The Lost Warrior :: Die Nächste Generation
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Der dritte Teil der Lost Warrior Serie. 12 Jahre sind seit dem Sieg über Buu vergangen. Nachdem sie in der ZDimension gelebt haben, wird die nächste Generation für's College zurückgeschickt.
1. Prolog

**A/N:    Hallo Leute! Hier bin ich mit dem dritten Teil meiner Lost Warrior Serie! Naja, eigentlich bin nicht ich wieder da, sondern meine beste Freundin, die sich die Mühe macht, mir diesen Teil zu übersetzen! Also, liebste Freundin, vielen herzlichen Dank für deine Hilfe! Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte!**

Das Genre dieses Teils ist vielseitig. Es wird natürlich einen Big Bad geben, also Kämpfe, aber auch Drama und Romance…

Hier ist jetzt erst einmal eine kleine Inhaltsangabe davon, was in den paar Jahren zwischen „The Lost Warrior – Das Sequel" und „The Lost Warrior – Die Nächste Generation" passiert ist:

12 Jahre sind vergangen seit die Z-Krieger in der Vergangenheit waren, um Mirai Boo zu besiegen. Kurz nach diesem Vorfall wurde Bulma durch den Stress, den sie als Präsidentin von Capsule Corporation hat, krank und Trunks, Jenny, Goten und Shana zogen mit ihren Kindern in die Z-Dimension, um CC zu übernehmen und Bulma zu helfen, während Mirai Trunks der Präsident von Capsule Corporation in unserer Dimension wurde, offiziell als jüngerer Bruder von Trunks. Aber auch nachdem Bulma wieder gesund war, bestanden sie darauf zu bleiben um sie zu entlasten. Faith, Michael, Joey, Chris und Will gingen dort zur Schule und während Chris und Will schon ihren Abschluss hatten und auf das nur ein paar Jahre alte College in Husum in der anderen Dimension gingen, waren Faith und Michael in der Abschlussklasse der Orange Star High School und Joey in ihrem letzten Jahr auf der Junior High.

Und nun will ich euch nicht länger warten lassen! Viel Spaß!

**Prolog oder Die Entscheidung**

„Ms. Briefs, ich verstehe Sie nicht. Sie sind klug, Sie schreiben sehr gute Noten, wenn Sie wollen, aber warum haben Sie das getan? Was ist Ihr Problem?", fragte ein älterer Mann die junge Frau vor ihm. Der Mann hatte kurzes, weißes Haar, ein Brille, ein paar Fältchen um Augen und Mund und er machte einen netten Eindruck.

Die junge Frau mit dem langen, dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen, welligen Haar, das ihr bis zu den Schulterblättern ging, und den dunklen Augen hörte dem älteren Herrn nicht zu. Sie sah über ihn hinweg, über seinen eichenen Schreibtisch und aus dem Fenster seines Büros im dritten Stock. Man konnte einige Bäume sehen, deren Blätter im leichten Wind spielten, und man konnte die Geräusche anderer Leute hören, die draußen redeten und lachten.

„Sie wollen wissen, wo mein Problem ist? Nun, zuerst einmal sind meine Eltern die Präsidenten von Capsule Corporation. Jeder weiß das. Sie sind berühmt. Ich bin berühmt. Aber da ist noch etwas, was nicht viele Leute wissen. Meine Großväter sind Aliens, die Saiyajins genannt werden; das macht meine Eltern zu Halbaliens, ebenso mich und meinen Bruder. Wie Sie sehen ist mein Leben alles, aber nicht normal. Da sind diese verrückten Träume, die ich dann und wann habe, und da ist immer noch dieses Geheimnis, das ich seit 12 Jahren hüte. Das Geheimnis, dass ich ein Monster getötet habe, das meine Eltern und Großeltern besiegt hatte. Ich war damals sieben und ich tötete es mit Leichtigkeit, aber niemand wusste das und ich habe mich bis heute nicht getraut, es jemandem zu erzählen. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie verschreckt ich zu der Zeit war? Aber nicht einmal das kann ich jemandem erzählen ..."

„Ms. Briefs! Ich rede mit Ihnen! Ignorieren Sie mich nicht so!", sagte der ältere Herr ärgerlich, womit er plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau zurückgewann, die in diesem Moment bemerkte, dass sie sich bloß vorgestellt hatte, ihm ihr Leben zu erzählen.

„Ich habe keine Probleme", sagte sie kühl und warf ihr Haar mit der Hand nach hinten.

„In Ordnung, Ms. Briefs. Ich gebe ihnen noch eine letzte Chance, aufgrund Ihrer Leistungen in der Schule", sagte er, aber dann fügte er so leise, dass es kein Mensch hören könnte, hinzu: „und wegen Ihrer Eltern."

Die junge Frau, die kein Mensch war, hörte dies natürlich und versteifte sich. Sie mochte es nicht, immer anders behandelt zu werden, nur weil ihre Eltern die ach-so-großen Besitzer der berühmtesten Firma der Welt waren. Jeder wollte nur wegen ihrer Eltern ihr Freund sein und die Jungs wollten nur Sex von ihr, wegen des Geldes ihrer Eltern und wegen ihres Körpers, aber sie schlief nie mit einem von ihnen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich gebe Ihnen noch eine letzte Chance. Sie können die Aufnahmeprüfungen morgen wiederholen, genauso wie Mr. Johnson, dem Sie beinahe die Hand gebrochen haben", sagte der Mann und putzte seine Brillengläser.

„Nun, immerhin habe ich nicht die Hand verletzt, mit der er schreibt", sagte sie und grinste den älteren Herrn an.

Der Mann sah auf sie hinunter und seufzte. „Nun, Sie können jetzt gehen. Ihre Eltern und Ihr Bruder warten draußen bereits auf Sie. Und bitte, schicken Sie Mr. Johnson herein. Vielleicht will er mir ja erzählen, was geschehen ist."

„Sie haben meine Eltern gerufen?" fragte sie wütend. „Ich kann's nicht fassen!" Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen stand sie einfach auf und verließ das Büro. „Hey, Marc. Du bist dran. Viel Glück", sagte sie, als sie an dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann mit dunklem Haar und einer Footballjacke vorbeiging; er war offensichtlich ein Frauenheld und seine linke Hand war bandagiert.

„Ich brauche dein Glück nicht. Du hast mir doch erst die Probleme beschert ..." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ach ja, und Faith. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dich noch kriegen. Bis jetzt habe ich noch jedes Mädchen bekommen, das ich wollte. Und du wirst keine Ausnahme sein", sagte er selbstbewusst.

„Träum weiter", antwortete Faith und er verschwand im Büro.

Da bemerkte Faith ihre Eltern, die nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt saßen, und ihren Bruder, der an einer Wand lehnte. Sie machte ein böses Gesicht und ging an ihnen vorbei. „Worauf wartet ihr? Kommt schon. Für heute habe ich hier genug Zeit verbracht." Ihr Vater wollte etwas sagen, aber sie unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß. 'Wenn wir zu Hause sind, gehst du sofort in dein Zimmer, bis wir dich rufen'", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie verschwand.

Die blonde Frau und der Mann mit den lavendelfarbenen Haaren, die immer noch wie Anfang dreißig aussahen, obwohl sie bereits Mitte vierzig waren, sahen einander an und die Frau seufzte. Es war das dritte Mal in zwei Monaten gewesen, dass der Direktor der Orange Star High School sie gerufen hatte, weil ihre Tochter in Probleme hineingeraten war. Und jedes Mal verschwand sie einfach so. Manchmal wünschte sie, dass ihr zweiter Vater ihr diese Technik nicht beigebracht hätte.

Der Mann drückte ihre Hand. „Na komm, Jenny. Wir sollten ihr folgen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Jenny und wandte sich zu ihrem Sohn mit dem kurzen, stacheligen, blonden Haar und den blauen Augen um, der immer noch an der Wand lehnte. „Michael, willst du mit uns kommen?" Er nickte, stieß sich von der Wand ab und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Mutter. Ein paar Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden.

~*~

Währenddessen lag ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen mit langem, dunkelbraunem, glattem Haar auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer des kuppelförmigen Hauptgebäudes der CC und sah Fernsehen. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Vordertür geöffnet wurde. Sie sah auf und sah, wie ihre ältere Schwester am Wohnzimmer vorbei und die Treppe hochstürmte und dann hörte sie, wie die Zimmertür ihrer Schwester zugeschlagen wurde. Kurz darauf hörte der Teenager wieder die Vordertür und dann die Stimmen ihrer Eltern, die vorbeigingen. Offensichtlich gingen sie in die Küche, um darüber zu sprechen, was sie mit ihrer Schwester machen sollten. Sie fragte sich, was sie wohl dieses Mal angestellt hatte.

„Hey, Joey", grüßte Michael sie, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte.

„Hey, Michael. Spuck's aus: Was hat sie diesmal angestellt?, fragte Joey neugierig.

„Nun, wie du weißt, hatten wir heute die Aufnahmeprüfungen ... und plötzlich sprang sie auf und warf diesen Marc Johnson, du weißt, den, den sie gestern zurückgewiesen hat, gegen eine Mauer. Glücklicherweise hat sie ihn nicht getötet. Sie hat nur seine Hand leicht verletzt. Sie hat sich wirklich zurückgehalten", erzählte er ihr.

„Weißt du, warum sie das getan hat?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Sie hat's mir nicht erzählt, aber ich war vor dem Büro des Direktors, als sie da drin war, und Mom und Dad waren noch nicht da. Marc war auch da, und ich hab ihn gefragt. Er erzählte mir, dass er ihr nur ein paar Zettel während der Tests geschrieben hat und ihr erzählt hat, dass sie ihm nicht länger widerstehen könne ... Tja, ich schätze, das hat sie angekotzt. Aber keine Sorge. Sie und Marc werden die Prüfungen morgen wiederholen."

„Ich frag mich, was Mom und Dad tun werden. Ich schätze, diesmal steckt sie wirklich im Schlamassel ..."

~*~

Bulma war in der Küche, als Trunks und Jenny hereinkamen. Trotz ihres Alters sah die Frau immer noch jung aus, weil sie nach ihrer Krankheit Shenlong herbeizitiert und sich für all die Menschen, die mit einem Saiyajin zusammen waren, gewünscht hatte, dass sie im gleichen Maße wie ihre Partner altern sollten. „Hallo, ihr zwei!", grüßte Bulma sie. „Ihr seid früh heute. Was ist passiert?"

„Hey, Mom", sagte Trunks und setzte sich, Jenny ebenfalls.

Als Bulma den besorgten und verärgerten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern ihres Sohnes und ihrer Schwiegertochter sah, bekam sie sofort einen Verdacht. „Okay, ihr zwei, was hat sie diesmal angestellt?"

Jenny seufzte. „Sie hat einen ihrer Klassenkameraden angegriffen, weil er sie beleidigt hat, oder so. Sie hat es uns nicht erzählt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir tun könnten. Sie hat sich so sehr verändert ..."

„Ja, es sieht so aus, als sei der einzige, auf den sie noch hört, Dad", fügte Trunks hinzu.

„Weiß sie schon, auf welches College sie gehen will?", fragte Bulma plötzlich.

„Nein." Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Und was ist mit Michael?"

„Er weiß es auch noch nicht... Aber er denkt darüber nach, zurück in Jennys Dimension zu gehen und das gleiche College zu besuchen wie Will und Chris", sagte Trunks.

„Mmh, ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee...", sagte Bulma. „Ich denke, was Faith am meisten stört, ist, dass jeder sie kennt. Ich habe sie hier nie einen wahren Freund finden sehen. Was haltet ihr davon, sie in die andere Dimension zu schicken, inkognito? Die Leute dort haben sie seit 12 Jahren nicht gesehen und ihr habt deinen Mädchennamen wegen deiner Eltern nie öffentlich gemacht. Ihr wisst ja, Will und Chris haben das gleiche gemacht; ich denke auch, dass es gut für Michael und Joey wäre, dorthin zu gehen, damit sie ihr Leben so normal wie es geht leben können."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Bulma. Wirklich. Das könnte klappen. Oder was denkst du, Trunks?"

„Ja, sie könnten ein fast normales Leben führen. Ich denke, wir sollten morgen mit ihnen darüber reden. Dank dir, Mom", sagte Trunks und lächelte seine Frau an.


	2. Rache

**Kapitel 1: Rache**

Faith lag auf ihrem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf, starrte an die Decke und wartete darauf, dass ihre Eltern nach oben kommen und ihr sagen würden, was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort schon lag. Eine Stunde? Zwei Stunden? Wen interessierte es? Sie konnte durch ihr Fenster sehen, wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Es störte sie immer noch, dass ihr Direktor ihr nur wegen ihrer Eltern die Chance gegeben hatte, die Prüfungen zu wiederholen, aber, zum Teufel, sie konnte sie wiederholen, warum also noch länger darüber nachdenken?

Das Mädchen setzte sich langsam auf und dachte darüber nach, was sie nun tun könnte. Sie könnte für den Test lernen, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass das nötig war. Sie konnte mit Leichtigkeit ein hohes Ergebnis erzielen, auch ohne zu lernen. Sie hatte schon immer die Intelligenz ihrer Großmutter und ihres Vaters. Das andere, was sie tun könnte, war, sich herauszuschleichen und etwas Spaß zu haben, auch wenn ihre Eltern mit Sicherheit noch ärgerlicher sein würden, wenn sie es herausfanden, aber das war Faith egal. Jep, das war es, was sie tun wollte. Außerdem wollte sie es diesem Hurensohn Marc Johnson noch heimzahlen, dass er sie in diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Sie grinste böse, als sie aus ihrem Bett kletterte, und zog eine schwarze Lederhose und ein blutrotes Trägertop an, das ihren Bauch und neue Tattoo auf ihrem linken Schulterblatt freiließ, das sie erst wenige Tage zuvor bekommen hatte. Keiner wusste bisher davon. Und ihre Eltern würden nicht zu glücklich darüber sein, schätzte sie. Sie hatte das Symbol in einem ihrer Träume gesehen und sich sofort dazu hingezogen gefühlt. Sie dachte, dass sie wüsste, was dieses Symbol bedeutete, aber sie wollte es immer noch bestätigt wissen. Und sie wusste auch schon, wie.

Nachdem sie ihr Make-up aufgefrischt hatte, war sie bereit zu gehen; sie legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand. Faith hoffte, dass ihre Eltern einige Zeit brauchen würden, um sie zu finden, weil sie ihr Ki versteckte, sobald sie vor dem Haus auftauchte, zu dem sie wollte. Sie suchte nach dem Ki der Person, die sie sehen wollte, und grinste, als sie es fand. Sie ging zu dem Fenster im ersten Stock und warf leicht einen kleinen Stein dagegen, und keine Minute später wurde es geöffnet und die Person streckte ihren Kopf heraus. Es war Marc, der gleiche Marc, dem Faith vor ein paar Stunden fast die Hand gebrochen hatte. Er sah sie und grinste.

„Hey, Faith, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er selbstbewusst.

„Ich hab von einer Party heute nacht gehört und wollte dich fragen, ob du dort mit mir hingehen willst", sagte sie grinsend zu ihm. 

„Warum dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Sagen wir einfach, ich tue es als eine Art Entschädigung für deine Hand ...So, willst du jetzt mitkommen?"

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Das war es, worauf er gewartet hatte. Die schöne Tochter und Erbin von CC dazu zu bekommen, mit ihm auszugehen, und vielleicht auch mehr. Das war SEINE Chance. „Ich bin in einer Minute unten."

Das Fenster wurde geschlossen und Faith lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt, und wartete auf ihr „Date". Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, was es bedeutete, sie zu wollen. Sobald Marc aus der Tür kam, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Platz, wo die Party sein sollte.

~*~

„Was denkst du?", fragte Trunks seine Frau nach dem Abendessen. Sie waren alleine in der Küche. Michael und Joey waren in ihren Zimmern und machten Hausaufgaben, Bulma war drüben bei ChiChi und Vegeta war im Gravitationsraum. Bra lebte nicht mehr in CC, nachdem sie geheiratet hatte. „Sollen wir sie befreien? Ich bin sicher, sie hat Hunger."

„Ja, ich denke, wir haben sie lange genug alleine gelassen. Ich gehe und hole sie", sagte Jenny und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Michael in der Tür erschien.

„Setz dich hin, Mom, ich werde sie holen. Vielleicht ist es besser für sie, jetzt mich zu sehen, nicht dich."

„Okay, Michael...", sagte die Frau. Ihr Sohn lächelte ihr zu und verließ die Küche.

Michael ging die Treppe hoch und blieb vor der Tür stehen, die ins Zimmer seiner Zwillingsschwester führte. Er klopfte und wartete auf eine Antwort, aber es kam keine. Er klopfte erneut, aber keine antwortete. Er versuchte, sie zu öffnen, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie verschlossen war. „Faith! Mach schon! Ich bin's! Mach die Tür auf, bitte", sagte er, aber wieder ohne Erfolg. Langsam geriet er in Panik; er ging in sein Zimmer, kletterte aus dem Fenster und flog zu ihrem, sodass er in ihr Zimmer hineingucken konnte. „Oh, Scheiße!", fluchte er, als er sah, dass der Raum leer war. Er stürmte zurück in sein Zimmer und hinunter in die Küche. „Mom! Dad! Faith ist verschwunden! Sie ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer und ich kann ihr Ki nicht finden!"

„Was?" Trunks sprang auf.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie verschwunden ist?", fragte Jenny besorgt.

„Ihr Zimmer war verschlossen und ich hab durch's Fenster geguckt. Und sie war nicht da. Soll ich sie suchen gehen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich würde sie nicht suchen gehen, wenn ich du wäre", hörten sie Vegetas Stimme von der Tür her. Er kam herein, schnappte sich einen Apfel vom Tisch und verschlang ihn. „Sie wird zurückkommen, wenn sie sich danach fühlt." Der Prinz aller Saiyajins sah immer noch aus, als sei er ziemlich jung, und nicht, als sei er in seinen Achtzigern. Sein Haar war immer noch kurz geschnitten und rabenschwarz und sein Körper war immer noch so muskulös wie eh und je.

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht, Vegeta", sagte Jenny.

„Sicher hab ich das", antwortete er und für einen Augenblick überzog ein beruhigendes und verstehendes Lächeln sein Gesicht. Er drehte sich um und verließ die Küche in Richtung Gravitationsraum, gefolgt von Michael, der in sein Zimmer zurückging.

Trunks und Jenny sahen einander an und hofften, dass Faith ihrem Plan, sie in die andere Dimension zu schicken, zustimmen würde.

Jenny lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und seufzte. Wann war es geschehen? Wann hatte ihre Tochter angefangen, so zu werden, wie sie war? Jenny erinnerte sich, dass Faith sehr still geworden war, nachdem die ganze Sache mit Mirai Boo vorüber gewesen war. Das Mädchen, das ohne Ende reden konnte, wurde passiver. Die einzige Sache, bei der sie sich öffnete, war, wenn sie mit jemandem, am meisten mit Vegeta, sparrte. Vegeta ... Alle hatten sie recht, wenn sie sagten, dass Faith dem Saiyajinprinzen sehr ähnlich sei. Aber als Faith die Pubertät durchmachte, veränderte sie sich erneut. Das stille Mädchen wurde frech, rebellisch und gewalttätig. Wie oft hatte ihr Direktor sie gerufen, nur weil sie wieder irgendetwas Dummes getan hatte. Einmal wurde sie fast von der Junior High geworfen, nachdem sie einen der Lehrer angegriffen hatte. Und all das nur wegen Boo? Jenny konnte es nicht verstehen. Michael, Will und Chris waren nicht so geworden, und sie hatte immer gedacht, dass ihre älteste Tochter die Stärkste von ihnen sei. Jedes Mal, wenn Trunks oder sie mit ihr hatten reden wollen, hatte sie sie abgewehrt, und der einzige, der sie verstanden zu haben und immer noch zu verstehen schien, war Vegeta. Sie musste mit ihm über Trunks' und ihre Entscheidung sprechen.

Plötzlich fühlte Jenny, wie zwei Arme um ihre Schulter geschlungen wurden. „Einen Penny für deine Gedanken...", flüsterte Trunks ihr ins Ohr.

Jenny blickte auf und sah ihren Partner hinter ihrem Stuhl stehen. „Nichts ... es ist nur ..."

„Faith?" Die Frau nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihr wird nichts geschehen." Jenny befreite sich aus Trunks' Armen und stand auf. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde nachsehen, ob dein Vater jemanden braucht, mit dem er sparren kann." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und verließ die Küche.

~*~

In der Zwischenzeit waren Faith und Marc bei der Party angekommen und hatten eine schöne Zeit. Sie tanzten ununterbrochen, aber während Marc nur darauf konzentriert war, Faith zu beeindrucken, flirtete das Mädchen skrupellos mit anderen Jungs und jungen Männern, die von ihr hypnotisiert zu sein schienen. Sie wusste genau, was sie tun musste, um sie zu verführen. Sie kannte die Macht, die sie über die Männer hatte und sie liebte es, mit ihnen zu spielen. Sie flirtete gerne, aber bis jetzt hatte sie noch niemanden gefunden, der es „wert" war, ihr Partner zu werden. Sie glaubte nicht an die Liebe, für sie existierten nur Lust, Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht ... und für Saiyajins die Instinkte.

Nach einer Weile griff Marc plötzlich nach ihr und küsste sie. Er dachte, dass er lange genug gewartet habe. Er wollte sie. Jetzt. Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, grinsten sie einander an. „Glaubst du nicht auch, dass wir irgendwo hingehen sollten, wo es ... privater ist?", fragte er sie.

„Klar ... ich kenne einen Platz ... folge mir", sagte Faith verführerisch, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn fort.

~*~

Jenny und Vegeta hatten ihr Sparring vor wenigen Minuten beendet. Sie saß nun auf dem Boden, an eine Wand gelehnt, und Vegeta stand neben ihr; beide tranken sie eine Flasche Wasser. Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber Jenny kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie kümmerte sich auch nicht darum, dass sie vollkommen ausgelaugt war. Sie konnte immer noch fühlen, wie der Schweiß an ihrem Körper herunterrann. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, all den Ärger und Frust rauszulassen, der sich den Tag über in ihr angesammelt hatte. Beide, sie und Vegeta, waren bei ihrem Sparring voll aus sich herausgegangen. Beide waren in Super Saiyajin 3, und ihre Kleider waren jetzt mehr als ein bisschen zerfetzt.

„Irgendetwas bekümmert dich. Was ist es? Das Mädchen?", fragte Vegeta plötzlich.

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass du meine Gedanken lesen kannst ...", antwortete Jenny leise glucksend.

„Ich kenne dich, das ist alles. Also, was ist es? Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nach dem, was heute passiert ist ... hatte Bulma die Idee ..."

„Sie in die andere Dimension zu schicken, sodass keiner weiß, wer sie ist ... Sie hat mir davon erzählt."

„Und was denkst du darüber?", wollte Jenny wissen.

„Warum fragst du mich? Du weißt, dass ich nicht der Beste bin, wenn es darum geht, wie man ein Kind aufziehen sollte."

„Aber du kennst sie ... Du scheinst der einzige zu sein, der sie versteht, wenn kein anderer es kann. Also?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es falsch ist. Es kann gut für sie sein, ein bisschen von diesem ganzen Saiyajin- und CC-Zeug distanziert zu sein. Natürlich nur, wenn sie einverstanden ist. Wenn ihr ihr befehlt, etwas zu tun, was sie nicht will, könnte alles nur noch schlimmer werden. Und du, du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen. Es ist spät und du musst morgen arbeiten."

„In Ordnung ..." Sie stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür. „Und danke, Vegeta."

~*~

Er hatte den Gravitationsraum erst vor kurzem verlassen und sich auf einen Baum gesetzt, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen, als er hörte, wie die Tür zum Gravitationsraum geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Ihm war noch nicht danach gewesen, ins Bett zu gehen. Wie immer, wenn Faith, so wie heute, einfach so verschwand oder länger als geplant wegblieb, blieb er wach um sicherzustellen, dass sie wohlbehalten nach Hause kam. Seit Mirai Boo fühlte er sich dafür verantwortlich, sich um sie zu kümmern. Vegeta ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken und schaute durch eines der Fenster des Gravitationsraumes; er fragte sich, was Faith dort tat und war ziemlich erstaunt, als er sah, dass das Mädchen nicht alleine war. Sie war mit einem Jungen da und stellte sich sehr zur Schau. Obwohl Vegeta zutiefst besorgt war, trat er vom Fenster weg und sagte sich, dass es ihr Leben war. Aber er konnte nicht zu weit fortgehen und setzte sich wieder auf den Baum; er wartete darauf, dass sie wieder herauskamen und er den Kerl hoffentlich zu Tode erschrecken konnte.

---------------*------------*-------------*------------*--------------

Drinnen küssten Marc und Faith sich beinahe ununterbrochen. Marc war zufrieden, dass sie in dieser Nacht seines sein würde. Und dann konnte er jedem erzählen, dass er es mit Faith Briefs getan hatte. Der schönen Tochter der Präsidenten von CC. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sie nur ihr Spiel mit ihm spielte.

Während sie sich küssten, ging Faith langsam rückwärts; sie ging zur Hauptkontrollanlage des Gravitationsraumes. Als sie sie erreichten und Faith sich dagegen lehnte, zog Marc ihr das Shirt aus, aber er war zu sehr auf ihren Körper fixiert, um zu sehen, dass sie etwas auf der Tafel einprogrammierte, das sie auswendig kannte, bis plötzlich das Licht im Trainingsraum rot wurde. „Whow, Spezialeffekte...", sagte Marc überrascht und beugte sich vor, um sie wieder zu küssen, wurde aber plötzlich zu Boden gezogen. „Hey, was geht hier vor?", bekam er nur noch mühsam hervor.

„Nichts besonderes ... Ich habe nur gerade die Schwerkraft in diesem Trainingsraum erhöht. Sie beträgt nun 3 G. Das bedeutet, dass dein Gewicht jetzt dreimal höher als gewöhnlich ist. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird dich nicht umbringen." Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn wieder, hart.

„Was ... was willst du? Wie kommt es, dass du bei dieser Anziehungskraft gerade stehen kannst?"

„Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass man sich nicht mit mir anlegen sollte. Ich bin gefährlich. Erzähl das auch all deinen Freunden, die mich genauso benutzen wollen, wie du es vorhattest. Weder du, noch einer deiner Freunde ist meiner würdig. Und um deine zweite Frage zu beantworten: Ich bin nicht normal. Ich habe Kraft. Mehr Kraft, als man sich vorstellen kann." Sie beugte sich zu ihm, sodass sie mit dem Mund nah an sein Ohr herankam. „Denk dran: Ich bin eine Prinzessin." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich werde dich morgen rauslassen, wenn niemand vorher Gnade zeigt. Ich hoffe, du weißt jetzt, wozu ich fähig bin." Sie öffnete die Tür, ging hinaus und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Während der ganzen Zeit blieb die Schwerkraft aktiviert.

In diesem Moment tauchte Vegeta aus der Dunkelheit auf, während Faith ihre Kleider ordnete. „Hey, Vegeta."

„Gör. Ich hoffe, du denkst daran, dass sich ein Saiyajin, wenn er sich paart, für's ganze Leben paart", sagte er ernst zu ihr.

„Ich weiß. Oder denkst du tatsächlich, dass ich mich mit diesem Abschaum paare", sagte sie, und in diesem Moment bemerkte er das Tattoo auf ihrer Schulter.

„Was ist das?", fragte er verwirrt. Er kannte das Symbol.

„Was? Oh, mein Tattoo! Magst du das Symbol? Ich habe es in einem meiner Träume gesehen."

„Weißt du, was es bedeutet? Das ist das Symbol der königlichen Familie auf Vegeta-sei. Ich hatte dieses Symbol auf meiner Rüstung, als ich noch ein Kind war", erzählte er ihr.

„Wirklich? Cool ... Dann bin ich ja gerade die Richtige, um es zu tragen", sagte sie grinsend zu ihm und verschwand.

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte fühlen, dass Faith jetzt in ihrem Zimmer war. Aber wie konnte sie von diesem Symbol wissen? Aus ihren Träumen? Er wusste, dass Jenny dann und wann Träume hatte, in denen sie Dinge sehen konnte, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Faith diese Träume ebenfalls hatte. Er beschloss, dass er sie da nicht drängen würde und hoffte, dass sie mit ihm oder jemand anderem reden würde, wenn sie etwas bekümmerte.

Er ging in den Gravitationsraum und sah den am Boden liegenden Jungen, der verzweifelt versuchte, aufzustehen. Der Prinz ging zu der Kontrolltafel und stellte die Schwerkraft ab, sehr zu Marcs Erleichterung.

„Danke ...", stotterte er und stand auf.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass sie dir nichts Schlimmeres angetan hat. Und jetzt verschwinde!", sagte Vegeta nur, dem Jungen den Rücken zugewandt. Der Junge nickte und taumelte so schnell er konnte aus dem Gravitationsraum. Als Vegeta fühlte, dass er fort war, seufzte er. Dieses Mädchen. Unmöglich. Viel zu sehr ein Saiyajin und seinem alten Selbst viel zu ähnlich. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie dem Vorschlag, in die andere Dimension zu gehen, zustimmen würde.

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen, als Jenny, Trunks, Vegeta und Bulma frühstückten und Michael und Joey fertig waren, um in die Schule zu gehen, stürmte Faith in die Küche. „Morgen!", grüßte sie fröhlich, schnappte sich ihren Proviantbeutel und stürmte zur Vordertür. „Michael! Joey! Worauf wartet ihr! Laßt uns gehen! Ich habe einen Test zu schreiben!"

Die Leute in der Küche waren klug genug, am diesem Morgen nichts zu ihr zu sagen. Hätten sie es getan, hätte sie ihre zweite Chance, die Prüfungen zu schreiben, vermasseln und die Schule schwänzen können. Sie würden mit ihr reden, wenn sie alle aus der Schule zurück waren.

Joeys Schule lag auf dem Weg zur Orange Star High School, deshalb ging sie immer mit ihren älteren Geschwistern. Die ganze Zeit sagte niemand ein Wort; erst als Michael und Faith alleine waren, begann der Junge zu sprechen. „Faith, was hast du dir letzte Nacht dabei gedacht? Vegeta hat uns von dem Zwischenfall im Gravitationsraum erzählt. Mom und Dad machen sich wirklich Sorgen um dich."

„Erstens musste ich diesem Hurensohn beibringen, sich nicht mit mir anzulegen. Und zweitens, warum sollten Mom und Dad besorgt sein? Ich bin okay, ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen. Ich weiß, wie ich mein Leben führen will. Also, bitte rede nicht davon, ja?"

Der Junge seufzte. „Okay..."

~*~

Sobald sie die Schule erreichten, ging Faith zu dem Raum, in dem sie die Prüfungen zusammen mit Marc wiederholen sollte. Sie war die erste dort und setzte sich an einen der Tische. Nur ein paar Minuten später erschien Marc, zusammen mit dem Lehrer. Faith bemerkte plötzlich, dass Marcs Ki flackerte und dass er zitterte. Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht loszulachen, als sie sein unbeschreibliches Gesicht sah, als er sie anguckte. Er war bleich wie ein Laken und sie konnte die Angst an ihm riechen. War sie wirklich so hart zu ihm gewesen? Nein, der Meinung war sie nicht. Aber es kam hinzu, dass sie ja nicht die einzige gewesen war, die ihn erschreckt hatte. Vegeta musste ihn ebenso sehr erschreckt haben. Der Lehrer dachte offensichtlich, dass er nur des Testes wegen so nervös sei, aber Faith wusste es besser.

Der Lehrer gab ihnen die Tests und sagte, dass sie anfangen sollten.


	3. Reise zurück

**Kapitel 2: Reise zurück**

Faith war sehr guter Laune, als sie von der Schule nach Hause flog. Sie war allein unterwegs, weil ihr Bruder und ihre jüngere Schwester schon zu Hause sein müssten. Faith und Marc hatten länger bleiben müssen, weil ihr Lehrer die Prüfungen auf der Stelle korrigieren wollte. Und sie hatte recht gehabt. Sie brauchte nicht zu lernen, um eine hohe Punktzahl zu bekommen; sie hatte 98% bekommen, und das bedeutete, dass sie auf jedes College gehen konnte, auf das sie nur wollte. Aber wo? Sie hielt mitten in der Luft an, irgendwo über der Stadt. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, über ihre Zukunft. Wollte sie überhaupt auf's College gehen? Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass sie und ihr Bruder eines Tages CC übernehmen würden, aber wenn sie darüber nachdachte, würde sie sagen, dass ihr Bruder besser für diesen Job geeignet war. 

Sie war diejenige, die den Kampf liebte. Die Spannung in der Luft, wenn jemand kämpfte, der Geruch von Schweiß und manchmal auch Blut erregte und erschreckte sie immer gleichermaßen. Sie wusste, dass sie stark war. Sie wusste, dass sie Kraft hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie viel stärker sein konnte als ihre Eltern und Großeltern. Sie hatte diese Kraft einmal erfahren, als sie Boo getötet hatte. Sie spürte immer noch den Nervenkitzel des Moments, als sie ihn zersprengt hatte. Der Blutdurst, die Sehnsucht nach Töten in diesem Moment. Sie hatte es wirklich geliebt. Aber als alles vorüber war, bekam sie Angst vor ihrer Stärke, bekam Angst vor dem, was sie damit tun könnte, zu was sie fähig war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie würde darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken. Sie war stark. Sie war immer die Stärkste unter ihren Geschwistern gewesen und sie würde ihre Ängste nicht zeigen. Faith schob diese Gefühle schnell beiseite und flog weiter. Aber sie änderte die Richtung. Sie fühlte, dass sie ein bisschen herumfliegen musste. Nachdem sie die Stadt verlassen hatte, beschleunigte sie noch mehr. Das passte eher zu ihr. Sie liebte es, frei zu sein, frei wie ein Vogel, zu tun, was immer sie wollte. Sie breitete die Arme aus und wurde zum Super Saiyajin; sie flog noch schneller. Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an. Keine Idioten, die nur wegen ihrer Eltern ihre Freunde werden wollten. Kein Marc Johnson, der sie nur wegen ihres Körpers wollte und um dann seinen Freunden erzählen zu können, dass er mit Faith Briefs im Bett gewesen war. Keine Sorgen, nur sie und der Himmel. Hier war sie diejenige, die herrschte. Hier konnte sie diejenige sein, die sie wirklich war, und niemand anderes. Nur Faith.

Plötzlich piepste ihre Armbanduhr. Sie senkte ihre Energie und wurde langsamer, dann drückte sie einen der Knöpfe. „Ja?"

„Faith? Wo bist du? Wir warten auf dich!", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter fragen.

„Okay, Mom. Ich komme jetzt nach Hause", antwortete Faith verärgert, hielt an und verschwand.

Sie tauchte im Wohnzimmer der CC wieder auf, wo ihre Eltern, ihre Schwester und ihr Bruder saßen. „Whow! Was ist das denn hier? Eltern-Kinder-Tag?"

„Faith, bitte setz dich", sagte Trunks.

„Hey! Ich hab nichts angestellt! Wenigstens nicht heute ... aber...", begann sie, wurde aber von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen.

„Setz dich, Faith. Es geht nicht nur um dich. Es betrifft auch Michael und Joey."

„Nun, Mom, fang an, wir hören zu", sagte Michael, als Faith sich endlich hinsetzte, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt.

„Okay, nach dem, was gestern geschehen ist, haben euer Vater, eure Großmutter und ich ein kleines Gespräch geführt. Und Bulma hatte eine Idee. Wir möchten euch die Möglichkeit geben, ein normales Leben zu führen, nun ja, so normal es eben sein kann; irgendwo, wo keiner weiß, wer ihr seid. Wir würden euch gerne - natürlich nur, wenn ihr einverstanden seid - in die andere Dimension schicken. Michael und Faith könnten das College in Husum besuchen und Joey könnte auf die TSHS gehen. Ihr würdet dort unter meinem Mädchennamen leben, weil ich ihn nie an die Presse oder irgendjemanden, der euch stören könnte, weitergegeben habe. Aber ihr würdet dort nicht ganz alleine sein; wie ihr wisst, sind Will und Chris ebenfalls auf diesem College", erklärte Jenny.

Faith war geschockt. Da war sie nun, saß in einem Raum mit ihren Eltern, ihrem Zwillingsbruder und ihrer Schwester, und ihre Mutter erzählte ihnen einfach so, dass sie sie in die andere Dimension schicken wollten. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass auch ihr Bruder und ihre Schwester sehr erstaunt aussahen. Was immer Faith auch erwartet hatte; das nicht. Sie hatte zuerst gedacht, dass ihre Eltern sie unter Hausarrest stellen würden, und jetzt, jetzt wollten sie sie fortschicken ...

Faith war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie die Frage ihrer jüngeren Schwester fast nicht gehört hätte. „Okay...ich bin sicher, dass Michael und Faith im Studentenwohnheim ihres College wohnen können, aber wo soll ich leben? Ich meine, ich bin ein bisschen zu jung, um auch dort zu leben ..."

„Darum haben wir uns schon gekümmert", sagte Trunks. „Deine Mom hat letzte Nacht mit ihrer Mutter geredet und sie hat erfreut zugestimmt, dass du bei ihr und deinem Großvater leben kannst. Du kannst die ehemaligen Zimmer deiner Mutter haben."

„Ihr ... und ich meine euch alle, könnt natürlich darüber nachdenken, bevor ihr euch entscheidet, ob ihr gehen wollt, oder nicht...", versicherte Jenny ihnen.

„Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Ich würde nämlich gerne in mein Zimmer gehen und darüber nachdenken, ob ich will, dass ihr mich so einfach loswerdet, oder nicht...", fragte Faith ungeduldig und stand auf. 

„Faith...", begann Jenny. „Wir wollen dich nicht loswerden. Wir wollen dir eine Chance geben..."

Die junge Frau ignorierte ihre Mutter einfach und schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ich habe euch etwas gefragt", sagte sie mit tödlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Sprich nicht so mit uns, junge Dame!", rief Trunks und wurde aus Wut zum Super Saiyajin. „Geh in dein Zimmer. Jetzt!"

„Seht ihr? Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte." Faith drehte sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Nachdem Faith das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, seufzte Trunks und senkte seine Energie. Er mochte das hier nicht gerne tun. Aber er hatte dieses Mal einfach keinen anderen Weg mehr gesehen.

„Ich werde gehen", sagte Joey plötzlich. „Ich werde in die andere Dimension gehen. Es kann dort nicht zu schlecht sein. Ihr zwei, Goten und Shana habt dort mehr als zehn Jahre gelebt, und ich würde Grandpa und Grandma gerne wiedersehen. Und im Übrigen kann ich die Typen an meiner Schule sowieso nicht ab", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Und ich werde die kleine Joey da nicht ganz alleine hingehen lassen. Ihr könnt mich mitzählen. Ich habe sowieso darüber nachgedacht, dorthin zu gehen. Am gleichen Ort wie Will und Chris; es wird wie in den alten Zeiten sein", sagte Michael.

„Ihr wollt wirklich gehen?", fragte Jenny überrascht.

„Sicher", antworteten die zwei Geschwister einstimmig.

~*~

Faith saß auf ihrer Fensterbank, Rücken und Kopf hatte sie an die Wand gelehnt und ihre Hände ruhten auf dem angezogenen linken Knie. Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie nun tun sollte. Sollte sie tun, was ihre Eltern wollten und in die andere Dimension zurückgehen, die sie vor 12 Jahren verlassen hatten? Oder sollte sie hier bleiben, in dieser Dimension, wo jeder sie als Faith Briefs kannte? Was würden ihr Bruder und ihre Schwester tun? Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Michael gehen wollen würde, weil er endlich Will und Chris wiedertreffen würde. Und Joey? Ihre kleine Sis, deren richtiger Name Josephine war, die es aber überhaupt nicht mochte, wenn man sie so nannte? Ihre Mutter verglich sie oft mit Pan, weil sie genauso ein Wildfang war. Sie liebte den Kampf fast so sehr wie Pan und Faith und sie trug immer weite Hosen oder Jeans und XXL-Pullover. Aber verglichen mit Pan war Joey ein eher schüchternes Mädchen, das es überhaupt nicht mochte, im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen. Das waren einige der Gründe, warum Joey nicht besonders beliebt in ihrer Schule war. Joey war klug, aber irgendwie konnte sie nicht arbeiten, wenn irgendjemand sie unter Druck setzte; überraschenderweise gewann allerdings ihre Saiyajinseite Überhand, wenn sie ärgerlich wurde, und gab ihr Mut und Selbstbewusstsein. Aber Faith fand sie oft beim Betrachten von Fotos ihrer Mutter in der anderen Dimension und beim Träumen davon, wie das Leben dort sein könnte. Solange Joey sich erinnern konnte, lebten sie in dieser Dimension, und während der kurzen Besuche in den Ferien konnte sie unmöglich herausfinden, wie das Leben dort war. Ja, Faith war sich sicher. Ihre kleine Schwester würde die Gelegenheit ergreifen, dorthin zu gehen. Aber konnte sie selbst das gleiche tun?

Faith sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass die Sonne schon unterging. Dann sah sie hinunter zum Gravitationsraum und sah, wie Vegeta herauskam. War es schon so spät? In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie jemand an ihre Tür klopfte, entschied sich aber, dies zu ignorieren. Sie fühlte, dass es Michael war, der draußen stand, also wusste sie, dass er auch ohne eine Antwort von ihr hereinkommen würde. 

Michael klopfte zum zweitenmal und wieder kam keine Antwort von seiner Schwester. „Faith? Ich komme rein!" Er drehte den Türknopf und dankte innerlich Dende, dass die Tür diesmal nicht verschlossen war. Er betrat den Raum und sah seine Schwester im Fenster sitzen, den Kopf von ihm abgewandt. Er schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Faith, was fehlt dir?"

„Wirst du gehen?", fragte sie und umging seine Frage. Man konnte ein wenig Angst und Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Ja, ich werde gehen, und Joey auch. Was wirst du tun?"

„Darüber denke ich schon die ganze Zeit nach." Faith sah immer noch aus dem Fenster.

Michael stand auf und ging zu ihr. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Was immer du auch tust, tue es nicht, weil dich jemand dazu zwingt. Aber sieh es als eine Chance; eine Gelegenheit, neu anzufangen. In einer Welt, in der niemand weiß, wer du bist und woher du kommst. Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie du dich manchmal fühlst, wenn du unser Haus ansiehst oder wenn wir in Dendes Palast sind. Faith, du bist nicht die einzige, die diese Bilder von Tod und Verwüstung vor Augen hat. Glaubst du, dass ich kein komisches Gefühl habe, wenn wir in Satans Haus sind?"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Faith mit leicht bebender Stimme.

„Ich spreche von der Verwüstung in der anderen Zeit, von Boo." Als er diesen Namen erwähnte, fühlte Michael, wie sich der Körper seiner Schwester versteifte, aber er sprach weiter. „Wir waren damals noch Kinder, und kein Kind sollte erleben, was wir erlebt haben. Aber wenn wir in die andere Dimension gehen, werden wir mit diesen Dingen nicht mehr konfrontiert sein. Wir könnten versuchen, ein normales Leben zu führen."

„Ein normales Leben...", flüsterte Faith. Weit weg von diesen Idioten, weit weg vom Berühmtsein, weit weg von den Erinnerungen an Boo. Ein normales Leben.

„Ja, Sis, ein normales Leben", wiederholte Michael.

„Okay, Bro, ich komme mit euch." Faith sah zu ihrem Bruder auf und ein leichtes, aber aufrichtiges Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Wir brauchen dort unbedingt einen Gravitationsraum", fügte sie hinzu und zeigte für ein paar Sekunden etwas, was die Leute schon seit langem nicht mehr auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatten: Das Son-Lächeln.

„Fein ... Soll ich es Mom und Dad erzählen, oder willst du das tun?", wollte Michael wissen.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe ... Ich muss mich immer noch für gestern und heute entschuldigen ..."

„Whow, Faith Briefs entschuldigt sich. Nicht unbedingt etwas, was man jeden Tag sieht...", zog Michael sie auf.

„Klappe, Mikey! Oder willst du, dass ich meine Meinung wieder ändere?", gab sie zurück.

„Natürlich nicht ... Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, wenn du mich suchst... Den nächsten Schritt musst du alleine machen..."

„Danke für deine Hilfe!", rief sie ihm hinterher, als er in sein Zimmer verschwand.

Faith fühlte sich jetzt wesentlich besser. Michael hatte oft diese Wirkung auf sie. Er war der eine der zwei Personen, die zu wissen schienen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Musste was damit zu tun haben, dass sie Zwillinge waren. Sie hatten eine spezielle Verbindung zueinander oder etwas in der Art. Und die andere Person, mit der sie reden konnte und die sie besser kannte als jeder andere, sogar besser als ihr Bruder, war Vegeta, nur Dende - oder nicht einmal der - wusste, warum.

~*~

Jenny, Trunks und Joey saßen immer noch im Wohnzimmer, lasen oder sahen ein bisschen fern, als Faith den Raum betrat. Sie räusperte sich und spielte, während sie sprach, nervös mit dem Ende ihres Shirts. „Kann ich... kann ich mit euch reden?", fragte sie und gewann damit die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern und Joeys.

Das jüngere Mädchen blickte ihre Eltern an, dann stand sie auf und verließ den Raum. „Ich werde euch wohl besser alleine lassen."

„Also, Faith? Was ist?", fragte ihr Vater, immer noch verärgert über ihr Benehmen in den letzten Tagen.

„Zuerst einmal wollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, was ich gestern getan habe...und wie ich mich heute benommen habe... Obwohl ich immer noch denke, dass ich tun musste, was ich gestern mit Marc gemacht habe. Und..."

„Und?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen.

„Ich werde mit Michael und Joey in die andere Dimension gehen. Ich möchte neu anfangen... Und von jetzt an werde ich versuchen, in keine Probleme mehr zu geraten, solange ich es vermeiden kann. Aber ich werde es versuchen...", sagte Faith und betrachtete die Gesichter ihrer Eltern und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Das ist gut, Faith...", sagte Jenny. „Ich habe gehofft, dass du das tun würdest."

„Dad?" Faith blickte ihren Vater an.

„Nun, du weißt, dass du uns in den letzten Monaten mehr als einmal enttäuscht hast. Und ich hoffe, dass du hältst, was du versprichst..."

„Ich weiß. Kann ich nun zurück in mein Zimmer gehen oder wollt ihr mir noch etwas sagen?"

„Solange du nicht wieder einfach verschwindest, kannst du gehen...", sagte Jenny ihrer Tochter, aber als Faith schon fast fort war, hielt sie sie noch einmal auf. „Übrigens, du hast doch heute deine Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen, oder?"

„Ja, und ich habe 98%!", sagte Faith und verließ das Wohnzimmer. 

Trunks und Jenny waren wirklich erleichtert, dass ihre älteste Tochter auf ihr Angebot eingegangen war. Faith hatte ihnen sogar versprochen, ihr Bestes zu tun, um nicht in neue Probleme hineinzugeraten. Von nun an konnten die Dinge nur besser werden.

~*~

Faith stand auf einem dunklen Platz. Um sie herum war nichts, nur Schwarz und Leere. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Saiyajinkampfanzug, weiße Handschuhe und Schuhe und auf ihrer Brust war das Symbol der königlichen Familie der Saiyajins. „Hallo? Ist hier irgendjemand?", rief sie, während sie sich um sich selbst drehte. „Hallo?" Sie konnte das Echo ihrer Stimme in der Schwärze hören, aber zuerst antwortete niemand.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme, die sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Offensichtlich eine männliche Stimme. „Du bist der Schlüssel zur Zukunft der Saiyajins."

„Was?"

„Nur du kannst darüber entscheiden."

Faith bekam Angst; sie begann zu rennen und sah bald einen weißen Punkt am Ende. Als sie näher kam, wurde er größer, und nicht einmal eine Minute später hatte sie ihn erreicht und ging durch ihn hindurch. Sie fiel auf die Knie, blickte zurück und sah, wie das schwarze Loch verschwand. Als sie wieder aufsah, sah sie die Ruinen des Palastes, und als sie aufstand bemerkte sie, dass sie nun in dem gleichen Körper steckte, den sie gehabt hatte, als sie sieben gewesen war. Sie blickte sich um und sah wieder die Körper ihrer Verwandten und Freunde herumliegen; nur ihre Mutter fehlte. Nachdem sie über ein paar Trümmer geklettert war, sah sie endlich ihre Mutter ... und Boo. Und er hielt sie fest. „Nein! Nicht wieder!", murmelte Faith und in diesem Moment verlor ihre Mutter das Bewusstsein. Wie es das schon vor zwölf Jahren getan hatte, gab dieses Faith den Rest.

Wie damals bemerkte Boo die Explosion des Ki und ließ Jennys Körper zu Boden fallen. Er versuchte, das jetzt in der Luft schwebende Mädchen anzugreifen, wurde aber einfach zurückgeworfen und das Ki des Mädchens wurde größer und größer, ohne Ende. Als sie wieder auf die Erde geschwebt war und die Augen öffnete, konnte er sehen, dass sie rot geworden waren. Das Mädchen grinste ihn an und erhöhte ihre Energie noch einmal, sodass der Boden Risse bekam. „Jetzt wirst du bezahlen", sagte das Mädchen und griff ihn an.

Faith sprang vorwärts und schlug Boo in den Bauch, sodass er einen Salto nach hinten machte. Nachdem sie sich hatte zu Boden fallen lassen und ihm die Füße weggetreten hatte, aber bevor er den Boden berühren konnte, trat sie ihm in den Rücken und ließ ihn hoch in die Luft fliegen. Kühl hob Faith die Hände und bereitete eine große Ki-Ladung in ihren Handflächen vor. „Löse dich auf in Nichts, Boo!", rief sie und sandte die Sprengladung zu ihm, die ihn auf der Stelle pulverisierte, ohne dass er eine Chance auf Regeneration hatte. Direkt nachdem die Druckwelle der Sprengung sich gelegt hatte und Faith fühlte, daß Boo fort war, änderte sich ihre Augenfarbe wieder von Rot zu Schwarz. Nachdem Boo fort war, fing sie an zu weinen und plötzlich verschwanden die Körper und Trümmer um sie herum und die erwachsene Faith stand auf dem leeren Palast und hörte wieder diese Stimme.

„Weil nur du die Macht dazu hast."

Faith erwachte mit einem Ruck; sie saß aufrecht im Bett und atmete schwer. Sie war in Schweiß gebadet und ihr Herz schlug heftig gegen ihre Brust. Sie hob eine Hand zum Kopf und schob ein paar Strähnen ihres Haares fort. „Okay, Faith ... Das war nur ein Traum ... Nur ein Traum ...", murmelte sie. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Badezimmer, dort wusch sie ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen, die rot und verschwollen waren. Faith hatte offensichtlich im Schlaf geweint. „Bitte, Dende, lass niemanden gehört haben, dass ich geweint habe." Nachdem ihr Gesicht seine normale Farbe zurück hatte, ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und sah durch das Fenster, dass immer noch, oder wieder, Licht im Gravitationsraum war. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, die 5 Uhr morgens anzeigte. Dann blickte Faith auf ihr Bett und wieder hinunter zum Gravitationsraum und beschloss, dass sie nach diesem Traum unmöglich weiterschlafen konnte. Also zog sie einige ihrer Trainingsklamotten an, rote Shorts und ein Tanktop, und verschwand.

Vegeta wartete schon darauf, dass Faith herunterkäme. Er war der einzige, der ihr Ki flackern fühlte, und dachte sich, dass sie nicht wieder ins Bett gehen würde, wenn sie sah, dass er immer noch trainierte. Und er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, denn Faith erschien nur ein paar Minuten später direkt vor ihm. „Hey, Vegeta! Brauchst du jemanden zum Sparren?", fragte sie ihn grinsend.

„Sicher", sagte er nur, und in der nächsten Sekunde waren sie in einen Kampf verwickelt.

Als sie etwa eine Stunde später aufhörten, bot Vegeta Faith eine Flasche Wasser an, die diese dankbar annahm. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, warum du so früh auf bist", sagte Vegeta, als er sich neben sie auf die Bank setzte.

Faith trank die halbe Flasche leer, bevor sie antworten konnte und wischte etwas Schweiß ab, der ihr das Gesicht herabtropfte. „Könnte nicht schlafen", war ihre einfache Antwort.

„War es wegen deiner Entscheidung, in die andere Dimension zu gehen?", wollte Vegeta wissen.

„Ja", log Faith.

Obwohl Vegeta sicher war, dass sie ihn anlog, fragte er nicht weiter nach. „Bist du sicher, dass du gehen willst?", fragte er stattdessen. 

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Es ist eine neue Chance, die ich nutzen werde ... Obwohl ich das Training mit dir vermissen werde. Aber ich hab Michael schon gesagt, dass ich nur mit ihnen gehe, wenn wir einen Gravitationsraum zum Trainieren bekommen", erzählte das Mädchen ihm grinsend.

„Ich wusste, dass du das tun würdest", sagte er und gluckste leise.

~*~

Ein paar Monate später war dann für die drei Halb-Saiyajins die Zeit gekommen, in die andere Dimension zu gehen. In diesen Monaten tat Faith, was sie ihren Eltern versprochen hatte. Sie versuchte, sich aus Problemen herauszuhalten; sie schaffte es zwar nicht vollständig, musste aber während dieser Zeit auch nicht mehr zum Direktor. Beide, Michael wie Faith, machten ihre Abschlüsse mit sehr guten Noten und brannten darauf, auf's College zu gehen.

Faith hatte in dieser Zeit den Traum nicht noch einmal und so schob sie die Gedanken daran beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Zukunft. Aber sie erzählte auch niemandem davon.

Und so kam schließlich der Tag der Abreise. Schwer bepackt mit all ihren wichtigen Dingen standen Faith, Michael und Joey zusammen mit Jenny, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, Goten und Shana im Palast. Aber nur die drei Halb-Saiyajins, Jenny, Trunks, Goten und Shana wollten gehen. Die vier Erwachsenen wollten drüben ihre Familien besuchen und Goten und Shana wollten außerdem ihre Söhne mal wiedersehen.

Als Dende ihnen sagte, dass alles für ihren Fortgang bereit sei, verabschiedeten sich die „Kinder" von denen, die blieben und dann folgten sie alle Dende in einen Raum des Palastes. Der Gott änderte Trunks' Haarfarbe und öffnete dann das Portal. Einer nach dem anderen gingen sie mit ihrem Gepäck hindurch, und als alle anderen schon durch waren und Faith an der Reihe war, blickte sie zurück. „Auf Wiedersehen, Faith Briefs. Hallo, Faith Collins", murmelte sie und ging auch hindurch.


	4. Der Genuss der Ferien

**Kapitel 3: Der Genuß der Ferien**

Es war nun fast drei Wochen her, dass die drei jungen Saiyajins in die andere Dimension gezogen waren, aber bisher mussten sie noch nicht zur Schule gehen, weil noch Ferien waren. Nachdem Jenny, Trunks, Goten und Shana in die Z-Dimension gezogen waren, waren Pan und Mirai Trunks in ihr Haus gezogen, nachdem sie geheiratet hatten, und dort lebten sie nun mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Tanya und ließen die anderen zwei Appartments im Haus frei für Besucher. Während Jenny und Trunks und Goten und Shana in diesen zwei Appartments wohnten, war Joey bereits zu ihren Großeltern in Jennys alte Räume gezogen. Jennys Eltern hatten nichts in ihren Zimmern verändert, sodass sie sich immer zu Hause fühlen würde, wenn sie sie alleine, ohne Trunks oder die Kinder, besuchte. Aber solange die Zwillinge noch nicht im Studentenwohnheim lebten, schlief Faith auf dem Ausziehsofa in Joeys Wohnzimmer und Michael schlief unten im Gästezimmer.

Jeder, sogar Faith, hatte viel Spaß in diesen Wochen. Die drei Geschwister waren wirklich glücklich darüber, endlich ihre zwei Cousins Will und Chris wieder zu treffen, und sie unternahmen viel zusammen; vor allem führten sie Joey überall herum. Aber es war auch für Michael und Faith interessant, da sie in ihren Ferien nie sehr viel gesehen hatten und die zwei Brüder ihnen nun alles zeigten, was sie wissen mussten, um hier zu leben.

Dieses war nun das letzte Wochenende, bevor das College und die Schule beginnen würden. Die fünf Jugendlichen saßen im Wohnzimmer von Joeys neuen Räumen, während die Erwachsenen irgendwo mit Shanas und Jennys Eltern essen gegangen waren. Joey saß in einem Lehnstuhl und las ein Buch: Engel der Verdammten von Anne Rice. Seit sie dieses Buch am Vortag gekauft hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr aufhören, darin zu lesen. In der Zwischenzeit langweilten sich die anderen vier Halb-Saiyajins zu Tode. Sie wussten, dass sie an diesem Abend etwas unternehmen mussten, aber nicht, was.

Plötzlich sprang Will auf. Der große, junge Mann mit dem längeren, dunkelblonden Haar und den grünen Augen hatte eine Idee. „Ich weiß! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"

„Wovon redest du, Bro?", wollte der schwarzhaarige Junge wissen, der wie eine jüngere Version von Goku und Goten aussah.

„Ich sag nur ein Wort: Arlewatt."

„Arlewatt?", fragte Faith verwirrt.

„Das größte Zeltfest des Jahres. Heute ist Samstag; es ist heute", informierte sie Chris.

„Klingt gut", sagte Michael grinsend.

„Okay, wann gehen wir?", fragte Faith.

„Es ist zehn Uhr, also, wenn keiner sich umziehen will, können wir jetzt gehen", schlug Will vor. „Man geht nur 15 Minuten von hier."

„Nun", sagte Faith und sah ihre jüngere Schwester an, die ausgewaschene Jeans und einen alten Pullover trug, „ich brauche mich nicht umzuziehen, aber ich bin sicher, die kleine Joey hier muss etwas neues zum Anziehen finden."

„Falsch, Sis. Ich muss mich nicht umziehen, weil ich nicht mitkomme", sagte das Mädchen; sie blickte nicht einmal von ihrem Buch auf.

„Ach, komm schon, Joey! Du bist schon 14 ½ Jahre alt. Du musst ausgehen. Und vielleicht finden wir ja einen süßen Freund für dich. Als ich in deinem Alter war..."

„Lass sie, Faith", sagte Michael und stand auf, genauso wie die anderen zwei Halb-Saiyajins. „Wenn sie nicht gehen will, werden wir sie nicht zwingen."

„Okay, dann sind wir weg! Sag Mom und Dad, wo wir sind, in Ordnung?", sagte Faith, als sie und die anderen nach unten gingen.

„Ich sag's ihnen! Amüsiert euch gut!", rief Joey ihnen hinterher, auch wenn sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was an einer Party zum Amüsieren sein sollte. Da waren doch nur betrunkene Leute, die Musik war viel zu laut und wenn sie Leute treffen wollte, konnte sie auch irgendwo anders hingehen, wo sie wirklich mit ihnen _sprechen _und nicht nur _schreien_ konnte.

~*~

Auf ihrem Weg zu dem Platz, wo das Zelt stand, dachte Faith darüber nach, wie gut es gewesen war, ihrer Schwester und ihrem Bruder in diese Dimension zu folgen. Wie ihre Eltern es erwartet hatten, erkannte sie niemand, weil sie sich in den letzten 12 Jahren sehr verändert hatten. Sie waren jetzt Erwachsene, keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Ja, sie konnte sagen, dass sie diese Welt mochte. Bis jetzt hatte sie mit einer Menge süßer Jungs geflirtet, aber sie waren niemals hinter dem Geld ihrer Eltern her gewesen, nur hinter ihr. Das war ein Gedanke, den sie sehr mochte. In dieser Welt war sie einfach nur Faith, niemand anders. Und das Beste war, dass sie, seit sie hier war, nur noch selten an Boo dachte. Gut, sie vermisste einige Leute aus der anderen Dimension, zum Beispiel Vegeta oder auch Goku. Aber sie wusste, dass sie viel von Vegeta in sich selbst trug und dass eine zweite, nein, dritte Version von ihrem Großvater in diesem Moment direkt vor ihr ging.

Sie hatte es nie jemandem erzählt, aber während Vegeta immer derjenige gewesen war, der sie verstand, auch dann, wenn sie nicht mit ihm sprach, war Goku derjenige, der es immer schaffte, sie mit seiner sorglosen und freundlichen Sicht der Welt aufzuheitern. Er war die eine Person, die sie dazu bringen konnte, so richtig von Herzen zu lachen.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder diese Züge von ihm geerbt hatte. Obwohl sie und ihr Bruder Zwillinge waren, hätten sie nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Nicht nur rein äußerlich, sondern auch in ihrem Benehmen, ihren Vorlieben und Abneigungen. Seht: Sie liebte es sehr, zu kämpfen, und ihr Bruder saß eher vor seinem Computer und arbeitete an Erfindungen für CC; er kämpfte nur, wenn er Aggressionen ablassen musste, trainierte aber immerhin regelmäßig, um in Form zu bleiben. Gut, beide gingen gern aus, aber während Faith mit fast jedem Jungen flirtete, den sie sah, mochte Michael von den Mädchen nicht angehimmelt werden, obwohl er mit seinem Aussehen auch jedes Mädchen der Stadt hätte haben können. Jeder konnte sehen, dass er an sich arbeitete, und das wirkte attraktiv auf die Frauen und Mädchen.

„Hey, Leute! Wir sind da!", verkündete Will und riss Faith aus ihren Gedanken, als sie plötzlich vor einem großen Zelt standen, dass mit zwei kleineren verbunden war. Anhand der Schlange vor dem Eingang und der Leute, die hinein und hinaus strömten, konnte man sicher sagen, dass schon eine Menge Leute drinnen sein mussten.

„Tja, worauf warten wir? Lasst die Party beginnen!", rief Faith und ging zum Eingang. Sie folgten ihr, und nachdem sie am Eingang bezahlt hatten, bekam jeder einen Stempel auf die Hand, der den Ordnern zeigen sollte, dass sie bezahlt hatten. Als Faith auf den Stempel sah, hätte sie schwören können, dass sie für einen Moment das Symbol der Königlichkeit der Saiyajins gesehen hatte, aber nachdem sie einmal zwinkerte, sah sie, dass da nur Nummern waren.

„Faith? Kommst du?", wollte Michael wissen.

„Klar!", sagte sie und folgte ihm und ihren Cousins in die Menge.

~*~

In dem großen Zelt stand eine Gruppe von ein paar jungen Männern, alle zwischen 19 und 20 Jahren alt, gerade an der Bar, als die Teil-Saiyajins hereinkamen. Einer aus der Gruppe sah sie und bemerkte auf der Stelle Faith. „Whow!", sagte er nur, und seine Kinnlade fiel buchstäblich zu Boden. Der, der sie gesehen hatte, war ein Junge mit kurzem, dunkelbraunem Haar und blauen Augen, etwa 1,80 m groß. Er sah nicht besonders durchtrainiert aus, aber er wirkte auch nicht schwach. Er war eben ... normal.

Einer seiner Freunde schloss seinen Mund wieder. „Was ist los, Ryan?" Er folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und sah das Mädchen. „Oh, Mann, Ryan ... Du bist hoffnungslos ...", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Warum?", wollte der erste, Ryan, wissen.

„Zuerst mal, guck sie dir an. Hochhackige Schuhe, schwarze Hose und eine rote Lederbluse, die zu ihrem dunklen Haar passt. Wie sie sich benimmt, das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Und guck dir an, wie sie mit jedem Kerl flirtet, der ihr über den Weg läuft... Sie ist ganz sicher ein Weiberheld, nur dass sie sich Männer statt Frauen krallt... Du weißt, was ich meine. Sie ist unnahbar. Sie hat wahrscheinlich jede Nacht einen anderen Liebhaber."

„John, du redest Unsinn...", wollte Ryan sagen, aber sein Freund unterbrach ihn.

„Vergiss sie und glaube mir; Mädchen wie sie mögen Jungs wie uns nicht. Wir sind ihrer nicht „wert"." John legte seinen Arm um Ryans Schulter und drehte ihn von ihr weg zur Bar. „Hey! Ein Bier für mich und meinen Freund, bitte!"

Während die Kellnerin ihnen ihre Bier brachte, blickte Ryan sich wieder um und sah Faith mit einem Typen verschwinden, den sie gerade eben auf der Tanzfläche kennengelernt hatte. Er seufzte. „Okay, John, du hattest wahrscheinlich recht..."

John lächelte und reichte ihm sein Bier. „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

~*~

„Sieht aus, als hätte Faith ein neues Opfer gefunden", stellte Michael fest, als er seine Schwester mit einem Typen tanzen sah, der fast wie ein anderer Marc Johnson aussah. Er und seine Cousins standen an einer Wand nahe der Tanzfläche, jeder mit einem Getränk in der Hand. Sie waren bereits seit einer Stunde da und die drei männlichen Halb-Saiyajins spazierten durch das Zelt, tanzten hin und wieder und sprachen mit Leuten, denen Will und Chris Michael vorstellten, während Faith für sich alleine Spaß hatte. 

„Was meinst du mit 'ein neues Opfer gefunden'? Benutzt sie die Jungs immer noch als einmaliges Vergnügen?", wollte Chris wissen. „Sie weiß, was passiert, wenn einer von uns sich paart, wie Vegeta es ausdrücken würde?"

„Ja, ich denke, sie weiß es. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals mit einem von ihnen geschlafen hat. Wie hat sie das einmal gesagt? Sie sind ihrer nicht wert." Michael schüttelte den Kopf, als er sah, wie nah sich seine Schwester an den Kerl anschmiegte, und plötzlich entdeckte er etwas in ihrer Hand. „Hey, Will, Chris, sehr ihr das da in ihrer Hand?"

„Ja, sieht aus wie 'ne Flasche ... Oh, Scheiße...", fluchte Will, als er verstand, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Wir müssen...", wollte Chris sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als sie bemerkten, wie der Typ und Faith die Tanzfläche verließen und Richtung Ein- und Ausgang des Zeltes gingen. Und bevor er mehr sagen konnte war Michael auf dem Weg zu seiner Schwester.

„Also, Schnecke, wohin willst du gehen?", fragte der Kerl sie verführerisch.

„Sie wird nirgendwo mit dir hingehen", sagte Michael und griff nach dem Arm des Typen. Er schnappte sich die Flasche und gab sie Will, der gerade hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Und wer bist du? Ihr Freund?", fragte der Kerl kühl. „Falls ihr Freund bist, nein, warst, tut es mir ja sehr leid. Weil sie jetzt nämlich mir gehört."

„Michael! Lass ihn los! Und gib mir meine Flasche wieder! Das Zeug schmeckt gut", forderte Faith lallend, aber Michael ignorierte sie einfach. 

„Ich bin ihr Bruder, und sie gehört niemandem; ganz sicher nicht jemandem, der sie so betrunken macht, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken kann."

„Hey, hey! Ich habe ihr nur die erste gegeben; ich habe sie nicht dazu gezwungen, die anderen drei zu trinken. Ich frage mich, wie sie überhaupt noch stehen kann. Jeder andere wäre schon nach der zweiten am Ende gewesen."

Plötzlich fasste Michael ihn am Kragen, hob ihn ein Stückchen hoch und zwang ihn so, Faith loszulassen, die von Chris aufgefangen wurde. „Du hast ihr erlaubt, vier Halbe-Liter-Flaschen von diesem Zeug zu trinken?"

„Das Zeug heißt Caipirinha und ja, ich habe ihr erlaubt, das zu trinken", sagte der Kerl und trat Michael ans Schienbein, aber der Halb-Saiyajin zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Hey, das tat fast weh", sagte er grinsend und ließ den Kerl fallen, der wimmerte, als sein Fuß die Erde berührte. „Und jetzt hau ab und komm ihr nie wieder zu nahe, klar?" Der Junge nickte nur und humpelte davon.

„Whow!", war alles, was Will sagte. „Caipirinha... ich habe schon davon gehört. Das ist Wodka mit Zitrone...und man kann den Alkohol darin nicht schmecken. Es ist absolut tödlich und würde, wie er schon sagte, jeden Menschen umnieten. Und sie hat zwei Liter davon getrunken. Sie kann froh sein, dass der Metabolismus der Saiyajins ein bisschen resistenter gegen Alkohol ist als der menschliche. Aber ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass jemand das Zeug in Flaschen füllt..."

„Vielleicht hat er es zu Hause gemacht und nur in Flaschen hierher gebracht...", vermutete Chris. „Aber was sollen wir jetzt mit ihr tun?", fragte er und meinte seinen momentanen Anhang. 

„Michael, warum haddu das getan?", fragte Faith, während sie sich an Chris schmiegte und schwer bemüht war, nicht zu fallen.

„Er hat dich betrunken gemacht, Sis. Und er wollte dich verführen", erklärte ihr Michael.

„Oh, Mikey...", kicherte sie. „Mein Bruder, der mich beschützen will..." Michael seufzte. Faith und Kichern? Das war nicht so gut. Er ging zu Chris und nahm seine Schwester an sich. „Hey! Lammich runter!" Sie versuchte, sich zu befreien, gab aber auf, weil sie ihre Bewegungen nicht mehr besonders gut koordinieren konnte.

„Ich werde gehen und sie nach Hause bringen. Ihr zwei könnt hier bleiben und Spaß haben. Wir sehen uns morgen", sagte Michael und verließ das Zelt, obwohl er wusste, dass der Sauerstoff Faiths Zustand nur noch verschlimmern würde.

Er ging zu einer Ecke des Feldes, auf dem das Zelt stand, in der es so dunkel war, dass niemand sie sehen konnte. Er sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um und hob dann ab. Er flog hoch, aber langsam, vorsichtig, damit Faith nicht schlecht wurde. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sie sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Mikey?", fragte sie.

„Ja, Sis?"

„Da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen muss... Etwas sehr, sehr wichtiges...", sagte sie gähnend.

„Was denn?"

„Du weißt, als wir in der anderen Zeit waren ... und als wir von Boo fertig gemacht wurden... ich..." Sie gähnte wieder und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn.

„Du was?", fragte er, neugierig geworden, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er sah auf seine Schwester hinab und sah, dass ihre Augen geschlossen waren. „Faith?" Sie reagierte nicht. Jetzt fühlte Michael, wir ihr Atem und ihr Herzschlag ruhiger wurden und dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er seufzte wieder. Was immer sie ihm hatte erzählen wollen, er würde sie morgen danach fragen.

Nur ein paar Minuten später kam Michael bei dem Haus der Eltern seiner Mutter an und blieb vor dem Fenster zu Joeys Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock stehen. Er klopfte vorsichtig an das Fenster, denn er wollte niemanden außer seiner kleinen Schwester aufwecken. Ein paar Sekunden später ging das Licht in dem Zimmer an und die Rollladen wurden aufgezogen. Er konnte sehen, wie seine Schwester die Augen verdrehte, während sie das Fenster für sie öffnete. „Was? Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen, oder sowas? Übrigens, es ist erst elf! Was macht ihr schon hier?"

„Jemand hat Faith so betrunken gemacht, dass sie kaum mehr stehen konnte und auf dem Weg hierher eingeschlafen ist. Und ich will Grandma und Grandpa nicht aufwecken", erklärte Michael ihr schnell. Glücklicherweise hatte Joey schon das Bett für ihre Schwester auf dem Ausziehsofa vorbereitet, sodass sie sie nur hinlegen mussten und Joey ihr Schuhe, Hose und Bluse auszog.

~*~

Zur gleichen Zeit lagen Vegeta und Bulma in ihren Betten, aber keiner der beiden schlief. Bulma lag mit dem Rücken gegen Vegetas Brust und er spielte mit ihren Haaren. Irgendetwas bekümmerte ihren Mann. Bulma konnte das fühlen, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war. So war es schon die letzten Tage gewesen. Es war, als ob er über eine Entscheidung nachdachte, die er treffen musste, oder etwas in dieser Art, das wusste sie. Plötzlich hörte sie ihn tief einatmen, wie jemanden, der etwas wirklich Schwieriges sagen wollte.

„Bulma... Da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen muss", sagte Vegeta zögernd.

Oh, oh ... da kam es. „Was denn, Vegeta?", fragte Bulma und bemühte sich, die Angst in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

„Ich... ich werde morgen fortgehen müssen."

„Was?" Jetzt saß Bulma aufrecht im Bett. „Warum? Wirst du zurückkommen?"

Vegeta setzte sich auch auf und nahm ihre Hände. „Da ist etwas, das ich erledigen muss. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde zurückkommen. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie lange ich wegbleibe. Es können einige Tage sein, einige Wochen, auch Monate, vielleicht sogar ein Jahr. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber Vegeta..."

„Nein, Bulma, du kannst mich nicht aufhalten ... Bitte, versuch zu verstehen." Er flehte fast mit den Augen.

„Du sagtest morgen? Nicht früher?"

„Morgen. Nicht früher und nicht später... Und erzähle es keinem anderen, bitte. Nicht, bis ich weg bin. Sag ihnen, dass sie mich nicht suchen sollen, weil sie mich nicht finden werden."

„Okay, Vegeta. Wenn dieses „Etwas" für dich so wichtig ist, werde ich warten, bis du wieder da bist", sagte Bulma mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Danke." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und drückte sie sanft.

Als Bulma am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Vegeta fort, aber sie fand eine einsame rote Rose auf seinem Kissen. Bulma seufzte und fühlte sich, als ob sie weinen müsste. „Vegeta..."

~*~

Als Faith am nächsten Morgen die Sonne ins Gesicht schien und sie weckte, erwartete sie irgendwie einen mörderischen Kopfschmerz, als sie die Augen öffnete, aber er kam niemals. Sie setzte sich langsam auf, fühlte sich aber so fit wie immer. „Whow! Kein Kater für SaiyaJIns, vermute ich", murmelte sie grinsend. Aber auch wenn sie keinen Kater hatte, konnte sie sich an fast nichts erinnern, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Okay, sie erinnerte sich, dass irgendein Typ sie zu einem Drink eingeladen und dass Michael diesen Typen später weggejagt hatte... Aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie nach Hause oder ins Bett gekommen war.

In diesem Moment klopfte jemand an die Tür. „Komm rein!", rief sie, nachdem sie sich ein T-Shirt übergezogen hatte.

Es war Michael. „Hey, Sis! Na, brauchst du ein paar Schmerzmittel nach der Nacht?", fragte er sie grinsend.

„Haha! Wirklich witzig! Aber es tut mir ja furchtbar leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, mein geliebter Bruder. Ich habe keinen Kater! Aber ich könnte ein paar Pillen für mein Gedächtnis brauchen..."

„'tschuldige, aber solche hab ich nicht... Bist du fertig? Mom und Dad wollen in einer halben Stunde gehen. Oh, übrigens... Du wolltest mir etwas erzählen, als ich dich nach Hause gebracht habe. Du hast gesagt, dass es wichtig sei und dass es um die andere Zeit und Boo ginge ... Aber du bist eingeschlafen, bevor du mir etwas erzählen konntest... Also, was war es?"

„Ähm, keine Ahnung... Es gibt nichts, was ich dir hätte erzählen wollen. Zumindest nichts, an was ich mich erinnere", sagte Faith schnell und verbarg, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte.

„Wirklich? Es klang nicht so unwichtig gestern... Aber du kannst es mir ja erzählen, wenn du dich wieder erinnerst", sagte Michael und verließ den Raum.

Faith ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Fast hätte sie es getan. Fast hätte sie ihrem Bruder erzählt, was sie vor zwölf Jahren getan hatte. Dass sie... Nein, keine Boo-Gedanken hier in dieser Dimension. Das war die Vergangenheit und jetzt war jetzt. Sie schob es mit einem Achselzucken von sich, schnappte sich ein paar Kleider und sprang unter die Dusche. Genau 25 Minuten später stand sie vollständig geduscht und angezogen in der Küche.

Nachdem Shana und Goten sich schon letzte Nacht von ihren Eltern verabschiedet und sie, Trunks und Jenny Mirai Trunks, Pan und ihrer Tochter früh an diesem Morgen Tschüß gesagt hatten, wollten sie es jetzt im Haus von Jennys Eltern hinter sich bringen. In dem Moment, in dem Faith unten ankam, begann das große Umarmen. Zuerst verabschiedeten sich Shana und Goten von ihren Söhnen und dann war die Briefs-Collins- Familie dran.

„Tschüß, Mom! Dad!", sagte Jenny, als sie ihre Eltern umarmte. Diese drei Wochen waren für sie viel zu schnell vergangen, aber mit CC konnte sie der Arbeit nicht länger fern bleiben.

„Tschüß, Jenny!", sagten ihre Eltern.

„Jonathan, Bessie, es war schön, mal wieder hier zu sein", sagte Trunks, als er ihnen die Hände schüttelte.

„Tschüß, Trunks. Und pass gut auf meine Tochter auf", sagte Jennys Vater lächelnd.

„So lange du gut auf meine aufpasst, werde ich mein Bestes geben."

Dann wandten sich Trunks und Jenny an ihre Kinder. „Hey, keine Tränen, ja? Ich habe mich gerade frisch geschminkt", sagte Faith, als ihre Eltern zu ihnen kamen.

„Keine Sorge, Faith", sagte Jenny und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Ich werde nicht weinen."

„Gerate bloß nicht wieder in Probleme, junge Dame, ich warne dich", sagte Trunks.

„Dad, ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde, um es zu verhindern. Ich kann nicht mehr tun."

Michael war der nächste in der Reihe. „Tschüß, Michael. Pass gut auf deine Schwestern auf", sagte Jenny, als sie ihren Sohn umarmte.

„Ja, ich vertraue darauf, dass du Faith aufhältst, wenn sie etwas plant", sagte Trunks und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich passe auf sie auf, ich verspreche es", sagte Michael. „Das ist meine Pflicht als Ältester."

„Hey! Du bist nur zwei Minuten älter als ich!", beschwerte sich Faith.

„Aber ich bin immer noch älter als du", sagte Michael grinsend.

Zuletzt verabschiedeten sich Trunks und Jenny von ihrer jüngsten Tochter und beide drückten sie gleichzeitig fest an sich. „Mom! Dad! Ich weiß, dass ihr mich am liebsten wieder mit nach Hause nehmen würdet, aber könntet ihr mich bitte loslassen? Selbst ein Saiyajin braucht Luft zum atmen", sagte sie lachend.

„'tschuldigung", murmelten Trunks und Jenny.

„Joey", fing Jenny an, „wenn du nicht länger hier bleiben möchtest, dann kannst du uns rufen und in ein paar Stunden bist du wieder zu Hause, das weißt du."

„Mom! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde hier bleiben. Es kann nicht schlimmer als auf meiner Schule werden."

„Sag das nicht", sagte Trunks. „Ich war auf der TSHS und..."

„Und du hast es überlebt. Und du hast Mom getroffen. Siehst du? Es kann nicht schlimmer als auf meiner alten Schule werden."

„Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Aber ich werde dich vermissen." Er drückte sie erneut.

„DAD!"

„Okay, okay ... entschuldige ..."

Jenny kicherte und beugte sich zu Shana hinüber. „Jetzt weiß ich, was Muten Roshi meinte, als er mir sagte, dass alle männlichen Saiyajins einen übermäßigen Beschützerinstinkt entwickeln, wenn sie eine Tochter bekommen."

„Glücklicherweise haben Goten und ich nur Söhne. Er hat bei ihnen nie so einen überstarken Beschützerdrang entwickelt." Die beiden Frauen lachten und wurden von ihren Ehemännern gemustert.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die vier Erwachsenen in ihrem Auto, bereit, zu einem einsamen Feld zu fahren, von wo sie Dende rufen konnten, und der Rest stand auf dem Hof. „Auf Wiedersehen, ihr alle!", rief Jenny, als sie losfuhren.

Die Leute, die in dieser Dimension blieben, riefen ebenso ihre Abschiedsgrüße und winkten, bis sie das Auto nicht mehr sehen konnten.

~*~

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem sie durch das Portal gegangen waren, das Dende für sie geöffnet hatte, verließen die vier Erwachsenen den Palast in der Z-Dimension. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden, als sie verschwanden. Als man sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, verließ die Person die dunkle Ecke, in der er stand, und näherte sich dem Gott von hinten. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Vegeta?", fragte der kleiner Namekianer der Saiyajinprinzen ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun", sagte der Prinz und der Gott nickte ihm zu.


	5. Neulinge

**Wow****! Endlich ein neues Kapitel! Danke meine liebe Freundin (mein kleiner Zwilling *grins*)! Tja, hat leider ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber meine Freundin hatte einen etwas längeren Urlaub auf Island gemacht und ist erst vor kurzem dazu gekommen, weiter zu übersetzen! Also, viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!**

**Kapitel 4: Neulinge**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Michael, weil er Geräusche aus der Küche hörte, die unglücklicherweise direkt neben dem Gästezimmer lag, in dem er schlief. Er setzte sich auf und blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand. Grummelnd ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen. 6.30 Uhr. Er und Faith hatten abgemacht, um acht Uhr aufzustehen, sodass sie dann zum Campus gehen und sich dort mit Will und Chris um neun Uhr treffen konnten. Das bedeutete, dass er in den nächsten anderthalb Stunden nicht aufzustehen brauchte. Einen Moment lang fragte sich Michael, wer um diese Zeit wohl schon auf sein könnte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass seine kleine Schwester um 7.40 Uhr in der Schule sein musste und dass sie deswegen einen Bus um 7.00 Uhr zu nehmen hatte. Er schaute nach links und sah, dass die Sonne schon durch die Vorhänge schien. Er brauchte nicht länger darüber nachzudenken, ob er aufstehen solle, oder nicht, und zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf, während er versuchte, die Geräusche aus der Küche zu ignorieren.

~*~

„Na, Joey, erzähl mal. Bist du nervös wegen deines ersten Tages in der neuen Schule?", fragte die Großmutter das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. Sie saßen in der Küche und Joey frühstückte.

„Tja, ich weiß nicht... Ich schätze, ich bin nicht richtig nervös. Eher neugierig", erklärte Joey ihrer Großmutter, während sie einen Bissen von ihrem Brot nahm. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen... Ich bin sicher, du wirst bald Freunde finden", beruhigte die ältere Frau ihre Enkeltochter.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte nur halb so optimistisch sein wie du."

„Ach, komm... Lächle bloß ein bisschen mehr und sei nicht so schüchtern ... dann wird schon alles klappen. Glaub mir. Deine Mutter war genauso, als sie in deinem Alter war. Sie mochte auch nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen und trug ständig diese alten und weiten Kleider, sodass niemand ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde", sagte Mrs. Collin. „Bist du fertig? Ich meine, weil du jetzt gehen solltest, wenn du pünktlich zum Bus kommen willst."

„Ja", sagte Joey und verschlang den Rest ihres Frühstück. „Ich bin fertig." Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Tasche und ihren Anorak und ging zur Tür. „Tschüß, Oma!"

„Viel Spaß!", rief ihre Großmutter ihr nach, als sie schon draußen war.

Joey brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um zur Bushaltestelle zu kommen, aber je näher sie kam, desto langsamer wurde sie, und als sie schließlich ankam, sahen die anderen Kinder und Jugendlichen sie, weil sie sie noch nie gesehen hatten, an, als ob sie ein Außerirdischer sei, was sie ironischerweise ja auch war, aber nachdem sie sie genau geprüft hatten, ignorierten sie sie einfach.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam endlich der Bus, die Leute stiegen ein und Joey setzte sich ans Fenster, starrte nach draußen und wartete, dass der Bus abfuhr. Nach einer schier endlosen Fahrt durch die Stadt erreichte der Bus endlich den ZOB, der in der Nähe ihrer Schule lag. Also stieg sie aus, zusammen mit vielen anderen Schülern, und ging die letzten fünf Minuten zur TSHS.

Als sie die Haupthalle erreichte, sah sie einen Haufen Schüler in ihrem Alter vor einer Tafel stehen. Sie schätzte, dass es dort etwas Interessantes zu sehen geben musste, also ging sie hin und schob sich durch die Menge, bis sie einige Listen der verschiedenen Klassen sah. Bald entdeckte sie ihren Namen auf der Liste der Klasse 8c, und sie erfuhr, dass ihr Klassenlehrer jemand namens Herr Wordman sein würde, der Englisch und Religion unterrichtete. Wordman. Joey hätte schwören können, dass sie diesen Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Schnell schob sie diesen Gedanken beiseite und ging zum Lehrerzimmer, um ihren Lehrer zu treffen. Als sie vor ein paar Wochen hier gewesen war, um sich an der Schule anzumelden, hatte die Direktorin, eine nette, junge Frau, ihr gesagt, dass sie am ersten Tag zu ihrem Klassenlehrer gehen sollte, bevor der Unterricht begann. Zu dieser Zeit hatte sie aber noch nicht gewusst, wer das sein würde.

„Entschuldigen Sie, bitte...", hielt sie einen der vorbeigehenden Lehrer auf. „Ich suche Herrn Wordman."  
„Herr Wordman... Hmmm... Ich habe ihn heute schon gesehen... Aber...", sagte der Lehrer, wurde aber von jemandem unterbrochen, der plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte.

„Das sollte ich sein." Ein freundlich aussehender, älterer Mann um die 60 streckte seine Hand aus. „Und du musst Josephine Collin sein."

Joey nahm schüchtern seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ja, aber..."

„Das ist gut. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in meine Klasse. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann verstehen, wie es ist, neu zu sein. Ich bin sicher, du wirst bald Freunde in deiner Klasse finden", versicherte er ihr optimistisch, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum machten. „Übrigens ... ich könnte schwören, dass ich dich schon einmal irgendwo gesehen habe... Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor..."

„N-nein ... ich glaube nicht. Ich bin gerade erst hierher gezogen", sagte Joey unsicher.

„Okay ... So, wir sind da."

Sie blieben vor einer roten Tür stehen. Drinnen im Raum konnte man schon Leute sprechen, lachen und rufen hören. Joey atmete tief ein, als Herr Wordman die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat. „Okay, auf geht's!", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und folgte ihm in den vorderen Teil des Raumes.

Sobald die anderen Schüler ihren Lehrer sahen, setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze und wurden still, „die Neue" wurde vorsichtig betrachtet. „Hallo ihr alle", grüßte Herr Wordman sie. „Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle entspannende Sommerferien hattet und jetzt frisch und begierig darauf seid, ein neues Jahr in eurer Schulkarriere zu beginnen. Und nun will ich euch Josephine Collin vorstellen..."

„Joey...", sagte das Mädchen schüchtern.

„Was?", fragte Herr Wordman verwirrt.

„Joey. Jeder nennt mich Joey, nicht Josephine."

„Okay. Joey ist gerade erst vor ein paar Wochen hierher gezogen und weiß noch nicht viel über diese Schule. Ich hoffe, dass ihr ihr ein wenig helfen werdet. So, Joey... du kannst dich jetzt setzen."

Joey sah sich in der Klasse um und entdeckte die zwei einzigen freien Plätze neben einem Mädchen mit langem, leicht gewelltem, dunkelbraunem Haar und blauen Augen. Das Mädchen sah ein bisschen wie ein Model aus, weil sie bereits leichtes Make-up und enge, moderne Kleidung trug. Warum musste sie von allen Leuten ausgerechnet neben ihr sitzen? Einem offensichtlich hochnäsigen Mädchen? Fast grummelnd ging Joey zu ihr hinüber und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Hi Josephine...", begann das Mädchen mit leichtem französischem Akzent, wurde aber von einem mörderischen Blick von Joey unterbrochen. „Oh, entschuldige. Hi Joey. Ich bin Lily."

„Hi", antwortete Joey im Flüsterton.

„Hey, wenn du willst, kann ich dich in der großen Pause herumführen! Ich weiß, wie es ist, „die Neue" zu sein", sagte Lily vergnügt.

„Du weißt es?", fragte der Halb-Saiyajin irritiert.

„Ja, ich bin vor einem Jahr hergekommen, nachdem meine Eltern aus Frankreich hergezogen sind..."  
„Wow, außer deinem kleinen französischen Akzent hätte ich nie bemerkt, dass du aus Frankreich kommst", meinte Joey sprachlos. Das Mädchen schien nett zu sein.

„Das kommt daher, dass ich zweisprachig aufgewachsen bin. Meine Mutter hat hier gelebt, bis sie den Abschluss gemacht hat und mit meinem Vater nach Frankreich gegangen ist."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein Junge mit kurzem braunem Haar, alten schwarzen Jeans und einem gelben Hemd kam herein. „'tschuldigen Sie die Verspätung!", sagte er grinsend.

„Jack!", sagte Herr Wordman wütend. „Es ist der erste Schultag, und du bist schon zu spät. Willst du wieder da anfangen, wo du letztes Jahr aufgehört hast?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht?", antwortete er, immer noch grinsend, und ging zu dem einzigen freien Platz, der nun direkt neben Joey war. „Hey! Du musst Josephine Collin sein, stimmt's?"

„S-stimmt... Woher weißt du das?"

„Dein Name war der erste auf der Liste und du bist die einzige Neue. Ich bin Jack", stellte er sich vor.

„Und ich werde Joey gerufen", erzählte sie ihm.

Plötzlich räusperte sich Herr Wordman und sah auf Jack. „Es würde sehr nett sein, wenn du zumindest aufhören würdest, zu reden, nachdem du schon zu spät gekommen bist."

„Ja, Sir!", antwortete Jack und wandte sich dann an Joey. „Wir reden später weiter, Collin." Joey rollte nur mit den Augen und beschloss, ihn für den Rest der Stunde einfach zu ignorieren.

  
~*~

  
Zur gleichen Zeit, ein paar Kilometer von der TSHS entfernt, war Michael auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer seiner kleinen Schwester hinauf, um seine Zwillingsschwester zu wecken. Er hatte nicht mehr schlafen können, nachdem die Geräusche in der Küche ihn vor anderthalb Stunden geweckt hatten. Deshalb war er jetzt schon vollständig geduscht und angezogen. Er klopfte an die Zimmertür. „Hey, Faith! Zeit zum Aufwachen!", sagte er und hörte von drinnen einen gedämpften Ton und dann ein „Hau ab!" Michael grinste. Das war seine Schwester. So gut sie als Kämpfer auch war, sie konnte einfach nicht aus dem Bett kommen, schon gar nicht für die Schule. Aber heute war nicht einfach nur der Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres. Es war der Beginn eines neuen Lebensabschnittes für sie: College. „Sis! Komm schon! Du musst aufstehen! Ich zähle bis drei, und wenn du bis dann nicht an der Tür bist, komme ich rein. Eins... zwei ... zweieinhalb ... drei! Zu spät, Sis. Ich komm jetzt rein!" Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und musste sofort einem fliegenden Kissen ausweichen, das mit einem lauten, dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Wand prallte.

„Raus hier, Michael! Ich will schlafen", stöhnte sie.

Er ging zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich auf's Bett. „Tut mir leid, Sis, aber den Wunsch kann ich dir nicht erfüllen." Langsam krabbelte Faith aus dem Bett. „Siehst du? Es ist wirklich einfach."

„Oh, halt die Klappe." Knurrend stand Faith auf, schnappte sich ein paar Kleider und ging ins Bad.

Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass Faith nicht aufstehen wollte. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Sie hatte auch nicht wirklich geträumt. Sie hatte nur ein paar Bilder im Schlaf gesehen. Bilder von ihr, wie sie Boo tötete, Menschen ohne Gesichter, die ihr erzählten, dass Saiyajins zum Herrschen geboren wurden, Bilder von einem blutigen Messer in ihrer Hand und immer wieder blitzte das Symbol des Königtums der Saiyajins auf. Sie verstand es nicht. Sie verstand es ganz und gar nicht. Und es flößte ihr Furcht ein. Wenn sie doch bloß jemandem von diesen Träumen erzählen könnte; das aber würde bedeuten, die wahre Geschichte um Boou enthüllen, und das konnte sie nicht tun. Das würde alles ändern.

Nachdem Faith eine halbe Stunde später fertig war, brachten die Zwillinge all ihre Sachen nach unten, was eigentlich nicht besonders viel zum Tragen war dank dieser großartigen Erfindung, die „Kapseln" genannt wurden. Kurz darauf kam Pan, um sie abzuholen und zum Campus zu bringen. „Hey, ihr zwei!", grüßte sie sie. „Seid ihr bereit für's College?"

„Sicher", sagte Michael.

„Gut. Dann laßt uns gehen."

Kurz vor neun kamen sie auf dem Campus an. Pan konnte nicht länger bleiben, weil sie Mirai Trunks in der CC helfen musste, und so ging sie, nachdem sie die beiden abgesetzt hatte. Nachdem Michael und Faith das Auto verlassen hatten, starrten sie scheu auf den Campus. Es gab dort so viele Leute und so viele verschiedene kleine und große Gebäude.

„Hey Faith! Siehst du das? Das ist unser Heim für die nächsten Jahre!", sagte Michael aufgeregt.

„Ja! Es ist großartig. Will und Chris sind schon hier, irgendwo ... In dieser Richtung", sagte Faith und wies auf ein großes Gebäude, offensichtlich das Hauptgebäude auf dem Campus, etwa 200 Meter von ihnen entfernt.

„Okay, dann los!"

„Fein." Faith griff nach dem Arm ihres Bruders und hob zwei Finger an ihre Stirn, als er sie aufhielt.

„Nein, Faith. Nicht hier", erinnerte er sie.

„Ach ja... Entschuldige, Bro", sagte sie und ging los in die Richtung, in der sie ihre zwei Cousins fühlte, gefolgt von Michael.

„Hey, ihr zwei!" Chris, die jüngere Version von Goku, grüßte sie, als er und sein Bruder die anderen Halb-Saiyajins entdeckten. „Bereit für eine kleine Tour um den Campus, wenn ihr eure Pässe und Stundenpläne habt und wisst, wo ihr leben sollt?"

„Sicher. Lasst uns reingehen", sagte Faith. „Ich kann's nicht erwarten, mehr zu sehen."

~*~

Zur selben Zeit führten Lily und Jack Joey in der TSHS herum. „Okay, Collin…", sagte Jack, wurde aber von Joey unterbrochen.

„Joey. Mein Name ist Jo-ey. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? J.O.E.Y.!"

„Ich weiß, Collin. Das hast du mir um die dreihundertmal gesagt in den letzten fünf Minuten", antwortete Jack lächelnd. „Aber was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, dass hier auf der linken Seite die zwei Physikräume sind, auf der rechten Seite ist der Chemieraum und im anderen Flur sind die zwei Biologieräume", erklärte er ihr, als sie durch die Gänge der Schule wanderten. „Übrigens, wusstest du, dass die Schule wieder aufgebaut wurde, nachdem sie vor 24 Jahren zerstört worden ist?"

„Ja", sagte Joey, „ich weiß."

„Ach, komm schon, Jack. Fang nicht wieder mit dieser Geschichte an!", stöhnte Lily.

„Welcher Geschichte?", fragte Joey verwirrt.

„Tja, kennst du den wahren Grund, weswegen die Schule zerstört wurde?", wollte Jack wissen.

„Da war eine Gasexplosion, richtig?"

„Ja, das ist das, was die Feuerwehrleute sagten, aber es gibt viele Gerüchte darüber, was wirklich passiert ist", sagte der Junge. „Es soll einen Kampf gegeben haben..."

„Einen Kampf...", unterbrach Joey ihn, sie klang ungläubig. Natürlich, dachte sie, wusste sie, von welchem Kampf er sprach. Dem Kampf, den ihre Mutter gegen Herrn Fieldner gehabt hatte. Dem Kampf, in dem ihre Mutter laut Vorbestimmung hätte sterben sollen und dennoch überlebte. Dem Kampf, in dem ... Wordman ... natürlich! Daher kannte sie diesen Namen. Es war derselbe Wordman, den Joey jetzt als Klassenlehrer hatte, dem ihre Mutter ihre Identität und die Bedrohung anvertraut hatte.

„Ja, ein Kampf", fuhr Jack fort. „Ich bin sicher, du hast schon von dieser Superheldin gehört, The Lost Warrior, die den Leuten damals beistand. Nun, man sagt, dass sie gegen einen der Lehrer kämpfte, Herrn Fieldner, der von der Explosion getötet wurde. Man sagt, dass er eine Art Alien war, oder ein Dämon, oder so, und dass er die Menschheit zerstören wollte, oder etwas in der Art. Aber The Lost Warrior konnte ihn in diesem Kampf aufhalten, in dem die Schule zerstört wurde. Aber das ist nicht alles. Die Gerüchte besagen auch, dass The Lost Warrior in dem Jahr hier an der Schule ihren Abschluss machte."

„Glaubst du wirklich an all das Zeug?", wollte Joey wissen.

„Sicher... Ich meine, wie willst du sonst all die merkwürdigen Dinge erklären, die zu der Zeit geschehen sind? Glaubst du wirklich, dass The Lost Warrior ein Mensch war? Ich bitte dich, kein Mensch kann fliegen, oder sich in ein paar Sekunden von einem Ort zum nächsten bewegen, oder fliegende Kugeln mit bloßen Händen fangen, von diesen Energiewellen, die sie geschossen hat, ganz zu schweigen...? Ich meine..."

„Jack, hör auf, diesen Unsinn von dir zu geben. Ich habe dir schon erzählt, dass meine Mutter in diesem Jahr auf dieser Schule ihren Abschluss gemacht hat und dass hier kein Kampf gewesen ist", unterbrach Lily ihn.

„Wirklich? Deine Mutter hat in dem Jahr auf dieser Schule ihren Abschluss gemacht?", fragte Joey erstaunt. Das musste bedeuten, dass ihre und Lilys Mutter gemeinsam den Abschluss gemacht hatten.

„Ja..." In diesem Moment klingelte es. „Mist, ist die Pause schon um?"

„Sieht so aus", sagte Jack und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Kommt ihr?"

„Sicher", antworteten die Mädchen einstimmig und folgten dem Jungen.

~*~

Anderthalb Stunden später hatten Will und Chris ihre Cousins auf dem Campus herumgeführt und standen nun vor einem der Wohnheime. „So, Faith, wir sind da. Das Briefs Heim", sagte Will.

„Zu dumm, dass wir nicht in dasselbe Wohnheim gekommen sind, Sis", sagte Michael, offensichtlich bedrückt bei der Vorstellung, dass sein Heim auf der anderen Seite des Campus lag. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, wegen dem er bedrückt war. Er hoffte auch, dass er ein Auge auf seine Schwester haben könnte, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nichts Dummes anstellte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bro. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und was sollte mir schon in einem Wohnheim passieren, dass nach den ach-so-berühmten Briefs benannt wurde? Wir sehen uns später!", sagte sie lächelnd und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Hey, Faith!", rief Michael ihr hinterher. „Wenn ich mit Auspacken fertig bin, dann komme ich rüber und wir gehen irgendwo was essen!"

„Sicher! Ich warte auf dich!"

~*~

„320...321...322...", murmelte Faith, als sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Zimmer den Korridor im dritten Stock ihres Wohnheimes entlangging. „330...331..." Da sie sich auf die Zahlen konzentrierte, bemerkte Faith den dunkelhaarigen Jungen nicht, der aus der anderen Richtung kam und ebenfalls nicht auf den Flur sah, und schließlich prallten sie zusammen und der Junge fiel zu Boden. „Hey! Paß auf!", fluchte Faith.

„Oh, 'tschuldige...", murmelte der Junge und stand wieder auf. Es war derselbe Junge, Ryan, dem sie schon in Arlewatt aufgefallen war.

Faith knurrte nur und sah plötzlich, dass sie jetzt vor der Tür mit der Nummer 333 stand, der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie ignorierte Ryan, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch und drehte ihn, nur um festzustellen, dass nicht abgeschlossen war. So öffnete sie die Tür einfach und trat ein, aber auf den ersten Blick konnte sie niemanden sehen. „Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", fragte sie und setzte ihre Tasche auf dem rechten Bett ab. Auf dem linken Bett lagen bereits ein paar Dinge, also nahm sie an, dass ihre Zimmernachbarin schon da sein musste. Faith konzentrierte sich für eine Sekunde und fand bald einen kleinen Ki hinter einer Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie öffnete die Tür zu diesem Raum und fand sich in einem kleinen Badezimmer wieder; mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand dort ein schlankes Mädchen, in etwa so groß wie sie, mit langem, glattem, blondem Haar, das ihr fast bis zur Hüfte ging.

„Ähm, hallo?"

Das Mädchen fuhr herum, als es plötzlich die Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Mein Gott, hast du mich erschreckt..."

„Oh, entschuldige... Aber ich hab deine Sachen auf dem Bett gesehen und mir gedacht, dass du hier drin sein könntest."

„Also, d-du musst dann meine Zimmergenossin sein, richtig?", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern.

„Ja, bin Faith."

„Ich bin Alina", sagte das Mädchen und beide verließen das Badezimmer. „Ich, ähm, habe das linke Bett genommen, aber wenn du willst ... ich meine ... Wenn du lieber in dem anderen Bett schlafen willst, weißt du ... wir könnten tauschen..."

„Hey, hey, entspann dich. Kein Grund, sich Gedanken zu machen. Ich bin zufrieden mit dem Bett. Wirklich", sagte Faith und setzte sich darauf. In diesem Moment sah Alina Faiths kleine Tasche.

„Ist - ist das alles, was du hast?", fragte das blonde Mädchen fassungslos.

„Was? Ach, diese Tasche. Mach dir keine Sorgen, da sind nur Kapseln drin." Faith öffnete ihre Tasche und schüttete die Kapseln auf ihr Bett. „Siehst du?"

~*~

Während die Mädchen sich drinnen unterhielten, stand Ryan immer noch vor der Tür. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Da war dieses Mädchen, dasselbe wunderschöne Mädchen, das er in Arlewatt gesehen und von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er es nie wiedersehen würde, auf demselben College, auf dem er war. Und sogar in demselben Wohnheim, nur ein paar Türen von seinem eigenen Zimmer entfernt. Ryan schon den Gedanken beiseite, dass eben dieses Mädchen ihn zuerst angeschrieen und dann vollständig ignoriert hatte.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht fand er bald seinen Raum, 315, und ging hinein. Sein Freund, John, war bereits da. „Hey Mann, was grinst du so?", fragte der blonde Junge.

„Sie ist hier", erzählte Ryan ihm.

„Wer?"

„SIE, du weißt doch ... Die dunkelhaarige Schönheit aus Arlewatt ... Sie hat die Zimmernummer 333."

„Oh, Junge..." John legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes und zog ihn nieder auf sein Bett. „Ryan, Ryan, Ryan ... Hab ich dir nicht schon am Samstag gesagt, dass du bei ihr keine Chance hast? Aber erzähl ... Du hast sie getroffen..." Ryan nickte. „Gut, und du hast mit ihr gesprochen..."

„Naja, so in der Art..."

„Hat sie dir ihren Namen gesagt?"

„Nein..."

„Worüber habt ihr beide denn dann gesprochen?", fragte John, der langsam neugierig wurde.

„Es war nicht wirklich ein Gespräch... Wir sind auf dem Flur ineinander gelaufen ... Ich bin hingefallen und sie hat 'Pass auf!' geschrieen, und ich habe 'Entschuldigung' gemurmelt. Und bevor es mir klar war, ist sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden... Oh Mann! Warum ich?", fragte Ryan, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber benommen hatte.

„Komm, Ryan. Kopf hoch. Sollen wir in die Cafeteria gehen? Wir wollten uns doch dort in 15 Minuten mit Alina treffen."

„Sicher... Vielleicht kann ich sie beim Essen vergessen..." Damit verließen sie den Raum um in die Cafeteria zu gehen, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie ein Junge mit kurzem, stacheligem, blondem Haar an die Tür mit der Nummer 333 klopfte.

~*~

Faith war gerade damit fertig geworden, den Rest ihrer Kleider in den Schrank zu hängen, als sie das Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Sie lächelte. Es war auch an der Zeit gewesen. Sie war wirklich hungrig. „Du kannst reinkommen! Die Tür ist offen."

„Hey, Faith. Bist du fertig?", wollte der Junge wissen.

„Sicher... Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet. Ich bin am Verhungern..." Faith war schon halb draußen, gefolgt von ihrem Bruder, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ähm, Alina? Willst du mit uns kommen?"

„N-nein... Ihr zwei könnt alleine gehen. I-ich will euch nicht stören...", antwortete das schüchterne Mädchen. Sie seufzte innerlich. Warum bekamen bloß immer diese schönen Mädchen mit viel Selbstbewusstsein gutaussehende Freunde ab...

„Mmmh, Faith... Möchtest du mich deiner Zimmergenossin nicht vorstellen?", fragte Michael sie grinsend.

„Huh? Oh, entschuldige ... Michael, das ist Alina. Alina, dies ist mein Zwillingsbruder Michael."

„B-bruder?", fragte Alina betäubt.

„Ja, Bruder ... Was hast du denn...? Oh, ich verstehe. Nein, er ist nicht mein Freund. Ich bin Single", erklärte Faith. „Und du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?"

„Nein, aber ... danke ... für die Einladung ... Ich treffe mich unten mit meinen eigenen Leuten..."

„Gut, okay! Wir sehen uns später!", sagte Faith und verließ den Raum, aber Michael folgte ihr nicht. „Michael? Worauf wartest du?"

„Ich komme!", rief er und wandte sich glucksend Alina zu. „Das ist typisch Faith ... Es war nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Alina. Tschüß!"

„Es war ebenfalls nett, dich kennen zu lernen."

Draußen trafen sich Faith und Michael mit Chris und Will und gemeinsam verließen sie den Campus, um irgendwo „draußen" zu essen.

~*~

Kurz nachdem Faith gegangen war, machte sich auch Alina fertig und verließ den Raum. Sie verschloss die Tür und ging hinunter in die kleine wohnheimeigene Cafeteria. Zuerst blickte sie ein bisschen desorientiert um sich, aber dann fand sie schließlich „ihre" Leute. Sie winkte ihnen zu und kämpfte sich ihren Weg durch die anderen Studenten hindurch zu ihrem Tisch. Als sie dort ankam, warf sie ihren Schlüssel auf den Tisch. „Hey Ryan, John! Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber ich habe noch ein bisschen mit meiner Zimmergenossin geschnackt. Wo ist Mary?"

„Oh, deine Schwester war vor ein paar Minuten kurz hier um uns zu sagen, dass sie keine Zeit habe, mit uns zu essen", erzählte ihr John.

In diesem Moment fiel Ryans Blick auf den Schlüssel, besser gesagt auf die Nummer auf dem Schlüssel. „Hey! Du bist in Raum 333?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Oh nein..." John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das schon wieder..."

„Häh? Wovon redet ihr beiden?", wollte Alina wissen. Warum war es von solchem Interesse, in welchem Raum sie war?

„Erinnerst du dich an das Mädchen, das unser Freund hier am Samstag gesehen hat?" Alina nickte. „Naja, er hat mir erzählt, dass sie auch hier auf diesem College ist und in diesem Wohnheim und dass sie in dem Raum mit der Nummer 333 lebt. Aber als wir runtergingen, sahen wir, wie ein Junge in unserem Alter ihr, oder dein, Zimmer betrat. Und nun ist Ryan deprimiert, weil das Mädchen, auf das er ein Auge geworfen hat, schon einen Freund hat", erklärte John.

„Michael ist nicht ihr Freund. Michael ist ihr Bruder. Zwillingsbruder, um genau zu sein... Und sie sagte mir, dass sie Single ist", sagte Alina grinsend.

„Gut... und? Wie ist ihr Name? Wie ist sie?"

„Zuerst einmal: Ihr Name ist Faith, Faith Collin... Und wie ist sie? Mmh, sie hat viel Energie, viel Selbstbewusstsein, ihren eigenen Willen, sie ist ein bisschen verrückt, aber ich denke..."

~*~

„... dass wir gut miteinander auskommen werden", erzählte Faith ihren Freunden über Alina. „Auch wenn sie mehr als ein bisschen schüchtern zu sein scheint, aber ich hoffe, dass sich das ändern wird, wenn ich mit ihr in einem Zimmer bin."

Die vier Teil-Saiyajins saßen in einem Fast Food - Restaurant und verschlangen ein Gericht nach dem nächsten.

„Das ist gut", sagte Michael. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide euch mögt. Das wird die ganze Sache mit dem Hier-Leben um einiges einfacher machen."

~*~

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Joey ihren ersten Schultag bereits hinter sich und saß nun in der Küche ihres neuen Zuhauses und aß zu Mittag. Ihre Großmutter machte ihr Pfannkuchen, einen Haufen Pfannkuchen, genug Pfannkuchen, um einen hungrigen Halb-Saiyajin zu füttern. „Oma, die sind wirklich lecker."

Frau Collin lächelte. Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal für jemanden mit diesem großen Appetit gekocht hatte. „Freut mich, dass du sie magst. Na los! Erzähl mir etwas von deinem ersten Tag in der Schule. Hast du schon ein paar Freunde gefunden?"

„Nun, es war nicht so schlecht. Mein Klassenlehrer ist Herr Wordman, derselbe Herr Wordman, den Mom schon in Religion hatte. Und ja, ich kann sagen, dass ich schon einen Freund gefunden habe. Da ist Lily, sie ist vor ein paar Jahren aus Frankreich hierher gezogen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihre Mutter im gleichen Jahr den Abschluss gemacht hat, in dem die Schule zerstört wurde. Kennst du jemanden aus Moms Jahrgang, der dort gelebt hat?"

„Ja, Gina... Sie und ihr Freund Philippe sind nach dem Abi nach Frankreich gezogen. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie eine Tochter in deinem Alter haben. Gibt es noch jemanden, den du getroffen hast?"

„Ja, Jack. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn als Freund bezeichnen würde. Er ist einfach nervig..." Joey rollte mit den Augen. „Aber er glaubt an ein „Gerücht", demzufolge die TSHS bei einem Kampf zwischen einem Lehrer namens Fieldner, der ein Alien oder ein Dämon sein sollte, und The Lost Warrior zerstört worden sein soll, die im übrigen in diesem Jahr ihren Abschluss an der Schule gemacht haben soll. Ich habe ihm natürlich nicht erzählt, dass das wahr und The Lost Warrior im übrigen meine Mutter ist."

Ihre Großmutter war offensichtlich besorgt und erleichtert gleichzeitig. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand das glauben würde. Aber ich bin froh, dass du ihm nichts von deiner Mutter erzählt hast."

„Ach, komm schon, Oma. Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich bin hier, um ein normales Leben zu führen."

„Ich weiß."

~*~

Bei Nacht arbeitete Bulma immer noch im Labor der Capsule Corporation, obwohl es schon nach Mitternacht war. Sie wollte ganz einfach nicht ins Bett gehen, allein. Wieder. Als die anderen sie letzte Nacht gefragt hatten, wo Vegeta war, hatte sie einfach geantwortet, dass er irgendwo trainieren oder etwas in der Art sei, und selbst nachdem Goku darauf bestand, dass er seinen Ki nicht fühlen konnte, was Bulma am meisten schockiert hatte, konnte sie ihnen nicht erzählen, was ihr Partner ihr gesagt hatte. Es war wirklich hart, nicht bei ihm zu sein. Das Haus war so friedlich. Zuerst waren die Kinder verschwunden und nun er. Bulma fühlte, wie eine Träne ihr über die Wange rann und auf einen der Pläne tropfte, die sie sich gerade ansah. Nein, sein Ki konnte nicht verschwunden sein. Er versteckte ihn ganz bestimmt nur.

In diesem Moment hörte Bulma ein Geräusch hinter sich und fuhr herum, wobei sie schnell die Träne abwischte. Es war Jenny. Sie trug dunkelblaue Trainingskleidung und ein Handtuch um ihre Schultern, ihr langes, blondes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. „Oh, du bist es nur", sagte Bulma und wandte sich wieder dem Laptop zu.

„Bulma, was machst du noch hier? Es ist nach Mitternacht."

„Da war noch ein bisschen Arbeit, die ich beenden wollte... Aber ich könnte dir dieselbe Frage stellen. Warum bist du noch auf?"

„Ich habe mit Trunks im Gravitationsraum trainiert. Wir sind erst vor ein paar Minuten fertig geworden, und als ich die Lichter hier drin gesehen habe, wollte ich nachsehen, was los ist." Die Frau trat näher an Bulma heran und sah auf den Monitor. „Und was ist das da für ein Projekt, an dem du arbeitest?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam, wuchs die Sorge in Jenny. „Bulma, bist du okay?"

„Jenny, sag's mir. Hast du Vegetas Ki verschwinden gefühlt?", fragte Bulma mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein ... Ja, das habe ich. Das haben wir alle. Darum waren wir so schockiert, als wir letzte Nacht zurückkamen. Er verschwand, kurz nachdem wir wieder hier waren", erzählte Jenny ihr.

„Kann jemand seinen Ki so von einem Moment zum nächsten verbergen?"

„Nein, niemandes Ki kann einfach so von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf Null fallen. Es ist nicht möglich. Niemand könnte das tun. Nicht einmal... Du fragst das alles wegen Vegeta, oder?", wollte Jenny wissen und Bulma nickte. „Aber das muss nicht bedeuten, dass eine Person gestorben ist... So etwas passiert auch, wenn man in den Raum des Geistes und der Zeit geht."

„Er sagte mir, dass es da etwas gäbe, was er tun müsse. Dass er verschwinden würde und nicht wüsste, wann er zurückkäme. Er sagte, es könnten Tage sein, Wochen, Monate... Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was er zu tun hat... Er sagte mir auch, dass ihr ihn nicht finden würdet...", sagte Bulma, die jetzt weinte.

Jenny umarmte ihre Schwiegermutter und versuchte, sie zu trösten. „Es ist in Ordnung... Er wird bald zurückkommen. Ich bin sicher... Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass er nicht längere Zeit von dir getrennt bleiben kann..." Auch wenn Jenny diese Worte sagte, so war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie glauben konnte. Nicht, dass es ungewöhnlich für Vegeta gewesen wäre, dass er einfach so verschwand... Aber die anderen Male hatte man ihn immer, immer anhand seines Kis finden können, nur für den Fall, dass etwas passierte. Aber dieses Mal war er nicht zu finden. Und Jenny war sicher, dass er nicht im Raum von Geist und Zeit war, weil er Bulma gesagt hatte, dass er in einigen Monaten zurückkommen könnte...

„Erzähle niemandem davon... bitte, Jenny...", bat Bulma und wischte die Tränen fort.

„Okay, Bulma... Ich werde es niemandem erzählen." ‚Noch nicht.'

~*~

In derselben Nacht lagen Faith und Alina in ihren Betten und schliefen. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte ein schweres Gewitter geherrscht, aber jetzt war es nur noch stürmisch, es hörte auf zu regnen und der Himmel klarte ein bisschen auf, obwohl immer noch dunkle Wolken da waren. Während Alina friedlich schlief, warf sich Faith von einer Seite auf die andere, offensichtlich gefangen in einem Alptraum, sie murmelte im Schlaf. „Wovon redest du... Nein ... Mom... Nein... Lass sie gehen...nein...nein..." Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Plötzlich wurde das Fenster leise geöffnet und eine Figur kletterte hinein und ging hinüber zu ihrem Bett. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie und in dem momentanen Licht des vollen Mondes konnte man sehen, dass es ein Mann war mit kurzem, blondem Haar war, der so aussah, als sei er um die 45 Jahre alt. Vorsichtig nahm er Faiths Hand und strich mit der anderen Hand eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Sch... Alles wird gut werden... Du brauchst dich nicht fürchten... Ich passe auf dich auf... Faith", flüsterte er. Überraschenderweise beruhigte Faith sich augenblicklich und der Mann lächelte in der Dunkelheit. Da hörte er auf einmal das Mädchen hinter sich. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass sie sich bewegte. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich, und schnell und vorsichtig ließ er Faiths Hand los. Bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster kletterte, blickte er noch einmal zurück auf den schlafenden Halb-Saiyajin und schaffte es fast nicht mehr, hinauszukommen, bevor das andere Mädchen erwachte.

Alina meinte, etwas gehört zu haben, und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie, dass das Fenster einen Spalt offen war. Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und fragte sich, wie es sich geöffnet haben könnte. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Wer könnte auch in einen Raum im dritten Stock klettern? Mit einem Schulterzucken schloss sie es wieder, aber bevor sie zurück ins Bett kroch, konnte sie im Mondlicht in Faiths Gesicht sehen, dass diese geweint hatte. Das überraschte das blonde Mädchen. Faith hatte den Eindruck gemacht, dass nichts sie schocken könne, aber es gab da offensichtlich doch etwas, was ihr zusetzte. Das Mädchen ging wieder ins Bett, aber es fiel ihr schwer, erneut einzuschlafen; sie musste ständig darüber nachdenken, was ein so starkes Mädchen wie Faith so sehr belasten könnte, dass sie im Schlaf weinte.


	6. Die Party

**A/N: Überraschung! Da meine Freundin mit ihrem Studium alle Hände voll zu tun hat und daher kaum Zeit hat neben ihrem eigenen privaten Kram auch noch meinen zu erledigen, habe ich mich kurzerhand entschlossen, die Kapitel dieser Geschichte von nun an weiter zu übersetzen. Ich bin zwar längst nicht so wortgewandt und gut wie sie, aber ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben, versprochen!**

**Ich möchte mich noch mal für die Reviews bedanken, die ich bis jetzt für diese Geschichte bekommen habe und hoffe, dass ihr dieser Story auch weiterhin treu bleibt, selbst wenn es mal etwas länger dauert!**

**Und nun, viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Die Party**

Die erste Woche am College und in der Schule verging für die drei Halbsaiyajins sehr schnell. Alles verlief in dieser Zeit gut: Michael und Faith haben alle Kurse bekommen, die sie belegen wollten und Michael war froh, dass er endlich wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit seinen Cousins Will und Chris verbringen konnte. Joey freundete sich schnell mit Lily an, weigerte sich jedoch noch immer, Jack als einen Freund anzusehen, da er ihr ständig auf die Nerven ging, obwohl, oder gerade weil er in den Pausen immer mit den beiden Mädchen rumhing. Zur großen Überraschung aller schien Faith in Alina eine Freundin gefunden zu haben und verbrachte sogar ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr.

Es war ein sonniger Freitagnachmittag, als Faith und Alina das Gebäude, in dem ihre Wirtschaftsvorlesung abgehalten wurde, verließen. Als Faith in die warme Sonne trat, streckte sie ihre Arme zur Seite und gähnte. „Endlich! Wir sind raus! Ich dachte schon, ich schlaf gleich ein…"

„Nun… Ich-ich dachte, dass es sehr interessant war, was unser Professor erzählt hat… Aber, wenn du dich nicht für Wirtschaft interessierst, warum hast du den Kurs belegt?" wollte Alina wissen, während sie über den Campus gingen.

„Meine Eltern dachten, dass es für mich und meinen Bruder, der sich übrigens viel mehr für dieses Zeugs interessiert und deshalb den Fortgeschrittenenkurs belegt hat, _nützlich _sein könnte, da es möglich ist, dass…" Faith zögerte. Sie hätte dem anderen Mädchen fast erzählt, dass ihren Eltern Capsule Corporation gehörte. Etwas, dass sie um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.

„Dass…?"

„Hhm… Ach, nichts…" Faith versuchte lässig zu klingen, schaffte es jedoch nicht ganz.

„Nichts? Komm schon… Du hast mir nie erzählt, was deine Eltern machen…"

„Nun… sie… ihnen gehört ein-ein Unternehmen, in dem sie Kapseln herstellen und vertreiben… Es ist eine Art Tochtergesellschaft von Capsule Corporation…", sagte Faith, als sie ihr die Geschichte auftischte, die sich ihre Familie und deren Freunde ausgedacht hatten, falls jemand diese Frage stellte.

„Aha, das ist…", wollte das blonde Mädchen sagen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als ein Typ ihnen einen Flyer unter die Nase hielt.

„Morgen Abend um acht. Party im Verbindungshaus von Planet V. Nur für Neulinge", sagte er, als er ihnen den Flyer gab. „Erzählt euren Freunden davon." Mit diesen Worten ging der Typ zu einer anderen Gruppe Neulinge und gab ihnen den gleichen Flyer.

„Planet V?", fragte Faith sich und runzelte die Stirn, als sie den Flyer las.

„Wow, der hatte's eilig…", sagte eine junge Frau, die auf sie zuging. Sie hatte schulterlanges glattes braunes Haar und blaue Augen und trug ein kurzes gelbes und geblümtes Kleid.

„Hey Mary", begrüßte Alina die junge Frau.

„Hey Alina!", sagte die junge Frau und sah den Flyer in der Hand der Blondine. „Wow, ist es schon wieder soweit? Planet V hatte letztes Jahr auch eine Party veranstaltet und die war wirklich gut. Die perfekte Möglichkeit, damit die Neulinge sich kennen lernen können. Werdet ihr hingehen?"

„Weiß noch nicht. Übrigens, du hast meine Zimmergenossin noch nicht kennen gelernt. Mary, das ist Faith. Faith, das ist meine Schwester Mary. Sie ist ein Jahr älter als ich", stellte das blonde Mädchen sie vor.

„Das ist also die berühmt berüchtigte Faith. Hi! Du siehst so aus, als ob du Parties magst. Wenn du gehst, kannst du mir den Gefallen tun und versuchen, meine kleine Schwester zu überreden, mitzukommen?", fragte Mary.

„Sicher doch! Werde da sein und ich werde mein bestes tun", sagte Faith grinsend und wandte sich dann mit gespielter Bestürzung Alina zu. „Berühmt berüchtigt? Alina, was hast du ihr erzählt?"

„Sie hat mir nichts erzählt… es war nur…" Mary wurde unterbrochen, als Alina ihren Ellenbogen in ihre Rippen bohrte. „Au…" Die Geschwister blickten sich düster an, doch dann bemerkte Mary, warum ihre Schwester so reagiert hatte. „Oh.. wie ich schon gesagt hab, hat Alina nicht schlecht von dir gesprochen. Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt auch gehen, meinst du nicht, Schwesterherz? Wir wollten die anderen zum Mittag in der Mensa treffen."

„Du hast Recht… Bis später, Faith!", sagte Alina und wandte sich zu gehen.

„Tschüß!"

* * *

„Hey ihr zwei!", begrüßte Mary die beiden Jungs, du schon an ihrem Tisch in der Mensa saßen, und setzte sich gefolgt von ihrer jüngeren Schwester hin.

„Hi!", antwortete Ryan und lächelte die beiden Mädchen an.

„Habt ihr schon von der Party morgen gehört?", wollte Alina wissen, als sie John den Flyer reichte.

„Natürlich, alle reden davon", antwortete er und gab den Flyer an Ryan weiter. „Wirst du hingehen."

„Vielleicht…", antwortete das Mädchen. „Bin mir noch nicht sicher."

„Weiß auch noch nicht so richtig… Ich glaube, ich bleibe zu Hause und relax ein bisschen..:", gähnte Ryan.

„Faith wird da sein", sagte Alina, als sie sich von Ryan ein paar Pommes stahl.

„Ich geh hin!", änderte der Junge plötzlich seine Meinung und brachte den Rest der Gruppe zum lachen. „Was?"

* * *

„Du willst da wirklich hingehen?", fragte Will Faith, als er sich den Flyer während der Mittagspause anschaute.

„Natürlich. Warum nicht. Hört sich gut an. Alinas Schwester Mary war letztes Jahr dort und sie erzählte uns, dass es wirklich gut gewesen war", erzählte sie ihm und nahm einen Schluck ihrer Cola.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Chris. „Du sprichst nicht zufällig von Mary Christens, oder?"

„Mmh, könnte sein. Ich glaube Alinas Nachname ist Christens. Warum so neugierig?"

„Och… nichts… nichts besonderes…" Der zweite Doppelgänger von Goku wurde ein bisschen rot.

„Wirklich nichts?", wollte Faith wissen. Sie wurde langsam neugierig darauf, was ihr älterer Cousin ihr verheimlichte.

„W-wirklich." Die Röte in seinem Gesicht verstärkte sich.

„Ha!", rief das Mädchen grinsend. „Ich hab's. Du willst sie! Hat die Jagdsaison schon begonnen?"

„Halt den Mund, Faith." Der Junge knirschte genervt mit den Zähnen. „Ich _will_ sie nicht. Ich mag sie nur ein bisschen… vielleicht mehr als ein bisschen… Aber ich will sie nicht."

„Erbärmlich…", murmelte Faith, sodass es selbst für Will und Chris mit ihrem Saiyajingehör unmöglich war, es zu hören.

Nur Michael hatte mitbekommen, was sie gesagt hatte und war sofort ein wenig beunruhigt. Obwohl Faith in der letzten Woche etwas lockerer geworden war, zeigte sie noch immer nicht ihre Gefühle. Sicher, sie lachte und lächelte schon häufiger als vorher, aber es kam fast nie von Herzen. Und wenn es das tat und jemand es bemerkte, setzte sie sofort eine Maske auf. Es schien ihm, als ob ihr alles und jeder egal war.

Das letzte Mal, dass er seine Schwester wirklich um andere besorgt gesehen hatte, war in der anderen Zeit gewesen. In dem Moment, als sie auf in Kamis Palast aus ihrem Albtraum aufgewacht und an die Oberfläche gestürmt war und er versuchte hatte, sie zu überzeugen, wieder runterzugehen. Aber sie hatte nicht gehen wollen, da sie gedacht hatte, dass mit ihrer Mutter und Pan etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen war.

Von diesem Tag an, nachdem Buu besiegt worden war, hatte Michael häufig das Gefühl gehabt, dass mit seiner Schwester etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte sehen, dass sie Angst hatte, wusste aber nicht, wie viel Furcht sie wirklich verbarg. Sie hatte ihm mal in einem ihrer seltenen ‚offenen Momente' erzählt, dass sie nicht an Liebe glaubte. Vielleicht glaubte sie aber daran und hatte nur zuviel Angst, sie zu zeigen, sodass sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte. Deshalb machte sie jedes Wochenende eine weitere arme Sau an, um sich zu beweisen, das Liebe unnötig war, etwas Störendes, ein schwaches Gefühl.

Michael seufzte innerlich. Seine Schwester wusste nicht, wie sehr sie im Unrecht war. Liebe war das stärkste Gefühl, das existierte. Liebe gab jedem die Kraft, neue Ziele zu erreichen. Aber egal wie oft er versucht hatte, ihr das in den letzten Jahren klarzumachen, sie hatte nie zugehört. Michael wusste nicht, was ihr solche Angst machte, dass sie jegliches Gefühle ignorierte, wovon sie noch immer in ihren Träumen heimgesucht wurde. Es konnte nicht nur Buu sein, sondern auch etwas anderes. Aber er wusste nicht was…

„Und was wolltet ihr mir jetzt über diese Party erzählen?", fragte Faith ihre Cousins und riss Michael aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nun", sagte Will, „Robin, das ist der Name des Typen, der Planet V gegründet hatte, veranstaltet seit drei Jahren, seit er auf dieses College gekommen ist, diese Party. Ich habe gehört, dass die erste Party für alle Studenten gewesen war, und die letzten zwei nur für die Neulinge. Sie sagen, diese Party sei eine Art Wahl. Die, die er auserwählt hat, müssen verschiedene Prüfungen ablegen. Er entscheidet dann, wer Mitglied von Planet V wird. Keiner weiß, wie er die Mitglieder auswählt, und es wird auch erzählt, dass alle Studenten, die plötzlich das College verlassen haben, zu Planet V gehört haben."

„Das ist alles?", fragte Faith ungläubig. „Deswegen wollt ihr nicht, dass ich auf diese Party gehe? Jungs, erst einmal, ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Um genau zu sein, das einzige Mädchen hier auf dem Campus, das diesen Planeten ohne Probleme zerstören kann. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Und wer sagt, dass ich ein Mitglied von Planet V werden will? Als ob ich dorthin muss… Und es wäre wirklich nett", sie wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu, „wenn du mit mir auf die Party kommen würdest. Es wird bestimmt gut. Und ich verspreche auch, dass ich nicht soviel trinke wie letztes Mal."

„Faith", begann Chris, wusste aber nicht so wirklich, wie er es sagen sollte, „wir, wir wollen dir nur helfen, dass du nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerätst…"

„Wisst ihr was?", fragte Faith genervt, als sie aufstand. „Scheiß drauf. Ich brauch keinen von Euch um mich zu beschützen." Sie wollte gerade gehen, als sie von ihrem Bruder aufgehalten wurde, der ihr Handgelenk ergriff. „Lass mich los."

„Nein, Faith. Hör mir bitte zu. Ich werde morgen mitkommen, ich verspreche es. Du weißt, dass ich Mom and Dad versprochen habe, dass ich auf dich aufpassen werde", sagte Michael sanft.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Faith, setzte sich aber nicht wieder hin. Michael ließ sie los und lächelte sie an. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er, dass sie zurücklächelte. „Aber ich muss jetzt los. Bis später Jungs", sagte sie und verließ die Mensa. Auf ihrem Weg hinaus, als sie um eine Ecke hinter dem Ausgang ging ohne hinzuschauen, rannte sie jedoch gegen blonden Mann mittleren Alters. Es war der gleiche Mann, der vor ein paar Tagen schon in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war. „Oh, sorry", sagte sie schnell.

„Macht nichts", antwortete er. Als Faith die Stimme des Mann hörte, könnte sie schwören, dass sie sie schon einmal gehört hatte, konnte aber nicht sagen, wo. Sie sah ihn an, doch er kam ihr kein bisschen bekannt vor, nicht in dem Moment. Während sie an ihm vorbeiging, glaubte sie, seine blauen Augen in ihrem Rücken zu spüren, doch als sie einen Blick zurückwarf, war der Mann verschwunden.

* * *

Die Zeit bis zum nächsten Abend verging wirklich schnell. Wie Faith Mary schon versprochen hatte, hatte sie ihre schüchterne Zimmergenossin überredet, mit ihr und ihrem Bruder auf die Party zu gehen.

Die Party sollte schon um acht anfangen, deshalb stand Michael um viertel vor acht vor der Tür des Zimmers der Mädchen und klopfte an. Als er ein leises „Herein!" hörte, öffnete er die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. Dort sah er Alina schon vollständig in einem einfachen langen beigefarbenen Rock und einer kurzärmeligen weißen Bluse gekleidet auf dem Bett sitzen. Ihr langes blondes Haar war schlicht geflochten und erreichte fast das Bett und sie trug nur leichtes Make-up. Obwohl sie ziemlich unauffällig aussah, bemerkte Michael, dass sie doch hübsch war. In diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass er sie noch nicht einmal begrüßt hatte. „Hey"; sagte Michael schließlich.

„Hey", antwortete Alina schüchtern. Sie war es noch nicht gewohnt, dass jemand, der so gut aussah wie Michael noch keine Freundin hatte und sie war es auch nicht gewohnt, mit solchen Jungs zu sprechen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich unter seinem Blick ein wenig unwohl.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte er zu ihr mit seinem typischen geerbten Son-Grinsen und verlagerte nervös das Gewicht auf seinen Füßen.

„Du auch", sagte Alina und schaute zur Seite, um die Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu verstecken. Zuerst dieses Kompliment und dann bemerkte sie, wie gut er in seiner schwarzen Hose und dem schwarzen Hemd wirklich aussah.

„Ist… ähm… Faith schon fertig?", fragte Michael unruhig.

„Eine Minute noch." Beide blickten zum Badezimmer und sahen Faith herauskommen. Sie warf schnell ein paar Klamotten auf ihr Bett und drehte sich dann um sich selbst und ließ ihr langes dunkles Haar fliegen. „Also, was meint ihr?" Sie trug eine schwarze Lederhose und eine dunkelblaue enge Bluse.

„Wunderschön, wie immer, Schwesterherz", sagte Michael lächelnd. „Aber breche heute Abend bitte nicht zu viele Herzen, okay?"

Faiths Körper spannte sie an und sie blickte ihren Bruder finster an und als Alina dachte, dass sie die Luft zwischen ihnen knistern hören konnte, entschloss sie sich, dass es Zeit wurde, etwas zu sagen. „Mmh, Leute, sollten wir nicht gehen? Ich will nicht zu spät sein."

„Natürlich", sagte Faith, noch immer mit einem düsteren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, ergriff die Haustürschlüssel und die drei Neulinge verließen das _Briefs Heim_.

* * *

Im gleichen Moment saß ein junger Mann mit kurzem roten Haar und einer Brille in einem Labor vor einem Monitor, der die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes war, sodass man nicht wirklich sagen konnte, wie groß er war, als der Computer plötzlich anfing zu piepen. Erschrocken schaute er auf den Monitor und ergriff sofort das Telefon, das neben der Tastatur lag. „Hey… ich bin's, Kev. Etwas merkwürdiges ist gerade passiert. Unsere Sensoren haben ganz in der Nähe einen hohen Powerlevel wahrgenommen… Wir hoch? … Sie zeigen siebentausend an… Ich weiß, dass das unmöglich ist… Okay, ich check es noch mal." Er tippte etwas ein und dann erschien ein Fenster auf dem Monitor. „Es ist verschwunden. Sie nehmen nichts mehr wahr… Ja, das könnte sein. Gut, ich werde es im Auge behalten. Tschüß."

* * *

Auf dem ganzen Weg über den Campus herrschte Stille in der Gruppe und nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang unterwegs waren, kam das Haus von Planet V schließlich in Sicht. Sie konnten von drinnen schon die laute Musik hören und die ganzen Neulinge beim Eingang sehen. Als sie reingehen wollte, hielt sie ein großer blonder Typ mit blondem Haar an der Tür auf. In seiner Hand hielt einer eine Liste mit Namen und einen Stift. „Eure Namen, bitte."

„Faith B… Collin. Faith Collin ist mein Name. Und das sind mein Bruder Michael und unsere Freundin Alina Christens", sagte der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin.

Der Typ schaute auf die Liste und setzte hinter ihre Namen ein Häkchen. „Gut. Ihr könnt rein. Viel Spaß", sagte er und wandte sich den nächsten Neulingen zu. „Eure Namen, bitte."

Als sie eintraten, bewunderten sie ihre Umgebung. Das Haus sah von außen schon riesig aus, aber von innen… Von dem Moment an, als Faith in das Haus getreten war, hatte sie ein kribbelndes Gefühl in ihrem Körper. Sie wusste nicht warum und sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Richtig gut.

Sie blickte sich noch weiter um. Direkt zu ihrer linken war die Treppe zu den oberen Stockwerken und zu ihrer rechten war ein Durchbruch zu dem großen Hauptzimmer, dessen Decke bis zur zweiten Etage ging, auf der ein kleiner Balkon in der Wand war. Als sie in das Zimmer traten, konnten sie sehen, dass fast alle Neulinge anwesend waren. An der anderen Wand hing über dem Kamin eine Flagge. Sie war blau mit einem goldenen V bestickt.

„Hey Baby"; sprach ein gutaussehender Typ Faith an. „Willste tanzen?"

„Sicher doch..:", antwortete sie mit einem süßen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und als sie auf der Tanzfläche verschwanden, warf sie Michael ein Grinsen zu.

Kurz nachdem Faith gegangen war, schaute sich Alina um und sah Ryan und John in der Menge. Sie winkte ihnen zu und sie kamen zu ihr. „Hey Leute!", begrüßte Alina sie lächelnd. „Das ist Michael, Faiths Bruder. Michael, das sind meine Freunde Ryan und John." Sie begrüßten sich und schüttelten die Hände.

„Wie lange seid ihr zwei schon hier?", fragte John sie.

„Och, wir sind erst vor ein paar Minuten hier eingetroffen", antwortete Michael.

Plötzlich nahm Ryan Alina beiseite. „Entschuldigt uns bitte", sagte er zu den anderen und wandte sich dann dem Mädchen zu. „Und?", flüsterte er. „Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist auf der Tanzfläche", flüsterte sie zurück und wies mit ihrem Kopf zu dem tanzenden Paar.

Michael konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Für einen normalen Menschen wäre es unmöglich gewesen, diesem Gespräch zu lauschen, aber dank seines Saiyajingehörs hatte er alles mitbekommen. So, so, dieser Ryan hatte ein Auge auf Faith geworfen. Er schien nett zu sein. Doch Michael hoffte nur, dass seine Schwester nicht das Herz des Jungen zerquetschte, wenn sie es herausfand.

* * *

Die Neulinge in dem Hauptzimmer wurden unbemerkt von zwei Personen, die hinter der Glastür des Balkons standen, beobachtet. Beide Personen waren Männer. Ein etwa 1,85 Meter großer mit kurzem schwarzen Haar und Augen, der eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein dunkelblaues enganliegendes Hemd trug, was sehr gut seinen gutgebauten Körper preisgab, und der, der vorher schon am Eingang war.

„Sind alle da?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Typ, der noch immer ins Hauptzimmer hinunter blickte.

„Ja, wie in den letzten Jahren, sind alle Neulinge deiner Einladung gefolgt."

„Gut. Sobald meine Schwester hier ist, will ich sie…", wollte der erste sagen, hielt jedoch inne, als sein Blick auf ein tanzendes Mädchen fiel.

„Was ist los, Robin?", fragte der blonde.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Robin wissen und zeigte auf eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit auf der Tanzfläche, die anscheinend mit fünf Jungs gleichzeitig tanzte.

„Ihr Name ist Faith. Faith Collin. Sie lebt ihm Briefs Heim.

„Wie alt ist sie?"

„Neunzehn."

„Familie?"

„Ihr Zwillingsbruder Michael, der dort drüben steht", erzählte der blonde ihm. „Und ihre vierzehn Jahre alte Schwester Josephine. Sie geht auf die TSHS. Sie sind vor ein paar Wochen aus den Staaten hierher gezogen. Ihre Eltern sind dort Geschäftsführer einer Tochtergesellschaft von Capsule Corporation. Das Ergebnis ihrer Aufnahmeprüfung ist außerdem bemerkenswert. Sie hat 98 Prozent bekommen."

„98 Prozent? Beeindruckend. Aber warum hat sie sich dann dieses College ausgesucht? Sie hätte in den Staaten auf jedes beliebige gehen können", sagte Robin, ein wenig überrascht.

„Nun, das ist nicht ganz klar. Es wird gemunkelt, dass sie auf ihrer High School eine Unruhestifterin war und hierher geschickt wurde, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen", informierte er ihn.

„Okay, dann setze sie auf die Liste. Ich will ihr die Chance auf ein _neues_ Leben bieten", sagte Robin, als er auf das Mädchen heruntergrinste, das die Jungs fallengelassen hatte und nun wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bruder war.

Im gleichen Moment erschien ein Mädchen mit langem unbändigen schwarzen Haar und dunklen Augen hinter den Jungs. „Hey Leute, hier bin ich", begrüßte sie sie.

„Hey Evania!", sagte Robin und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Wow, Schwesterherz. Du siehst wunderschön aus. Genauso wie Mom."

Das neunzehn Jahre alte Mädchen, Evania, grinste. „Ich weiß." Sie trug ein kurzes dunkelblaues Kleid und schwarze kniehohe Stiefel.

„Okay, dann glaube ich, sollten wir mal hallo sagen. Bist du bereit?", fragte Robin seine Schwester und sie nickte.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Faith gedacht, dass sie genug Zeit für diesen Abschaum verschwendet hatte und ging zurück zu ihrem Bruder, der sich schon in Gesellschaft von zwei weiteren Typen befand. Sie kannte den blonden nicht, erinnerte sich aber vage an den anderen. Aber wo hatte sie ihn schon einmal gesehen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht war er in einer ihrer Kurse. Sie wusste es nicht und es war ihr im Grunde auch egal. Aber warum hat sie dann angefangen, darüber nachzudenken? Faith schüttelte ihren Kopf und setzte ein Grinsen auf, als sie auf die Gruppe stieß. „Hey, bin zurück", sagte sie und nahm Michaels Glas, um daraus etwas zu trinken.

„Hey, Sis, das war meins", jammerte er.

„Nicht mehr."

„Öhm, Faith…", erlangte Alina ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Das sind meine Freunde John", Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu, „und Ryan."

„Hallo", sagte Ryan und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, doch in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür zum Balkon geöffnet und Faith schaute auf, Ryans Angebot ignorierend.

In dem gleichen Moment, als dieser Junge, Ryan, sie begrüßte, fühlte Faith sich plötzlich merkwürdig. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch sie drehte sich um und schaute zum Balkon auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Faith konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber etwas zog sie zu dem Balkon. Es war wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sie schon hatte, seit sie in das Haus gekommen war. Es machte ihr ein bisschen Angst, aber sie mochte es und es wurde irgendwie stärker, als ein junger Mann auf den Balkon trat, gefolgt von einem Mädchen. Sie schaute zu ihm, traf seine Augen und in dem Moment, als er sie sah, grinste er und blinzelte ihr zu. Faith knurrte innerlich. Wer immer dieser Typ auch war, er war genauso wie jeder andere hier im Zimmer. Doch sie konnte trotzdem nicht dieses Gefühl loswerden und vielleicht, vielleicht, wenn er sie wirklich wollte, würde sie ihm die Möglichkeit geben, ihr zu zeigen, ob er würdig war, ihr würdig war, der Prinzessin aller Saiyajins.

* * *

Robin konnte nicht erklären, was mit ihm los war. Sobald er dieses Mädchen, Faith, sah, fühlte er sich von ihr angezogen, etwas, dass er zuvor noch nie wirklich bei einer Frau gespürt hatte. War das vielleicht ein Zeichen? Er wusste es nicht, aber wenn sie die Prüfungen bestand, würde er ihr die Möglichkeit geben, ihm zu zeigen, ob sie würdig war, ihm würdig war, dem…

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Musik verstummte und alle anwesenden ruhig wurden und er wusste, dass er nun dran war. „Hallo zusammen und willkommen zum Verbindungshaus von Planet V, meinem Haus. Für die, die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Robin. Wie jedes Jahr habe ich alle Neulinge von diesem Campus eingeladen und wie ihr vielleicht schon gehört habt, werde ich nach Leuten Ausschau halten, die zu Mitgliedern von Planet V werden könnten. Ihr werden sehen, dass ich euch auserwählt habe, wenn ihr in den nächsten Wochen eine Einladung zu weiteren Prüfungen bekommt." Die Menge im Hauptzimmer jubelte. „Aber dieses Jahr ist für mich ein besonderes, da meine wunderschöne Schwester Evania ihren High School Abschluss gemacht und sich entschlossen hat, auf dieses College zu gehen! Herzlich willkommen, Evania!" Die meisten jungen Männer jubelten wieder und riefen ihren Namen, als sie neben ihren Bruder trat. „Okay, und nun möchte ich, dass ihr euch amüsiert!" Robin und seine Schwester gingen durch die Tür zurück und die Musik begann wieder durch das Haus zu dröhnen.

* * *

Als die Musik wieder anfing zu spielen, machten die jungen Leute damit weiter, was sie vorher getan hatten. Trotz des merkwürdigen Gefühls, das sie gerade erlebt hatte, verschwand Faith wieder mit ein paar anderen Jungs auf der Tanzfläche bevor Ryan sie fragen konnte, ob sie mit ihm tanzen wollte, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. John schüttelte seinen Kopf, entschuldigte sich und Ryan und zerrte seinen Freund aus dem Hauptzimmer heraus, sodass nur Alina und Michael noch an der Wand standen und schwiegen, beide tippten mit den Füßen oder nickten zur Musik. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte Michael und durchbrach damit das Schweigen.

„Nein, danke", antwortete Alina, die sich plötzlich unwohl fühlte.

„Okay…", er zögerte. „Willst du vielleicht… tanzen?"

„Ja… okay…" Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und zusammen gingen sie zu den anderen jungen Leuten.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später, es war schon nach Mitternacht, machte Faith vom Tanzen eine kleine Pause und ging auf die Toilette. Robin, der sie schon die ganze Zeit von hinter der Tür des Balkons beobachtet hatte, sah das und entschloss sich, ihr zu folgen. Laut dem, was er in den letzten Stunden von ihr gesehen hatte, konnte er sehen, dass dieses Mädchen irgendwie besonders war. Wie sie sich bewegte, ihr Haar, ihr Gesicht, ihr Körper. Das Mädchen war voller Stolz. Das konnte er sehen. Sie war nicht wie andere Mädchen. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Willen, einen starken Willen. Sie war gefährlich und das mochte er. Und er wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, sie zu kriegen, selbst für ihn. Aber je länger er sie beobachtete, desto mehr fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen. Er würde bald anfangen müssen, entschied er, wenn sie wirklich diejenige war und wenn er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

Er grinste und stieß sich von der Wand, an die er lehnte und folgte dem Flur zu den Badezimmern. Sie kam gerade wieder heraus, als er dort ankam und glücklicherweise waren sie dort gerade die einzigen. „Faith", sagte er, als sie herauskam.

Sie wirbelte herum, entspannte sich jedoch wieder, als sie sah, wer es war. „Du bist's. Also kennst du schon meinen Namen", stellte Faith kühl fest.

„Warum sollte ich nicht den Namen eines wunderschönen Mädchens wie dich kennen?", wollte er wissen und trat auf sie zu.

„Du hast Recht. Viele Jungs kennen meinen Namen"; antwortete sie mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Kann ich mit dir _reden_?" fragte er, als er Stimmen hörte, die sich auf sie zu bewegten. „Unter vier Augen?"

„Natürlich." Er grinste sie an, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu einem Schlafzimmer am Ende des Flures. Als sie drinnen waren, setzte sie sich auf das Bett und er schloss die Tür. „So, nun sind wir hier. Worüber wolltest du mit mir _reden_?"

„Darüber." Robin ging auf sie zu und fing an, sie zu küssen, während Faith sich langsam nach hinten lehnte, bis sie beide auf dem Bett lagen. Als sie den Kuss beendeten, zog er sein Hemd aus, warf es in eine Ecke und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Plötzlich, schneller als er gedacht hätte, lag er auf dem Rücken und Faith saß auf ihm. „Was war das?", fragte er ein wenig verwirrt. Er hätte so etwas nie von einem normalen Mädchen erwartet.

„Dachtest du wirklich, du würdest mich so leicht kriegen?", fragte sie mit einem coolen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse wieder schloss.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es so leicht sein würde. Sag mir, wie werde ich dich kriegen?", wollte er wissen, als sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Sie lehnte sich über, sodass sich ihr Mund direkt neben seinem Ohr befand. „Du musst mich verdienen." Sie verließ das Bett und ging zu der Tür, doch bevor sie hindurch ging, warf sie dem noch auf dem Bett liegenden Robin ein schnelles Grinsen zu, und ging.

Im Flur in der Nähe des Eingangs erblickte Faith Michael. „Hey Bro! Wo ist Alina?", wollte sie wissen.

„Sie ist etwa vor 'ner halben Stunde gegangen. John und Ryan haben sie zurück ins Wohnheim gebracht und ich habe seitdem nach dir gesucht, um dich zu fragen, ob du auch los willst", erzählte er ihr.

„John und Ryan?", fragte Faith verwirrt und erinnerte sich plötzlich an die zwei Jungs, die vor ein paar Stunden bei ihrem Bruder und ihrer Zimmergenossen gestanden hatten. „Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich. Nun gut, wir können los. Ich hab Joey versprochen, morgen mit ihr zu trainieren. Da will ich nicht verschlafen."

Michael bestand darauf, Faith zurück zum Wohnheim zu bringen, obwohl beide sehr wohl wussten, das Faith in der Lage war, alleine zu gehen. Er fühlte sich für sie irgendwie verantwortlich. Er würde die beschützen, komme was wolle. Sie war seine Schwester, nein, mehr als das. Sie war seine andere Hälfte und er würde alles tun um für sie dazusein und er würde immer an sie glauben, egal wie viel Ärger sie verursachte. Er würde immer für sie da sein, immer, egal was sie tat und in was für Schwierigkeiten sie geriet.

Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Briefs Heim, bemerkte er das selbstzufriedene Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seiner Schwester und vermutete sofort das schlimmste. „Okay, Schwesterherz, was hast du angestellt?"

„Ich? Ich habe nichts angestellt." Michael blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Wirklich. Ich hatte nur… Spaß. Nichts Schlimmes. Ich habe niemanden verletzt. Ich schwöre es!"

Er seufzte. „Okay, Sis, ich glaube dir." Ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor dem Briefs Heim. „Gute Nacht, Schwesterherz. Bis morgen!"

„Nacht, Bro." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie in das Wohnheim und auf ihr Zimmer.

Michael stand noch ein paar Minuten vor dem Gebäude, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Sei vorsichtig, Faith. Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst", murmelte er, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Wohnheim ging.


	7. Prüfungen

**A/N: Danke für deine Review, BabyG2005. Hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir so gut wie die anderen! Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Prüfungen**

Ein Monat war seit der Party bei Planet V vergangen und niemand hatte bis jetzt gehört, wann die Prüfungen, von denen Robin gesprochen hatte, stattfinden sollten. Außerdem hat noch niemand eine Einladung zu Planet V erhalten. Nicht bis zu einem Tag Ende Oktober. Faith und Alina, von denen man sagen konnte, dass sie in diesem einen Monat ziemlich gute Freunde geworden waren, kamen gerade aus einem Vorlesungssaal, als Evania, Robins jüngere Schwester, die in dem gleichen Kurs war, das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ansprach. Das Mädchen gab Faith einen Umschlag, während sie sich umschaute, um sicherzugehen, dass so wenige Leute wie möglich das bemerkten.

„Hier, eine Einladung zu den Prüfungen von Planet V. Weitere Infos wirst du da drin finden. Erzähl nur deinen engsten Freunden davon, wenn es sein muss und stelle sicher, dass sie es niemand anderem erzählen", flüsterte das Mädchen in Faiths Ohr und wollte gerade gehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel und sie sich wieder umdrehte. „Oh, und Faith… Ich glaube du kannst dich geehrt fühlen. Du bist die einzige, die das persönlich überreicht bekommen hat. Alle anderen bekommen es mit der Post. Robin wollte, dass ich dir das gebe. Ich sehe dich dann!"

Erstaunt blickte Faith auf den Umschlag in ihren Händen. Soso, dieser Robin hatte ihr also eine Einladung zu den Prüfungen geschickt. Sie fragte sich, wer sonst noch eine bekommen hatte. Nun, sie würde es herausfinden, wenn sie dort war. Plötzlich erhellte ein breites Grinsen ihr Gesicht. Sie war die einzige, die diese Einladung nicht per Post bekommen hatte. Robin hatte seine Schwester damit beauftragt, ihn ihr zu geben. Nun, wenn das keine Überraschung war. Also erinnerte er sich noch an sie und sie sollte nicht nur ein Mädchen für eine Nacht gewesen sein. Niemand war je so hartnäckig gewesen wie er. Niemand hatte es gewagt, einen Monat nachdem sie ihn sitzen gelassen hatte, sie noch anzusprechen und er war der erste, der sie ständig beobachtete. Faith nahm an, dass es bis jetzt noch niemand gemerkt hatte, doch sie konnte seit der Party häufig seine Gegenwart spüren. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn spürte, wallte dieses Gefühl in ihrem Körper auf. Dieser Typ war irgendwie anders. Seine Aura war voller… Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, jedoch fühlte es sich nicht so an, wie das, was sie in den Auras von anderen Jungs spürte. Das war etwas Neues, aber gleichzeitig etwas, von dem sie dachte, dass sie es schon einmal gespürt hatte. Etwas Aufregendes. Ja, Faith war sich sicher, wenn sie diese Prüfung bestand, würde sie ihm die Chance geben, ihr zu zeigen, dass er es würdig war.

„Faith, ist das wirklich was ich denke was es ist?", fragte Alina aufgeregt.

„Ja, das ist es", antwortete Faith grinsend.

„Und? Willst du ihn nicht öffnen?"

„Ich warte, bis wir in unserem Zimmer sind", sagte Faith und begann zu ihrem Wohnheim zu gehen, welches glücklicherweise nicht so weit entfernt war, da draußen ein stürmisches Wetter herrschte. Der Herbst war schneller gekommen als erwartet. In der ersten Oktoberhälfte war der Sommer scheinbar für eine kurze Zeit zurückgekommen, aber von einem Tag auf den anderen wurde es kalt, regnerisch und stürmisch.

Glücklicherweise schafften sie es zum Wohnheim ohne nass zu werden, da der Regen eine kleine Pause eingelegt hatte, die aber wirklich nur klein genug war, damit sie von einem Gebäude zum anderen rennen konnten, weil es wieder anfing zu schütten, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. „Wow, wir hatten echt Glück", sagte Alina, als sie aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers schaute und sah, wie andere Studenten durch den Regen zu ihren Wohnheimen rannten.

„Oh ja…", sagte Faith und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht gerne da draußen sein." Sie legte ihre Tasche auf das Bett, setzte sich ebenfalls hin und öffnete den Umschlag. Sie zog einen dunkelblauen Brief mit weißer Schrift und einem goldenen V oben in der rechten Ecke. „Nicht schlecht, sie müssen echt genug Kleingeld haben, wenn sie solche Briefe haben. Schau ihn dir an." Sie gab Alina den Brief, die sich neben sie setzte und ihn las. „Hey, schau mal! Die Prüfung findet Halloween statt. Das ist morgen. Ich frage mich, was sie vorhaben."

„Wirst du hingehen?", wollte Alina wissen.

„'türlich. Warum auch nicht?"

„Was ist mit Michael… Ich dachte, er mag die Mitglieder von Planet V nicht. Und du willst dort trotzdem hingehen?"

„Nun, was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß. Und außerdem ist er nur mein Bruder und nicht mein Babysitter. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Apropos Michael… Läuft da was zwischen euch? Ich dachte, ich hätte euch zwei auf der Party tanzen sehen und er wirft dir seitdem immer diese merkwürdigen Blicke zu."

„Wirklich?" Alina errötete. „Ich meine… So, er wirft mir also Blicke zu? … Aber ich… Auf der Party ist nichts passiert… Und da läuft nichts zwischen uns… Ich meine… Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich…"

„Ihn liebe?", beendete Faith Alinas Satz und sie nickte. „Glaub mir… Ich bin mir sicher, dass Liebe nicht existiert. Menschen lassen sich nur miteinander ein um Spaß zu haben, und um Gören in die Welt zu setzen. Diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch und solche Sachen ist Schwachsinn. Du musst dir nur jemanden suchen, mit dem man Spaß haben kann und der ein würdiger Vater für deine Gören sein wird. Und wenn du Michael nicht willst, was ist mit diesen Freunden von dir… Ähm… John und… Wie war noch gleich sein Name?"

„Ryan… Aber wir sind wirklich nur Freunde, nichts weiteres. Außerdem hat John schon eine Freundin auf einem anderen College und Ryan… nun, ich glaube er liebt jemand anderes…"

„Wirklich? Wen? Kenn ich sie?", wollte Faith wissen, doch bevor Alina antworten konnte – sie wusste noch nicht mal, was sie sagen könnte – schlug sich Faith mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Oh scheiße… morgen… Ich hatte Joey versprochen mit ihr nachmittags zu trainieren…"

* * *

„… Und bitte denkt dran, dass wir am Montag, den zweiten November unsere erste Klassenarbeit schreiben", sagte ein Lehrer von Joey, Lily und Jack, während er die Tafel wischte. 

„Was?", widersprach Jack. „Davon haben Sie uns noch gar nichts erzählt."

„Ach, ist das so, Jack? Dann muss ich das in einer der Stunden erwähnt haben, für die du es nicht für wichtig empfunden hattest, deine wertvolle Zeit zu verschwenden. Ich frage mich, wie du in der Arbeit abschneiden wirst, da hauptsächlich Stoff abgefragt wird, den du in deiner Abwesenheit verpasst hast."

„Das ist nicht fair!", fluchte Jack, als sie nach dem Unterricht im Gang waren. „Ich werde es nie schaffen, dieses ganze Physikzeugs zu wiederholen. Und besonders den Matheteil davon. Er hasst mich und würde alles tun, damit ich dieses Jahr sitzen bleibe. Ich bin so tot." Er lehnte sich mit seiner Stirn an eine Wand und schlug leicht dagegen.

„Nun, Jack… Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte Recht. Du hast bis jetzt das meiste im Unterricht versäumt und da war auch viel wichtiges bei", sagte Joey.

„Was ist an Physik so wichtig?", fragte der Junge genervt. „Ich verschwende nur meine Zeit damit."

„Hör zu", sagte der Halbsaiyajin. „Physik ist wichtig. Sie beschäftigt sich mit normalen Dingen wie Schwerkraft, den Naturgesetzen und Technologie. Du verschwendest deine Zeit nicht, wenn du lernst, wie die Welt um dich herum funktioniert."

„Danke, dass du meine Freundin bist und mir hilfst…", sagte Jack in einem sarkastischen Tonfall.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, deine Freundin zu sein." Die zwei Teenager fauchten sich nun gegenseitig an. „Du bist selbst Schuld, wenn du durchfällst. Erwarte nicht von mir von mir, dass ich dich anfeuere, wenn du dir dein eigenes Leben versaust." Der Junge zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie das sagte, doch Joey bemerkte es nicht. Sie war von seinem Verhalten zu sehr aufgebracht und ihr Saiyajinblut war am Kochen.

„Ja, vielleicht werde ich durchfallen…", gab Jack fast flüsternd zu. „Aber ich habe noch eine Chance… wenn du mir hilfst."

„Was!", schrie Joey fast. „Hab ich dich richtig verstanden? Du – willst – dass – ich – dir – helfe?

„Collin, wir wissen alle, dass du ein Genie bist. Egal in welchem Fach, und manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob du zwischen Kabeln und technischem Zeugs aufgewachsen bist", bettelte er. „Bitte… Du bist meine einzige Hoffnung… Ich werde auf die Knie gehen, wenn du das willst… Ich werde alles tun, wenn du mir hilfst, bei diesem Test nicht durchzufallen… bitte…"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht… Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich Zeit habe, mit dir zu lernen, weil ich selbst auch noch was für die Arbeit tun muss."

„Lily! Sag etwas… Das kann sie nicht tun!", wandte Jack sich nun dem anderen dunkelhaarigen Mädchen zu, das die ganze Zeit über ruhig geblieben war.

„Joey… Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir helfen könntest, für diese Arbeit zu lernen. Du weißt, dass ich Physik noch nie gemocht hab und dass ich nicht wirklich gut in dem Fach bin. Und Jack hat Recht. Du bist ein Genie", sagte Lily.

„Aber das ist was ganz anderes. Du tust auch was für die Schule und versuchst auch wirklich zu lernen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn du schlechte Noten schreibst…", sagte Joey entnervt, wurde aber von Lily unterbrochen.

„Bitte Joey… Gib ihm eine Chance. Wir können uns bei mir treffen. Meine Eltern wollten das Wochenende bei der Familie meines Vaters in Frankreich verbringen. Wir könnten so etwas wie ein Lernmarathon veranstalten. Ihr zwei kommt morgen vorbei und dann lernen wir bis Sonntag. Und vielleicht können wir ja sogar noch auf Halloweentour gehen. Wir haben genug Platz, damit ihr die Nacht bei mir verbringen könnt", schlug sie vor.

„Lily, es tut mir Leid… Aber ich habe meiner Schwester versprochen, dass ich morgen mit ihr trainiere…"

„Bitte Joey… Wir brauchen beide deine Hilfe… Bitte…"

Joey seufzte. „Okay, Lily… Ich werde dir beim Lernen helfen, weil du es bist… Und du", sie wandte sich Jack zu, der mit seinem Kopf an der Wand lehnte, „du schuldest mir was."

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Jack ungläubig. „Heißt das, du willst mir helfen?"

„Ja, aber nur…", wollte sie sagen, wurde aber von Jack unterbrochen, der auf sie und Lily zustürmte.

Er umarmte sie beide fest und murmelte die ganze Zeit, „Danke, vielen, vielen Dank…"

„Es ist okay… Du kannst uns loslassen..:" sagte Lily lachen und Joey schubste ihn weg.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung", sagte er, als er nun vor den beiden Mädchen stand. „Aber ihr wisst nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, die Chance zu haben, diese Arbeit zu bestehen." Joey sah ihm in die Augen und sah zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn getroffen hatte, wie ehrlich sie waren und sie erkannte etwas anderes ihn ihnen, etwas, dass sie nicht beschreiben konnte… Es schien, dass sie zum ersten Mal wirklich leuchteten und es tat ihr plötzlich Leid, dass sie ihn fast im Stich gelassen hatte. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so übel.

* * *

Am gleichen Nachmittag, nachdem Joey ihren Großeltern von dem Lernmarathon erzählt hatte, ging sie auf ihr Zimmer und rief ihre Schwester an. Sie war erleichtert, als Faith ihr sagte, dass bei ihr auch etwas dazwischen gekommen war und nach ein paar Minuten Smalltalk legten die Schwestern auf.

* * *

„Saiyajins sind geboren um zu herrschen." 

Faith öffnete ihre Augen und blickte sich um. Im Dunkeln konnte sie sehen, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer im Wohnheim war. Sie konnte hören, dass es draußen noch stürmisch war. Zweige und Regen schlugen gegen das Fenster und der Wind heulte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach rechts um nachzusehen, ob Alina bei diesem wütenden Sturm schlafen konnte, aber es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen und die Wolken hielten das Licht des Vollmonds zurück. Plötzlich blitzte es draußen, was das Zimmer für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhellte, und zu Faiths großer Überraschung, war es nicht Alina, die in ihrem Bett lag. Es war Michael. Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf das andere. Eine Hand ausstreckend versuchte sie ihren Bruder zu wecken, doch sie zuckte zurück, als sie spürte, dass der Körper kalt war, kalt wie Eis. Sie schaute auf ihre Hände und sah bei einem weiteren Blitz, dass sie blutbeschmiert waren.

Faith wachte sofort auf. Ihr war übel und sie kletterte schnell aus dem Bett, und obwohl es in dem Zimmer dunkel war, schaffte sie es gerade rechtzeitig das Badezimmer zu erreichen, die Tür zu schließen und sich über die Toilette zu beugen bevor sie sich übergab. Faith suchte nacht Michaels Ki und seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie es fand. „Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum…", sagte sie sich wieder und wieder, aber die Übelkeit ging nicht weg. Das war der schlimmste Traum, den sie seit einer langen Zeit hatte, seit einer sehr langen Zeit. „Oh Dende, warum ich…? Warum hab ich diese Träume…?", flüsterte sie, als sie über der Toilette hin und her wippte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Bad geöffnet und Alina trat ein. Sie wurde von den Geräuschen von Faith geweckt und wollte nachschauen, ob es ihr gut ging, was offensichtlich nicht der Fall war. „Oh Gott, Faith, geht es dir gut?", fragte sie, als sie auf die Knie ging und Faiths Rücken rieb.

„Ja, ich glaube schon…", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln, stand wieder auf und betätigte die Spülung. „Ich nehme an, mein Magen hat das Abendessen nicht vertragen." Sie ging zum Waschbecken und spritzte ein bisschen kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Alina besorgt.

„Ja, bin ich. Macht dir um mich keine Sorgen und geh wieder zu Bett. Ich komm in ein paar Minuten nach…" Nachdem Alina das Bad verlassen hatte, atmete Faith einmal tief durch, doch auch das half nicht gegen das Zittern. „Es ist okay, Faith… Beruhige dich… Der Traum bedeutet gar nichts… Gar nichts…" Noch immer zitternd ging sie zurück ins Bett und noch nicht einmal die Wärme der Decke konnte sie aufwärmen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie den kalten Körper ihres Bruders auf dem Bett und schließlich, nach scheinbar Stunden, schaffte es Faith schließlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu verfallen.

Von dem Baum vor ihrem Fenster hatte der blonde Mann mit den blauen Augen, der auch schon einmal im Zimmer und Faith vor der Mensa begegnet war, beobachtet was in den letzten Minuten in dem Zimmer vorgefallen war. Er kannte den Grund für Faiths plötzliche Übelkeit nicht, aber es musste etwas mit einem Traum zu tun gehabt haben. Der Schlaf war sehr unruhig gewesen und kurz bevor sie aufgewacht war, hatte er die Bestürzung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen könnten. Er war sehr um sie besorgt.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen fühlte sich Faith sehr angeschlagen, als sie aufstand. Ihr war von dem Traum noch immer ein bisschen übel, aber sie ignorierte dieses Gefühl und unterdrückte die Erinnerungen an diesen Albtraum. Sie sagte sich nur immer wieder, dass es nur ein Traum war. Sie suchte nach Michaels Ki und er lebte noch. Nur ein schlimmer, schlimmer Albtraum, wahrscheinlich durch die verschiedenen Snacks die sie am Abend zuvor gegessen hatte. Scheinbar konnte noch nicht einmal der Magen eines Saiyajins Pommes, Schokolade, Popkorn, Eis, Cola, Milch, Sandwichs und Apfelkuchen gleichzeitig vertragen konnte, ohne merkwürdige Träume zu verursachen.

* * *

„Hey Schwesterherz!", begrüßte Michael sie beim Frühstück. „Man, du siehst ja schrecklich aus!", bemerkte er, als er ihr blasses Gesicht, die Augenringe und nur das Glas Wasser auf ihrem Tablett sah. 

„Danke für das Kompliment"; antwortete sie sarkastisch und setzte sich hin.

„Na komm schon, Faith. Du siehst wirklich krank aus. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, total scheiße. Mein Magen mochte das Essen von gestern Abend nicht, sodass mir übel ist und ich letzte Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan hab. Das schlimmste ist, dass er immer noch nicht kooperieren will."

„Vielleicht solltest du heute dein Training mit Joey absagen und wieder zu Bett gehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich niemand stört und dass du den ganzen Tag alleine gelassen wirst. Wie klingt das?", schlug Michael vor.

„Nicht allzu schlecht. Glücklicherweise hat Joey unser Training schon abgesagt, weil sie lernen muss. Dann gehe ich jetzt mal lieber wieder zu Bett. Und ich kann auf dich zählen, dass mich niemand störten wird. Danke, Bro", sagte sie, als sie wieder aufstand. Sie musste schließlich in einer halben Stunde wieder beim Verbindungshaus von Planet V sein. Also war es ganz gut, dass Michael dachte, dass sie noch etwas schlafen wollte. Das würde bedeuten, dass er es nicht wagen würde, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer legte Faith ein wenig Make-up auf um die dunklen Augenringe zu vertuschen und damit sie nicht mehr so blass aussah. Nachdem sie fertig war, hatte sie noch zwanzig Minuten um zu dem Haus zu kommen, also nahm sie ihre schwarze Lederjacke und machte sich behutsam auf den Weg dorthin, damit niemand sie bemerkten würde. Es war draußen noch immer ziemlich windig, aber es hatte aufgehört zu regnen.

Heute trug Faith schwarze Schlabberhosen und ein enges braunes Sweatshirt, da sie nicht wusste, was für Prüfungen sie bestehen musste und dachte, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, bequeme Kleidung zu tragen, in denen sie sich gut bewegen konnte.

Als sie dort ankam, sah sie, dass sie nicht die einzige war. Im Hauptzimmer waren schon andere Neulinge versammeln. Ein paar von denen kannte sie aus ihren Kursen und andere nur aus der Mensa oder vom Campus. Es waren nicht viele, aber alle möglichen Studenten. Vielleicht etwa dreißig oder so. Einige sahen wie Streber aus, andere wie Leistungssportler und wieder andere, die sie von Michaels Wirtschaftskurs kannte. Faith selbst wusste nicht, in welche Gruppe sie gehörte. Sie wusste, dass sie schlau war und mindestens genauso gut war mit Computern und anderem technischen Zeug wie die Streber, obwohl sie längst nicht so gut war wie ihr Bruder, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er noch nie versucht hatte, sich in ein anderes System einzuhacken, wie sie es ab und zu erfolgreich tat. Sie war allerdings auch stark, wusste aber nicht, woher Robin das wissen konnte. Doch sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie nicht zu der Gruppe der Wirtschaftsfreaks gehört, das war nun absolut nicht nach ihrer Nase.

Es sah so aus, als ob Faith die letzte war, da in den nächsten zehn Minuten keiner mehr kam. Um genau elf Uhr traten Robin und Evania auf den Balkon im ersten Stock, wie sie es schon auf der Party getan hatten. Und genauso wie es schon bei der Party gewesen war, fühlte sich Faith sofort zum Balkon hingezogen, sobald die Türen geöffnet wurden und Robin heraustrat. Die Studenten wurden sofort ruhig und warteten darauf, dass er etwas sagte.

„Hallo alle zusammen", sagte er. „Ich wollte euch danken, dass ihr der Einladung zur den Prüfungen gefolgt seid. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, sie zu versenden, aber wir mussten uns erst für jeden von euch eine Prüfung ausdenken, da jeder von euch individuelle Fähigkeiten hat und wir nicht mit allen die gleiche Prüfung machen konnten. Zuerst möchte ich euch sagen, dass ihr stolz darauf sein könnt, hier zu sein. Alleine hier zu sein und versuchen zu dürfen, die Prüfungen abzulegen, ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihr etwas Besonderes seid. Also seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn ihr sie nicht besteht, weil wir nur nach den Besten der Besten suchen." Er hielt kurz inne. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, wird jeder von euch seine eigene Prüfung bekommen und deshalb habe ich für jeden von euch ein Mitglied von Planet V abgeordnet, die euch sagen werden, was ihr tun müsst. Irgendwelche Fragen?" Als keiner im Hauptzimmer etwas sagte, lächelte Robin selbstzufrieden. „Gut, dann lasst uns beginnen. Und… viel Glück." Seine Schwester winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und dann verschwanden sie wieder.

Direkt nachdem sich die Türen des Balkons geschlossen hatten, traten Mitglieder von Planet V in das Zimmer und jeder von ihnen ging zu einem Studenten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Faith die einzige dort war und alle anderen fort waren. Knurrend lehnte sie sich an eine Wand und wartete darauf, dass jemand zu ihr kam. Als aber nach den nächsten paar Minuten keiner da war, begann sie langsam an ihrer Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen, zu zweifeln. Vielleicht war diese Einladung nur ein dummer Scherz. Eine Art Rache dafür, dass sie Robin den Laufpass gegeben hatte. Sie stieß sich gerade von der Wand und wollte gehen, als sie dieses merkwürdige Gefühl wieder in ihrem Körper spürte und plötzlich fühlte sie Robin hinter sich. Mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Hallo Faith. Schön dich wiederzusehen." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie, aber Faith rollte nur mit ihren Augen.

„Okay, was für ein lahmer Scherz ist das? Mich hierher kommen zu lassen und mir dann niemanden zu schicken, der mir sagt, was ich zu tun habe?", fragte sie genervt.

„Was, bin ich niemand?"

Plötzlich brach Faith in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Wie jetzt? Du? Der oh so mächtige Präsident von Planet V will sich höchstpersönlich um mich kümmern?... Oh, ich verstehe. Du willst es wieder versuchen, richtig? Aber wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, du musst mich erst verdienen. Ich springe nicht gleich mit jedem, den ich auf der Straße treffe, in die Kissen."

„Glaub mir Faith. Ich will dich verdienen. Aber du musst auch mir beweisen, dass du es wert bist. Deswegen sollst du diese Prüfungen ablegen. Aber sobald du ein Mitglied von uns bist, werde ich versuchen, dir zu beweisen, dass ich es wert bin. Du bist besser als jede Frau, der ich bis jetzt begegnet bin. Ich spüre Dinge, die ich noch nie zuvor gespürt habe. Du bist etwas Besonderes."

„Sagst du das zu jedem Mädchen, dass du auf die Probe stellen willst? Oh, warte, ich weiß. Das nächste, was du sagen willst, ist, dass du mich liebst." Faith runzelte die Stirn.

„Liebe? Nein, keine Liebe. Liebe ist ein schwaches Gefühl, ganz und gar unnötig. Und ich habe das noch nie vorher zu jemandem gesagt, das schwöre ich. Und soweit ich weiß, denkst du genauso", sagte er zu ihr mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Und nun, lass uns los. Wir haben viel zu erledigen."

* * *

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang über den Campus gegangen waren, stiegen sie in ein Auto und wurden zu einem Haus in der Stadt gefahren. Es war ein Hochhaus und sie nahmen den Fahrstuhl zu der kleinen Wohnung unter dem Dach. Robin klopfte an die Tür und schon bald hörten sie eine gedämpfte Stimme fragen, wer da war. „Der Prinz", antwortete Robin und die Tür wurde geöffnet. In dem kleinen Zimmer war es dunkel und es wurde nur durch einen Bildschirm und verschiedenen Blinklichtern von anderen technischen Geräten erleuchtet. Faith blickte ihre Umgebung erstaunt an. Das waren die höchstentwickelten Computer dieser Dimension, soweit sie wusste. Ihr Bruder würde es natürlich besser wissen. 

„Hey Robin!", begrüßte ein junger Mann, der eine Brille trug, ihn. Es war in dem Zimmer zu dunkel, um zu erkennen, wie er wirklich aussah. „Oh, ich sehe… Einer von den wahrscheinlich neuen?"

„Ja, das ist Faith", stellte Robin sie vor.

„Aber… das ist ein Mädchen… Und, tut mir Leid, aber sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie weiß, wie man mit Computern umgeht", sagte der junge Mann.

„Nun, laut ihrer Akte kann sie mit denen sehr gut um. Waren schon andere hier?"

„Ja, zwei. Aber sie haben schon versagt. Sie haben sich geweigert, es zu tun. Sie waren einfach zu gutmütig. Und was hast du für sie ausgewählt?"

„Den Hauptcomputer von Capsule Corporation", sagte Robin.

„Was?", rief der junge Mann. „Bist du verrückt? Das ist einer der Computer mit dem höchsten Sicherheitssystem auf diesem Planeten. Nur ein Genie könnte in das System hacken!"

„Glaub mir…", sagte Robin selbstbewusst. „Sie könnte es schaffen. Sie ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen."

„Okay, wenn du meinst"; murmelte er und öffnete ein Fenster auf dem Monitor, bevor er aus dem Stuhl, in dem er saß, aufstand.

„Okay, mal sehen, ob ich euch richtig verstanden hab. Ihr wollt, dass ich mich in das Hauptcomputersystem von Capsule Corporation hacke?", fragte Faith gedankenvoll. Sie wusste, dass das nicht richtig war, aber sie wollte ein Mitglied von Planet V werden, also musste sie das tun. Und sie hatte einen Vorteil. Sie kannte das System und sie wusste auch, dass das Sicherheitssystem in dieser Dimension nicht so hochentwickelt war wie in der anderen Dimension, also sollte es ihr keine zu großen Probleme bereiten. Sie war immerhin die Enkelin von Bulma Briefs.

„Natürlich nur, wenn du willst und glaubst, dass du es schaffst. Wir wissen, dass deinen Eltern ein Tochterunternehmen von CC gehört, aber wirst du es trotzdem durchziehen?", fragte Robin sie.

„Natürlich. Nichts leichter als das." Sie streckte ihre Finger und setzte sich auf den Stuhl bevor sie begann mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit in die Tasten zu hauen. Nach nur ein paar Minuten und vielen geöffneten und geschlossenen Fenstern auf dem Monitor, lehnte sich Faith lächelnd zurück. „Wir sind drin."

„Was?", fragten beide junge Männer und blickten über ihre Schulter auf den Monitor.

„Seid ihr hinter etwas bestimmten her?", fragte sie sie.

„Mmh," murmelte Robin, „eine Liste aller Mitarbeiter und was sie tun wäre nicht übel."

„Gut." Faith begann wieder zu tippen. „Ich will es… ich nehm es… ich hab es… Hier ist sie."

„Kannst du sie kopieren?", fragte Robin aufgeregt.

„Selbstverständlich."

* * *

Plötzlich, in genau dem gleichen Moment bei Capsule Corporation in Husum, bekam Mirai Trunks eine Warnung auf seinen Monitor. „Dateien werden heruntergeladen?", fragte er sich und plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. „Scheiße!" Er griff nach dem Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. „Pan! Ich bin's. Jemand ist in unserem System und lädt etwas herunter!" In diesem Moment erschien eine weitere Nachricht auf seinem Bildschirm. „Download beendet. Es ist zu spät. Er ist weg."

* * *

„So, bitteschön." Faith gab Robin die ausgedruckte Liste. „Was hast du mit ihr vor?" 

„Das wirst du vielleicht herausfinden, wenn du die Prüfungen bestanden hast. Aber ich muss sagen, du hast dich bei der ersten sehr gut geschlagen", sagte Robin zu ihr.

„Sehr gut?", fragte der junge Mann. „Sehr gut? Mann! Das war unglaublich! Das Mädchen ist ein Genie! Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Ich kann nicht unbedingt sagen, dass ich das gelernt habe. Ich bin einfach nur mit Computern und so'n Kram aufgewachsen… Ich glaube, es gibt nicht vieles, das ich nicht reparieren kann, wenn es kaputt ist… Es ist nichts Besonderes… Aber ich arbeite nicht so häufig mit Computern… Vielleicht nur ab und zu aus Langeweile, wenn ich nicht trainiere."

„Trainiere?"

„Sie übt Kampfsport aus", informierte Robin ihn, „und das wird für dich die nächste Prüfung sein. Bist du bereit?"

„Immer doch…", sagte sie und stand wieder auf. Bevor sie jedoch durch die Tür ging, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Tschüß!"

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war Pan in Mirai Trunks Büro gekommen. Sie war vorher im Labor gewesen und rieb ihre Hände in dem blauen Overall ab. „Trunks! Was genau ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen. 

„Ich weiß es nicht… wirklich nicht… Ich habe hier nur gearbeitet und habe dann plötzlich die Nachricht bekommen, dass jemand etwas aus unserem System herunterlädt. Das muss bedeuten, dass jemand es geschafft hat, in das System einzudringen", erzählte Mirai Trunks ihr.

„Aber das ist nicht möglich… Niemand würde es wagen, in unser System zu hacken… und es ist sicher… Du und deine Mutter habt es entwickelt. Es ist einfach nicht möglich."

„Nun, scheinbar doch… Aber ich werde alles tun, um so etwas wie heute zu verhindern", sagte er. „Unsere Leute haben schon herausgefunden, dass eine Mitarbeiterliste heruntergeladen wurde, aber sie schauen nach, ob da noch mehr war."

* * *

Alina saß auf ihrem Bett und las etwas, als jemand an der Tür klopfte. „Sie ist offen!", rief sie und die Tür öffnete sich. Michael trat herein und schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. „Hey Alina! Wo ist Faith?" 

„Ich-ich weiß nicht… W-wieso fragst du?"

„Sie hatte sich heute Morgen nicht so wohl gefühlt und wollte wieder zu Bett gehen. Ich wollte nur mal nachschauen, wie es ihr jetzt geht", sagte er besorgt.

„N-nun, sie war nicht hier, a-als ich vom Frühstück wiederkam. Vielleicht macht sie einen Spaziergang oder so", nahm Alina an.

„Vielleicht… Sagst du ihr bitte, dass ich hier war, wenn sie wiederkommt? Sie soll mich anrufen."

„Okay…" Michael lächelte sie and und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit saßen Faith und Robin schon wieder im Auto und fuhren zu ihrem nächsten Ziel. „Und wohin geht's jetzt?", fragte Faith. 

„Wir haben herausgefunden, dass du Kampfsport machst und nun wollen wir sehen, ob du für uns gut genug bist. Das bedeutet, wir fahren jetzt zu einer Sporthalle, wo ein paar meiner Freunde trainieren. Sie werden dich prüfen?"

„Wie jetzt? Du willst, dass andere mich prüfen? Kannst du nicht kämpfen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das. Aber ich lasse die anderen gegen dich kämpfen, weil ich dich nicht verletzen will. Glaub mir, es ist nur für deine eigene Gesundheit." Schmollend lehnte sich Faith im Sitz zurück und wartete darauf, dass das Auto endlich anhielt.

Doch sie musste nicht lange warten, da das Auto nach ein paar Minuten vor der Sporthalle anhielt. Faith und Robin traten ein. Dort sahen sie sofort viele junge Männer, die trainierten. Einige kämpften miteinander, andere machten andere Übungen, aber der einzige Gedanke, der Faith dabei durch den Kopf schoss, war, _Erbärmlich_. Keiner von ihnen würde eine Herausforderung für sie sein. Diese Prüfung würde kein Problem für sie darstellen. Plötzlich wurde ihr ein wenig schwindelig und merkte, wie ihr Magen sich vor Hunger verzog. Was kein Wunder war, da sie die letzte Mahlzeit am vorigen Abend eingenommen hatte und nur ein paar Stunden später alles in die Kanalisation ging.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Robin und Faith nickte. Der junge Mann steckte zwei Finger in seinen Mund und pfiff, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Männer auf sich zog. „Okay Leute, das ist Faith. Sie soll geprüft werden. Bud, du bist der beste, komm bitte her."

Ein muskulöser junger Mann mit blondem Haar, der gleiche, der schon bei der Party war, kam auf sie zu. „Du bist Faith, richtig?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Gut, dann lass uns anfangen." Faith zog ihre Stiefel aus und folgte Bud auf eine große Matte, die in der Mitte der Halle lag und einen Kampfring repräsentierte. Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und ging in eine Kampfhaltung.

Faith tat das gleiche und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später griff ihr Gegner an. Faith wich seinem Schlag aus und wirbelte herum, doch plötzlich wurde ihr wieder schwindelig, sodass Bud sie schlagen konnte. _Ich hab gewusst, dass ich heute Morgen etwas hätte essen sollen_, dachte sie, als sie wieder auf die Füße kam und ihn leicht in den Bauch schlug. Bud keuchte und fiel auf seine Knie. „Wie jetzt? Ist das alles, was du drauf hast?", fragte sie, als sie um ihn herumschritt.

„Natürlich nicht." Er stand wieder auf und warf sich auf Faith. Sie ergriff seine fliegende Faust und als die andere nach vorne schoss, fing sie auch diese. „So, was nun? Keine Hände frei? Dann benutzen wir mal das Köpfchen", sagte sie grinsend und schlug ihren Kopf gegen seinen. Dann ließ sie sich auf den Rücken fallen und trat den ebenfalls fallenden Bud wieder in den Bauch, was ihn zurückwarf. Faith sprang schnell wieder auf die Füße und ging wieder in eine Kampfhaltung, als sie darauf wartete, dass ihr Gegner aufstand. „Was ist los, Buddy? Schon müde?"

Bud stand auf und wischte sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Er blickte auf sie hinunter und sah Blut darauf. Er knurrte. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen." In seiner Wut stürmte er einfach auf Faith zu, doch als er sie erreichte, trat sie nur einen Schritt zur Seite und er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und fiel aus dem Ring.

„Sie ist wirklich stark", stellte Robin fest, als er das sah. „Ihr Kampfstil ist perfekt. Sie behält einen kühlen Kopf und denkt über ihre nächsten Schritte nach. Beeindruckend." Bud wollte Faith gerade wieder angreifen, als Robin pfiff. „Genug! Bud, du warst außerhalb des Ringes. Sie hat gewonnen."

„Aber Robin… Sie hat mich ausgetrickst", sagte er und blickte von Robin zu der grinsenden Faith und wieder zurück.

„Sie hat dich nicht ausgetrickst. Sie hat nachgedacht und eine Taktik benutzt. Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie sie dich mehr und mehr aufgeregt hat, während sie ruhig geblieben ist?" Bud nickte geschlagen. „Gut. Komm Faith, lass uns gehen."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später waren sie wieder im Verbindungshaus von Planet V. Faith saß in einem der Sessel, während Robin vor ihr stand. „Nun, Faith… Ich muss sagen, du hast mich heute beeindruckt… Du hast mir schon vorher gezeigt, dass du einen starken Willen hast und tust und sagst was du willst. Du hast die Prüfungen erfolgreich bestanden und du hast bewiesen, dass du keine Skrupel hast. Das ist gut. Wir brauchen Leute wie dich und ich bin glücklich zu sagen, dass du ein Mitglied von Planet V bist, wenn du eines sein willst."

Faith grinste. „Natürlich will ich eines sein. Warum glaubst du, bin ich hier?"

„Gut, aber denk dran. Erzähl es niemandem, bis es offiziell ist, okay?"

„Okay."

* * *

Wieder ein paar Minuten später war Faith auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Wohnheim. Doch unglücklicherweise traf sie Michael auf halbem Weg. „Faith! Wo warst du?", fragte er besorgt. 

„Nirgendwo… Ich… war nur spazieren… nicht mehr…"

„Ich habe nach dir gesucht. Es ist etwas passiert."

„Wirklich? Was?"

„Pan hatte mich vor kurzem angerufen. Jemand hat es geschafft, ins Hauptcomputersystem von Capsule Corporation einzudringen und eine Mitarbeiterliste herunterzuladen."

„Wirklich? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das jemand kann…", sagte sie lässig.

„Das dachten wir auch… Aber jemand hat's geschafft…"

„Du solltest dir darum keine Sorgen machen… Ich wette, sie kriegen jetzt ein neues System und dann wird so etwas nicht mehr passieren", erzählte Faith ihm. „Und wenn du mir jetzt nicht mehr erzählen willst, werde ich jetzt zurückgehen. Mein Magen braucht etwas zu essen."

„Fühlst du dich besser?", wollte Michael wissen.

„Ja, alles bestens." Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ließ ihren Bruder einfach dort stehen, als sie zurück zu ihrem Wohnheim ging. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, warum sie sich wieder gut fühlte, aber sie war wieder in Ordnung. Keine Übelkeit mehr und sie hatte den ganzen Tag nicht über den Traum nachgedacht. Faith war mit sich selbst zufrieden. Sie war nun ein Mitglied von Planet V, was ihr ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl gab und sie fast all ihre Sorgen vergessen ließ. Aber sie würde ihrem Bruder nichts davon erzählen, da er es ihren Cousins weitersagte und sie dann versuchen würden, sie davon abzubringen, doch das würde sie nicht zulassen.

* * *

„Hey Bro… So, wie lief die Prüfung?", fragte Evania ihren Bruder, als er in ein Zimmer des Hauses von Planet V trat. Das Zimmer sah aus wie ein altes Wohnzimmer, mit rotem Teppich, hölzerner Decke, Eichenschränken mit vielen Büchern und einem Kamin. Evania selbst lag auf der Couch und las etwas. 

„Sie hat bestanden", antwortete Robin bloß und setzte sich gegenüber von seiner Schwester auf einen Stuhl.

„Und? Glaubst du, dass sie die richtige ist? Wann wirst du ihr alles erzählen?"

„Ja, ich glaube, sie ist die richtige… Jedes Mal, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin, tut sie mir etwas an… Und obwohl ich sie den ganzen letzten Monat beobachtet habe, kann ich nicht sagen, warum. Aber ich werde es wohl herausfinden, wenn ich ihr alles erzähle… Ich will nur noch ein wenig warten, um zu sehen, ob sie uns loyal ist. Doch wenn sie sich als loyal erweist, glaube ich, können wir unseren Plan bald in die Tat umsetzen", sagte er mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu seiner Schwester.


	8. Pyjamaparty

**A/N: Danke für die Reivew BabyG! Um deine Frage zu beantworten, das V in Planet V ist der Buchstabe V, nicht die römische 5. Wieso das V da steht wird aber auch noch im Verlaufe der Geschichte deutlich. Zu deinen Spekulationen sag ich mal lieber nichts, da wirst du schon abwarten müssen! Viel Spaß jetzt mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 7: Pyjamaparty**

Joey seufzte, als sie auf die Uhr im Gravitationsraum schaute. Sie zeigte vier Uhr an. Sie sollte um fünf bei Lily sein und das hieß, sie müsste bald nach Hause gehen um sich fertig zu machen. Warum hatte sie dem ganzen Lernmarathon überhaupt zugestimmt? Oh ja, weil ihre Freunde sie fast auf Knien angebettelt hatten. Sie knurrte. Nicht, dass sie eine schlechte Person war. Aber wenn Lily sie alleine gefragt hätte, ob sie zusammen lernen könnten, dann hätte sie ohne weiteres zugestimmt, aber nun war da auch noch Jack. Bei dieser Arbeit durchzufallen würde ihm Recht geschehen. Es war seine eigene Schuld, wenn er den meisten Stoff durch seine Abwesenheit verpasste. Wenn sie nur mit Lily gelernt hätte, dann hätte es nur einen Nachmittag gedauert, aber nun musste sie auch noch eine Nacht und einen weiteren Tag dafür opfern. Sie könnte die Zeit zum Trainieren gebrauchen oder lesen oder für sich selbst lernen. Aber nein…

„Und… alles… nur… wegen… Jack…", stöhnte sie, als sie ihre letzten Sit-ups bei einer Schwerkraft von fünfhundert G machte. Murrend verwandelte sie sich in einen Super Saiyajin, machte einen Salto zur Schaltkonsole, während dessen sie mit einem Ki-Strahl ein paar Trainingsroboter zerstörte, und schaltete die zusätzliche Schwerkraft aus.

Sie ließ ihre Kampfkraft wieder auf normal sinken, nahm ihr Handtuch von der Konsole und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Das war heute wirklich ein schönes Workout für sie gewesen, sodass ihr schlabberiges graues Trägershirt und schwarze Sporthose schweißnass war. Aber das störte sie nicht. Sie fühlte sich immer gut, nachdem sie ihre Aggressionen in einer Trainingsstunde ausgelassen hatte. Training war das einzige, wo sie überhaupt nicht unsicher war, nun neben ihrem ständigen Streit mit Jack. Hier konnte sie ihre Stärke zeigen. Dende, wie sehr sie doch im letzten Monat die Trainingskämpfe mit Vegeta vermisste. Sie konnte fast sagen, dass dieses das einzige war, was sie an dieser Dimension störte. Nicht in der Lage zu sein, mit ihrem Großvater zu trainieren, nun, mit ihren beiden Großvätern. Natürlich trainierten auch Faith und Michael mit ihr, aber mit College und all dem Kram hatten sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit, also trainierte sie meistens alleine.

Nachdem Joey in einem der Badezimmer des Gravitationsraumes geduscht hatte, verfrachtete sie ihn in eine Kapsel und brachte sich mit Shunkan Idou zurück zu ihren Großeltern. Es war eigentlich sehr merkwürdig. Außer Goku schien es fast so, als ob nur weibliche Saiyajins diese Fähigkeit erlernen konnten, da weder ihr Vater, noch ein anderer männlicher Saiyajin das konnten. Niemand konnte es sich erklären, aber es war einfach so.

Es dauerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, nachdem sie vom Feld verschwunden war, bis sie sich in der Küche wiederfand. Ihre Großmutter war am Bügeln und ihr Großvater saß im Wohnzimmer und sah fern. „Hey Grandma! Hab ich etwas verpasst?", fragte sie sie.

Ihre Großmutter, die sich inzwischen an das plötzliche Erscheinen von sowohl ihrer Tochter als auch ihren Enkelinnen gewöhnt hatte, nickte. „Ja, dein Freund Jack hat angerufen. Er hat gefragt, ob wir ihn mitnehmen können, wenn wir dich zu Lily bringen."

Joey, die gerade etwas Wasser trank, hätte sich fast verschluckt. „Okay, erst einmal ist Jack kein Freund von mir und zweitens hoffe ich, dass du nein gesagt hast."

„Ich habe ihm natürlich gesagt, dass es kein Problem ist, dass wir ihn mitnehmen. Er hat mir gesagt, wo er wohnt und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir ihn um viertel vor fünf abholen werden", informierte ihre Großmutter sie.

„Oh, bitte… Grandma, sag mir, dass du mich nur verarschst…", jammerte Joey.

„Oh Joey, ich verstehe dich nicht. Der arme Junge wusste nicht, wie er sonst zu Lily kommen sollte. Und er klang wirklich nett am Telefon. Übrigens… Hattest du uns nicht etwas von einer Halloweentour erzählt? Hast du ein Kostüm?"

„Nein, ich brauche kein Kostüm, wenn ich das kann…" Sie verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin, sodass ihre dunklen Augen ihre Farbe änderten und ihr glattes dunkles Haar blond und wild wurde.

Doch ihre Großmutter schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Du weißt, dass du das hier nicht tun kannst…"

Joey verwandelte sich wieder zurück und ihr Haar fiel wieder glatt herunter. „Ich weiß… Außerdem wollen wir lernen und nicht auf Halloweentour gehen. Ich werde kein Kostüm brauchen."

„Joey", sagte ihre Großmutter sanft. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr nicht die ganze Zeit lernen werdet. Du musst mal rauskommen und Spaß haben… Es gibt mehr im Leben als nur Schule… Warte, ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee, wenn du ein Kostüm brauchst. Deine Armbanduhr ist eine Kapsel, richtig?"

„Ja, mein Kampfanzug ist da drin, aber warum…"

„Gut, wenn du ein Kostüm brauchen solltest, kannst du den Kampfanzug benutzen. Nur noch ein wenig Haarspray oder Gel in deinem Haar und es müsste funktionieren. Du kannst als Lost Warrior losziehen… Ich habe schon häufig Mädchen in diesem Kostüm gesehen. Du siehst also, deine Mutter ist noch immer berühmt…", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Aber Grandm…"

„Kein aber. Und nun geh und pack deine Sachen. Wir müssen bald los, wenn wir Jack noch unterwegs einsammeln wollen."

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später saßen Joey und ihre Großmutter im Auto und waren auf dem Weg zu Jack bevor sie zu Lily weiterfahren wollten. „Wir können noch immer umkehren", versuchte Joey noch ein letztes Mal ihre Großmutter davon zu überzeugen, Jack nicht abzuholen.

„Nein, Joey, nein. Wir werden nicht umkehren. Du hast etwas versprochen und du wirst dein Versprechen halten. Und außerdem sind wir schon da."

Sie hielten vor einem kleinen alten Haus an, das ziemlich schäbig aussah. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das die richtige Adresse ist, Grandma?", wollte Joey wissen, als sie aus dem Auto ausstieg.

Ihre Großmutter schaute auf den Notizzettel, auf dem sie die Adresse notiert hatte und dann wieder zurück auf die Hausnummer. „Ja, hier sind wir richtig."

„Gut, dann hol ich ihn." Sie war gerade zwei Schritte vom Auto entfernt, als sich die Haustür öffnete und Jack herauskam. Joey blickte ihn schockiert an. Der Junge hatte seine Haare gefärbt. Es war blond und mit Gel aufgespiked. „Oh mein Gott, Jack. Was hast du mit deinen Haaren angestellt?"

„Magst du's? Ist für heute Abend", sagte er grinsend. Er öffnete die Hintertür vom Auto und stieg ein. „Hallo Mrs. Collin."

„Hallo Jack. Es ist nett, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Mrs. Collin lächelnd.

In der Zwischenzeit war Joey auch wieder eingestiegen. „Was meinst du mit für heute Abend?"

„Wirst du dann sehen." Grollend wandte sich Joey wieder in ihrem Sitz um und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sie entschloss, dass es besser wäre, Jack den Rest der Fahrt zu ignorieren und starrte nur aus dem Fenster.

Zu Joeys großem Glück brauchten sie nur etwa zehn Minuten bis zu dem Haus, in dem Lily und ihre Eltern wohnten. Es war ein größeres Haus am Rande der Stand und es war wirklich schön dort – ein großer Garten, ein weißes Haus und es stand sogar ein weißer Zaun um das Grundstück herum. Es sah sehr wie die Häuser aus dem Fernsehen aus, in dem alle, die dort lebten, glücklich waren. Das genaue Gegenteil von dem Ort, wo Jack wohnte. Jack und Joey waren gerade ausgestiegen, als Lily schon auf sie zugelaufen kam. „Hi Joey, hi Jack! Hey, coole Farbe! Hi Mrs. Collin!"

„Hallo!", sagte Joeys Großmutter lächelnd. „Okay, du rufst mich morgen an, wenn ich dich abholen soll, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden, tschüß Grandma!"

„Tschüß Mrs. Collin und danke für's abholen!", rief Jack, als das Auto fortfuhr.

„Wow, Joey, was ist mit dir los? Ihr habt Jack abgeholt?", frage Lily erstaunt.

„Meine Großmutter wollte ihn abholen, nicht ich!", knurrte Joey.

„Okay, okay… So, was stehen wir noch hier draußen? Lasst uns reingehen", schlug das andere Mädchen vor und zusammen gingen sie ins Haus.

* * *

Bald, nachdem Lily Joey das Haus und ihr auch gezeigt hatte, wo sie schlafen soll, nämlich auf einer Matratze in Lilys Zimmer, da Jack schon das Gästezimmer für sich einnahm, saßen die drei Teenager am Tisch im Esszimmer und lernten. Nun, nach etwa einer Stunde hatte Joey es geschafft, Lily alles, was sie im letzten Monat in Physik gemacht hatten, beizubringen. Doch es erwies sich bei Jack viel schwieriger, da er nicht stillsitzen konnte und nie zuhörte, wenn Joey ihm etwas erklärte, weil er mit seinen Gedanken immer woanders war. Sie hatte ihm gerade zum tausendsten Mal erzählt, dass sein Körper bei einer Schwerkraft von drei G um das dreifache schwerer sein würde bei normaler Schwerkraft, aber wieder einmal hörte er überhaupt nicht zu. Aufgebracht überlegte sie zuerst, ihm im Gravitationsraum ‚praktischen Unterricht' zu erteilen, ließ diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder fallen.

Lily bemerkte, wie Joey immer wütender wurde und entschloss sich etwas zu tun, bevor sie Jack den Kopf abbiss. „Hey Leute… Was haltet ihr von einer kleinen Pause… von vielleicht ein paar Stunden?"

„Klingt gut!", sagte Jack und sprang auf.

„Hey, warte mal! Du hast in den letzten zwei Stunden nichts getan!", sagte Joey außer sich und wandte sich dann Lily zu. „Und was meinst du einer kleinen Pause von einer paar Stunden?"

„Nun, es ist jetzt sieben und heute ist Halloween… Und bis wir fertig sind, ist es wahrscheinlich schon acht und dann…"

„Du planst auf Halloweentour zu gehen?"

„Nun, ähm… ja?", antwortete Lily.

„Gut, ihr könnt gehen, aber ohne mich… Ich bleibe hier und lerne, oder ich gehe nach Hause…", sagte Joey und packte ihre Bücher und Notizen zusammen. Sie wollte gerade durch die Tür in den Flur gehen, als Jack ihr Handgelenk ergriff. „Lass mich los", verlangte sie.

„Collin, bitte… Komm mit… Wird bestimmt lustig! Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich wirklich mein bestes tun werde, wenn wir nachher oder morgen lernen. Bitte…", bettelte er.

„Und wenn du kein Kostüm hast, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir etwas für dich finden…", fügte Lily hinzu.

„Nein… ich habe ein Kostüm…"; sagte der Halbsaiyajin. „Grandma hat mir eines gekauft…"

„Sehr schön", sagte Lily aufgeregt, „wenn das so ist, dann bleibst du, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du was verpassen wirst, wenn du jetzt nach Hause gehst!" Als sie sah, dass das andere Mädchen noch immer ein wenig Widerwillen zeigte, fuhr sie fort, „Komm schon, Halloween ist nur einmal im Jahr. Den Rest des Jahres kannst du lernen, aber nun musst du einfach Spaß haben!" Seufzend nickte Joey zögerlich. „Ja! Großartig! Dann lass uns uns fertig machen! Du kannst dich im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern umziehen, wenn du willst! Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was für ein Kostüm deine Großmutter für dich gekauft hat!" Mit diesen Worten ergriff Lily Joeys Hand und zerrte sie nach oben.

Joey blickte finster drein, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Hier war sie nun, im Schlafzimmer von Lilys Eltern, und hielt ihre Tasche in ihrer Hand. Sie setzte die Tasche auf dem Bett in der Mitte des Raumes ab, da sie wusste, dass sie den Inhalt davon nicht brauchte, weil ihr sogenanntes Kostüm sich in einer Kapsel in ihrer Armbanduhr befand. Sie würde innerhalb einer Sekunde fertig sein, aber Lily und besonders Jack brauchten davon nichts wissen.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass die das nicht tun sollte, schaute sie sich ein wenig im Zimmer um und erblickte plötzlich Bilderrahmen auf der Kommode. Neugierig ging sie dorthin und schaute sie sich an. Doch eines fing sofort ihren Blick. Es war ein Foto von ein paar jungen Leuten, vielleicht um und bei neunzehn Jahre alt, die offensichtlich auf einem Fest waren, da man auch andere Menschen im Hintergrund sehen konnte. Es standen neun Leute im Vordergrund, sieben Mädchen und zwei Jungs. Sie lächelte, als sie sie ansah. Sie kannte vier dieser Leute auf dem Foto. Einen der Jungs erkannte sie sofort, weil es noch zwei mehr gab, die genauso aussahen. Es war ihr Onkel Goten. Und dann müsste das Mädchen in seinen Armen Shana sein. Dann, neben ihm stand ein anderer Junge, mit braunem Haar. Er war auch leicht zu erkennen, da er ihr Vater war und das typische geerbte Vegeta-Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte. Und er hielt ihre Mutter in seinem Armen.

Joey erinnerte sich vage, dass sie genau dieses Bild einmal in einem Fotoalbum ihrer Eltern gesehen hatte, doch als sie es sich jetzt genauer anschaute, konnte sie zum ersten Mal sehen, wie sehr Faith wie ihre Mutter aussah. Außer der Haarfarbe sahen wie fast wie Zwillinge aus, nur dass leichte Einflüsse von der Seite ihres Vaters in ihr Gesicht eingeflossen waren, wie zum Beispiel das Grinsen.

Joey vermisste wirklich ihre Familie in der anderen Dimension, nicht dass sie das jemandem erzählen würde. Es war einer ihrer Saiyajinzüge, der Stolz, der sie davon abhielt. Und sie war dickköpfig, und zwar richtig, etwas dass sie offensichtlich von Bulma oder Vegeta oder von beiden geerbt hatte. Ein weiterer typischer Charakterzug eines Saiyajins war auch die Liebe zum Kampf. Wenn sie kämpfte, konnte sie alles um sich herum vergessen und das war gut. Wenn sie alles um sich herum vergaß und sich nur auf ihren Gegner konzentrierte, war sie überhaupt nicht unsicher.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür riss Joey aus ihren Gedanken. „Hey, Joey! Bist du fertig?", hörte sie Lilys Stimme fragen.

„Eine Minute noch!", rief sie zurück. Joey stellte den Bilderrahmen wieder auf die Kommode, drückte den Knopf an ihrer Uhr und im nächsten Augenblick trug sie ihren Saiyajin Kampfanzug. Dann nahm sie die Tasche und öffnete die Tür.

Vor ihr stand Lily, auf deren Gesicht sich plötzlich ein breites und dummes Grinsen ausbreitete, als sie sah, was für ein ‚Kostüm' Joey trug. „Was ist los? Sehe ich so bescheuert aus?"

„Nein, nein, du siehst großartig aus. Das Kostüm sieht aus, als wärest du da drin geboren. Es sieht genauso wie das aus, was der Lost Warrior trug, als sie den Menschen geholfen hatte. Wir müssen nur noch etwas mit deinen Haaren anstellen."

„Nun, danke… Du siehst auch großartig aus…", sagte Joey. Lily hatte ihr dunkles Haar wild hochgesteckt und trug eine enge dunkelrote Lederbluse, einen schwarzen Lederminirock, eine Netzstrumpfhose und schwarze Stiefel, die bis zu ihren Knien reichten. Passend zu diesen Klamotten trug sie einen schwarzen Ledermantel über ihren Arm. „Und was meinst du damit, wir müssen noch etwas mit meinen Haaren anstellen?"

„Das ist leicht… Das Haar vom Lost Warrior war wilder. Vielleicht können wir mit ein bisschen Haarspray und Gel etwas ändern. Komm mit." Lily nahm die Hand des anderen Mädchens und zerrte sie in das Badezimmer, aus dem sie nur ein paar Minuten später wieder heraustraten. Lily hatte es geschafft. Joeys Haar sah wirklich wilder aus als vorher. „Gut. Bist du bereit? Jack wartet unten schon auf uns."

„Ja, glaub ich."

* * *

Unten saß Jack in der Küche und wartete darauf, dass die beiden Mädchen fertig wurden. Als Joey und Lily in die Küche kamen um ihn zu holen, fiel sein Mund offen. Er konnte Joey nur anstarren. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass sie so etwas enges wie im Moment trug. Niemals. Er konnte alle weiblichen Kurven sehen und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie schön sie sein konnte, wenn sie wollte.

Doch nicht nur ihm fielen die Augen fast aus dem Kopf. Auch Joey, doch sie hatte ganz andere Gründe dafür. Vor ihr saß Jack und er trug einen Saiyajin Kampfanzug, nun, ein Kostüm das wie ein Saiyajin Kampfanzug aussah. Sie und Jack gingen im Partnerlook. Nur dass sein Haar blond war, doch sogar so blond und mit Gel aufgespiked und mit den passenden grünen Augen, sah er fast wie ein Super Saiyajin aus. „Bitte Lily, sag mir dass ich nur in einem wirklich schlechten Albtraum gefangen bin und dass ich jetzt jeden Moment aufwachen werde."

„Tut mir Leid, Joey… Aber das ist kein Traum… Du und Jack, ihr tragt das gleiche Kostüm", sagte Lily, die versuchte, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Hast du kein anderes Kostüm, Jack?", wollte Joey wissen.

„Nein, ich habe kein anderes Kostüm. Und selbst wenn ich eines hätte, würde ich mich nicht umziehen, weil ich mein Haar nicht umsonst gefärbt habe", sagte er zu ihr.

„Du hast dir dein Haar für das Kostüm gefärbt? Warum?" Nun wurde Joey neugierig.

„Ich hab dir doch von diesem Gerücht erzählt, an das ich glaube, das, in dem die Schule zerstört wurde, oder? Nun, diese Gerüchte besagen auch, dass nicht nur der Lost Warrior gekämpft hat, sondern auch andere Männer, die alle diesen Kampfanzug trugen und blonde Haare und grüne Augen hatten. Also glaube ich, dass sie auch Helden sind, da sie diese Welt gerettet haben. Deswegen habe ich mein Haar blond gefärbt… Aber die Farbe wird in ein bis zwei Wochen wieder raus sein", sagte er zu ihr.

Joey war verwirrt. Es gab tatsächlich jemanden, der an diese sehr unglaubliche Geschichte glaubte? Sie blickte zu Lily, die bloß ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Jack, wirklich…", sagte Lily, „glaubst du nicht, dass du inzwischen ein bisschen zu alt bist, um an solche Geschichten zu glauben? Ich hab dir schon mindestens hundert Mal erzählt, dass meine Mutter in dem Jahr da war und dass es nur eine Gasexplosion war, nichts anderes. Kein Kampf, keine Aliens, kein Lost Warrior, keine fremden Männer mit blondem Haar und grünen Augen. Oder was meinst du, Joey?"

„Ich… Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt los, wenn wir rechtzeitig wieder hier sein wollen, um weiterzulernen", sagte sie und drehte sich um. Jack und Lily zuckten nur mit den Schultern und folgten ihr.

* * *

„Mieser Tag… Mieser, miieeeser…", murmelte Joey leise, als sie beim tausendsten Haus in der tausendsten Straße angekommen waren. Sie waren schon seit etwas mehr als einer Stunde unterwegs. Ihr wurde langsam kalt und sie hatte ihr Ki schon etwas erhöht um warm zu bleiben, konnte es aber nicht zu sehr erhöhen ohne dass es jemand merkte. Außerdem nervte sie das Verhalten der beiden anderen. Sie waren einfach kindisch, spielten anderen Leute Streiche und rannten kichernd weg. Sie wünschte sich wirklich, sie wäre zu Hause geblieben, anstatt hierher zu kommen. Sie musste jetzt mal mit ihnen reden und fragen, ob sie umkehren konnten. Doch genau in dem Moment, als sie das dachte, drehten sich Jack und Lily um. Sie liefen etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihr.

„Hey Collin! Worauf wartest du? Komm schon! Wir haben noch viel zu tun!", rief der Junge.

„Was?", schrie Joey zurück. Das einzige, was sie jetzt wollte, war umzukehren, oder, nun, etwas in die Luft zu jagen. „Ich wollte gerade fragen, ob wir nicht nach Hause gehen können…"

„Nach Hause? Schon? Aber wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen!" Lily seufzte, als sie den Ausdruck auf Joeys Gesicht sah. „Okay, noch eine Stunde und dann gehen wir nach Hause? … Bitte… Diese Straße runter findet eine Halloweenparty statt. Lass uns da noch kurz reinschauen und dann können wir nach Hause gehen, okay? Bitte Joey, sei kein Spielverderber!"

„Okay…", sagte Joey widerwillig, als die anderen sich zum Gegen wandten. Also, wenn sie nicht zurück nach Hause konnte, musste sie die andere Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen. Sie sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand hinschaute und ging dann auf Nummer sicher, dass in der dunklen Gasse zwischen den Häusern rechts von ihr kein lebendes Wesen hauste, bevor sie einen kleinen Ki-Ball ins Dunkle abschoss. Joey hatte angenommen, dass er irgendwo auf den Boden treffen würde, doch stattdessen schien er ein paar Mülltonnen getroffen zu haben, die lauten Lärm verursachten und Joey zusammenzucken ließ. „Ups", sagte sie leise und zog ihren Arm zurück und kreuzte sie über ihre Brust. Sie ging schnell zu Lily und Jack, die sich bei dem Lärm wieder umgedreht hatten.

„Collin, was hast du getan?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Ich? Ich habe nichts getan… wirklich… Da… da war eine… eine Katze… ähm… sie saß auf einer Mülltonne und ich wollte sie streicheln… aber sie sprang runter und schmiss dabei die Tonnen um…" Joey wusste, dass sie, den Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, ihr nicht ein Wort glaubten. Sie würde sich selbst nicht glauben, wenn sie nicht schon wüsste, dass es eine Lüge war. „Also, worauf warten wir? Je schneller wir zu der Party kommen, desto schneller können wir wieder nach Hause.", sagte sie schnell und ging an ihnen vorbei.

* * *

Was hatte Lily gesagt? Nur noch eine Stunde? Es waren jetzt schon mindestens zwei Stunden vergangen und ihre Freunde waren im Moment nirgends zu sehen. Sie saß die ganze Zeit auf einer Couch im Wohnzimmer des Hauses, in dem die Party stattfand, und sie hatte schon ein paar andere Schüler aus ihrer Klasse gesehen, aber sie hatten sich beim vorbeigehen nur kurz begrüßt. Zuerst hatten Lily und Jack ihr ein paar Leute vorgestellt, aber dann war zuerst Jack verschwunden, als er jemand Bekanntes gesehen hatte, und dann hatte Lily ein paar Minuten später das gleiche getan. Sie konnte sie noch nicht einmal anhand ihrer Kis finden, da einfach zu viele Leute hier waren und ihre Kis zu niedrig waren um sie hier zu finden. Natürlich könnte sie einfach zwei Finger an ihre Stirn legen und auch verschwinden, und sie war sich sogar sicher, dass sie das in der Mitte des Zimmers tun konnte, ohne dass jemand es merkte. Aber sie hatte versprochen, dass sie ihnen beim Lernen half und sie hielt ihre Versprechen.

Plötzlich setzte sich ein Junge neben sie auf die Couch und hielt ihr einen Becher vor die Nase. „Willste etwas zu trinken?"

Sie funkelte ihn finster an, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Nein, danke…" Sie wollte aufstehen und von diesem Typen wegkommen. Er war älter als sie, vielleicht etwa im Alter ihrer Schwester, oder ihres Bruders, und sie konnte einen strengen Alkoholgeruch bei ihm wahrnehmen.

„Hey, hey, hey… Geh doch nicht einfach…" Joeys eh schon düsterer Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr, doch sie blieb sitzen. „Gut, hör zu. Ich hab dich schon seit ner halben Stunde beobachtet und du bist so verkrampft. Deshalb hab ich gedacht, du brauchst etwas davon", sagte er und hob den Becher noch einmal.

„Sodass du mich gefügig machen kannst, damit ich mit dir in einem der Schlafzimmer oben verschwinde? Oh nein, das glaube ich nicht." Dieses Mal stand sie auf, doch er folgte ihr und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. Joey knurrte und stieß ihn mühelos mit ihrer linken Hand wieder zurück auf die Couch. „Versuch das noch einmal und du bist tot", drohte sie und verließ das Zimmer.

Die ganze Szene wurde von niemandem bemerkt. Glücklicherweise traf sie Jack und Lily im Flur. Sie ergriff ihre Arme und zog sie von den Leuten, mit denen sie redeten, fort. „Ich will los. Und zwar jetzt", sagte sie streng, ließ sie los und verließ das Haus.

Auf dem ganzen Rückweg redeten sie nicht miteinander. Erst als sie wieder bei Lily zu Hause angekommen waren und Joey schon auf dem Weg nach oben zu Lilys Zimmer war, entschloss sich Jack, der noch immer unten stand, endlich etwas in einem scharfen Tonfall zu sagen. „Weißt du was, Collin? Nun verstehe ich endlich, warum du an deiner alten Schule keine Freunde hattest."

Joey wandte sich um. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Deine egoistische Art, Dinge zu sehen. Wir wollten mit dir etwas Spaß haben, aber du schließt uns aus ohne uns eine Chance zu geben. Du bist hier nichts Besonderes. Es ist wahr, wir sind hier um zu lernen, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir Tag und Nacht lernen müssen."

„Jack…", versuchte Lily ihn aufzuhalten.

„Nein, ich muss das jetzt loswerden. Wir sind jung, wir müssen Spaß haben. Wir wissen nicht, wie man dort lebt und Spaß hat, wo du herkommst, aber du kannst hier nicht den Einsiedler spielen. Du musst uns eine Chance geben um dir zu zeigen, wie man hier lebt. Aber du bist viel zu arrogant und dein großes Ego hilft dir überhaupt nicht. Joey, du bist hier nicht die einzige Person, denk daran. Es gibt auch andere Personen, die mit dir leben müssen. Vielleicht ist es dort, wo du herkommst, anders, aber da bist du nicht mehr."

„Hey!" Joey war wütend. Sie nahm lieber die Hand vom Geländer, bevor sie es zerdrückte und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen! Nicht mehr! Ohne mich würdest du diese Arbeit nie bestehen!"

„Siehst du? Genau das meine ich. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich hab mein Leben auch schon bewältigt bevor du gekommen bist und ich kann es immer noch!"

„Und warum bist dann auf die Knie gegangen und hast wie ein erbärmlicher, schwacher Mensch gebettelt? Wenn du mich nicht brauchst, gut! Es geschieht dir Recht, wenn du diese Arbeit nicht bestehst und sitzen bleibst und vielleicht sogar von der Schule geworfen wirst! Es ist immerhin deine eigene Schuld! Es ist deine Schuld, dass du soviel Unterricht versäumst, nicht nur in Physik, sondern auch in Englisch und anderem Unterricht! Was halten deine Mutter und dein Vater von so einem Versager wie dir?" Joey war viel zu wütend um zu merken, dass Jack bei ihrem letzten Kommentar zusammenzuckte und sie konnte auch nicht die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen, die er versuchte wegzublinzeln. „Ich gehe jetzt zu Bett", sagte sie einfach und ging den Rest der Treppe zu Lilys Zimmer hoch.

Jack ballte seine Fäuste und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und Lilys sanfte Stimme hörte. „Jack…"

„Lass mich allein." Sie löste den Griff auf seiner Schulter und ließ ihn die Treppen hoch in das Gästezimmer auf der anderen Seite des Flurs gehen.

Lily seufzte und folgte den beiden. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Abend so enden würde. Natürlich waren Jack und Lily fast immer am streiten, seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Sie hatte gedacht, dass dieser Lernmarathon eine gute Idee gewesen war, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich besser verstehen würden, aber nun wusste sie, dass die Idee doch nicht so gut gewesen war. Sie konnte froh sein, wenn sie sich nach diesem Streit überhaupt noch ansahen. Beide hatten Dinge gesagt, die den anderen verletzt hatten, aber beide waren zu dickköpfig um es zuzugeben. Sie waren sich einfach zu ähnlich.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankam, trug Joey schon ihren Pyjama, der aus schwarzen Shorts und einem engen grauen Top bestand, und war gerade dabei, sich das Haarspray und das Gel aus den Haaren zu kämmen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog sich auch Lily ihr Nachthemd an und ging dann ins Bad.

Ein paar Minuten später, als sie wieder herauskam, ging Lily hinein und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie war noch immer wütend und als sie in den Spiegel schaute, konnte sie die Luft um sich flackern sehen. Sie musste ganz dringend ein wenig Energie ablassen bevor sie in diesem Haus etwas zerstörte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Kis ihrer Großeltern, schätzte die Entfernung von ihren Großeltern zu dem Feld, auf dem sie immer trainierte und teleportierte sich dorthin. Sobald sie dort ankam, schaute sie sich um, um sicherzustellen, dass sie alleine war und dann konnte sie es nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Sie schrie und verwandelte sich mit einer riesigen Explosion in einen Super Saiyajin und ließ dabei soviel Energie ab wie sie brauchte. Es war ihr egal, dass sie damit Stücke des Bodens zerstörte. Der Boden unter ihrem Boden begann zu beben und zu brechen.

* * *

Doch der Boden bebte nicht nur auf dem Feld, sondern man konnte es auch in einem Labor spüren, nicht ganz so weit von dem Feld entfernt. „Hey!", rief ein junger Mann mit braunem Haar und einem weißen Laborkittel. „Woher kommt das? Kev, hast du ne Ahnung?", fragte er einen anderen jungen Mann, der rote Haare hatte, eine Brille trug und vor einem Computer saß.

„Nein, nicht wirklich… Aber schau dir das an, vielleicht ist das der Grund für das Erdbeben", er zeigte auf den Monitor, auf dem ein Fenster erschienen war. In diesem Fenster stand eine Zahl, die stetig anstieg. „Sie ist schon weit über einer Million und steigt noch immer."

„Eine Kampfkraft?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich…"

„Aber, das ist unmöglich! Keiner hat eine Kampfkraft von über einer Million, außer natürlich der Prinz und die Prinzessin. Die Sensoren müssen defekt sein. Hat dir dieses Ding nicht vor etwa einem Monat eine Kampfkraft von siebentausend angezeigt? Das ist die einzig logische Erklärung."

„Vielleicht, aber wir sollten es dem Prinzen trotzdem mitteilen."

„Das kann ich machen. Ich wollte da sowieso gerade hin."

„Hey, sie ist verschwunden. Einfach so!", rief Kev plötzlich, als die Nummer auf dem Bildschirm plötzlich wieder null anzeigte.

* * *

Noch immer durch das, was sie gerade getan hatte, erschöpft, spürte sie nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Der blonde Mann stand hinter einem Baum und grinste beeindruckt. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie das in sich hat. Ich konnte fast das Blut in ihren Venen kochen fühlen. Der, der sie so wütend gemacht hat sollte froh sein, dass sie keine Mörderin war, ansonsten wäre er jetzt schon sehr tot." Dann wandte er sich um und ging weg.

* * *

Joey keuchte, als sie sich zurückverwandelte. Das war gut. Das war genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte und sie war jetzt schon viel ruhiger. Und es hatte einen positiven Nebeneffekt. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie den zweiten Level fast erreicht hatte. Vegeta wäre stolz auf sie.

Plötzlich fühlte sie ein Ki hinter sich und drehte sich um. Es war ihre Schwester. „Hey Joey! Was ist passiert?"

„Och… Nichts?", fragte sie verlegen.

„Nichts? Das sieht nicht wie nichts aus. Du hast das ganze Gras auf diesem Feld verbrannt."

„Och das… Ich musste ein bisschen Dampf ablassen, nichts besonderes…", sagte Joey lässig.

„Okay… Willst du dann ein wenig trainieren? Weil wir das ja heute Nachmittag nicht geschafft haben", wollte Faith wissen.

„Nein, tut mir Leid… Aber Lily denkt, dass ich nur im Bad bin und nicht hier… Ich muss jetzt wieder los. Tschüß!"

„Okay, tschüß! Oh, und Joey, wenn du mal wieder kämpfen willst um ein wenig Dampf abzulassen, ruf mich ruhig an! Ich hoffe, ich habe dann Zeit, weil ich nicht weiß, wie viel Zeit mein neues… Hobby… in Anspruch nimmt."

„Neues Hobby?"

„Ja, so was ähnliches… Wirst schon sehen. Ich verspreche es… Gut, bis denne!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Faith.

* * *

Ein paar Sekunden später stand Joey wieder im Badezimmer. Sie spritzte ein wenig kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht und ging dann wieder in Lilys Zimmer. Lily lag schon im Bett und deshalb suchte Joey sich ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit zu der Matratze, auf der sie schlafen sollte. Sie hatte sich gerade hingelegt und ihre Augen geschlossen, als sie hörte, wie Lily sich in ihrem Bett bewegte. „Joey, ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir reden willst…."

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich…", sagte Joey leise.

„Nicht?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Nein, ich bin auf Jack sauer, nicht auf dich… Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen?", fragte sie wieder fast knurrend.

„Nun, Joey… Bei ein paar von den Sachen, die er gesagt hat, stimme ich zu… Er hatte Recht, als er gesagt hat, dass du dich mehr für andere Dinge öffnen musst. Gott, Joey… Ich kenne dich jetzt schon seit etwas mehr als einem Monat und ich kenne dich noch immer nicht. Wer bist du Joey?", fragte Lily besorgt.

„Mein Name ist Joey Collin. Ich bin vierzehn Jahre alt und lebe bei meinen Großeltern. Meine Eltern besitzen eine Tochtergesellschaft von Capsule Corporation in den Staaten. Mein Bruder, meine Schwester und ich sind hierher gezogen, weil sie hier aufs College gehen wollten und ich nicht alleine zu Hause bleiben wollte", wiederholte sie ihre Geschichte, als ob sie jemandem eine Matheformel vorbetete.

„Siehst du? Genau das meine ich. Du sprichst über dein Leben wie übers Wetter. So meinte ich meine Frage nicht. Ich will keine Fakten über dein Leben wissen. Ich will Fakten über dich als Person. Wie bist du? Was hast du für Hobbys außer kämpfen? Du hast uns nie etwas von deiner Familie erzählt. Wir wissen nur, dass die Eltern deiner Mutter hier wohnen, aber wir wissen nichts über den Rest der Familie."

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Sie sind wie alle anderen", log sie. „Können wir jetzt bitte schlafen? Ich bin müde."

„Okay… Und Joey… Bitte mach es Jack nicht so schwer. Die letzten fünfzehn Jahre seines Lebens waren nicht leicht."

„Und was meinst du nun damit?", fragte Joey genervt. Sie wollte endlich aufhören zu reden und schlafen.

„Ich hab ihm versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen, aber ich glaube, du solltest es wissen… Er hat seine Mutter nie gekannt. Sie ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben. Seit Vater konnte damit nicht umgehen und macht ihn für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Er schreit ihn entweder an oder ignoriert ihn. Er feierte nie Jacks Geburtstag. Aber in den letzten drei Jahren ist alles schlimmer geworden. Sein Vater hat seine Arbeit verloren und angefangen zu trinken und Jack begann vor der Schule fernzubleiben. Er muss sich zu Hause um alles kümmern. Sein Vater sitzt nur vor dem Fernseher und säuft und hetzt ihn herum wie seinen eigenen Sklaven. Jack arbeitet sogar ab und zu, sodass er etwas eigenes Geld hat, weil er von seinem Vater kein Taschengeld bekommt. Aber ich schwöre, er ist nie freiwillig der Schule ferngeblieben, niemals. Entweder hat er gearbeitet oder war zu Hause geblieben, um hinter seinem Vater herzuräumen oder sein Vater hat ihm einfach nur Hausarrest erteilt. Siehst du, es ist überhaupt nicht seine Schuld. Das einzige an der Sache ist, das keiner davon weiß. Keiner. Nicht einmal die Lehrer. Er hat Angst, dass er in ein Heim oder so was kommt. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt. Gute Nacht."

* * *

Die nächsten Stunden wollte Joey wirklich versuchen einzuschlafen, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Ihr gingen viel zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie hätte sich nie vorgestellt, dass Jack so ein Leben führen musste. Niemals. Er hatte immer einen starken Eindruck gemacht und er riss fast ständig Witze. Er spielte alles herunter. Er war die meiste Zeit so unbekümmert. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand wie er in dieser Hölle leben musste. Joey biss sich auf die Lippen. Und sie hatte ihn beschuldigt. Sie hatte ihn verletzt und es nicht gemerkt. Sie hatte deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen, ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen. Sie konnte froh sein, wenn er sie jetzt überhaupt noch anschaute.

Joey warf sich noch ein paar Mal von einer Seite auf die andere, entschloss sich dann aber, dass es nicht half und stand auf, verließ Lilys Zimmer ohne sie zu wecken und ging in die Küche hinunter. Sie brauchte jetzt erst einmal etwas zu trinken. Als sie die Treppe herunterging, konnte sie schon sehen, dass in der Küche Licht brannte und sie hörte Geräusche. Joey erhöhte ihre Energie ein wenig und bereitete sich auf wen oder was immer dort in der Küche war vor, doch als sie um die Ecke ging, sah sie nur Jack am Küchentisch sitzen. Er hielt einen Löffeln in seiner Hand und steckte ihn in eine großen Schale Schokoladeneis vor sich auf dem Tisch. Ihre erste Reaktion war zusammenzuzucken und umzukehren, doch bevor sie sich bewegen konnte, blickte Jack auf. Da sie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte, sagte sie einfach und leise ‚Hi' und ging zum Kühlschrank. Sie öffnete die Tür und suchte nach einer Flasche Cola, von der sie wusste, dass Lily sie dort hineingestellt hatte.

„Suchst du danach?", hörte sie Jacks Stimme hinter sich. Sie zuckte bei dem giftigen Ton seiner Stimme nochmals zusammen und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, dass Jack die Flasche in seiner Hand hielt.

„Ja." Sie nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Regal und nahm die Flasche. „Danke." Doch Jack antwortete nicht. Sie seufzte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Jack… Was ich gesagt habe, tut mir Leid…", sagte Joey sanft.

„Sie hat es dir erzählt, oder?"

„Von dir? Ja, das hat sie… Deswegen will ich mich entschuldigen… Ich wusste nicht…"

„Und was willst du jetzt tun? Herumlaufen und jedem erzählen ‚Hey! Seht euch Jack an! Seine Mutter ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben und seit Vater macht sein Leben jetzt deshalb zur Hölle!'? Erzähl mir nicht, dass du das niemals tun würdest. Ich will dein Mitleid nicht!", schnauzte er sie an.

„Du weißt, dass ich das niemals machen würde! Und das ist kein Mitleid! Falls du es wissen willst… Mein Leben ist auch kein Zuckerschlecken… Nicht so schlimm wie deins, aber trotzdem nicht einfach. Meine Schwester war, oder ist es vielleicht immer noch, keine Ahnung, eine Unruhestifterin. Sie wurde fast mehr als einmal von der Schule geworfen. Doch die Schulleiter hatten sich das nie getraut, wegen unseren Eltern und der Position, die sie in unserer Stadt einnehmen. Wir waren dort berühmt. Jeder kannte uns. Weißt du, wie schrecklich das ist? Deswegen hatte ich an meiner alten Schule nie Freunde. Aber ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht, was du zu mir gesagt hast, und nachdem Lily mit mir die Augen geöffnet hat, verstehe ich es jetzt auch. Aber bitte, du musst auch mich verstehen. Ich habe so etwas noch nie vorher gekannt. Freunde zu haben und all das."

„Hast du Heimweh? Vermisst du deine Familie?", fragte Jack plötzlich in einem sanfteren Tonfall.

„Ja, das tu ich. Ich vermisse sie schrecklich. Gott, ich bin noch nicht mal fünfzehn und lebe schon was-weiß-ich-wie-weit-weg von meiner Familie. Das ist wirklich unheimlich. Meinen Bruder und meine Schwester hier zu haben hilft da auch nicht viel. Sie leben jetzt ihr eigenes Leben."

„Ich habe auch Angst", gab er zu. „Dass mich alle verlassen und dass ich einsam sein werde."

„Jack, Lily und ich sind deine Freunde. Wir werden dich nicht verlassen. Wir werden immer da sein, wenn du uns brauchst. Immer, das schwöre ich", sagte Joey sanft mit so viel Ehrlichkeit in ihren Augen, dass Jack ihr einfach glauben musste.

„Okay, danke"; sagte er und wischte die ungeweinten Tränen aus seinen Augen. „Hey, hast du grad gesagt, dass wir Freunde sind?"

„Öhm, ich glaub schon… Ja?"

„Cool. Waffenstillstand?", fragte er grinsend und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Waffenstillstand, erst mal." Joey grinste, als sie seine Hand schüttelte.

Er stand auf, holte einen zweiten Löffel und gab ihn Joey. „Hier, iss. Das hilft mir immer."

„Aber Jack", sagte Joey verwirrt. „Es ist zwei Uhr nachts."

„Na und? So wie ich dich bis jetzt kennen gelernt habe, ist es egal, wann du das isst."

„Stimmt, du hast Recht." Joey steckte den Löffel in das Eis und probierte es. „Mmh, lecker."

„Also Collin. Was meinst du? Ist zwei Uhr nachts die richtige Zeit um zu versuchen, mit ein bisschen Physik beizupulen?"

„Ich kann's versuchen", sagte sie grinsend und holte ihre Sachen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie setzte sich neben ihm hin und verbreitete ihre Bücher auf dem ganzen Tisch, ließ aber gerade genug Platz für das Eis und fing an das zu erklären, womit sie am Nachmittag aufgehört hatten.


	9. Die Zeremonie

**A/N: Danke für die Reviews! Man, inzwischen hab ich zwei Reviewer zu der Geschichte! Freut mich ganz doll! Habe gerade schon meine englische Harry Potter Fanfiction upgedated und wollte eigentlich zu Bett (ist ja auch schon fast Mitternacht) aber es ist zu warm um zu schlafen, also hab ich das fertig übersetzte Kapitel hier noch mal Korrektur gelesen (hoffe, es ist auch so ziemlich fehlerfrei jetzt, wenn nicht, nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel) und will das dann auch noch hochladen.**

**_Jessy_, kleine Frage, wie lange hast du gebraucht um die beiden Teile davor zu lesen? Hat bestimmt etwas gedauert oder... Leider ist die Übersetzung des ersten Teils nicht mehr ganz aktuell, da ich so nebenbei dabei bin, die Geschichte praktisch noch mal neu zu schreiben – gleicher Inhalt wie vorher, aber einfach besser geschrieben, hoffe ich zumindest, wenn es irgendwann mal fertig ist.**

**_Baby G_, ich wollte eigentlich schon früher updaten, hab das aber irgendwie immer vergessen. Tut mir Leid! Das schlimme ist ja auch noch, die Kapitel werden jetzt länger und das dauert immer so lange zu übersetzen und bei der Wärme momentan hat man sowieso zu nichts Lust. Und egal wie sehr du bettelst, ich werde deine Vermutungen nicht bestätigen. Bin halt fiese... Aber keine Angst, solange wird es nicht mehr dauern, bis du alles erfahren wirst. Next Generation hat insgesamt 20 Kapitel, Prolog und Epilog mit eingerechnet. Also, nach diesem Kapitel hier noch zehn mehr und ein Epilog, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht verrechnet habe. Ich hoffe, ich kann das nächste Kapitel schneller rausbringen. Ist anders bei der Geschichte, als beim Schatz der Macht. Da waren die Kapitel überwiegend schon fertig übersetzt, hier leider noch nicht.**

**So, lange genug geredet. Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Die Zeremonie**

Lily wurde von lautem Lachen aus der Küche unter ihrem Zimmer aufgeweckt, oder zumindest vermutete sie das. Sie drehte sich um und öffnete ihre Augen, nur um mit der Hilfe des schwachen Lichts, das durch die Vorhänge in ihr Zimmer fiel, zu sehen, dass die Matratze neben ihr verlassen war. Und wieder hörte sie von unten ein quiekendes Geräusch, gefolgt von männlichem Lachen. _Könnte es sein? Nee, nicht nach dem Streit gestern Abend._ Sie wollte gerade die Decke über ihren Kopf ziehen, als ein süßer Geruch den Weg in ihre Nase fand und ihr Magen als Antwort knurrte. Waren das… Pfannkuchen? Langsam neugierig werdend stand sie auf und ging die Treppe hinunter, um herauszufinden, was unter ihrem Zimmer los war. Sobald sie in der Küche ankam, wurde sie von dem gleichen süßen Geruch begrüßt, der schon seinen Weg nach oben gefunden hatte, und von ihren beiden Freunden, die… Pfannkuchen backten.

„Hey Leute! Was macht ihr hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Frühstück", gab Jack mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das fast das gleiche war, wie auf Joeys Gesicht, als Antwort.

„Da wir hier übernachten durften, und wir, ähm, nun ja… letzte Nacht euren Eisvorrat verputzt haben, dachten Jack und ich, dass wir für dich ein riesiges Frühstück machen könnten", sagte der Halbsaiyajin zu ihr.

„Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Bist du blind? Wir haben Frühstück gemacht", sagte Jack.

„Nein, ich mein das andere…"

„Oh, ja, das Eis… Ich sag dir, das Mädchen hat vielleicht 'n Magen… Ich kann's nicht beschreiben. Sie hat alleine zweidrittel der Schale gegessen…!"

„Aber du warst auch nicht schlecht, mein Guter!", sagte Joey und beide fingen an zu kichern.

„Wie bitte? Wann habt ihr es gegessen?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Öhm, letzte Nacht?", antwortete das Mädchen noch immer kichernd. „Und in der Zwischenzeit haben wir geredet und gelernt. Wir haben sogar soviel gelernt, dass wir heute nicht mehr weitermachen müssen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass Jack den Stoff jetzt voll drauf hat."

„Habt ihr überhaupt geschlafen?"

Jack und Joey grinsten sich an. „Nö", antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

„Wir sind noch wach, weil wir Cola getrunken haben… Und zwar richtig viel. Jeder von uns etwa drei Liter, glaub ich", erklärte der Junge.

„Und wie kommt's, dass wir wieder miteinander sprecht? Soweit ich mich erinnere, hattet ihr euch letzte Nacht richtig heftig gestritten, bevor wir, ich meine ich, zu Bett gegangen bin."

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen und einen Waffenstillstand vereinbart", erzählte Joey ihr, noch immer mit dem andauernden Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Oh Gott, ihr seid voll auf einem Zuckertrip. Ich kann es nicht glauben", schüttelte Lily lächelnd ihren Kopf.

„Vielleicht….", sagte Jack. „Aber möchtest du jetzt vielleicht ein paar Pfannkuchen? Ich hab schon einen probiert und sie sind echt klasse. Das Rezept ist von Joeys Großmutter."

„Okay…", sagte sie nun lachend und setzte sich mit Joey und Jack zusammen an den Tisch.

* * *

Am gleichen Nachmittag lagen die drei Teenager nur auf der faulen Haut. Besonders Jack und Joey, da der Effekt des Koffeins der Cola langsam nachließ, und sie beide begannen zu spüren, dass sie die letzte Nacht überhaupt nicht geschlafen hatten. Deshalb saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und schauten ein wenig fern. Während Jack und Joey sich auf der Couch lümmelten, hatte Lily sich für den Sessel entschieden, der daneben stand. Da es draußen kälter und auch wieder ein bisschen stürmischer wurde, bot Lily Jack und Joey eine Decke an. Sie selbst hatte schon eine und deshalb blieb nur eine für die anderen beiden. Doch waren beide viel zu müde, um sich darüber zu streiten, wer die Decke bekommen sollte, oder den Platz mit Lily zu tauschen, deswegen teilten sie sich einfach die Decke.

Sie sahen etwa eine halbe Stunde irgendeine dumme Talkshow, bis Lily sich umdrehte und fragen wollte, ob einer von ihnen etwas trinken wollte. Doch sie konnte nur sehen, dass ihre beiden Freunde schliefen, unbewusst aneinander gekuschelt. Sie grinste. Sie sahen einfach zu süß aus. Plötzlich bekam sie eine Idee. Nichts würde sie jetzt so leicht aufwecken und das war ihre Chance. Sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die beiden wieder anfingen sich zu streiten.

Lily ging schnell die Treppe hoch und kam ein paar Sekunden später mit einem Fotoapparat in ihren Händen wieder zurück. Glücklicherweise war es im Wohnzimmer hell genug, sodass sie nicht das Blitzlicht benutzen musste, was ihre Freunde höchstwahrscheinlich aufgeweckt hätte, aber so konnte sie ein Foto machen, ohne dass sie es bemerkten. Das würde eine schöne Erinnerung an dieses Wochenende sein. Sie sahen miteinander so friedlich aus. Aber einem war Lily sich sicher. Sobald sie beide aufwachten und merkten, wie sie geschlafen hatte, würden sie wieder streiten. Jack mochte Joey und Joey mochte Jack. Das konnte Lily nach dem einen Monat, den sie mit ihnen verbracht hatte, nun sagen. Aber beide waren viel zu dickköpfig um es zuzugeben. Ja, die beiden waren perfekt füreinander. Beide total stur, aber beide hatten das Herz am rechten Fleck.

Und Lily sollte mit ihrer Annahme, dass sie sich wieder streiten würden sobald sie aufwachten, Recht behalten. Joey war die erste, die langsam wieder wach wurde und sich ein wenig in Jacks Armen, die er während sie geschlafen hatten um sie gelegt hatte, bewegte. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war sie so erschrocken zu sehen, dass sie an Jacks Brust gekuschelt war, dass sie von der Couch fiel. „Was zum…!", schrie sie, was auch Jack weckte.

„Joey…", sagte er verschlafen. „Was ist los?"

„Was los ist? Jack, du weißt genau was los ist! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst! Was hab ich getan?"

„Du, du hast mit mir gekuschelt!", rief Joey.

„Was? Ich… mit dir… gekuschelt? Nein.. nie im Leben!" Jack blickte dann zu Lily, die sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr halten konnte.

„Lily!", riefen sie beide zusammen.

„'tschuldigung, tut mir Leid… Aber es ist einfach zu komisch…" Lily versuchte ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen. „Jack, Joey hat Recht. Du hast mir ihr gekuschelt. Aber es war auch andersherum so. Joey hat auch mit dir gekuschelt."

„Nein, nein, nein! Ich habe nicht mit ihm gekuschelt! Ich würde das nie tun! Niemals!" Joey schüttelte sich. „Das ist einfach… krass."

„Joey…" Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ihr zwei saht richtig süß zusammen aus. Aber lasst uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Deine Großmutter hat vor etwa einer halben Stunde angerufen, als ihr zwei noch geschlafen habt. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie um fünf Uhr kommt um dich und Jack abzuholen."

„Und wie spät ist es jetzt?", wollte Jack wissen.

„Öhm, halb fünf. Das heißt, sie wird in etwa einer halben Stunde hier sein."

* * *

Etwa vierzig Minuten später hielt das Auto von Joeys Großeltern vor dem schäbigen Haus, in dem Jack lebte, an. „Okay, tschüß Joey! Bis morgen in der Schule! Tschüß Mrs. Collin! Danke für's rumfahren!"

„Nichts zu danken, Jack. Wiedersehen!", sagte Mrs. Collin. Lächelnd ging Jack zum Haus seines Vaters und winkte noch einmal, bevor er hineinging.

„Nun, Joey Liebling, sag schon. Wie war euer Wochenende?", fragte sie.

„Nun, es war… okay…", antwortete Joey zögerlich.

„Gut… Dann warst du es also nicht, die letzte Nacht das Feld abgefackelt hat?"

„Was? Woher…?"

„Sag bloß, du hast heute noch kein Radio gehört. Sie haben in den Nachrichten gesagt, dass sich jemand einen miesen Scherz erlaubt hat und das Gras auf einem Feld abgebrannt hat."

„Oh, Scheiße…", stöhnte Joey.

„Was ist passiert, dass du soviel Energie ablassen musstest?"

„Nichts Besonderes… Jack und ich, wir hatten einen Streit. Wir haben beide Dinge gesagt, wie wir lieber nicht hätten sagen sollen."

„Aber ihr zwei habt Euch wieder versöhnt."

„Ja, ich glaub schon. Wir haben einen Waffenstillstand."

„Das ist gut. Und, seid ihr gut auf die Arbeit morgen vorbereitet?"

„Natürlich."

„Und Jack?"

„Ich glaube, er hat die Chance, die Arbeit zu schaffen."

* * *

„Jippieh!", rief Jack, als er aus dem Klassenraum herauskam, in dem sie die Arbeit geschrieben hatten. Er lief den Flur entlang in die Pausenhalle, wo Joey und Lily schon saßen. Sie hatten ihre Arbeiten nur ein paar Minuten vor Jack abgegeben. „Ich kann es nicht glauben! Die Arbeit war so einfach!" Er warf seine Arme um Joey und wirbelte sie herum.

„Jack! Jack! Lass mich runter!", rief sie lachend.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung… Aber ich bin so glücklich… Ich hätte diese Arbeit nie ohne deine Hilfe schreiben können! Danke! Tausend Dank!"

„Jack, ist schon gut. Lass mich einfach runter, okay?", sagte Joey, ein wenig verlegen, doch Jack ließ sie endlich runter. Beide wurden furchtbar rot, als andere Schüler sie anstarrten.

* * *

Die folgende Woche verging bei allen schnell und bald war es wieder Freitag. Faith und Alina waren nach der letzten Vorlesung dieser Woche auf ihrem Weg zurück ins Wohnheim, als Michael auf sie zugelaufen kam und die beiden Mädchen direkt vor dem Eingang aufhielt. „Hey Faith! Ich hab dich schon gesucht! Hey Alina!", grüßte er das andere Mädchen mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Hey…", antwortete Alina, ein wenig rot werdend.

„Na, Bruderherz, was ist los?", wollte Faith wissen.

„Ich hab grad mit Chris gesprochen und wir haben beschlossen, dass man heute Abend gut ins Kino gehen könnte. Will hat keine Zeit, also wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mitkommen willst."

„Natürlich, warum nicht. Könnte lustig werden. Was ist mit dir, Alina? Willst du auch mitkommen?", fragte Faith.

„Ich-ich w-weiß nicht… Ich wollte etwas mit Mary unternehmen, aber wir wussten noch nicht was."

„Nun, das ist gut. Du kannst sie mitbringen", schlug der weibliche Saiyajin vor.

„O-okay… Ich kann sie fragten", sagte Alina zu ihr.

„Gut, dann hol ich euch um sieben ab! Bis dann!", rief Michael und ließ die Mädchen vor ihrem Wohnheim stehen.

„Ich geh dann und frag Mary", sagte Alina, als sie und Faith im ersten Stock des Gebäudes ankamen. Du kannst schon vorgehen. Ich komme sobald ich mit ihr gesprochen hab, okay?"

„Okay!" Faith ging weiter die Treppen hinauf und Alina lief den Korridor entlang zum Zimmer ihrer Schwester.

* * *

„Herein!", rief Mary, als sie hörte, wie jemand an die Tür klopfte. Sie saß auf dem Bett und schaute sich ein paar Notizen an, die sie während der Vorlesungen gemacht hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Alina trat ein. „Oh, his Sis! Was machst du hier? Oder möchtest du einfach mal deine ältere Schwester besuchen?"

„Nun, es gibt da wirklich etwas, das ich dich fragen wollte."

„Gut, setz sich und spuck's aus. Was willst du?"

Alina lächelte und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Was hältst du davon, heute Abend mit Faith, ihrem Bruder Michael und ihrem Cousin Chris ins Kino zu gehen?"

„Natürlich, warum nicht. Wird bestimmt gut… Hey, wart mal… Hast du gerade gesagt, Chris? Wie in Chris Fehr?", wollte Mary wissen.

„Ja… Glaub schon… Wieso fragst du?", fragte Alina verwirrt.

„Oh Gott! Ich bin schon total heiß auf ihn, seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hab! Er sieht so gut aus und ist gleichzeitig so heiß und süß, denkst du nicht?"

„Wie jetzt? Du bist in ihn verknallt und hast mir nix davon erzählt?"

„Nun, nein… Aber du hast mir auch noch nicht erzählt, dass du ein Auge auf Faiths Bruder geworfen hast", sagte Mary und blinzelte ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu.

„Woher…? Ich meine, ich hab kein Auge auf ihn geworfen", versuchte sie sich herauszureden.

„Du brauchst es gar nicht verleugnen, Schwesterherz. Du hast jedes Mal, wenn du von ihm sprichst oder jemand anderes seinen Namen erwähnt, diesen Blick in deinen Augen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, solange du niemandem von Chris erzählt."

„Einverstanden. Also, bist du heute Abend dabei?"

* * *

Als Faith in ihr und Alinas Zimmer kam, erblickte sie sofort etwas auf ihrem Bett. Neugierig was es war und wie es dahin gekommen war, stellte sie ihre Tasche auf den Boden, ging zum Bett und nahm den, wie sie nun sehen konnte, Briefumschlag in die Hände. _Faith Collin_ stand auf dem Rücken des Umschlags. Verwirrt öffnete das Mädchen ihn und nahm eine Karte heraus. _An alle zukünftigen Mitglieder von Planet V. Die Zeremonie Eurer Aufnahme in unsere Verbindung wird heute Abend um 19:30 Uhr stattfinden. Bitte seid eine Stunde vorher da, damit wir Euch darauf vorbereiten können._ Faith blickte die Karte an. Es gibt also eine Zeremonie für die neuen Mitglieder. Interessant. Aber musste es unbedingt heute Abend sein? Sie hatte ihrem Bruder und ihrer Zimmergenossin doch versprochen mit ihnen ins Kino zu gehen. Wie konnte sie sich da jetzt rausreden? Sie wollte noch immer nicht, dass ihr Bruder oder ihre Cousins davon erfuhren, da sie von Planet V immer schlecht sprachen. Sie hatte ihnen noch nicht einmal erzählt, dass sie sich von ihrem Oberhaupt, Robin, in einer Art, die sie nicht beschreiben konnte, angezogen fühlte, weil das alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

„Warum heute?", stöhnte sie und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen.

In diesem Moment kam Alina ins Zimmer. „Was ist los, Faith?"; fragte sie und ging auf ihre Zimmergenossin zu.

„Hier, lies!", sagte Faith bloß und gab ihr die Karte.

„Die Zeremonie… Aber das ist heute! Weißt du schon, was du tun willst?"

„Nein, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung… Zuerst dachte ich daran, meinem Bruder zu erzählen, dass ich mit dir lernen muss, aber da du mitkommst, wird das nicht funktionieren."

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du tun könntest…", sagte Alina bedächtig.

„Wirklich? Spuck's aus!" Faith setzte sich wieder auf.

„Nun, du kennst Ryan, oder? Du weißt schon, einer meiner Freunde… Sein Zimmergenosse John besucht dieses Wochenende seine Freundin… Du könntest ihn fragen, ob er dein Alibi sein würde. Ich kenne ihn ziemlich gut und ich glaube, dass er das für eine Freundin von mir tun würde." _Und für das Mädchen, in das er verknallt ist_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Du könntest Michael sagen, dass er deine Hilfe in… Mathe braucht und dich gefragt hast, weil du mit ihm und einem Freund von mir in einem Kurs bist."

„Wow, Alina, du bist ein Genie! Das könnte sogar funktionieren! Wo ist sein Zimmer?"

„Auf dieser Etage. Es hat die Nummer 315. Er sollte jetzt gerade dort sein."

„Feine Sache." Faith sprang von ihrem Bett und ging zu Tür. „Übrigens, kommt deine Schwester auch?"

„Ja, sie hat gesagt, sie kommt."

„Das ist gut. Dann wird das eine Art Doppeldate mit dir und Michael und ihr und Chris. Chris ist aus Versehen herausgerutscht, dass er, wie soll ich es sagen, sie ziemlich gerne hat. Und da du auch schon ein Auge auf meinen Bruder geworfen hast, würde das für Euch beiden die perfekte Möglichkeit sein. Bis später!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verließ Faith das Zimmer.

Alina seufzte. War es so offensichtlich, dass sie Michael mochte? Das war überhaupt nicht gut. Wie konnte sie nur diesen Abend überleben, wenn sie jedes Mal furchtbar rot wurde, wenn Michel sie mit diesem süßen Lächeln anschaute? Solange Faith dabei war, war es irgendwie anders. Die ganze Situation wäre mit ihr irgendwie lockerer.

* * *

„315. Hier ist es. Und er ist wirklich drinnen", murmelte Faith grinsend und klopfte an die Tür. Doch als er nicht antwortete, machte sie die Tür auf und ging hinein. Dort sah sie ihn an seinem Schreibtisch mit seinem Rücken zu ihr sitzen. Sie räusperte sich, doch der Junge reagierte nicht. Dann sah Faith, dass er durch Kopfhörer Musik hörte. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, ging sie zu ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Erschrocken drehte er sich in seinem Stuhl um, sodass der Stecker der Kopfhörer aus der Stereoanlage gezogen wurde und im nächsten Moment die Musik durchs Zimmer schmetterte. Noch erschrockener davon, stolperte er zu der Stereoanlage und schaffte es endlich, sie auszuschalten. Erst, als er sich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte er, wer genau sein Besucher war und ihm fiel der Mund fast offen. „Wow, was für eine Begrüßung", grinste Faith.

„Faith… hallo. Was kann ich für dich tun?", stotterte Ryan.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte sie zu ihm.

„M-meine Hilfe?"

„Ja, schau her, ich hab da ein Problem. Ich habe meinem Bruder versprochen, dass ich heute Abend mit ihm, meinem Cousin, Alina und ihrer Schwester ins Kino gehen wollte. Aber nachdem ich ihm das versprochen hatte, bekam ich die Nachricht, dass ich heute Abend woanders hin muss, kann Michael aber nicht sagen, wohin. Deswegen brauche ich dich. Du sollst mein Alibi sein. Ich werde ihm erzählten, dass du mich gebeten hast, mit dir zu lernen und du sagst ihm das gleiche. Du musst wissen, dass mir diese andere Sache sehr wichtig ist. Verstehst du?", fragte sie ihn.

„Öh-hö…"

„Öh-hö?"

„Ich-ich meine… Natürlich helfe ich dir… Wenn diese andere Sache dir so wichtig ist…"

„Fein. Du bist ein guter Junge", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Und nicht vergessen. Wir haben uns um halb sieben in der Bibliothek getroffen und bis spät in die Nacht gelernt. Bis später", sagte Faith zu ihm und verließ das Zimmer.

Ryan war wie betäubt. Das Mädchen, nein, die Frau seiner Träume hatte ihn gerade geküsst. Nur auf die Wange, aber sie hatte ihn geküsst. Es hatte ganz plötzlich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, als ob der Kuss hätte sein sollen, dass er richtig war. Es fühlte sich so richtig an.

* * *

Faith wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Sie hatte es sogar genossen, ihn zu küssen. Okay, sie hatte sich so verhalten, wie immer, wenn sie mit Männern zu tun hatte, aber dieses Mal fühlte es sich anders an. Es fühlte sich… okay an. Ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber okay. Dieses Gefühl war ihr ganz neu. Sie versuchte es mit dem Gefühl zu vergleichen, dass sie immer durchfuhr, wenn sie in der Nähe von Robin war, das war aber nicht möglich. Der Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Gefühlen war viel zu groß. Es war nicht dieses aufregende Gefühl, sondern eher warm und sie fühlte sich… sie wusste es nicht.

Faith schüttelte ihren Kopf. Warum dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Er war ein schwacher, erbärmlicher Mensch. Überhaupt nicht in Reichweite ihrer Klasse, ihr einfach nicht würdig. Aber Robin andererseits hatte… was war es? … Macht. Ja, sie spürte die Macht, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Das eine, was sie immer anzog. Die Macht. Seine mysteriöse dunkle Seite, als ob er etwas versteckte. Seine gefährliche Seite. Illegale Dinge zu tun ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste, wie er seine Macht gebrauchte.

„Woran denkst du grad?", hörte sie plötzlich jemanden neben sich fragen. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und stieß fast den Besitzer der Stimme nieder, konnte sich jedoch aufhalten, bevor sie ihn berührte.

„Oh Dende, Chris! Erschreck mich nicht so! Ich hätte dich ins Jenseits befördern können!"

„Tut mir Leid Faith, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass du das kannst?", fragte der Goku-Klon.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß, zu was ich in der Lage bin. Übrigens, was machst du hier? Lebst du nicht in einem anderen Wohnheim?"

„Ich könnte dir die gleiche Frage stellen. Stehst einfach tief in Gedanken versunken vor dieser Tür… Ich allerdings war bei jemandem aus einem meiner Kurse, um ihm ein paar Notizen vorbeizubringen. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?"

„Oh, ja… richtig… Chris, hör zu, ich kann heute leider nicht mit euch ins Kino kommen. Ein Freund von Alina, der hinter dieser Tür haust, hat mich gebeten, mit ihm in der Bibliothek zu lernen. Er sagte, es sei wirklich wichtig, also hab ich mich drauf eingelassen. Aber du und Michael, ihr werdet nicht alleine sein. Alina und ihre Schwester Mary kommen auch", sagte sie grinsend.

„Wirklich? Mary ist auch dabei?" Faith nickte. „Das ist großartig! Aber zu dumm, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst…"

„Vielleicht nächstes Mal. So, ich muss jetzt los und für heute Abend ein paar Dinge vorbereiten. Bis denne!"

„Tschüß!"

* * *

Am gleichen Abend war Faith auf ihrem Weg zum Verbindungshaus von Planet V. Sie trug schwarze Stiefel, eine schwarze Lederhose, ein dunkelblaues Top und ihren langen Ledermantel. Ihr langes dunkles Haar flog im Wind, als sie über die Campus lief. Es war fast halb sieben, als sie dort ankam. Als sie ins Haus ging, kam ein Mitglied von Planet V bereits auf sie zu, nahm ihr den Mantel ab und führte sie in das Hauptzimmer, wo schon etwa neun andere Schüler warteten. „Setz dich. Wir werden euch in ein paar Minuten abholen", sagte er und verließ das Hauptzimmer.

Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit anderen Mitgliedern zurück. „Wir werden euch jetzt an einen geheimen Ort bringen. Ihr werdet zu wissen kriegen, wo er ist, wenn ihr uns eure Loyalität bewiesen habt und Robin denkt, dass es an der Zeit ist. Deshalb werden wir euch jetzt die Augen verbinden. Versteht das bitte." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, gingen die anderen Mitglieder zu den zehn Studenten und verbanden ihnen die Augen. Als alle fertig waren, wurden die Studenten aus dem Hauptzimmer herausgeführt.

* * *

„Schwesterherz, bist du noch nicht fertig?", fragte Mary. Sie war schon vor ein paar Minuten ins Zimmer ihrer Schwester gekommen, nur um zu sehen, dass Alina mit Jeans und einem Pullover bekleidet ins Kino wollte. Sie selbst trug einen langen braunen Rock und eine weiße Bluse. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Schwester sofort wieder zurück ins Bad geschickt und ein paar ihrer Kleidungsstücke geholt, die noch immer lässig waren, aber doch eleganter als eine blaue Jeans, und gab sie ihr. „Die Jungs müssten jeden Moment hier sein!"

„Hey! Ich war schon fertig, bis du mich wieder zurückgeschickt hast", sagte Alina, als sie wieder aus dem Bad trat. Sie trug jetzt eine schwarze Hose und ein violettes Top und ihr glattes blondes Haar fiel offen ihren Rücken hinunter.

„Siehst du, das ist doch viel besser als die Jeans und der Pulli. Du siehst wirklich gut aus, Schwesterherz. Michael wird es mögen, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Mary lächelnd.

„Wirklich?" Alina wurde rot. In genau dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein! Die Tür ist offen!"

„Hey Ladies", sagte Chris, als er gefolgt von Michael eintrat. „Seid ihr zwei fertig?"

„Immer doch", sagte Mary und stand auf. Alina nahm ihren Mantel und folgte ihrer Schwester und den Jungs in den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

Sie gingen den Flur entlang zu den Treppen, als Michael plötzlich vor der Tür mit der Nummer 315 zögerte. Es war seltsam. Es war schon sieben und er konnte das Ki des Jungen, Ryan, dort drinnen fühlen. Aber das Ki seiner Schwester war nirgendwo in der Nähe. Chris hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie und Ryan zusammen in der Bibliothek lernen wollten, aber was machte er dann noch hier und warum war seine Schwester nicht bei ihm? Das störte ihn, aber warum sollte sie ihn anlügen? Nun, war ja nun nicht so, dass sie ihm gegenüber immer ehrlich gewesen war, aber er dachte, dass Faith sich seit sie in diese Dimension gekommen waren geändert hatte.

„Hey Michael! Worauf wartest du?", fragte Chris. Er und die Mädchen standen schon bei der Treppe.

„Ich komme", sagte er und ging zu ihnen, aber nicht bevor er ein letztes Mal zu der Tür blickte. Er würde für die kommenden Tage und vielleicht Wochen ein Auge auf seiner Schwester behalten müssen.

* * *

Nachdem sie in Chris Auto eingestiegen waren, fuhren sie direkt zum Kino. Draußen schauten sie auf die Poster und versuchten sich zu entscheiden, welchen Film sie sehen wollten, was nicht so leicht war, wie sie zuerst gedacht hatten, da dort so viele gute Filme liefen. „Okay, ihr zwei wartet hier…", sagte Chris zu Michael und Alina, nachdem sie sich für einen Film entschieden hatten. „Mary und ich werden die Karten holen."

Und nun standen Alina und Michael alleine draußen und keiner von beiden wusste, was sie sagen sollten. Alina fand plötzlich ihre Füße viel interessanter als alles um sie herum und Michael blickte sich auch um, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. „So, öhm… wie geht's?", fragte er schließlich.

„G-gut… U-und dir?" Das schüchterne Mädchen, sah ein wenig auf. „Ich-ich meine, w-wie geht es dir?"

„Ja, mir auch… Ich meine gut…" Dann schwiegen sie wieder.

„F-faith hat mir erzählt, dass du auch kämpfst?", fragte Alina.

„Ja, aber nicht so sehr wie sie oder Joey… Ich mach das nur um in Form zu bleiben."

„Ah…" Wieder Schweigen.

„Was machen sie da drin…? Sie müssten die Karten schon lange haben…", beschwerte sich Michael.

„Vielleicht sollten wir reingehen und nachsehen, warum sie so lange brauchen…", schlug Alina vor.

„Okay…" Sie gingen hinein.

* * *

Faith war ein wenig genervt. Zuerst wurden ihr die Augen verbunden, was bedeutete, dass sie die Leute um sich herum nur spüren, aber nicht herausfinden konnte, wo sie war, und dann fühlte sie sich wie ein Mönch. Die anderen Mitglieder von Planet V gaben ihnen merkwürdige Umhänge, die sie anziehen sollten. Wie blöd war das? Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Robin so eine Zeremonie abhalten würde. „Okay, bitte macht euch bereit. Die Zeremonie fängt jetzt an." Jemand ergriff ihren Arm und führte sie durch einen scheinbar sehr langen Flur, bis sie plötzlich ein paar hundert Kis um sich herum spürte. Aber Robin war auch da. Das wusste sie, obwohl sie sein Ki nicht spüren konnte, aber sie verspürte wieder dieses Gefühl in ihrem Körper, wie sie sich zu ihm angezogen fühlte. Grinsend schaute sie nach links, wo sie ihn fühlen konnte. Plötzlich nahm ihr der, der sie auch schon geführt hatte, die Augenbinde ab und ging fort. Faith lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand hinter sich, blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich in einer großen Halle waren. Hunderte Menschen waren hier versammelt. Studenten, ältere Leute und sie konnte sogar ein paar Professoren sehen. Und sie hatte Recht. Robin war auch da. Er saß auf einer Art Thron vor ihnen. Neben ihm war seine Schwester, Evania.

Als Robin aufstand, wurde es still in der Halle und, Faith musste fast laut lachen, die Mitglieder verbeugten sich vor ihm. Von diesem Verhalten irritiert, imitierten die anderen neuen Mitglieder außer Faith, die immer noch ihr Lachen mit aller Gewalt unterdrücken musste, diese Verbeugung. Robin blickte grinsend in ihre Richtung, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. „Herzlich Willkommen, alle zusammen. Ich bin froh, euch alle hier zu sehen. Zehn aus den mehr als hundert neuen Schülern wurden auserwählt und haben die verschiedenen Prüfungen bestanden, um ein Mitglied von uns zu werden. Ein Mitglied von Planet V." Die Leute in der Halle applaudierten. „Aber nun, da ihr einer von uns seid, bedeutet das nicht, dass ihr es auch bleiben werdet. Ich werde das nach einer Probezeit entscheiden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die sein wird, da es von der Person abhängt. Aber ich kann euch versichern, solange ihr zu uns gehört, werdet ihr alle Vorteile eines Mitglieds genießen, zum Beispiel ein leichteres Leben auf dem College. Wenn ihr eine Vorlesung vermisst, werden wir euch das besorgen, was ihr versäumt habt. Wenn ihr finanzielle Probleme habt, werden wir euch helfen. Das sind nur ein paar Beispiele von unseren Leistungen. Aber das wichtigste, was ihr bekommen werdet, ist… Macht. Macht über diejenigen, die unter eurer Würde sind. Ihr werdet jemand sein, dass kann ich euch sagen. Versucht auf unserer Seite zu bleiben, denn wir sind die Siegerseite."

Wieder applaudierten die Leute in der Halle, doch Faith grinste nur. Das klang gut. Macht über diejenigen, die unter ihrer Würde waren. Oh ja, wenn die Dinge so weiterliefen, würde er es bald würdig sein, ihr Partner zu sein. Er war alles, was sie wollte. Er war unglaublich gutaussehend, er wusste was er wollte, war nicht so arrogant wie die anderen Typen, die sie getroffen hatte, und er hatte Macht. Nun musste er ihr es nur noch beweisen.

Als der Applaus verklang, stand Evania auf und trat neben ihren Bruder. „Und nun hebt bitte eure Hand, sodass ihr den Eid ablegen könnt", sagte sie. Alle, nun, neun der zehn neuen Mitglieder oben ihre Hand um den Eid abzulegen. Diejenige, die das nicht tat, war Faith. Sie würde so etwas niemals tun. Sie hatte königliches Blut in ihren Adern und sie war noch immer die Prinzessin der Saiyajins, während die anderen bloß Menschen waren, überhaupt nicht besser als sie.

Sie lehnte noch immer an der Wand und ihre Arme waren noch immer verschränkt, als sie dem Eid zuhörte. Etwas wie Planet V treu zu sein und alles zu tun, blah, blah, blah… Faith bemerkte, wie Robin sie ansah und zu ihrer großen Überraschung grinste er, als ob er diese Reaktion von ihr erwartet hätte.

* * *

„Siehst du das?", fragte ein junger Mann einen anderen neben ihn. Beide blickten auf die verschiedenen Monitore, die alle Winkel der Halle zeigten. Auf einem von ihnen konnten sie Faith sehen, wie sie an der Wand lehnte.

„Ja, sie legt den Eid nicht ab. Ich glaube, wir sollten darüber mit Robin sprechen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn wir nicht wissen, ob sie uns gegenüber loyal ist."

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war die Zeremonie zu Ende und nun sprachen alle aufgeregt miteinander. Die meisten neuen Mitglieder nutzten die Möglichkeit um mit Mitgliedern zu sprechen, die schon von Anfang an dabei waren und um soviel wie möglich über Planet V herauszufinden. Faith sprach ein paar Minuten mit einer Frau, die bei Planet eine Wissenschaftlerin war. Doch während des Gesprächs fiel Faith etwas auf. Nachdem sie gefragt hatte, was die Frau genau tat, bekam sie keine direkte Antwort. Die Frau verheimlichte etwas, das mit Planet V zu tun hatte. Sobald Faith anfing, weiter nachzuhaken, entschuldigte sich die Frau und ging zu jemand anderem.

Robin beobachtete sie ganze Szene und sah, dass Faith nun wieder mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck an der Wand lehnte, deshalb entschloss er sich, zu ihr hinzugehen. „Hey Faith! Also, was hältst du von dieser kleinen Zeremonie?"

„Wirst du mich rausschmeißen, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sag?", fragte sie ihn grinsend.

„Nein, kannst es mir ruhig sagen."

„Sie ist wie in diesen schlechten Filmen. Einfach lächerlich. Ich frag mich, wie solche intelligenten Studenten, wie du sie ausgewählt hast, das mitmachen können. Und ich frag mich auch, wie jemand wie du solch eine Zeremonie abhalten kann."

„Du hast Recht. Diese Zeremonie ist wirklich lächerlich. Und diese _intelligenten Studenten_, wie du gesagt hast, sind, nun, sie haben viel im Kopf, oder in ihren Muskeln, aber was sie nicht haben, ist ein freier Wille. Das sind die Leute, die immer zu allem, was ich tue, _Ja und Amen_ sagen. Sie stellen keine Fragen und sie gehorchen mir. Das ist zum Teil gut. Aber andererseits machen sie auch keine eigenen Vorschläge, wenn sie meinen, dass etwas besser gemacht werden kann. Aber du bist anders, Faith."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, hast du deinen eigenen Willen. Du sagst und tust was du willst. Du willst wissen, was in deiner Umwelt los ist. Das macht dich zu etwas Besonderes, Faith. Ich will dich in Planet V, weil du bist, wer du bist. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Du bist sozusagen geboren worden, um eine von uns zu sein, das fühle ich."

„Das ist gut, weil ich mich nämlich nicht ändern werde." Sie zog ihn an seinem Kragen hinunter und küsste ihn hart und kurz. „Aber du hast mich noch immer nicht verdient", erzählte Faith ihm grinsend und ließ ihn alleine stehen.

* * *

Später am Abend kamen Michael, Chris, Alina und Mary vom Kino zurück. Chris brachte Mary zu ihrem Zimmer, deshalb begleitete Michael auch Alina zu ihrem und Faiths Zimmer. Als sie vor der Tür standen, wusste keiner genau, was er sagen konnte. Nach etwa fünf Minuten Schweigen, begann Alina zu sagen, „Nun, denn… Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt reingehen…"

„Ja… Es war nett heute Abend."

„Fand ich auch, ich meine, dass es nett war."

„Okay, dann…" _Jetzt oder nie._ Michael beugte ein wenig vor und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." Alina öffnete die Tür und beide sahen, dass Faith schon da war. „Oh, hi Faith."

„Hi Alina! Hallo Bruderherz! Na, wie war der Film?"

„Er war gut", antwortete Michael. „Und wie lief euer lernen? Ihr habt früh Schluss gemacht."

„Es war okay, aber Ryan war müde. Deshalb haben wir früher aufgehört", log Faith. „Aber ich glaube, es könnte von jetzt an häufiger passieren, dass wir zusammen lernen."

„Ach wirklich? Gut, ich muss dann los… Bis dann und gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Brüderchen!"

* * *

_Faith war wieder von reiner Dunkelheit umhüllt. Alles um sie herum war schwarz. „Saiyajins sind geboren um zu herrschen"; sagte eine dunkle Stimme._

_„Hey! Kenn ich schon! Du musst mir das nicht wieder sagen, okay!", schrie Faith in die Dunkelheit und versuchte dabei das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen, indem sie genervt klang. Plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Umgebung und sie sah, dass sie in einer Straße stand, die nur durch ein paar Straßenlampen erleuchtet war. Es war kalt und sie begann frösteln. Von einem Moment zum nächsten, fühlte sie, dass sie etwas in ihrer Hand hielt. Sie schaute hinunter. Es war ein Messer, mit Blut bedeckt. „Was zum…?"_

_„Wir müssen die Verräter unserer Rasse eliminieren", sagte die dunkle Stimme wieder._

_Plötzlich sah sie ein paar Meter vor sich jemanden auf dem Boden liegen. Zögernd lief sie auf ihn zu, wobei sie bei jedem Schritt das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Beine mit Blei beschwert waren. Als sie endlich ankam, bemerkte sie, dass die Person in einer Blutlache lag. Langsam drehte sie sie um und was sie sah, ließ sie fast verstummen. „Michael…", schaffte sie es gerade zu flüstern._

Dieses Mal erwachte Faith langsam aus dem Traum. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber im Gegensatz zum letzten Traum war sie ruhig, viel zu ruhig, sodass es ihr fast Angst machte.

Fast.

* * *

Ein paar Türen weiter den Flur hinunter wachte Ryan plötzlich auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett. „Was zum…?"


	10. Dunkler

**A/N: Danke für die Reviews, BabyG und Jessy! freu**

**Also, um eure Fragen zu beantworten... Es gibt einen vierten Teil in der Lost Warrior Saga, der gerade in Arbeit ist und bei dem es auch noch sehr lange dauern wird, bis er fertiggestellt ist. Es sind momentan 36 Kapitel fertig und ich weiß nicht, wie viele Kapitel die Story haben wird. Sie heißt „The Lost Warrior – Alternate Reality" und beschäftigt sich damit, was passiert, wenn der Kaioushin Jenny nicht in die andere Dimension geschickt hätte, sprich wenn sie zusammen mit Goten geboren wird. Ich habe vor die gesamte Geschichte in 5 große Blöcke zu unterteilen, die sich jeweils mit anderen Stufen in ihrem Leben beschäftigen. Momentan befinde ich mich im dritten Block, der auch noch längst nicht fertig ist und ich habe auch schon vier Kapitel aus dem fünften Block fertig, die mir einfach mal so eingefallen waren und ich einfach niederschreiben musste. Ich nehme an, dass ich TLW-AR übersetzen werde, wenn ich mit TLW-TNG fertig bin, wenn ihr mich ganz lieb drum bittet. Grins.**

**Sorry, hab leider das Foto nicht, wenn hier aber zufällig ein begnadeter Künstler bei ist, würde ich mich freuen, wenn diese Szene mit Jack und Joey auf dem Sofa gezeichnet werden würde.**

**Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann schon versprechen, dass das hier wieder so eine fiese Stelle wird, an der ihr aufhöre. Aber es wird jetzt langsam spannend... Oh, und der mysteriöse Typ hat auch wieder einen Auftritt.**

**Wer Robin ist, was es mit den Träumen auf sich hat und was mit Faith und Ryan ist wird sich alles im Laufe der Geschichte klären und leider kann ich dazu nichts sagen. Ich glaube aber, dass ich euch noch mal überraschen werde (hoff ich doch zumindest, sonst wird es ja zu langweilig).**

**Und nun mal wieder viel Spaß!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 9: Dunkler**

Es waren wieder etwas mehr als vier Wochen vergangen. Die Weihnachtszeit kam langsam näher, es wurde draußen richtig kalt, schneite jedoch noch nicht. Egal wo man hinschaute, konnte man die Leute in guter Laune sehen, um die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen. In den Geschäften war alles für Weihnachten dekoriert und das passierte sogar in den Schulen…

„Nun, Joey… Und was hast du in den Weihnachtsferien vor?", fragte Lily ihre Freundin, als sie ihren Klassenraum verließen und in die Pausenhalle gingen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht… Ich habe gestern Abend mit meinen Eltern gesprochen und sie wussten noch nicht, ob sie über Weihnachten herkommen können… Sie sind so beschäftigt, dass sie noch nicht einmal wissen, ob sie Zeit für mich haben, falls ich sie besuchen will", erzählte Joey ihr ein wenig traurig. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass ihre Eltern kommen oder sie zumindest in die andere Dimension gehen konnte um sie zu besuchen.

„Hi Mädels!"; sagte Jack plötzlich. „Warum sind dort drüben so viele Leute?" Er zeigte zu dem schwarzen Brett, vor dem viele Schüler standen.

„Der Weihnachtsball ist in zwei Wochen", sagte Lily und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Dieses Jahr ist es das erste Mal, dass wir auch hindürfen!"

„Weihnachtsball?", fragte Joey verwirrt.

„Ja, es ist ein Ball und nur Schüler aus der achten Klasse oder höher dürfen dorthin. Ich habe schon davon geträumt, seit ich das erste Mal davon gehört habe", sagte das andere Mädchen träumend.

„Du meinst einen Ball, wo wir wirklich… tanzen sollen? Und… Mädchen Kleider tragen und das ganze Zeugs?", fragte Joey, als sie erschauderte.

„Genau", sagte Lily zu ihr. „Bitte erzähl mir nicht, dass du da nicht hinwillst…"

„Um ehrlich zu sein… Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon jemals ein Kleid getragen habe und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich tanzen kann…"

„Es tut mir Leid, euch zu unterbrechen", sagte Mr. Wordman plötzlich, als er hinter ihnen erschien, „aber ich muss mit Jack und Joey sprechen."

„Worüber?", wollte Jack wissen.

„Es geht um das Ergebnis der Physikarbeit, die Mr. Martin endlich korrigiert hat. Kommt bitte mit." Er ging zu dem Lehrerzimmer und die zwei Teenager folgten ihm. Mr. Wordman öffnete eine Tür zu einem der Büros und führte sie hinein, wo Mr. Martin bereits auf sie wartete. Der Physiklehrer wies sie an, sich auf die Stühle vor seinem Tisch zu setzen, während Mr. Wordman am Fenster stehen blieb.

„Ich nehme an, Mr. Wordman hat euch schon gesagt, warum ihr hier seid. Nun, hier sind eure Arbeiten." Er gab ihnen die beiden Arbeitshefte und sprach weiter, als Jack und Joey sie öffneten. „Die Ergebnisse haben mich ein wenig verwirrt, nein, nicht ein wenig. Um genau zu sein, ziemlich. Und das einzige, was mir dazu einfiel, war: Das kann nicht angehen. Ich habe mich nicht gewundert, warum Josephine eine eins bekommen hat, aber ich habe mich wirklich gefragt, wie Jack es geschafft hat, die gleiche Note zu bekommen."

„Ich habe eine eins?", fragte Jack ungläubig, als er durch das Heft blätterte und endlich die letzte Seite der Arbeit gefunden hatte. „Es ist wahr… Ich habe wirklich eine eins! Joey! Ich hab's geschafft!"

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Jack, weil ich, nachdem ich deine Arbeit durchgeschaut habe, zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, dass du während der Arbeit betrogen haben musst und deswegen muss ich dir dafür eine sechs geben. Du und Josephine, ihr habt nebeneinander gesessen, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete Jack, „meinen Sie, dass ich von ihr abgeschrieben hab?"

„Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die ich für dieses Ergebnis finden kann."

„Mr. Martin", sagte Joey verteidigend, „Sie haben Unrecht. Er hat nicht betrogen. Wir haben gelernt, und zwar das ganze Wochenende und…"

„Du brauchst nicht zu lügen, um ihn zu beschützen, Josephine. Wir wissen alle, dass dieser Junge dieses Schuljahr auf alle Fälle wiederholen wird.", sagte Mr. Martin mit einer kalten Stimme.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie Joey fast. „Jack, warum sagst du nichts? Er spricht von deiner Arbeit! Warum verteidigst du dich nicht nach dem ganzen Lernen, das wir durchgezogen haben?"

„Collin, beruhige dich. Es war schon immer so und es wird immer so bleiben… Sieh es ein. Ich werde niemals mehr als ein Versager sein", sagte Jack zu ihr mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. Joey zuckte bei seinem Kommentar zusammen – sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass sie diejenige war, die ihn als Versager bezeichnet hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie enttäuscht habe, indem ich seine so gute Note geschrieben habe. Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte er dann den Lehrer mit einem frechen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Mr. Martin nickte. „Good, Collin, lass uns gehen." Er ergriff ihren Arm und wollte sie hinter sich herausziehen, aber sie bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter und blickte ihren Physiklehrer finster an. „Collin." Joey knurrte einmal leise und folgte dann ihrem Freund.

Bevor sie das Büro verließ, drehte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal um. „Er hat es nicht getan." Als sie das Büro verließ, war sie so wütend, dass sie die Tür zuwarf ohne an ihre Kraft zu denken, sodass die Tür aus dem Rahmen brach.

Mr. Martin starrte schockiert auf das, was vor ein paar Sekunden noch die Tür zu seinem Büro gewesen war. Die Tür musste kaputt gewesen sein, bevor das Mädchen sie zugeworfen hatte, ansonsten konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie so etwas passieren konnte. Er blickte zu Mr. Wordman, der nur grinste. „Nun, ich glaube es ist besser, ein Mädchen wie sie nicht so wütend zu machen." Leise lachend verließ er das Büro und ging in das Lehrerzimmer.

Nun wusste er endlich, woher er das Mädchen kannte. Josephine _Joey_ Collin war die Tochter von Jenny Collin. Das Mädchen, das, um die Welt zu retten, diese Schule ganz und gar zerstört hatte. Das Mädchen, das als _Lost Warrior_ bekannt war. Jenny konnte auf ihre Tochter stolz sein. Für die Rechte einer ihrer Freunde einzustehen. Nun, er musste mit Joey noch wegen der Sache mit der Tür sprechen, aber das hatte Zeit. Allerdings glaubte er ihr. Sie war keine von den Personen, die bei so etwas lügen würden. Wenn sie sagte, dass sie für die Arbeit gelernt hatten, dann stimmte das auch. Aber zu seinem großen Widerwillen hatte er keine Möglichkeit, die Meinung von Mr. Martin zu ändern.

* * *

„Jack! Halt! Warte auf mich!", rief Joey. Nachdem sie das Büro verlassen hatten, war Jack davon gestampft, aber Joey rannte hinter ihm her. Als sie ihn erreichte, ergriff sie seinen Arm und drehte ihn zu sich um. „Warum hast du das getan? Er hat Unrecht, absolutes Unrecht!"

„Ich hab es doch schon gesagt, Collin. Egal wie sehr ich es versuche, ich werde immer ein Versager sein", sagte Jack gefühllos.

„Du bist kein Versager, Jack."

„Nicht?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Hattest du mich so genannt?"

„Ich…"

„Was? Hast es nicht so gemeint? Nun, das macht die Sache auch nicht besser. Du hast es gesagt. Und nun lass mich allein." Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab und ging fort, wobei er Joey in der Mitte der Pausenhalle stehen ließ.

„Hey Joey! Was ist passiert?", fragte Lily, als sie zu ihrer Freundin stieß.

„Kannst du Mrs. Thompson bitte sagen, dass ich mich nicht wohl gefühlt hab und nach Hause gegangen bin?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber warum?"

„Danke." Joey drehte sich um und verließ das Schulgebäude.

Lily blickte Joey nach, als sie ging. Sie war total verwirrt. Solange sie Joey kannte, war Joey nie krank gewesen oder war nach Hause gegangen. Etwas musste wirklich nicht in Ordnung sein. Sie fragte sich, was geschehen war, nachdem Wordman ihre zwei Freunde mitgenommen hatte. Etwas musste dort geschehen sein. Etwas, weswegen Joey sich nun mies fühlte. Sie musste Jack fragen. Er war dabei gewesen. Er musste etwas wissen. Entschlossen ihn zu fragen, was mit Joey los war, ging sie zu dem Klassenraum, in dem sie jetzt Unterricht hatten.

Sie hörte nichts, als sie zu dem Klassenraum kam, nun, es war noch immer Pause, warum sollten andere Schüler dort also hingehen? Aber Jack war dort, alleine, und saß mit seinem Rücken zu ihr. „Hey", sagte Lily, mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

Jack blinzelte schnell die Tränen aus seinen Augen fort. Nein, er würde nicht weinen. Das sagte er sich immer und immer wieder, aber trotzdem kamen die Tränen. „Hey…"

„Jack, was ist passiert? Warum wollte Wordman mit euch sprechen?"

„Wordman hat nicht mit uns gesprochen. Er hat uns in Martins Büro gebracht…"

„Und was wollte er?", fragte Lily.

„Er wollte uns unsere Ergebnisse der Klassenarbeit mitteilen… Ich habe eine eins…"

„Eine eins!", rief Lily aufgeregt. „Aber das ist großartig!"

„Ja, es wäre großartig, wenn Martin das glauben würde. Er denkt, ich habe von Joey abgeschrieben… Nun, und für diesen Betrug gibt er mir eine sechs", flüsterte Jack fast.

„ER HAT WAS! Wieso? Ich meine, wie konnte er so etwas tun? Du hast hart dafür gelernt… Hast du ihm das gesagt?"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt. Joey hat. Aber er hat nicht zugehört. Nachdem wir aus dem Büro herausgelassen wurden, habe ich Joey gesagt, dass sie Recht hatte. Ich bin ein Versager. Ich war in dem Moment gleichzeitig so wütend und enttäuscht, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht habe, was ich gesagt hab", sagte er traurig.

„Deswegen muss sie nach Hause gegangen sein…"

„Sie ist nach Hause gegangen?" Lily nickte. „Oh Scheiße… Ich glaube, ich habe gerade einen meiner besten Freunde verloren." Er begrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Da kamen sie wieder. Die Tränen. Der Schmerz, den er in seiner Brust spürte, als ob jemand sein Herz herausgerissen hatte und darauf herumstampfte. Er glaubte, dass er mit diesem Kommentart seine beste Freundin verloren hatte. Er wollte Joey nicht verlieren. Er hatte das überhaupt nicht gemeint, was er gesagt hatte. Und nun wollte er nur noch die Zeit zurückdrehen, um seine Joey wieder zu bekommen…

Wart mal… Seine?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie verloren hast", sagte Lily ehrlich. „Sie ist so dickköpfig wie du, nur war sie heute noch ein wenig traurig, weil sie ihre Eltern und ihre Familie zu Weihnachten wahrscheinlich nicht sieht. Geh einfach zu ihr und sag, dass es dir sehr Leid tut und ich bin mir sicher, sie wird dich verstehen. Vielleicht kannst du sie ja zu dem Ball einladen", fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu.

„Warum?", fragte Jack und wurde plötzlich rot.

„Komm schon… Ich weiß, dass du sie sehr magst. Warum fragst du sie dann nicht? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ja sagen wird."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Hundertprozentig."

* * *

Rundtritt, Schlag, Ki-Strahl… Joey war sofort zu dem Feld gegangen, auf dem sie immer trainierte, nur dieses Mal ohne Gravitationsraum. Der war noch immer bei ihren Großeltern zu Hause und sie wollte da jetzt nicht hingehen. Sie musste dringend ein wenig Energie ablassen. „Ver…flucht…", schwor sie, während sie gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner kämpfte. Sie wusste, dass Jack Recht gehabt hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, dass er ein Versager war. Sie hatte die Worte ausgesprochen. Und sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Freundschaft dieses Mal vermasselt hatte. Wie konnte er ihr vergeben, wenn sie sich selbst nicht einmal vergeben konnte?

Joey ließ sich in das Gras fallen. Sie musste ihn morgen wieder sehen, in der Schule… Und jedes Mal würde eine Strafe für sie sein. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es ertragen könnte. Sein Gesicht zu sehen, mit diesen großen verletzten Augen… Der Schmerz würde unerträglich sein.

Joey fühlte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Warum heulte sie? Sie heulte nie. Sie war ein Saiyajin. Was würde Vegeta denken, wenn er sie so sah?

„Alles in Ordnung, Mädchen?", hörte sie plötzlich eine männliche Stimme hinter sich fragen.

Sie wischte schnell die Tränen weg und drehte sich um. Dort stand ein Mann. Er sah aus, als ob er etwa vierzig Jahre alt war, hatte kurze blonde Haare und blaue Augen und trug dunkelblaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Ledermantel. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie ziemlich unfreundlich.

„Ich hab dich hier sitzen sehen und fragte mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist…"

„Sie können gehen. Es geht mir gut."

„Das glaube ich nicht." Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich hin. „Du hast geweint."

„Ich? Ich weine nie?"

„Nicht?" Der Fremde runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich weinen sehen. Du hast noch immer Tränen in deinen Augen." Diese Aussage veranlasste Joey dazu, ihre Augen mit ihrem Ärmel zu trocknen. Der Mann lachte leise. „Sieht du? Was hast du für ein Problem, Mädchen? Etwas geht dir durch den Kopf und tut dir vielleicht sogar weh."

Joey blickte in die kristallblauen Augen des Mannes, die so sehr wie die ihres Vaters aussahen. Er schien sie besser zu verstehen, als sie es vielleicht sogar tat. Und plötzlich erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie anfing zu reden und diesem Fremden alles erzählte, was diesen Morgen geschehen war.

„Also, du bist verletzt, weil du ihn verletzt hast…", sagte er bedächtig, nachdem Joey fertig war. Joey nickte. „Sprich mit ihm. Sag ihm, wie du dich fühlst, was er dir bedeutet. Ihr wart beide aufgebracht und enttäuscht, als ihr diese Dinge gesagt hattet und ich nehme an, dass keiner sie wirklich so meinte. Ich bin mir sicher, es geht alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Wirklich?" Der Mann nickte und stand auf. Joey blickte auf den Rasen. „Danke, aber wer…", sagte sie, als sie wieder aufsah, aber der Mann war weg. Er war einfach verschwunden. Joey konnte es nicht glauben. Da war ein Mann, der aus dem nichts erschien, dem sie sich total öffnete, der ihr zuhörte, ihr einen Rat gab und dann eine Sekunde später wieder verschwand. Das klang so sehr nach… „Vegeta?", frage Joey verwirrt.

* * *

„Hey Sis! Wohin willst du?" Michael lief durch ihr Wohnheim hinter seiner Schwester her.

„Ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Ich will mich dort mit Ryan treffen und dann wollen wir wieder zusammen lernen", log Faith. Je häufiger sie das tat, desto einfacher wurde es. Und in den letzten Wochen geschah sehr häufig, immer, wenn sie zu den Treffen von Planet V ging.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Michael ungläubig. Er wusste, dass seine Schwester ihn wahrscheinlich anlog, schon wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in die Bibliothek ging, um dort mit Ryan zu studieren, konnte er das Ki des Jungen in seinem Zimmer fühlten und seine Schwester verbarg ihres. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, wie blass seine Schwester war. „Aber du siehst nicht gut aus… Vielleicht hast du in der letzten zeit zuviel gelernt. Ich sehe dich kaum noch, manchmal noch nicht mal mehr in den Vorlesungen? Was ist los mit dir?"

„Nichts… Ich fühl mich gut… Wirklich…", sagte sie zu ihm, obwohl sie sich überhaupt nicht so fühlte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber im letzten Monat fühlte sie sich häufig krank und sie war ständig müde. Sie wusste nicht, woher das kam. Sie schlief genug, da sie jetzt den Traum haben konnte ohne aufzuwachen und Saiyajins werden normalerweise nicht krank. Als sie Michael ansah, sah sie wieder Bilder des Traums vor ihrem Auge, in denen er unbeweglich in dieser Blutlache lag. Aber Faith verspürte den Horror nicht mehr, den sie beim ersten Traum gehabt hatte. Es fühlte sich… okay an – es störte sie nicht mehr.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich bin okay. Brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Aber ich muss jetzt los. Bis denn Brüderchen!" Faith winkte und verließ das Wohnheim.

* * *

Heute waren nicht viele Leute im Hauptzimmer von Planet V versammelt. Nur die besten der besten, wie Faith sie kennen gelernt hatte… Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass, obwohl Robin noch nicht bestätigt hatte, sie nun ein wahres Mitglied von Planet V war, sie schon eine der besten war. Die besten der besten waren meist Robins engste Freunde. Sie waren nur anwesend, wenn sie etwas großes planten. Faith fragte sich, was es dieses Mal sein würde.

In diesem Moment kam Robin ins Zimmer. „Okay Leute. Das ist der Plan. Wir müssen dieses haben." Er teile Zettel mit Beschreibungen an jeden aus. „Es ist ein Computer Chip, absolut notwendig für eines unserer Projekte. Wir müssen ihn bekommen, egal wie. Wir fangen heute Abend um neun hier an."

* * *

Später am Abend knutschten Faith und Robin in seinem Schlafzimmer. Alles war wie geplant verlaufen und sie hatten den Chip ohne Probleme bekommen. Viele andere hätten versagt, wenn sie geplant hätten, dieses Ding zu stehlen, aber Planet V hatte wirklich die besten der besten. Faith hatte in den letzten Wochen herausgefunden, dass diese Studentenverbindung eine Art Untergrundorganisation war. Zusammen hatten sie in der letzten Zeit so viele Dinge gestohlen, dass sie zu einer wahren Kriminellen geworden war. Aber das war ihr egal. Robin hatte mit allem, was er ihr gesagt hatte, Recht gehabt. So muss es sich für die anderen Saiyajins angefühlt haben, als sie noch Planeten erobert hatten, und in der Lage gewesen waren, andere Rassen ohne Probleme zu eliminieren. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als sie Buu getötet hatte.

„Das war nun schon weit genug, mein Lieber Robin…", sagte sie, als sie ihr T-Shirt, das er erst kurz vorher entfernt hatte, wieder anzog.

„Warum? Faith, du weißt, dass ich dir mehr als alles andere will. Hältst du mich immer noch nicht für würdig?"

„Noch nicht, aber ich glaube bald… Du hast mich noch nicht ganz überzeugt", antwortete sie grinsend. „Aber du bist auf dem besten Weg…"

„Musst du wirklich schon gehen?"

Faith musste fast lachen, als sie Robin anblickte. Der starke Führer bettelte darum, dass sie blieb. Aber sie musste gehen, egal wie schwer es ihr fiel. Er hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und sein wirklich sehr gut gebauter Körper schien sie anzuziehen. Sein Körper sah so aus, als ob er schon seit seiner Kindheit hart trainierte. „Ich muss. Mein Bruder fängt schon an, dumme Fragen zu stellen und wenn ich über Nacht bleibe, wird er noch misstrauischer." Robin stieg aus dem Bett, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie noch mal, rau und hart. „Du versuchst wirklich alles, um mich zu überzeugen…", stellte Faith fest, als sie sich trennten.

„Ich tue, was ich tun muss", entgegnete er grinsend.

„Du kannst machen was du willst, aber du kriegst mich erst, wenn ich das will." Ihr Grinsen war eine genaue Kopie von seinem und sie ging zu der Tür. „Bis bald!"

* * *

Er lehnte an einen Baum und beobachtete das Haus, in dem sie am Nachmittag verschwunden und bis jetzt noch nicht wieder herausgekommen war. Sie war dort in den letzten Wochen häufig hingegangen und erst spät abends wieder herausgekommen – und _sein_ Geruch umgab sie immer. Nein, sie schliefen nie miteinander, das konnte er riechen, aber wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, würde das geschehen und sie würde ihr Leben damit ruinieren. Bis jetzt konnte er ihr vertrauen, aber dieser Junge war gefährlich. Etwas an ihm mochte er nicht. Er hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie. Sie fing wieder an Vorlesungen zu versäumen, wurde gegenüber anderen Studenten wieder gewalttätig und stritt sich sogar mit ihrer Zimmergenossin. Doch seit sie in dieses Haus ging, sah er nicht mehr, dass sie diese Albträume hatte. Ihr Schlaf schien in den letzten Wochen immer ungestört gewesen zu sein und nichts schien sie zu plagen. Er wusste nur nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

Er stieß sich vom Baum ab, als er hörte, wie jemand das Haus verließ. Sie war es, aber sie sah nicht gut aus. Trotz ihrer ungestörten Nächte, sah sie eigentlich seit Wochen total dreckig aus. Er versteckte sich hinter dem Baum, als sie sich umschaute, wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie gesehen hatte. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass sie ihre Besuche zu diesem Haus verheimlichte und allen erzählte, dass sie die Zeit mit einem Typen, der Ryan hieß, lernte. Dieser Typ… Er schluckte. Könnte es sein? Könnte er der Grund ihres Elends sein? Er musste sie und diesen Typen im Auge behalten, um herauszufinden, was los war.

* * *

Joey fühlte sich schrecklich, als sie am nächsten Tag zur Schule ging. Je näher sie kam, umso langsamer wurde sie. Sie wollte Jack jetzt nicht begegnen, aber sie musste es durchziehen. Sie würde jetzt am liebsten irgendwo hingehen und mit jemandem, der sie gut verprügeln konnte, einen Trainingskampf eingehen. Sie hatte sogar überlegt, Jack die Chance zu geben, sie zu schlagen, aber er würde ihr damit nicht wehtun können. Er würde sich selbst nur mehr dabei verletzen. Also hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als sich ihm zu stellen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht wieder stritten und alles dadurch noch schlimmer machten. Joey konnte ihn fühlen. Er war schon da. Und sein Ki flatterte. Das war überhaupt nicht gut.

* * *

„Ich kann das nicht…", murmelte Jack, als er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar fuhr und in der Pausenhalle auf und ab ging. „ich kann's nicht…"

„Natürlich kannst du das… Es ist ja nun nicht so, dass sie dir den Kopf abreißen könnte oder so was. Sag ihr einfach, was du zu mir gesagt hast, wie Leid es dir tut und so weiter…. Und alles wird gut", versuchte Lily ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, sie kann mir den Kopf nicht abreißen…. Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie leicht sie mein Herz zerschmettern kann…", murmelte er, noch immer hin und her laufend. Plötzlich verspürte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seinem Magen und hielt an. Er drehte sich um und sah Joey im Eingang stehen. Seine Hände fingen noch mehr an zu zittern.

„Geh. Jetzt", flüsterte Lily.

„Okay… Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr…", murmelte Jack, atmete einmal tief durch und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Joeys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sie ihn dort stehen sah. Und es wurde sogar noch schlimmer, als er auf sie zukam. Sie atmete tief ein. „Okay… jetzt oder nie…"

Sie begann auch, auf ihn zuzugehen und sie trafen sich auf halben Weg. Zuerst blickten sie sich an, doch dann begannen beide zu sprechen. „Ich bin…" Sie lachten, erinnerten sich dann aber plötzlich, warum sie miteinander reden mussten. „Du zuerst", sagte Jack.

„Okay…" Joey seufzte. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr weglaufen. „Ich-ich wollte mich entschuldigen… für das, was ich zu dir gesagt hab… Du bist kein Versager… Ich war an dem Abend nur so wütend… Und wenn ich wütend werden, dann kann habe ich mich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich tue und sage Dinge, die ich nicht so meine. Ich weiß, ich habe dir damit wehgetan, und ich kann es verstehen, wenn du mich nie wieder sehen willst. Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren… Du bist einer der einzigen und engsten Freunde, die ich habe…"

Jack war von dem, was sie ihm gerade erzählt hatte, erstaunt. Sie dachte wirklich, dass es ihre Schuld war? „Joey… du weißt nicht, wie falsch du liegst…"

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte…. Ich war gestern schwach… Schwach und enttäuscht… Ich habe mich so über die eins gefreut, dass es noch schlimmer wurde, als Martin mich beschuldigt hat, betrogen zu haben. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte, also hab ich das gemacht, was ich für das beste hielt. Ich habe nachgegeben und es akzeptiert. Akzeptiert, dass niemals jemand verstehen wird, dass ich auch in etwas Erfolg haben kann. Aber ich hab nicht gesehen, dass du es schon verstanden hast. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass ich das, was ich gestern gesagt hab, nie gesagt hätte. Ich hoffe, dass du mir dafür vergeben kannst, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren", sagte Jack zu ihr.

„Nein, Jack, du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen… Ich habe es gesagt. Nicht du!"

„Aber ich habe dich verletzt, indem ich gesagt habe, dass du es so gemeint hast, was du natürlich nicht hast. Es tut mir Leid."

„Nein! Mir!"

„Mir!"

„Mir!"

„Nein! Mi…" Plötzlich brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Denkst du nicht auch, dass es verrückt ist, dass wir uns darüber streiten, wer sich bei dem anderen entschuldigen sollte?"

„Ja… Das ist wirklich dumm…"

„Also, was meinst du? Wollen wir diesen Zwischenfall vergessen?"

„Einverstanden…"

„Gut, aber wich wollte nicht nur mit dir reden, um mich zu entschuldigen", gab Jack zu.

„Nicht?", frage Joey überrascht.

Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht… Ich… Ich wollte dich fragen… nun… ob du mit mir zu dem Weihnachtsball gehen willst…" Er blickte hinunter und betete, dass sie ja sagte. Als sie nichts sagte, hob er seinen Kopf und sah ihr Stirnrunzeln. „Ich wusste es… Du willst nicht…"

„Aber ich… Muss ich ein Kleid anziehen?"

„Mir würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn du da in Jeans und Sweatshirt auftauchst… Genauso würde ich da auch am liebsten hingehen… Aber ich glaube, wir haben keine andere Wahl… Du würdest ein Kleid tragen müssen und ich einen Anzug…", sagte er grinsend.

„Nun… Ich glaube, ich werde es einen Abend lang überleben… Ich möchte gerne mit dir dahingehen", sagte sie zu ihm, grinsend.

* * *

Zwei weitere Wochen waren vergangen. Es war Freitagmittag und Faith lag noch im Bett. Sie wollte heute nicht zu ihren Vorlesungen gehen, weil sie sich einfach total dreckig fühlte. So fühlte sie sich schon seit sechs Wochen und ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich nur. Sie fühlte sich so schwach. Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor so schwach gefühlt. Vielleicht hatte sie sich wirklich eine Art Grippe eingefangen, die sogar einen Saiyajin anfällt. Aber sie war nicht die einzige, die krank war. Wenn sie zu ihren Vorlesungen ging, waren dort immer Studenten mit Schals oder die niesten. Und sie war nicht die einzige, die sich so schwach fühlte. Als sie vor ein paar Tagen bei Ryan war, um über einen neuen Termin zum _Lernen_ zu sprechen, fühlte er sich auch nicht so gut. Ähnlich wie sie. Also war sie nicht die einzige, die diese Grippe eingefangen hatte, dachte sie.

In diesem Moment klopfte es bei ihr an der Tür. Es war Michael. „Komm rein, Brüderchen! Die Tür ist offen!" Sie setzte sich auf dem Bett auf und Michael kam herein.

„Hi Schwesterherz… Warum warst du heute nicht bei den Vorlesungen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich fühl mich nicht so gut. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine wirklich garstige Grippe. Ryan ist auch krank."

„Oh… Dann, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst, kann ich dir unmöglich sagen, warum ich hier bin."

„Nein… nein… Sag schon… Was willst du?"

„Pan rief vor ein paar Minuten an. Einige ihrer Mitarbeiter sind krank geworden und sie und Trunks brauchen Hilfe. Sie fragte, ob wir ihr nicht helfen können. Aber du solltest im Bett bleiben."

„Nein, Brüderchen. Denk dran, ich bin ein Saiyajin… Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee, mal herauszukommen. Gib mir fünfzehn Minuten und ich bin fertig. Du kannst unten warten, ich komm dann dahin." Faith kroch aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer.

Michael tat das, was sie gesagt hatte und ging in die große Lounge des Wohnheims und setzte sich dort auf ein Sofa. Die meisten Studenten waren entweder in der Mensa oder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Plötzlich fühlte er ein bekanntes Ki vor sich. Es war Alina. „Hey!", begrüßte er sie. Er war glücklich, sie zu sehen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Cousin Chris, der seit ein paar Wochen mit Mary ausging, hatte er noch nicht den Mut gehabt, sich ein zweites Mal mit ihr zu verabreden. Doch sein Herz setzte jedes Mal einen Schlag aus, wenn er sie sah.

„Hey…" Sie legte ihre Bücher auf den Tisch vor ihm und setzte sich hin. „Michael… Kann ich mit dir sprechen? Es geht um Faith…"

„Natürlich… Was ist los?" Michael mochte das nicht. Sie klang für seinen Geschmack zu besorgt.

„Faith und ich… Wir kamen in den letzten Wochen nicht so gut miteinander klar… Seit sie…" Alina zögerte. „Sie hat sich so sehr verändert. Sie ist nicht mehr das Mädchen, das am Anfang vom Semester hierher gekommen war. Sie ist so… ich weiß nicht… einfach anders… in einer schlimmen Art… Sie wird irgendwie… dunkler. Ich kann nicht mehr mit ihr reden. Entweder sie ignoriert mich oder wirft mir vor… Hast du das auch bemerkt?"

Michael nickte. „Sie ist wieder zu der alten Faith geworden… Die Faith, die sie war, bevor wir hierher gezogen waren… Nur schlimmer… Ich glaube sie lügt mich an. Sie hat das vorher nie so häufig getan. Ich glaube, sie geht woanders hin, wenn sie sagt, dass sie mit Ryan lernt. Weißt du davon etwas?"

„Ich hab ihr versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen… Aber ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie… Du hast Recht, sie lernt nicht mit Ryan. Sie benutzt ihn als Vorwand und er lässt es mit sich machen, weil er sie so gerne hat." Alina atmete einmal tief durch. „Faith wurde ein Mitglied von Planet V und ist immer dort, wenn sie sagt, dass sie lernt. Seitdem hat sie sich verändert."

„Sie ist was? Wie lange weißt du schon davon?", schrie Michael fast.

Alina zuckte zusammen. „Ich weiß von Anfang an davon… Aber sie hat mich gebeten, es niemandem zu erzählen… Besonders nicht dir, damit du dir um sie keine Sorgen machst."

„Es tut mir Leid… So meinte ich das nicht… Es ist nur… Ich habe bei diesen Typen ein schlechtes Gefühl. Besonders bei diesem Robin. Gibt es noch etwas, das du mir erzählen willst?"

„Weißt du von ihren Albträumen?"

„Albträume?"

Alina nickte. „Manchmal sind sie wirklich schlimm. In der ersten Nacht hat sie im Schlaf geredet. Irgendetwas von eurer Mutter. Faith klang wirklich verängstigt… und sie hat geweint. Dann war vor ein paar Wochen ein Traum so schlimm, dass sie sich übergeben musste. In diesem Traum, hat sie deinen Namen gemurmelt, Michael. Aber danach hatte sie glaube ich keine mehr."

Michael war bestürzt. Wurde seine Schwester noch immer von den Erinnerungen an Buu heimgesucht? Es war doch schon so lange her. Plötzlich zuckte sein Kopf. Er fühlte, dass seine Schwester die Treppe hinunterkam. „Danke Alina, dafür, dass du mir alles erzählt hast. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen. Du solltest jetzt gehen, sie kommt runter. Bitte erzähl niemandem, was du mir gerade erzählt hast. Es ist für deine eigene Sicherheit. Vertrau mir." Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Das tue ich." Sie wollte gehen, aber Michael ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Stattdessen zog er sie an sich ran und küsste sie sanft und kurz auf die Lippen.

„Sei in ihrer Nähe vorsichtig." Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, bevor er ihre Hand losließ und sie einen anderen Weg zu ihrem Zimmer nahm.

Er musste wirklich mit seiner Schwester darüber sprechen. Aber zuerst mussten sie Pan und Mirai Trunks bei Capsule Corporation helfen. Und danach wollte er alles wissen.

„So Brüderchen, hier bin ich", sagte Faith zu ihm.

„Okay…" Seine Schwester sah jetzt besser aus, nicht mehr so krank wie vorher. Vielleicht war die ganze Situation doch nicht so schlimm wie er dachte.

Will hatte Michael erlaubt sein Auto zu nehmen, um nach CC zu fahren. Während sie unterwegs waren, klingelte Faiths Handy. „Hallo? … Oh hi… Was? Heute? … Nein, sorry… Hab keine Zeit… Die Familie braucht Michaels und meine Hilfe… Ja, tut mir Leid… Tschüß Ryan!"

„Wer war das?", fragte Michael, obwohl er gehört hatte, dass sie den Typen am anderen Ende Ryan genannt hatte.

„Das war Ryan. Er hatte gefragt, ob ich Zeit hätte, mit ihm zu lernen, um den Stoff nachzuholen, den er verpasst hatte", log sie.

„Aha…" Nun wusste Michael wirklich, dass sie ihn anlog. Das war nicht Ryan…. Das wahrscheinlich Robin gewesen.

* * *

„Wir müssen es heute ohne Faith durchziehen. Familiensache", sagte Robin enttäuscht. „Okay, vergesst nicht. Ich werde es alleine machen. Ihr werdet meine Rückendeckung sein und euch um den Strom und all das kümmern. Um an ihn ranzukommen, brauchen wir seine Frau und seine Tochter. Wir brauchen ihn. Er ist einer der Leute mit dem größten Einfluss auf diesem Planeten. Aber er wird uns nicht helfen, wenn wir ihn nicht zwingen. Dazu ist er zu gutherzig. Das heißt, wir müssen durch seine Familie an ihn herankommen. Sie ist ihm sehr wichtig. Sogar noch wichtiger als das Geschäft. Wir fangen um sieben Uhr an…"

* * *

„So, das war die letzte…", gähnte Michael, als er die letzte Akte auf den Stapel von vielen, vielen anderen Akten legte.

Faith tat das gleiche mit ihrer Akte. „Jup, alles ist fertig."

„Oh, vielen vielen Dank!", sagte Pan lächelnd. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich heute ohne euch zwei getan hätte."

„Mommy?" Ein kleines vier Jahre altes Mädchen sprang auf den Tisch. „Können wir jetzt nach Hause? Ich bin müde."

„Ja, Tanya… Sobald Daddy fertig ist, können wir gehen…", sagte Pan zu ihrer Tochter.

„Ich bin fertig", sagte Mirai Trunks, als er in das Büro kam. Er sah noch immer fast genauso aus wie der andere Trunks, nur jünger. Deshalb sagten sie immer, dass er der jüngere Bruder des anderen Geschäftsführers war. „Ich habe Cecily schon nach Hause geschickt. Wir sind jetzt die letzten hier im Gebäude."

„Okay…", sagte Pan. „Dann lasst uns los. Es ist schon sieben." In dem Moment fiel plötzlich das Licht im gesamten Gebäude aus.

„Was ist das?", fragte Tanya ein wenig ängstlich.

„Keine Angst… Nichts Schlimmes", beruhigte Faith das Mädchen. „Ich geh runter und schau, was los ist."

Faith war unten in einem Flur in der Nähe der Eingangshalle und hielt eine Taschenlampe in ihrer Hand. Plötzlich hörte sie ein paar Schritte. Sie blickte vorsichtig um eine Ecke herum, ihren Rücken an die Wand gepresst. In der Eingangshalle stand eine männliche in schwarz gekleidete Person, die einen Helm trug. Er sah sich um und Faith versteckte sich wieder hinter der Wand. Ein Einbrecher. Sie musste etwas tun. Sie drückte den Knopf an ihrer Armbanduhr und trug nun ihren Saiyajinkampfanzug. Danach verwandelte sie sich in einen Super Saiyajin, sodass er sie nicht erkennen würde.

Die Person drehte sich erschrocken um, als der Helm begann zu piepsen. „Hey! Ich weiß, dass da jemand ist. Komm raus."

„Wow, wie hast du mich bemerkt?" Faith trat aus ihrem Versteck heraus.

„Das ist unwichtig…"

„Und was willst du?"

„Das wirst du sehen, nachdem ich an dir vorbei bin…"

„Wirklich? Bin gespannt, wie du das schaffen willst." Faith grinste. Sie hatte irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, ignorierte es jedoch.

„Du scheinst sehr von dir überzeugt zu sein. Lass mich sehen, wie lange du gegen mich durchhältst." Unter seinem schwarzen Visier grinste er ebenfalls und stürzte sich mit unerwarteter Kraft auf Faith, die dadurch zurückgeworfen wurde.

Als sie sich das Blut vom Mund wisch, wunderte sie sich, wie er sie, einen Super Saiyajin, verletzen konnte. „Okay, du willst also spielen… Wie du willst", sagte sie kühl und griff an. Dieses Mal konnte sie den Überraschungsmoment nutzen und es fiel ihm schwer, all ihre Angriffe abzuwehren, schaffte es jedoch trotzdem. „Du bist sehr gut. Wer bist du?", fragte Faith, als sie voneinander wegsprangen.

„Das wirst du schon früh genug herausfinden." Er griff sie wieder an und sie waren gleich gut, zur großen Überraschung von beiden.

Faith gewann schließlich in dem Kampf die Oberhand, doch plötzlich wurde ihr übel und schwindelig. Sie vernachlässigte ihre Verteidigung, was die Person dazu nutzte, sie ein letztes Mal in den Bauch zu schlagen bevor sie verschwand und die sich vor Schmerzen krümmende Faith zurückließ.

Erst als er fort war, verwandelte sich Faith zurück. Sie schaffte es gerade eben wieder aufzustehen, als Michael und Mirai Trunks erschienen. „Faith! Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Michael besorgt.

„Ja… glaub schon… Ein Mann… Er war stark… Wirklich stark… Ich war ein Super Saiyajin und er konnte noch immer mithalten…. Zuerst hatte ich die Oberhand, doch dann wurde mir schwindelig und er hat die Chance genutzt um abzuhauen", erzählte sie ihnen, ganz und gar außer Atem.

„So stark wie ein Super Saiyajin… Das ist nicht gut", sagte Mirai Trunks bedächtig. „Was wollte er?"

„Keine Ahnung. Hat er nicht gesagt."

* * *

„Verdammt!", fluchte Robin. Er ging in dem privaten Wohnzimmer von sich und seiner Schwester auf und ab. „Wer war das? Sie was stark! Ihre Kampfkraft… über eine Million. Das ist unmöglich. Wir sind die einzigen, die so stark sind. Als Kev mir erzählt hatte, dass er zweimal eine hohe Kampfkraft gemessen hatte, hatte ich ihm nicht geglaubt. Ich dachte, die Sensoren waren defekt. Aber da draußen ist wirklich jemand, der so stark ist wie wir… Zu dumm, dass es dort zu dunkel war… Ich hätte zu gern gesehen, wer sie war. Ich wollte sie sehen."

„Mach dir darüber nicht so einen Kopf, lieber Bruder. Sie stellt keine Gefahr für uns dar. Denk dran, wir sind zu zweit und sie ist alleine", sagte Evania lässig zu ihm.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber wir müssen unseren Plan so bald wie möglich in die Tat umsetzen, bevor sie irgendwie etwas über uns herausfindet…"

* * *

Nachdem sie Faith eine Senzu gegeben hatten, waren sie und Michael auf dem Weg zurück zum Campus. Michael brachte sie zu ihrem Wohnheim und sie wollte gerade hineingehen, als er sie aufhielt. „Faith… Kann ich mit dir reden?"

„Sicher doch… was ist los?"

„Warum lügst du mich an?", fragte er bloß.

„Was?"


	11. Planet V :: Wiedererwachte Macht

**A/N: Okay, Leute, ihr habt mich überzeugt. Ich werde nach diesem Teil den vierten Teil auch noch für euch übersetzen, aber seid mir nicht böse, wenn die Übersetzung das Original irgendwann einholt und es dann länger dauert, bis es neue Kapitel gibt. Aber erst einmal gibt es ja sowieso noch ein paar Kapitel mehr zu dieser Geschichte – und ich kann euch versprechen, ab jetzt wird es spannend!**

**Ist der Typ Vegeta, ist er es nicht? Wird die Frage in diesem Kapitel beantwortet? So viele Fragen, aber ihr könnt leider nur abwarten. Ich werde vorher nichts verraten.**

**Wie der Titel dieses Kapitels schon sagt, wird es ein paar Infos bezüglich Planet V geben, also sag ich dazu auch nichts. **

**Oh, und die andere große Frage – Wer kriegt Faith? Ryan oder Robin. Okay, ich verrat was... Der Name desjenigen, der sie bekommt, fängt mir R an.**

**Und extra noch mal für dich, BabyG: Robins Schwester heißt Evania. **

**So, ich glaube eigentlich, der Rest eurer Fragen wird sich bestimmt irgendwann mal aufklären. Und es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, wenn ihr schön lange Reviews hinterlasst! Die mag ich gewöhnlich am liebsten, auch wenn mal konstruktive Kritik dabei ist. Hoffe aber, ihr seid mir nach diesem Kapitel nicht allzu böse... (fiesgrins)**

**Aber nun erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 10: Planet V**

_Wiedererwachte Macht_

„Ich fragte dich, warum du mich anlügst...", wiederholte Michael seine Frage.

„Sorry, Brüderchen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst...", sagte Faith mit einer lieblichen Stimme, viel zu lieblich für Michaels Geschmack.

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche, Faith. Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit Ryan lernst und auch niemals mit ihm gelernt hast. Du bist ein Mitglied von Planet V, hab ich Recht?"

„Was ist, wenn du Recht hast? Was ist, wenn ich ein Mitglied von Planet V bin? Warum sollte es dir was ausmachen?"

„Du bist meine Schwester, Faith, und Planet V ist nicht gut für dich... Sieh doch, was es dir antut! Du lügst... lügst deine eigene Familie an… Und du benutzt diesen armen Kerl Ryan… Ich mach mir Sorgen, Faith… Sorgen um das, was dir passieren könnte…"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Bruderherz... Planet V ist alles für mich! Sie respektieren mich! Einige haben sogar Angst vor mir! Und ich bin sogar am überlegen, ob ich Robin als Partner nehme. Es wollte schon seit der Party mit mir schlafen, aber langsam glaube ich, dass er meine richtige Wahl ist."

„Du glaubst was!", rief Michael. „Faith, siehst du das nicht? Dieser Typ übt einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich aus. Du musst aussteigen! Ich dachte, du wolltest in dieser Dimension ein neues Leben beginnen! Und ich wollte dir dabei helfen!"

„Ich _habe_ ein neues Leben und das ist Planet V! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Michael. Ich hab sie nie gebraucht! Ich konnte immer auf mich selbst aufpassen! Ich brauche niemanden!", sagte Faith zu ihm, stinksauer.

„Faith!", sagte Michael wütend und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. „Das muss aufhören! Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?"

„Lass mich los!", schrie Faith und ihre Augen funkelten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde rot auf, so wie bei Buu, und sie schubste Michael von sich weg, sodass er rückwärts stolperte. „Du verstehst überhaupt nichts! Du kennst mich noch nicht mal! Du hast nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was es bedeutet, ich zu sein! Zu fühlen, was ich fühle... Du hast keine Ahnung! Keiner von euch weiß, was ich durchgemacht habe! Nicht du, nicht Joey, nicht Mom, nicht Dad! Gott, noch nicht einmal Vegeta, und er weiß normalerweise alles über uns!"

„Dann erzähl es uns!"

„Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen! Ihr seid nicht mehr meine Familie. Meine Familie ist nun Planet V!", spie sie und wandte sich um, um ins Wohnheim zu gehen.

Zuerst war Michael von dem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, wie benommen. Doch dann begann das Blut in seinen Adern noch mehr zu kochen als zuvor. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, glaub nicht einmal, dass ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen kann", sagte er mit einer zu ruhigen Stimme, während er versuchte, sich nicht in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln.

Faith verharrte einen Moment lang auf den Stufen, als ob sie überlegte, ob sie wirklich gehen sollte, ging dann aber hinein, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was Michael gesagt hatte.

Direkt nachdem Faith im Wohnheim verschwunden war, fühlte sich Michael, als ob ihn jemand würgte. Er bereute seine Worte schon. Als Faith auf den Stufen gezögert hatte, hatte er wieder ein wenig Hoffnung, dass sie zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Doch das hatte sie nicht getan. Er war dabei, sie zu verlieren. Seine Schwester. Seine andere Hälfte... Er wollte doch nur mit ihr reden. Nicht streiten! Verdammtes Saiyajinblut! Wie oft wollte er schon ein normales Gespräch mit seiner Schwester führen, das in einem Streit endete und das nur, weil ihr supersensitives Saiyajinblut begann zu kochen? Doch nach all diesen Streits hatten sie sich immer wieder vertragen.

Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Er wusste, dass sie sich nach diesem Streit nicht einfach wieder so vertragen konnten, wie die anderen Male.

Was hatte sie damit gemeint, dass keiner wusste, was sie durchgemacht hat? Er verstand es nicht. Doch was ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete, war, dass sie ihre Familie nicht mehr als Familie sah und dass er zu ihr gesagt hatte, er könnte ihr niemals wieder vertrauen. Faith hatte ihren Eltern versprochen, dass sie sich ändern würde. Ja, sie hatte sich geändert. Ihr vorher schlimmes Verhalten hatte sich noch wesentlich verschlimmert.

* * *

Faith lag auf ihrem Bett. Alina war nicht da. Der Halbsaiyajin hatte einen Zettel gefunden, der ihr sagte, dass ihre Zimmergenossin ihre Mutter besuchen war, die Alinas und Marys Großeltern über Weihnachten besuchte, und dass sie erst spät wiederkäme. Doch das interessierte den Saiyajin überhaupt nicht. Sie war ganz aufgeregt. Der Streit mit ihrem Bruder hatte etwas in ihr erweckt. Sie spürte sie wieder. Sie war zurück. Die Macht, die durch ihren Körper floss. Die gleiche Macht, die sie schon vor zwölf Jahren gespürt hatte. Die Macht, die sie fast zu Tode geängstigt hatte, als sie sieben Jahre alt gewesen war, fühlte sich jetzt einfach nur normal an. Sie gehörte zu ihr. Sie war ein Teil von ihr. Und sie liebte sie.

* * *

„Es ist soweit..."

Ryan erschauderte und öffnete seine Augen. Doch er konnte nichts sehen. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel. Reines Schwarz und Nichts umgab ihn. Er begann sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Er wusste nicht was, doch etwas zog ihn dorthin. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sah er einen Lichtpunkt nicht so weit von sich entfernt. Er lief schneller und schließlich, als er näher kam, fing er an zu rennen. Er hielt vor etwas an, das wie ein Portal aussah. Vorsichtig versuchte er es zu berühren, doch nichts geschah. Seine Hand ging einfach hindurch. Ryan atmete einmal tief ein und ging hindurch, unwissend, was ihn erwartete.

Als er hindurch war, schaute er sich wieder um. Die Dunkelheit war verschwunden und er konnte den blauen Himmel sehen. Er hätte fast gelächelt, wäre seine Umgebung nicht gewesen. Alles um ihn herum, wo immer er sich auch befand, war zerstört. Als er ein bisschen weiter ging, sah er Leute auf dem Boden liegen. Er ging schnell zu einem von ihnen, einem kleinen Jungen, und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Er war noch am Leben, aber nur ganz eben. Plötzlich hörte er Kampfgeräusche. Er ergriff einen Felsbrocken, der neben ihm lag und ging in die Richtung, aus der er die Geräusche hörte.

Was er dort sah, schockierte ihn so sehr, dass er den Brocken fallen ließ. Er zerbrach auf dem Boden. Nicht so weit von ihm entfernt stand eine kleinere, rosafarbene Kreatur. Etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Und sie hielt jemanden, eine Frau mit langem schwarzen Haar, am Hals fest und würgte sie. Ängstlich versteckte er sich hinter einem Trümmerhaufen. Doch es sah so aus, als ob die Frau verlieren und sterben würde. Ryan wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Dieses... Ding… sah nicht sonderlich stark aus, aber irgendwie wusste er es besser.

Plötzlich sah er, wie ein kleines dunkelhaariges Mädchen über die Trümmer stieg und auf das Wesen und die inzwischen bewusstlose Frau zuging. Er wollte aufspringen und das Mädchen dort wegholen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte nach ihm rufen, aber seine Stimme war weg. Also konnte er dort nur sitzen und beobachten, was passierte.

Ryan konnte sehen, dass das Mädchen anfing zu weinen, als der Kopf der Frau zur Seite fiel. Aber er konnte auch irgendwie die Wut des Mädchens spüren. Er hörte, wie sie etwas murmelte... Und dann schrie sie. Ryans erste Reaktion war wegzurennen, als er sah, dass etwas dieses Mädchen umgab... Es sah aus wie eine schwarze und rote Aura... Und sie schwebte in der Luft! Die Kreatur griff sie an, wurde aber zurückgeworfen. Dann landete das Mädchen und öffnete seine Augen. Sie waren rot. Sie stürzte sich auf das Monster und warf es in die Luft. Dann streckte sie ihre Arme in seine Richtung und jagte einen riesigen Energiestrahl nach ihm, während sie schrie, „Lös dich in Nichts auf, Buu!"

Als der Staub verflogen war, war die Kreatur verschwunden und auch das kleine Mädchen. An der Stelle, wo vorher das Mädchen gestanden hatte, stand jetzt... Faith? Ryan konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Was machte sie hier? Und wo war das Mädchen? Könnte es sein…? Und dann erhallte diese Stimme wieder.

„Du musst dich bald entscheiden... Über die Zukunft der Saiyajins... Nur du hast die Macht..."

Ryan sah wie Faith ihre Faust ballte und sie mit ihren roten Augen anstarrte. Rote Funken flogen um ihre Faust herum, als sie sie anhob. „Nur ich habe die Macht... Ich bin mächtiger, als man es sich vorstellen kann... Niemand kann mir etwas anhaben... Niemand..."

„Niemand..."

Ryan wachte auf, schweißgebadet. Schon wieder. Schon wieder diese merkwürdigen Träume. Schon wieder mit Faith. Er verstand es nicht. Seit sie ihn geküsst hatte, hatte er fast jede Nacht diese merkwürdigen Träume. Und diese Stimme... sie war unheimlich. Allein wenn er an sie dachte, jagte es ihm einen Schauer über die Rücken. Sie sprach von Dingen, von denen er noch niemals gehört hatte. Er sah Dinge, die er noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte... Nicht einmal in schlechten Filmen. Aber es fühlte sich so echt an. Die Worte, die Faith am Ende gesagt hatte, hörten sich so stark an, und doch konnte er fühlen, dass sie Angst hatte... Angst vor dem, was passiert war... Angst vor... sich selbst… Ryan wusste es. Unter ihrer harten Schale befand sich ein ängstliches kleines Mädchen, das schwer zu erreichen war, zu tief begraben, sodass vielleicht noch nicht einmal Faith selbst wusste, dass es da war…

Doch wie konnte _er_ diese Dinge wissen?

* * *

Als Faith am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser als die Tage zuvor. Sie nahm an, dass es etwas mit dieser wiederbelebten Macht in ihrem Körper zu tun hatte. Sie konnte noch immer die Energie durch ihren Körper fließen spüren. Es juckte in ihren Fingern, etwas zu tun, um diese Energie herauszulassen. Es war fantastisch. Normalerweise wollte sie heute Nachmittag zu Robin gehen, doch vorher könnte sie sich von ihrer Schwester noch den Gravitationsraum ausleihen und ein wenig trainieren, um diese Energie herauszulassen bevor sie aus Versehen etwas in die Luft jagte.

Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Die letzten Tage, als sie aufgestanden war, war ihr immer ein wenig schwindelig gewesen. Aber nicht dieses Mal. Kein Schwindel, keine weichen Knie, alles war in bester Ordnung. Sie fühlte sich bereit, den Typen fertig zu machen, der am Abend zuvor bei Capsule Corporation eingebrochen war. Wer immer es gewesen war, er war stark, unglaublich stark. Doch sie war noch stärker. Faith grinste. Sie musste herausfinden, wer dieser Typ war und was er wollte.

* * *

Michael saß zusammen mit Chris, Will, Alina und Mary in der Mensa des Briefs Heim. Doch während die anderen vier frühstückten, stocherte Michael nur in seinem Essen herum. Er hatte keinen Hunger und hatte letzte Nacht auch nicht viel geschlafen. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen dem Streit mit Faith. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden. Reden. Nicht streiten. Er wollte sich entschuldigen. Ab und zu warf er der Tür zum Flur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, in der Hoffnung, dass Faith vorbeilief. Doch das tat sie nicht. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal ihr Ki spüren. Sie hatte es wieder verborgen.

„Hey, Mann! Isst du das noch?", fragte Chris seinen Cousin.

„Nein...", antwortete Michael geistesabwesend und schob im seinen Teller zu. „Kannst es haben."

„Hey, was ist los mit dir? Du gibst niemals dein Frühstück weg", wollte Will wissen.

„Nichts... Ich... Ich hatte nur einen Streit... mit Faith..."

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?", fragte Alina.

„Ja... das hat den Streit ausgelöst."

„Warum wolltest du mit ihr sprechen?"

„Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten...", antwortete Alina auf Chris's Frage. „Es war wegen..." Sie blickte zu Michael und konnte fast hören, wie er darum bettelte, dass sie ihnen nichts von Planet V erzählte. „Nun... ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber... Sie redet kaum noch mit mir... Ich war besorgt... Aber vielleicht ist es wegen ihrer Gesundheit. Ich meine, dass sie sich verändert hat..."

„Ja... Das könnte sein...", stimmte Michael ihr zu, da er nicht wollte, dass die anderen noch mehr Fragen stellten. Glücklicherweise taten sie das auch nicht und verbrachten den Rest des Frühstücks schweigend, während Michael noch immer zum Eingang starrte, aber Faith ging nie vorbei.

„Wow, das war köstlich!" Chris schob Michaels Teller von sich fort und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.

Mary schmunzelte. „Und ich dachte, dass du alles magst, was nur wie Essen aussieht."

„Das tut er", sagte Will lächelnd und wandte sich dann Michael zu. „Michael, du kannst hier nicht einfach rumsitzen und auf den Eingang starren. Du kennst Faith. Du wirst sie finden, wenn sie will, dass du sie findest. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Sie ist so dickköpfig wie euer Großvater. Gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit. Hey, warum kommst du heute Abend nicht mit uns? Wir wollten etwas unternehmen. Vielleicht in die Disko oder so."

„Klingt gut", sagte Michael und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einen Freunden zuzuwenden. „Werdet ihr alle dort sein?"

„'tschuldige, kann nicht", sagte Alina und stand auf. „Ich wollte heute Abend hier bleiben. Ein wenig lernen und dann früh zu Bett, weil ich Mom morgen wieder besuchen wollte."

„Ich kann leider auch nicht. Tut mir Leid, Chris, aber da ist noch dieser Aufsatz, den ich schreiben muss", sagte Mary zu ihm und stand auch auf. „Und ich muss jetzt los, noch ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen", fügte das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelnd hinzu.

„Für mich?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Vielleicht..." Mary blinzelte ihm zu und wollte gehen, doch Chris ergriff ihre Hand. "Hey!", sagte sie lachend. "Lass mich los!"

„Erst, wenn du mich geküsst hast!"

„Gut." Sie beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Bis später!"

„Tschüß!"

Sie schauten den Mädchen nach, als sie die Mensa verließen und wandten sich dann wieder zum Tisch. „Also, mein lieber kleiner Bruder, wie ernst ist es mit euch beiden?", fragte Will grinsend.

„Um ehrlich zu sein... Keine Ahnung... Ich meine, ich mag sie wirklich… sehr… Ich liebe sie. Und ich glaube, sie empfindet das gleiche für mich."

„Willst du ihr von uns erzählen?"

Chris schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht. Vielleicht nie. Es hängt davon ab, wie es sich mit uns entwickelt. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich liebe sie, aber es gibt noch keinen Bund zwischen uns. Wenn ich daran denke, zwischen Mom und Dad ist schon während den ersten Tagen, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, ein Bund entstanden. Das gleiche wie bei deinen Eltern, Michael."

„Ja, es war noch nicht einmal eine Woche nachdem sie sich getroffen hatten geschehen. Während ihres Trainings, haben sie uns erzählt. Aber ein Bund könnte sich auch erst im Laufe von ein paar Monaten entwickeln, oder vielleicht Jahren. Schaut euch Bulma und Vegeta an", sagte Michael bedächtig.

„Und was ist mit dir und Alina?", wollte Will nun wissen. „Gibt es da etwas, was wir wissen sollten?"

„Was?", fragte Michael überrascht.

„Komm schon!", sagte Chris. „Wir wissen alle, dass du dich schon am ersten Tag in sie verknallt hast. Ist schon etwas passiert?"

„Nein... Ich meine... Ich weiß nicht… ja, wir haben uns geküsst, aber…"

„IHR HABT EUCH WAS!"rief Chris quer durch die Mensa und erlangte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von allen Anwesenden. „Ups, sorry Leute..." Die anderen Studenten wandten sich wieder ab. "Ich meine, ihr habt euch was?"

„Wir haben uns geküsst... gestern... aber es war kurz... es war einfach passiert... Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, was ich tat, bis es passierte."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Will.

„Öhm... nichts..."

„Habt ihr darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein..." antwortete er auf Chris's Frage.

„Hast du sie noch einmal geküsst?"

„Nein..."

„Was empfindest du wirklich für sie?", fragte Will plötzlich.

„Ich-ich bin ihr zugetan und ich mag sie, sehr."

„So meinte ich das nicht. Liebst du sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich weiß es wirklich nicht..."

„Du hast sie geküsst! Natürlich liebst du sie!", sagte Chris zu ihm. „Junge, warum bist du nur so schüchtern? War dein Vater nicht ein Weiberheld bevor sie hierher kamen und er deine Mutter traf?"

„Nun, Faith hat von Dad die meisten Züge geerbt... Joey und ich kommen mehr nach Mom."

„Oh ja...", sagte Chris gedankenvoll. „Unsere kleine Joey... Ich nehme an, wenn sie sich mal schick macht, dann ist sie wirklich wunderschön... Zu blöd dass sie so ein Wildfang ist..."

* * *

Joey wusste nicht warum, aber sie war glücklich. Irgendwie freute sie sich schon auf den Ball an diesem Abend. Das beste war noch, dass sie mit Jack dorthin ging. Wart mal... Wo kam das jetzt her? Sie freute sich auf einen _Ball_ mit _Jack_? Joey schüttelte ihren Kopf. Da musste ernsthaft etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung sein. Sie verharrte in ihrem Training und schaute zu Uhr. Schon Mittag. Essen müsste bald fertig sein. In diesem Moment fing ihr Magen an zu knurren. Ja, definitiv Mittag. Sie schaltete die Gravitation ab, duschte schnell, packte den Gravitationsraum zurück in die Kapsel und teleportierte sich zurück zum Haus ihrer Großeltern.

Joey war überrascht, als sie dort ankam. In der Küche saß Faith. „Hey Schwesterherz! Was machst du hier?", fragte Joey fröhlich. Es war schon fast zwei Wochen her, seit sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„Hey Joey. Ich bin hier, um mir den Gravitationsraum auszuborgen. Kann ich ihn haben?"

„Klar. Hier." Sie warf ihrer Schwester die Kapsel zu.

„Danke."

„Willst du nicht zum Mittag bleiben? Ich wette, Grandma würde sich freuen. Übrigens, wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist oben, mit irgendwas beschäftigt. Wollte mir nicht sagen, was. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab schon gegessen. So, muss jetzt los. Brauch mal wieder richtiges Training." Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie wollte gerade hinausgehen, als sie fast mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammenstieß. „Hey! Wer bist du? Willst du zu Joey?"

„Hallo... Ich bin Lily... Eine Freundin von Joey."

"Ich bin Faith, ihre Schwester. Komm rein. Sie ist hier." In diesem Moment erschien Joey in der Tür. "Hey Sis, hier ist jemand für dich."

„Wirklich? Oh, hi Lily. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Joey überrascht.

„Deine Großmutter hat mich angerufen und mir gesagt, dass sie meine Hilfe bei etwas braucht, hat aber nicht gesagt was. Deshalb bin ich hier."

„Okay, ich bin dann weg! Bis dann!", sagte Faith und ging.

„Tschüß!", rief Joey ihr nach, aber ihre Schwester war schon verschwunden. „Nun denn... Komm rein... Wir werden in ein paar Minuten zu Mittag essen." In dem Moment, als Lily hereinkam, bemerkte Joey die Tasche, die ihre Freundin trug. „Öhm, wofür brauchst du die denn?"

„Was? Oh, meine Tasche... Mein Zeug für heute Abend ist da drin, du weißt schon, Kleid und so weiter... Deine Großmutter sagte mir, dass sie meine Hilfe vielleicht etwas länger braucht und hat deswegen vorgeschlagen, dass ich mich hier umziehen kann und mit dir zum Ball gehe", sagte Lily zu ihr.

Plötzlich schoss ein Blick über Joeys Gesicht, als ihr ein Licht aufging, und sie wandte sich der Treppe zu. „Grandma!", rief sie.

„Was ist, Joey?", fragte Mrs. Collin, als sie die Treppe hinunterkam. „Oh, hi Lily... Gut dass du da bist. Mittag ist fertig."

„Grandma, wozu brauchst du Lilys Hilfe?", wollte Joey wissen.

„Das erzähl ich euch nach dem Mittag... Kommt ihr?"

* * *

Der Raum war mit rotem Licht beleuchtet. Die Gravitation war eingeschaltet und der Computer zeigte 500 G an. Faith führte mühelos eine Kombination aus Schlägen und Tritten aus und die Gravitation störte sie überhaupt nicht. Dieser wiedererwachte Macht war berauschend, aber mit einem unsichtbaren Gegner zu kämpfen setzte nicht so viel Energie frei wie Faith es sich erhofft hatte. Sie grinste. Vielleicht würde das helfen. Sie schloss ihre roten Augen und schon bald umgab eine rote und schwarze Aura sie. Dann schoss die Aura mit einem Schrei wie Flammen aus ihrem Körper. Der Gravitationsraum begann zu zittern und Risse arbeiteten sich von dem Boden an den Wänden hoch. Das rote Licht im Gravitationsraum begann zu flackern und die Computerstimme sagte, „Gefahr! Gefahr!", doch das störte Faith nicht im geringsten. Eine neue Energiewelle brach aus Faiths Körper hervor, zerschmetterte Stücke des Gravitationsraumes schossen umher und dann, mit einer lauten Explosion, wurde er zerstört.

Faith fiel auf ihre Knie und ihre Augen hatten wieder ihre normale Farbe angenommen. Sie atmete schwer, grinste jedoch zufrieden, als das Sonnenlicht auf ihren Rücken fiel. Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte den Gravitationsraum überladen und ihn zerstört. Etwas, zu dem noch nicht einmal ein Super Saiyajin im dritten Level in der Lage war. Bulma und ihr Vater hatten diesen Raum so modifiziert, dass er gerade der Macht eines Super Saiyajins im vierten Level standhalten konnte, doch sie hatte das geschafft, was fast unmöglich war. Ihn zerstört. Puff und weg. Die Stimme in ihrem Traum hatte Recht. Niemand konnte sie jetzt noch schlagen. Niemand.

Aber ihre Macht so zu gebrauchen hatte auch einen Nachteil. Der Schwindel war wieder zurück und sie schwankte leicht, als sie aufstand. Aber das war's wert. Sie fragte sich nur, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie sich wieder vollständig erholt hatte.

* * *

Diesen Geschehnissen vollkommen unbewusst, aßen Joey und Lily zusammen mit Joeys Großeltern zu Mittag. Nachdem sie in der Küche aufgeräumt hatten, wandte sich Joeys Großmutter ihr zu. „Kannst du bitte schon mal hochgehen? Ich muss noch kurz mit Lily sprechen. Sie kommt dann nach. Übrigens, hast du dich eigentlich schon entschlossen, was du heute Abend anziehen willst?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich... Ich hab da bis jetzt ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht dran gedacht...", erzählte Joey ihr, ein wenig verlegen.

Doch ihre Großmutter lächelte nur. „Das hab ich mir schon gedacht... aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich glaube, ich weiß, was du anziehen könntest... Und nun geh bitte..."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, als Joey gerade ein wenig fernsah und darauf wartete, dass Lily endlich hochkam, erschienen ihre Freundin und ihre Großmutter im Eingang zu ihrem Zimmer, beide mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. Joey sah sie an und rollte mit ihren Augen. „Okay, was habt ihr vor? Ich wisst, ihr werdet mich nur mit Gewalt in etwas reinkriegen, das ich nicht mag."

„Joey", sagte Lily, „deine Großmutter hat mir gerade erzählt, warum ich hier bin. Sie möchte, dass ich ihr helfe, damit du heute Abend gut aussiehst. Dein Haar und Make-up machen und so weiter... Also, was sagst du?"

„Du hast was! Grandma! Ist es nicht schon genug Folter für mich, dass ich ein Kleid anziehen muss?", jammerte Joey.

„Möchtest du für Jack nicht gut aussehen?", fragte ihre Großmutter stattdessen grinsend, doch Joey antwortete nicht. Sie grummelte stattdessen vor sich hin. „Siehst du? Du willst gut für ihn aussehen." Mrs. Collin wandte sich dann wieder Lily zu. "Wann soll der Ball anfangen?"

„Um sieben", antwortete das Mädchen.

„Sieben? Gut, dann habt ihr zwei noch ein bisschen Zeit für euch, bevor ihr euch fertig machen müsst."

Nachdem Mrs. Collin gegangen war, setzte sich Lily neben Joey auf die Couch und sah sich um. „Wow, das ist also das Zimmer, in dem Joey Collin lebt. Ich war noch nie hier."

„Es war das Zimmer von meiner Mom, bevor sie mit meinem Dad zusammengezogen ist", erzählte Joey ihr.

„Weißt du, was merkwürdig ist?", fragte Lily. „Als ich meine Mutter gebeten hab, mich zu dieser Adresse zu fahren, sah sie auf einmal ganz überrascht aus, wollte mir aber nicht sagen, warum."

„Wirklich? Merkwürdig...", sagte Joey bedächtig. Also wusste sie wahrscheinlich, wer sie war. Aber sie hatte es Lily nicht erzählt und das war gut.

Die nächsten paar Stunden schauten die Mädchen fern und redeten viel, bis Mrs. Collin ins Zimmer kam. „Also Mädels, es wird Zeit. Kommt bitte mit." Die Mädchen standen auf und folgten Mrs. Collin in das Schlafzimmer von ihr und ihrem Ehemann.

* * *

Nachdem Faith die zerschmetterten Teile des einstigen Gravitationsraumes pulverisiert hatte, sodass niemand herausfinden konnte, was geschehen war, ging sie zurück zum Campus, zum Haus von Planet V. Falls jemand sie nach dem Gravitationsraum fragte, konnte sie einfach antworten, dass sie die Kapsel verloren hatte. Als sie in das Hauptzimmer kam, sah sie Robin auf einem der Sofas sitzen und lesen. Sie räusperte sich und er schaute auf. Er lächelte. „Hey Faith!" Er legte das Buch zur Seite und ging auf sie zu und küsste sie.

„Hey Robin? Na, wie lief die Mission gestern Abend?" In dem Moment, als sie die Mission erwähnte, verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht. „Ist was passiert?"

Er nickte. „Jemand hat mich aufgehalten. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Faith, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich habe schon mit meiner Schwester darüber gesprochen und sie hat zugestimmt."

„Zugestimmt? Zu was?"

Er grinste. „Dir zu zeigen, was Planet V wirklich ist."

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu einem manngroßen Spiegel. Er öffnete eine Bedienplatte daneben und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. „Trete bitte zur Seite"; sagte er zu Faith und sie trat einen Schritt weg. Plötzlich erschien eine rote Linie auf dem Spiegel, die Robin abtastete. Es piepte und der Spiegel wurde zur Seite geschoben und ein Aufzug offengelegt. „Folge mir." Er trat hinein und Faith ging hinter ihm her. Als sie im Aufzug stand, schloss sich die Tür wieder und der Aufzug bewegte sich nach unten.

„Wow, wo landen wir jetzt? In deiner Bathöhle?", fragte Faith, doch Robin grinste nur.

„Viel besser als das. Warte ab."

Faith seufzte, verschränkte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder nicht so gut und viel schwächer als zuvor. Sie wünschte sich nun, sie wäre vorhin nicht so an ihre Grenzen gegangen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hielt der Aufzug an und die Tür öffnete sich. Robin trat heraus, gefolgt von Faith, doch als sie aus dem Aufzug herauskam, konnte sie das, was sich vor ihr offenbarte, nur bewundernd anstarren. Sie standen über einem riesigen Labor mit zahlreichen Wissenschaftlern und in der Mitte stand eine große Maschine mit einem Loch in der Mitte. Es sah ein wenig wie das Portal aus, mit dem sie in die andere Zeit reisten. „Wow...", konnte sie nur sagen. Ihr Vater und Bulma würden sicherlich glücklich wie kleine Kinder sein, wenn sie das sehen würden. Faith schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wollte nicht an sie denken. Sie waren nicht mehr ihre Familie.

„Magst du es?", holte Robin sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Es ist... unglaublich... was… wie..." Faith war sprachlos und das passierte nicht so häufig.

„Das ist die Arbeit der letzten Jahre. In diesen Jahren haben wir Planet V aufgebaut. Und nun sind wir fast bereit, unseren Plan umzusetzen..."

„Plan? Was für einen Plan?"

„Faith, du musst wissen... Es gibt kein Gut und Böse, es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben. Wir haben Macht und ich will dir die gleiche Macht geben, Faith. Ich möchte wirklich, dass du meine Partnerin wirst..."

„Partnerin?", fragte Faith, verwirrt von seiner Wortwahl, der eines Menschen.

Doch Robin antwortete nicht. „Du bist die einzige, die ich getroffen habe, die es würdig ist, meine Königin zu werden."

„Königin? Was meinst du damit?"

Robin seufzte. „Ich meine es so, wie ich es sagte. Ich möchte, dass du meine Königin wirst. Du musst wissen, ich habe königliches Blut in meinen Adern. Mein Großvater war der Cousin von einem der mächtigsten, ruchlosesten und stolzesten Könige des Universums. Ein Universum, das nicht in dieser Dimension liegt. Meine Urgroßeltern hörten, wie ein Krieger sagte, dass ihr Planet zerstört werden sollte, doch die meisten anderen Krieger dachten, dass er nur verrückt geworden war. Er hatte gerade seine Truppe in einem Kampf verloren und war selbst schwer verletzt.

„Wie auch immer, sie glaubten ihm und schickten meinen Großvater und die Tochter eines Elitekriegers mit einer speziellen Maschine in diese Dimension. Sie hatten es gerade noch geschafft, da der Krieger Recht gehabt hatte. Der Planet wurde zerstört und meine Schwester und ich sind jetzt die einzigen, die von unserer Rasse übrig sind, obwohl wir keine Vollblüter sind.

„Unser Großvater und das Mädchen, das mit ihm geschickt worden war, pflanzten sich fort und bekamen eine Tochter, unsere Mutter. Doch sie starb nachdem meine Schwester geboren worden war und unser Vater hatte vor mir und meiner Schwester zuviel Angst und rannte fort. Doch unsere Mutter hinterließ uns ein Buch, in dem sie uns alles über unseren zerstörten Planeten, unserer Vorfahren und über uns erzählte.

„Und nun bauen wir diese Maschine, damit wir wieder zurückreisen können. Deshalb brauchen wir alle diese technischen Bauteile. Aber zuerst werden wir diesen Planeten übernehmen, damit wir ein neues Zuhause haben. Dafür wurden wir geboren. Wir wurden geboren um zu herrschen."

_Saiyajins sind geboren um zu herrschen._ Faith erinnerte sich allzu gut an den Satz aus ihrem Traum. Und diese Geschichte, sie hörte sich zu sehr nach der Geschichte der Saiyajins an.

„Du lachst nicht", stellte Robin fest. „Warum? So haben bis jetzt alle zuerst reagiert."

„Was bist du?"

„Ich und meine Schwestern sind die letzten, die übrig sind. Zusätzlich dazu, die einzigen mit königlichem Blut. Unsere Großeltern nahmen an, dass der Prinz noch lebte, als der Planet zerstört wurde, aber er war auf dem Schiff von demjenigen, der es getan hat, also haben wir keine Hoffnung, dass er noch lebt. Außerdem muss er schon etwa achtzig sein. Aber du wolltest wissen, was wir sind, richtig? Nun, wir werden..." Er atmete tief durch. "Saiyajins genannt."

„Saiyajins...", sagte Faith ungläubig. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, oder? Zwei weitere Saiyajins hatten Friezas Angriff überlebt und wurden in diese Dimension geschickt und hatten Kinder! Das war einfach nur... verrückt. Und sie wollten diesen Planeten übernehmen, damit sie ein neues Zuhause hatten. Den gleichen Planeten, den ihre Mutter mit ihrem Leben beschützen würde.

„Ja, Saiyajins. Ich weiß, Faith, dass diese ganze Geschichte wirklich unglaubwürdig ist. Aber nachdem ich diesen Planeten übernommen habe, werde ich der neue König Vegeta sein."

„Vegeta?"

„Das ist mein zweiter Vorname. Jeder männliche Saiyajin, der einmal König wird, hat diesen Namen."

Nun dämmerte es Faith langsam. Deshalb hatte sie immer dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Er war ein Saiyajin, genauso wie sie. Dann war er derjenige, gegen den sie am vorigen Abend gekämpft hatte. Deshalb war ihr Gegner so stark gewesen. Er war ein Saiyajin, vielleicht sogar ein Super Saiyajin. Was würde Vegeta sagen, wenn er herausfand, dass Nachkommen seiner Familie noch lebten... und das in dieser Dimension!

„Aber, wenn ihr zurückgeht... und dieser Typ noch da ist... Was wird ihn davon abhalten, euch zu töten?", fragte Faith schließlich. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Frieza schon lange tot war, aber er wusste dieses kleine Detail nicht.

Robin schmunzelte. „Frieza wird kein Problem für uns darstellen. Er hat unsere ganze Rasse ausgerottet, weil er vor dem Legendären, dem Super Saiyajin, Angst hatte. Der Super Saiyajin ist der einzige Krieger, der stark genug ist, um ihn zu besiegen. Und es ist so, dass sowohl ich als auch Evania Super Saiyajins sind. Wir sind beide viel stärker als Frieza. Wir haben sogar die zweite Stufe des Super Saiyajins erreicht", erzählte er ihr und der Stolz war klar auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Nachdem die Erde zum neuen Planeten Vegeta geworden ist, werden wir alle Saiyajins rächen, die durch Friezas Hände gestorben sind."

„Zeig es mir!", verlangte Faith.

„Was?"

„Zeig mir diesen Super Saiyajin. Ich will es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen, bevor ich dir glaube."

„Wie du wünscht..." Robin ballte seine Fäuste und erhöhte seine Energie mit einem Schrei und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später war er von einer goldenen Aura umgeben.

„Oh Gott...", murmelte Faith. Es war alles wahr. Dieser Typ war ein Saiyajin, ein Super Saiyajin. Was würden die anderen sagen? Sollte sie es ihnen erzählen? Sollte sie _ihm_ erzählen, dass sie auch ein Saiyajin war? Nein, noch nicht... Sie wollte erst sehen, wie sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen entwickelten. Aber sie musste es ihm irgendwann erzählen, wenn sie plante, seine Partnerin zu werden. Seine Königin. Wer wäre würdiger ihr Partner zu sein als ein Saiyajin, ein Saiyajin mit königlichem Blut in seinen Adern? Aber sie würde warten, bis sie ihm von ihrer Herkunft erzählte. Dass sie die Enkelin der Prinzen aller Saiyajins, Vegeta, war.

„Glaubst du mir wirklich?"

Faith grinste. „Ich glaube, du hast mich gerade verdient." Sie zog seinen Kopf herunter und küsste ihn, hart und leidenschaftlich und er reagierte mit der gleichen Leidenschaft.

„Hat auch lang genug gedauert, wenn du mich fragst...", sagte er, als sie sich aufgrund Luftmangels getrennt hatten. Doch dann sah er den ernsten Ausdruck auf Faiths Gesicht. „Was ist los?"

„Ich muss mit dir noch über etwas reden..."

* * *

„Okay, Grandma, du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was für ein Kleid ich anziehen soll...", sagte Joey zu ihrer Großmutter, als sie und Lily auf dem Bett ihrer Großeltern saßen.

„Oh, du wirst es mögen..." Sie öffnete die Schranktür und nahm das Kleid für Joey heraus. „Hier, probier es an. Ich habe es geändert, sodass es dir passen müsste."

„Geändert? Warum? Wo hast du es her?"; fragte Joey, während sie ihre Jeans und das XXL-T-Shirt auszog und gegen das Kleid austauschte.

„Dieses Kleid gehört deiner Mutter. Sie trug es zum Abschlussball. Du hättest deinen Vater sehen sollen..." Mrs. Collin schmunzelte. "Er hatte den Mund fast nicht wieder zugekriegt, als er deine Mutter in diesem Kleid gesehen hatte. Er konnte seine Augen den ganzen Abend nicht von ihr abwenden und hatte versucht, sie während des Balls von allen anderen fernzuhalten. Er hatte sogar geknurrt, als dein Onkel sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommst du von Jack die gleiche Reaktion."

„Wer sagt, dass ich so eine Reaktion von Jack will?" Sie zog das Kleid über und strich es glatt. „Also, sagt schon. Wie blöd seh ich aus?"

„Oh mein Gott...", sagte Lily plötzlich. „Du siehst wunderschön aus..."

„Wirklich?", fragte Joey ungläubig. Sie schaute an dem Kleid hinunter. Es war hellviolett, eng an der Taille und wurde dann weiter. Ihre Schultern lagen frei, doch es gab zwei breite Träger an ihren Oberarmen, die zu einem V-Ausschnitt zusammenliefen.

„Okay, und nun müssen wir deine Haare machen", entschloss Lily.

„Was? Was ist mit meinem Haar nicht in Ordnung?" Die Stimme das Halbsaiyajins klang leicht panisch.

„Du kannst es nicht in einem Zopf tragen und auch nicht offen... Ich glaube, wir sollten es hochstecken, oder was meinen Sie, Mrs. Collin?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Lass uns loslegen."

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später waren beide Mädchen fertig und sahen beide umwerfend aus. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft, Joeys Haar hochzustecken, sodass nur noch ein paar Strähnen heraushingen, die sie ein wenig gelockt hatten. Niemand würde ahnen, dass dieses Mädchen diesen Planeten ohne Probleme pulverisieren könnte oder dass sie einfach nur ein wirklicher Wildfang war.

Lily trug ein langes und enges schwarzes Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern und sie trug ihr langes welliges Haar offen.

Nachdem Joeys Großvater ein Foto von den beiden Mädchen gemacht hatte, fuhr Mrs. Collin sie zu ihrer Schule, wo der Ball stattfinden sollte. Es war schon sieben Uhr, als sie dort ankamen und fast alle anderen waren schon da. Joey stieg unsicher aus dem Auto. Was, wenn sie ausgelacht wurde? Keine der Schüler hatte sie jemals in einem Kleid gesehen, immer nur in Jeans und großen Sweatshirts oder T-Shirts. Und die wichtigste Frage: Was würde Jack sagen? Joey schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wo kam das jetzt her?

„Joey, kommst du?", rief Lily ungeduldig.

„Ja..." Sie drehte sich wieder zum Auto um. „Tschüß Grandma!"

„Tschüß ihr zwei! Und viel Spaß!"

* * *

In der neuen und größeren Aula spielte die Musik schon und viele Schüler waren bereits auf der Tanzfläche. Sobald sie in der Aula waren, erblickte Lily ihre Verabredung. Alexander, ein gutaussehender Junge aus der neunten Klasse mit kurzem schwarzen Haar und einem sehr gutgebauten Körper. „Hey! Da ist Alex! Tut mir Leid, Joey, aber ich muss zu ihm hin! Bis später!"

„Ja, bis später...", sagte Joey, aber Lily war schon weg. Da stand sie nun. Alleine an einer Wand der Aula und Jack war nirgendwo zu sehen oder zu fühlen, in ihrem Fall. Was, wenn er sie versetzt hatte? Was, wenn er plötzlich nicht mehr mit ihr zum Ball gehen wollte? Was, wenn das nur ein kranker Scherz war? Seufzend suchte Joey sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich hin. Weit weg von allen anderen, sodass niemand sie bemerkte.

* * *

Eine Stunde später und noch immer kein Jack und Joey spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihre Großmutter anzurufen, damit sie sie abholen konnte. Aber das konnte sie ihr nicht antun. Ihre Großmutter war so glücklich gewesen, wenn sie sie in diesem Kleid gesehen hatte, in dem Kleid ihrer Mutter. „Komm schon, Joey, gib's zu. Du wolltest diese Reaktion von Jack...", murmelte Joey und plötzlich fühlte sie in bei der Tür. Sie blickte auf und sah ihn dort. Dende, er sah wirklich gut aus. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, nur, wo hatte er den her?"

Joey stand auf und ging auf ihn zu und er erblickte sie endlich. Als sie vor ihm stand, war das einzige, was er sagen konnte, ein „Wow." Aber genau dieses kleine ‚wow' ließ Joey furchtbar rot werden. „Oh... hier...", sagte Jack schließlich und gab ihr eine kleine Schachtel.

„Was ist das?" Joey öffnete sie und sah ein dunkelblaues Anstrecksträußchen. „Es ist wunderschön..."

„Freut mich, dass du es magst... Ich dachte fast, ich würde es nicht hierher schaffen. Ich hatte einen Streit mit meinem Vater und er hat mir Hausarrest gegeben. Ich musste aus meinem Fenster klettern, um hierher zu kommen. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht hängen lassen, Joey."

„Du bist aus deinem Fenster geklettert? Was, wenn dein Vater bemerkt, dass du nicht mehr da bist?"

„Dann bin ich höchstwahrscheinlich tot, nehm ich an. Willst du tanzen, Collin?", fragte er grinsend und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Jack, du bist eine der unmöglichsten Personen, die ich kenne, weißt du das?", fragte Joey und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie nahm jedoch seine Hand und Jack grinste nur weiter.

* * *

„Faith, bist du sicher, dass du das durchziehen kannst?", fragte Robin ein wenig besorgt. Sie hatten den ganzen Nachmittag im Labor verbracht und Robin hatte ihr alles gezeigt, nachdem sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, sogar seinen eigenen Gravitationsraum.

„Sicher doch. Ich meine, es ist nichts besonderes...", sagte Faith lässig zu ihm.

„Du weißt, dass du ihn wahrscheinlich töten musst..."

„Dann ist er schwach. Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass es kein Gut und Böse gibt, nur Macht. Und wenn er diese Macht nicht will, dann muss ich ihn eliminieren. Ich kann die Verantwortlichkeit nicht dafür übernehmen, wenn er allen unser kleines Geheimnis erzählt. Aber wenn er sich dazu entschließt, einer von uns zu werden, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass meine kleine Schwester auch daran interessiert ist. Sie mögen beide Wissenschaften und wenn sie herausfinden, was du vorhast, werden sie vielleicht neugierig genug, um zu helfen."

„Gut, aber wenn du ihn töten musst, benutze das." Er gab ihr ein Messer und Faith wollte testen, wie scharf es ist. „Tu das nicht! Es ist vergiftet. Du musst damit sehr vorsichtig sein. Das Gift ist so stark, dass es einen Menschen innerhalb weniger Sekunden tötet. Die Eingeborenen im Dschungel benutzen es, um ihre Tiere zu töten, denn sobald es tot ist, verfliegt das Gift. Wie du siehst, wird er nichts fühlen, denn er wird tot sein bevor er überhaupt bemerkt, was geschehen ist."

„Okay, dann gehe ich besser... und danke für das Messer." Faith küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal und verließ dann das Labor.

* * *

Er wurde langsam leicht gereizt. Er folgte diesem Ryan jetzt schon den ganzen Tag, in der Hoffnung ihn irgendwo alleine anzutreffen, aber andere Leute waren immer bei ihm. Er musste mit ihm sprechen! Und es war wichtig! Aber er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, da er nicht in der Lage war, nach dem Streit vorige Nacht mit ihrem Bruder über Faith zu wachen.

Momentan saß Ryan mit ein paar seiner Freunde in einem Café und er stand draußen und wartete darauf, dass sie weitergingen oder sie Ryan alleine ließen. Er bemerkte fast nicht, dass die Freunde plötzlich aufstanden und das Café verließen. Der Junge war jetzt alleine. Das war seine Chance.

Er stieß sich selbst von der Wand, an der er lehnte und ging in das Café. Er setzt sich direkt gegenüber von Ryan hin. „Hey, wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?", fragte Ryan den blonden Fremden, der sich einfach an seinen Tisch hingesetzt hatte.

„Wer ich bin ist unwichtig und ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er bloß.

„Wovon sprechen Sie? Mensch, ich kenne Sie noch nicht mal, wieso sollte ich dann mit Ihnen reden?" Ryan stand auf und ergriff seine Jacke.

„Es geht um die Träume, die du hast."

„Die Träume? Woher wissen Sie von meinen Träumen?"

Also hatte er sie wirklich. Das war nicht gut. „Ich weiß, dass du Albträume hast, aber ich weiß nicht, wovon sie handeln. Wenn du mir von ihnen erzählst, dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, herauszufinden, was sie bedeuten."

Ryan setzte sich wieder. „Okay, was genau wollen Sie von mir hören?"

„Erzähl mir alles. Jedes noch so kleine Detail könnte wichtig sein."

* * *

Michael, Will und Chris waren im Randgebiet der Stadt und schauten mit ein paar anderen Jungs vom College ein paar DVDs. Sie hatten sich um sieben Uhr getroffen, hatten Pizza bestellt und dann den ersten Film angefangen. Doch Michael konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Er hatte Faith schon den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und er musste wirklich mit ihr über ihren Streit sprechen. Da er eh schon nichts von dem ersten Film mitbekommen hatte, verabschiedete er sich von den anderen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Er hätte natürlich zurück zum Wohnheim fliegen könnten. Niemand hätte es bemerkt, da während der eisigen Kälte kaum Leute auf den Straßen waren. Die Wettervorhersage hatte gesagt, dass es in dieser Nacht höchstwahrscheinlich schneien sollte, aber noch war der Himmel klar und er konnte die Sterne und den Vollmond am Himmel sehen. Doch Michael hat sich dafür entschieden, zu Fuß zu gehen, um in dieser kalten Nacht einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

Er ging gerade eine verlassene Straße entlang, die nur von wenigen Straßenlaternen beleuchtet war, als plötzlich vor ihm eine Person aus dem Schatten trat. Aus Instinkt ging er in eine Kampfhaltung und erhöhte seine Energie ein wenig, doch entspannte sich wieder, als er sah, wer es war. „Gott... Faith, erschrecke mich nicht so... Ich hätte dich töten können…"

„Hey Bruderherz... Was machst du hier?", fragte Faith, als sie auf ihn zuging.

„Ich bin auf meinem Weg nach Hause... Aber was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden... über etwas Wichtiges."

„Das ist gut, ich wollte nämlich auch mit dir reden... Es geht um unseren Streit gestern Abend..."

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Brüderchen... Hab's schon vergessen...", sagte Faith grinsend.

„Wirklich?", fragte Michael verwirrt. „Und worüber wolltest du dann mit mir reden?"

„Es geht um etwas, das Robin mir heute Nachmittag erzählt hat." Michael knurrte leise, als Faith diesen Namen erwähnte. „Es gibt das etwas bei Planet V, das dich interessieren könnte..."

* * *

Joey hatte sich noch nie so amüsiert wie bei diesem Ball. Mit Jack dort zu sein war etwas, das sie sicherlich nicht bereuen würde. Sie musste zugeben, sie mochte ihn wirklich, mit seinem breiten, verschmitzten Grinsen, dieser merkwürdigen Kombination aus braunem Haar und grünen Augen und eigentlich sein ganzes Sein. Doch sie kannte auch seine andere Seite und sie bewunderte ihn, dass er so stark war und alles ertrug, was sein Vater ihm antat. Nicht jeder könnte das. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es könnte. Diese Nacht fühlte sich wie ein Traum an, ein Traum der nicht enden sollte.

„Es ist wirklich heiß hier, meinst du nicht?", fragte Jack sie, als er mit zwei Getränken zurückkam.

„Ja..."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen rausgehen und frische Luft schnappen?"

„Klingt gut."

Als sie draußen auf dem Schulhof waren, setzten sie sich auf eine Bank und Joey fing plötzlich an zu frieren. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte Jack besorgt. „Warte... Hier…" Er zog seine Jacke aus und sagte zu Joey, dass sie sie anziehen sollte.

„Danke...", flüsterne Joey und wurde plötzlich ganz nervös.

Jack lächelte sie an und blickte dann in den Himmel. „Ist er nicht wunderschön?"

„Wer?"

„Der Vollmond... Alles ist so friedlich. Das Licht des Vollmonds macht nachts alles nur noch schöner als es eh schon ist…" Er schaute sie an und sie wurde rot und sah weg. „Besonders dich..."

„Was?" Sie schaute vorsichtig auf und ihre Augen trafen auf seine. Sie verlor sich sofort in seinen grünen Tiefen und ohne es zu merken, lehnten sich beide nach vorne und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem sanften und zärtlichen Kuss.

* * *

„Robin und seine Schwester sind Saiyajins?", fragte Michael ungläubig. „Und sie wollen das Imperium der Saiyajins auf der Erde wieder aufbauen?"

Faith nickte. „Das hat er mir erzählt. Und ich habe gesehen, wie er sich in einen Super Saiyjain verwandelt hat."

„Aber du hast ihm nichts von uns erzählt, oder?"

„Nein, noch nicht."

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich möchte, dass du einer von uns wirst... Du und Joey. Michael, wir sind Saiyajin. Wir sind königlich. Wir sind die Enkel von Vegeta. Das ist unsere Chance! Unsere Chance an Macht zu gelangen!"

„Bist du verrückt!", rief Michael. „Dieser Typ will den ganzen Planeten übernehmen und du willst ihm dabei helfen?"

„Genau. Wir sind die nächste Generation der Saiyajins. Wir können soviel tun…"

„Ohne mich und Joey... Wir werden alles tun, um ihn aufzuhalten... Um seinen kranken Plan zu vernichten..."

Faith runzelte die Stirn. „Du willst wirklich alles tun, um ihn aufzuhalten? Dann werde ich dir eines sagen. Du bist stärker als er, also wird er kein Problem darstellen. Das einzige Problem wäre ich, da ich stärker bin als ihr alle zusammen."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Du hast es noch immer nicht herausgefunden, was? Ich war diejenige, die Buu getötet hat. Als ich sah, wie Buu unsere Mutter umbringen wollte, hat mich etwas übermannt. Ich habe eine Macht gespürt wie noch nie zuvor. Eine Macht größer als die von Super Saiyajin Jen im vierten Level. Ich habe ihn mit einem Energiestrahl getötet... Und diese Macht ist gestern Abend wiedererwacht..."

„Ist das wahr, Faith?"

„Alles. Wie du siehst, kommst du an mir nicht vorbei. Aber ich gebe dir eine Chance. Ich bin heute im Training bis an meine Grenzen gegangen und habe mich noch nicht ganz erholt. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit mich jetzt umzubringen." Faith nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust. „Ein Energiestrahl und dein Weg ist frei, um Robin aufzuhalten. Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten..."

* * *

Er war von dem, was dieser Ryan ihm erzählt hatte, schockiert. Seinen Träumen nach zu urteilen war sie diejenige. Sie war diejenige, die die andere Zeit von diesem Monster befreit hatte. Sie war diejenige, die Buu getötet hatte. Faith. Das erklärte alles. Ihre plötzliche Wandlung, ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten, ihre Traurigkeit und ihre Albträume. Sie hatte diese prophetischen Träume wie ihre Mutter. Und sie und dieser Junge hatten einen Bund geformt. Das erklärte, warum es ihnen beide in den letzten Wochen nicht gut ging. Faith verleugnete ihn und wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, würden sie beide sterben.

„Gibt es noch mehr, was du mir erzählen willst, Junge?"

„Tatsächlich, ja... Der erste Traum, den ich hatte... Alles war dunkel, doch dann stand sie in einer Straße und sie hielt ein blutiges Messer in ihrer Hand. Plötzlich sagte eine Stimme, dass jemand die Verräter ihrer Rasse vernichten sollte... Dann erblickte sie jemanden, der am Boden lag... Es war Michael, ihr Bruder, und er lag in einer Blutlache und bewegte sich nicht."

Er schluckte. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie würde niemals… Aber das Messer in ihrer Hand und ihre Wandlung... Er sprang auf und ergriff seinen Mantel.

„Aber da gibt es noch immer etwas, das ich nicht verstehe...", sagte Ryan. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Person, mit der er sprach, aufstand. „Was zum Teufel ist sein Saiya...? Hey! Wo wollen Sie hin?"

Er eilte aus dem Café und nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass draußen niemand hinsah, schoss er in den Himmel, in der Hoffnung, dass er das Mädchen aufhalten konnte.

* * *

Michael atmete einmal tief durch und lud das Ki in seiner Hand, ließ sie dann aber wieder fallen. „Ich kann das nicht, Faith. Ich kann dich nicht umbringen. Du bist meine Schwester…"

„Du bist ein Schwächling. Ich gab dir die Chance, aber du hast sie nicht genutzt. Das war die letzte Chance, die du jemals bekommen wirst..." Ohne zu zögern zog sie das Messer aus ihrer Jackentasche und stach damit in Michaels Bauch und riss es wieder heraus, bevor ihr Bruder überhaupt reagieren konnte. Michael drückte seine Hand auf die Wunde und starrte Faith mit großen Augen an. Sein Blick verschwamm und seine Beine gaben nach. Er stürzte und blieb auf dem kalten Boden liegen.

„Faith...", flüsterte er und versuchte mit Gewalt, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bruderherz... Aber ich muss die Verräter unserer Rasse auslöschen. Und du bist einer davon." Sie lehnte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis du stirbst. Das Messer war vergiftet und das Gift ist stark genug, um einen Menschen innerhalb von Sekunden zu töten. Aber ich nehme an, dass es bei dir ein wenig länger dauern wird... Schlaf gut..." Sie stand wieder auf und ging weg, und warf dabei das Messer auf die Straße.

* * *

Joey unterbrach plötzlich den Kuss. Michaels Ki, es war verschwunden. Jack sah den bestürzten Blick auf Joeys Gesicht. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"; fragte er besorgt.

„Was...? Jack... es tut mir Leid... wirklich... aber ich muss jetzt los..."

„Joey..."

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun... wirklich... aber ich... bis denn..." Sie rannte in das Gebäude und durch die Pausenhalle bis zum Ausgang und ein bisschen weiter bis niemand sie mehr sehen konnte und flog los.

* * *

„Scheiße!" Er war fast da, als er spürte, wie sein Ki fiel. Er erhöhte seine Energie und flog noch schneller, aber würde er rechtzeitig ankommen? 


	12. Furcht

**A/N: Okay, hier bin ich wieder. Habe für euch gute Nachrichten. Ich hatte letztes Wochenende einen Übersetzungsflash und habe diese Geschichte und von dem viertel Teil bereits ein paar Kapitel fertig. Also, was haltet ihr von nun an von wöchentlichen Updates? Immer montags? Einverstanden? Aber glaubt nicht, dass alle Kapitel so lang sind wie das hier. Zum Ende hin werden sie wieder etwas kürzer. Ich dachte mir, dass die wöchentlichen Updates auch für euch zum Vorteil sind, weil es nämlich, meiner Meinung nach, spannend wird und ich euch dann nicht allzu lange warten lasse. Eine Woche ist doch ganz angenehm, oder? Wenn ihr also von nun an Montagabends nachschaut, müsste das neue Kapitel hoch sein.**

**So, und nun zu euren Reviews! Erst mal das übliche „Dankeschön!" Und nun mal sehen, was ich dazu sagen kann.**

**BabyG: Kuchen hat geschmeckt, danke. Und die Blumen sind auch schön. lol. Ich scheine euch wirklich nicht vom Gegenteiligen überzeugen zu können, was? Ihr behauptet also noch immer felsenfest, dass der Typ Vegeta ist? Was, wenn nicht? Seid ihr dann enttäuscht? Zu der Robin-Faith-Ryan Sache sag ich glaub ich erst mal auch nichts mehr. Nachher bringt ihr mich noch um... Übrigens, ich find deinen Vergleich von Faiths Macht mit dem Drogenabhängigen echt passend. Jaja, Jack und Joey haben sich geküsst, nur leider, leider zu einem sehr unpassenden Zeitpunkt. Und, oh ja, Robin und _Evania _(einen Spitznamen hat sie leider nicht. Aber meinetwegen kannst du sie Eva nennen) sind Saiyajins, genauso wie Robin es ihr erzählt hat. Und genau das, dass ihr geschockt seid, war der Sinn des ganzen. Oh glaub mir, das wird noch für ein wenig Spannung sorgen. Aber leider wird sich Robin so leicht nicht umbringen lassen. Faith war übrigens klar, dass Michael ihr Geheimnis mit in sein Grab werden wird, schließlich hat sie das vergiftete Messer in seinen Körper gejagt. Oh, und danke für die ganzen Komplimente... Ich wurde ganz rot. Du, und deine Romane stören mich nicht im Geringsten. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, liebe ich lange Reviews!**

**So, nun zu dir, Jessy... Ich glaube, du hast da ein wenig was in deiner Review durcheinander gebracht. Faith hat unbemerkt mit Ryan einen Bund geschlossen, und man kann auch einen Bund haben, bevor man miteinander schläft... Da wird das halt nur noch einmal bestätigt, sozusagen. Und der Typ Vegeta? Wie kommt ihr nur immer auf diese Idee? Und Ryan ist der ganze normale nette Junge von nebenan. Einfach nur ein Mensch, der das Pech (Glück) hatte Faith zu treffen, sich in sie zu verlieben und einen Bund mit ihr zu schließen. Robin dagegen ist ein Saiyajin.**

**So, ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt mal wieder alle Klarheiten beseitigt und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 11: Furcht**

Alina krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und fiel vom Stuhl zu Boden. Sie umklammerte ihren Bauch mit ihren Händen, doch der Schmerz klang bereits innerhalb weniger Sekunden ab. Schwankend zog sie sich auf ihr Bett und setzte sich hin; erst dann entfernte sie ihre Hände von ihrem Bauch, doch sie sah nichts. Sie keuchte und fragte sich, was diesen Schmerz verursacht hatte. Es hatte sich so angefühlt, als ob jemand ihr ein Messer in den Körper gerammt hatte. Aber wie konnte das sein? Erst einmal war sie vollkommen unverletzt und dann war da außerdem nirgendwo ein Messer zu sehen. Sie konnte es sich absolut nicht erklären...

* * *

Endlich kam er an. Er landete dort, wo er das Ki des Jungen zuletzt gespürt hatte und dort sah er ihn, in einer Blutlache liegend. Er konnte sein Ki kaum mehr spüren. Es war fast verschwunden. Innerhalb von Sekunden kniete er sich neben ihn hin und drehte ihn vorsichtig um. Das Hemd des Jungen war blutdurchtränkt. Er zerrte es auseinander und riss dann ein paar Stücke von seinem eigenen Hemd ab. Er wickelte das größere Stück um den Oberkörper des Jungen um das kleinere auf die Wunde zu Pressen, damit die Blutung gestoppt wird. Erst dann sah er die roten und schwarzen Linien, die von der Wunde aus in andere Regionen des Körpers reichten und die merkwürdige dunkle Farbe des Blutes. „Verdammt!" Was immer diese Wunde verursacht hatte, es musste vergiftet gewesen sein... Und das Gift musste stark gewesen sein.

„Wer... bist... du...?", schaffte Michael es zu fragen und überraschte damit den Fremden, der sich offensichtlich um ihn kümmerte.

Er blickte den Jungen mit weiten Augen an. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein war, doch das war ein gutes Zeichen. Er bekämpfte das Gift noch. Die Frage des Jungen ignorierend, festigte er den Stoff und sah dann, wie die Augen des Jungen dabei waren, zuzufallen. „Komm schon... Bleib wach..." Er schüttelte ihn ein wenig. "Stirb jetzt nicht, Balg, tu das nicht, wage es ja nicht… denn, wenn du es tust, wird mich deine Mutter sicherlich umbringen."

Michael versuchte sich auf diesen fremden Mann zu konzentrieren, doch sein Blick war noch immer verschwommen und es fiel ihm schwer, nicht in die dunkle Tiefe der Bewusstlosigkeit zu fallen. Doch diese Stimme... Sie kam ihm bekannt vor... Und wie er sprach… Er kannte seine Mutter und er nannte ihn Balg! „Ve— Vegeta?", fragte er und spie ein wenig Blut.

Er warf dem Jungen einen flüchtigen besorgten Blick zu. Es sah so aus, als ob er jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. „Sprich nicht, Junge. Spare deine Kraft."

„Faith... Sie..."

„Ich weiß", antwortete er bloß und hob ihn hoch. Er musste ihn irgendwo hinbringen, wo keiner ihn finden würde. Doch erst musste sich jemand um seine Wunden kümmern, nur wer? Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, ein paar Senzus mitzubringen? Warum hatte er die anderen Senzus nur schon aufgebraucht? Er konnte ihn nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen, sie würden dort zu viele Fragen stellen. Aber wohin sonst? Wer konnte ihm helfen? Ja, richtig. Dieses Mädchen, Alina. Er hatte einmal in einem Gespräch zwischen ihr und Faith mitbekommen, dass sie einmal Ärztin werden wollte und dass sie schon dafür lernte. Aber konnte er ihr vertrauen? Er wusste es nicht und ehrlich gesagt, war ihm das im Moment auch egal. Sie war jetzt Michaels einzige Hoffnung zu überleben. Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, flog er los und zum College, sich ganz und gar dem Ki, was sich jetzt auf die Straße zu bewegte, unbewusst.

* * *

Joey landete etwa hundert Meter die Straße hinunter. Irgendwo hier hatte sie das Ki ihres Bruders zuletzt gespürt. Furchtbar besorgt, wirbelte sie herum und suchte nach ihm. „Michael!", rief sie, doch es kam keine Antwort. „Michael!" Plötzlich verharrte sie. Dieser Geruch… Es war der Geruch von… Blut! Sie rannte schnell in die Richtung aus der sie dachte, dass der Geruch herkam und sie kam kurze Zeit später bei der Blutlache auf der Straße an. Doch Michael war nirgendwo zu sehen. „Michael! Michael! Kannst du mich hören! Michael!" Keine Antwort. Panik ergriff sie langsam, als sie die Straße weiter hinunterging und dabei das Messer übersah. Joey fing an zu rennen, auf der Suche nach ihrem Bruder, in der Hoffnung, dass er noch lebte.

* * *

Alina wurde von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür aufgeschreckt. Nachdem sie diesen stechenden Schmerz gespürt hatte, hatte sie sich ein wenig hingelegt und versuchte herauszufinden, was ihn verursacht hatte. Sie stand auf wackeligen Beinen auf und öffnete sie, war jedoch auf einmal hellwach, als sie sah, wer an der Tür war. Ein Mann, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, hielt einen bewusstlosen Körper in seinen Armen. Beide waren blutbefleckt. „Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?"

„Wer ich bin, ist jetzt erst mal nicht wichtig. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. _Er_ braucht deine Hilfe", antwortete der Mann und wies mit seinem Kopf auf den bewusstlosen Jungen.

In diesem Moment erkannte Alina ihn. „Oh Gott... Michael... Kommen Sie rein und legen Sie ihn auf mein Bett." Er trat ein und legte Michael hin, während Alina die Tür schloss. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie den durchtränkten Verband entfernte.

„Er wurde angegriffen, mit einem Messer nehme ich an. Es muss vergiftet gewesen sein. Als ich ihn gefunden habe, war er noch wach, aber er hat sein Bewusstsein auf dem Weg hierher verloren."

Alina schluckte schwer, als sie sich die Wunde ansah. Sie sah wirklich schlimm aus und befand sich an genau der Stelle, an der sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit den Schmerz bei sich gespürt hatte. Sie drängte den Gedanken zurück. Sie musste in dieser Situation einen klaren Kopf bewahren. „Die Blutung wurde gestoppt, aber ich muss die Wunde reinigen. Bitte holen Sie mir den Erste Hilfe Kasten. Er ist im Bad." Er gehorchte ihr und holte ihn. „Danke." Sie nahm ein Tuch heraus und ein wenig Alkohol und reinigte die Wunde und danach legte sie einen neuen Verband an.

„Wird er wieder?", fragte er, als Alina sich ihre Hände wusch und den Erste Hilfe Kasten zurück an seinen Platz legte.

Alina seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe alles in meiner Macht getan. Ich habe die Wunde gereinigt, doch das Gift befindet sich schon im Blutkreislauf. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Gift es ist und was für eine Reaktion sein Körper darauf hat. Es wäre besser, ihn in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen. Sie könnten herausfinden, was für ein Gift es ist und könnten ihm ein Gegengift geben."

„Nein. Kein Krankenhaus. Ich muss ihn irgendwo hinbringen, wo niemand ihn finden kann. An einen Ort, den niemand kennt", sagte er bedächtig. „Ich habe nicht genug Platz in meiner kleinen Wohnung. Ich vertraue dir, weißt du einen Ort?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie glaubte immer noch, dass Michael medizinische Hilfe benötigte. Doch sie glaubte auch, dass sie diesem Fremden trauen konnte. Er schien es ehrlich zu meinen und er schien sich wirklich um Michael zu sorgen. Und er vertraute ihr das Leben des Jungen an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es brach ihr fast das Herz, als sie Michael so sah. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos. Sie wünschte, sie könnte mehr tun, aber sie war keine Ärztin... Sie wollte eine werden, wie ihre Mutter...

Plötzlich bekam Alina eine Idee. Ihre Mutter. Sie war hier und besuchte ihre Großeltern... Ein Ort, den niemand kannte… Natürlich. „Ich weiß einen", flüsterte sie.

„Du weißt einen Ort?", fragte er und Alina nickte. „Gut, sag mir, wo er ist und dann bringe ich ihn dorthin."

„Es ist das alte Haus meiner Großeltern. Mit dem Auto braucht man etwa eine halbe Stunde von hier. Meine Mutter ist momentan dort und sie ist Ärztin."

„Sehr gut. Bring uns dorthin. Hast du ein Auto?" Alina nickte und nahm eine Kapsel aus ihrer Schublade. „Gib sie mir. Ich bringe ihn runter. Kümmere dich um die Decken. Gib sie in die Wäsche oder so was. Es darf niemand wissen, dass er hier war oder was du getan hast."

Alina nickte wieder und gab ihm die Kapsel. Dann nahm er Michael wieder, verließ das Zimmer und ging runter. Alina blieb noch ein paar Minuten um die blutigen Decken loszuwerden.

Wie es schon auf dem Weg hin war, so waren auch jetzt keine Studenten auf den Fluren. Sie waren entweder zu Hause oder auf ihren Zimmern. So schaffte er es hinunter ohne dass jemand es bemerkte. An der Straße holte er das Auto aus der Kapsel und legte Michael vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz. Nachdem er ihn in eine Decke eingewickelt hatte, die er im Wagen gefunden hatte, wartete er auf Alina, die ein paar Minuten später kam und zusammen verließen sie in dem Auto den Campus.

* * *

„Hi Liebling! Ich bin zu Hause...", sagte Faith scherzend, als sie in die privaten Zimmer von Robin und Evania trat.

Robin saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sich einige Papiere an, drehte sich aber um, als er ihre Stimme hörte. „Hey Faith... Nun sag schon, was ist passiert?"

„Nun, ich hab ihm von euch und euren Plänen erzählt..."

„Hast du ihn überzeugt?"

„Ich hab's versucht... und ihn umgebracht. Er war zu schwach", sagte Faith lässig.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ging mir nie besser." Sie ging auf ihn zu, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und wickelte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Dieser Mord... Er hat mich berauscht... Aber ich hoffe, dass du mich noch mehr berauschen kannst…" Sie küsste ihn, hart und leidenschaftlich. „Möchtest du meine Entscheidung, deine Königin zu werden, feiern?"

„Natürlich..." Er zog ihren Kopf wieder hinunter und ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder. Er nahm sie in die Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf seinem Bett niederließ. Er schloss die Tür und ging zurück zu ihr. Er bedeckte ihren Körper mit seinem und küsste sie wieder. „Endlich... Ich habe lange genug gewartet... Heute Nacht gehörst du mir…"

„Hör auf zu reden!", befahl Faith und zerriss, seinen Körper bewundernd, sein Hemd. Sie zog dann ihren eigenen Pullover über ihren Kopf.

„Ich sehe, du wolltest nicht, dass ich deine wertvolle Kleidung zerstöre. Ich kann dir aber nicht versprechen, dass es so bleiben wird..." Er zog seine Hose aus und zog ihre auch hinunter, sodass beide nur noch ihre Unterwäsche trugen. Robin blickte auf Faiths Körper. Er war perfekt.

Faith stöhnte, als Robins Hände über ihren Körper wanderten. Sie mochte es, konnte es aber irgendwie nicht genießen.

Er öffnete ihren BH und küsste sie. „Ich will dich... jetzt!", sagte er zu ihr und küsste sie wieder.

_Gör. Ich hoffe, du denkst daran, dass sich ein Saiyajin, wenn er sich paart, für's ganze Leben paart._

Plötzlich stieß Faith ihn von sich weg, ihre Augen durch Schock geweitet und Vegetas Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Nein!", rief sie. Ihr Magen drehte sich um. Sie konnte es nicht tun. Es war einfach falsch.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?", keifte er. „Zuerst willst du das und dann flippst du aus?"

Sie starrte ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid...", konnte sie gerade noch sagen und schloss ihren BH wieder. „Ich-ich kann nicht... nicht jetzt..." Sie setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und zog ihre Hose und ihre Stiefel wieder an.

Er ergriff ihre Schulter und drehte sie um. „Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen! Hör auf mit mir zu spielen! Ich will dich! Und ich weiß, dass du mich willst! Ich kann die Lust in deinen Augen sehen!"

„Lass mich los!" Sie schlug seine Hand weg und stand auf; für einen kurzen Moment fiel das Licht auf ihren Rücken.

Robin blickte sie geschockt an, als sie ihren Pulli überzog und das Zimmer verließ. Was war passiert? Warum war sie so plötzlich verschwunden? Diese Reaktion war so gar nicht nach der Faith, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn wollte; ihr Körper wollte ihn genauso wie sein Körper sie wollte. Warum war sie also geflohen?

Doch was ihn fast noch mehr verwirrte als Faiths Verschwinden war das Tattoo auf ihrem Schulterblatt. Er was zu schockiert gewesen, als er es gesehen hatte, sodass er sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Er war fast gelähmt gewesen. Er kannte dieses Symbol, doch wie konnte es sein? Wie konnte sie das Symbol der königlichen Familie der Saiyajins kennen? Wo hatte sie das her? Vielleicht hatten seine Augen ihm auch nur einen Streich gespielt... Doch das musste er herausfinden.

Und Robin war sich eines sicher. Faith würde zurückkommen. Sie hatte ihren Bruder ermordet, wo sollte sie sonst hingehen? Planet V war ihr einziges Zuhause... Und er würde da sein.

* * *

Ryan saß noch immer in dem Café und schaute hinaus. Es hatte vor ein paar Minuten angefangen zu schneien. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er wartete noch, in der Hoffnung, dass der Fremde zurückkäme und ihm die Bedeutung seiner Träume erzählte. Doch das war schon eine halbe Stunde her und das Café schloss bald, sodass seine Hoffnung fast verschwunden war, dass er wiederkommen würde.

Er blickte zum Eingang und sah, wie die letzten Kunden das Café verließen, also rief er auch nach der Bedienung und zahlte. Er nahm seine Jacke und ging zu seinem Auto. Es war schon später, gegen elf Uhr, doch er fühlte sich noch nicht danach zum Haus seiner Eltern zu fahren. Er hatte ihnen versprochen, auf das Haus aufzupassen, da seine Eltern über das Wochenende weggefahren waren. Stattdessen startete er sein Auto und fuhr los, egal wohin.

* * *

Joey war verzweifelt. Sie hatte schon die gesamte Nachbarschaft abgesucht, doch es gab nirgends ein Zeichen von ihrem Bruder. Nirgends. Sie fand nicht einmal Faith. Ihre Schwester hatte ihr Ki schon seit ein paar Tagen verborgen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte... Chris! Und Will! Vielleicht wussten sie mehr! Joey suchte nach ihren Kis und platzierte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn, als sie sie fand.

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später erschien sie wieder in der Nähe des Hauses, in dem die Jungs ihren DVD-Abend abhielten. Drinnen konnte sie mehr Kis als nur die von ihren Cousins fühlen. Sie schaute an sich herunter. In diesem Kleid konnte sie nicht dorthin gehen, aber was sollte sie tun? Sie blickte sich um und sah bald eine Telefonzelle, doch gab die Idee ihre Cousins anzurufen schnell auf, da sie kein Geld dabei hatte. Aber es musste einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Cousins zu erlangen. Vielleicht bemerkten die Jungs sie, wenn sie ihr Ki erhöhte und würden sogar herauskommen. Das musste einfach funktionieren.

* * *

Sie waren gerade in der Mitte eines Films, als Chris und Will sich plötzlich ansahen. Sie hatten es beide gespürt. Das Ki ihrer kleinen Cousine, nicht so weit von ihnen entfernt. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie direkt vor der Tür stand. Doch was wollte sie hier? Chris nickte Will zu und stand dann auf. „Sorry, Leute, bin gleich zurück", sagte er zu den anderen Jungs und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er schlich dann unbemerkt aus dem Haus und dorthin, wo er ihr Ki spürte.

Er sah sich um und sah dann eine Person aus dem Dunkeln herauskommen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie endlich als seine Cousine erkannte. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. „Joey... Bist du das wirklich?"

„Ja, ich bin's. Chris, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Wow... du bist... wunderschön... Wieso bist du so schick?", wollte er wissen, von ihrer Erscheinung noch immer vollkommen erstaunt.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Chris... Michaels Ki ist verschwunden."

„Ich weiß."

„Du weißt es?", fragte Joey ungläubig. „Und du hast nichts getan?"

„Joey... hör mir zu… Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm nichts geschehen ist. Er braucht nur ein wenig Zeit für sich und ich nehme an, dass er von niemandem gestört werden wollte. Du musst wissen, dass er gestern einen richtig heftigen Streit mit Faith hatte und nur ein wenig Zeit braucht, um alles zu durchdenken. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte er ehrlich.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Joey, noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt. Da war immerhin Blut auf der Straße. „Ich war dort, wo ich sein Ki zuletzt gefühlt hatte... und da war Blut und nicht wenig."

„Joey... Ich kenne den Ort, an dem sein Ki verschwunden ist und glaub mir... In der Nähe befindet sich ein Wald und es werden häufig Tiere von Autos angefahren. Und übrigens... wer in dieser Dimension ist schon in der Lage Michael ernsthaft zu verletzen oder ihn sogar zu töten? Niemand", sagte er, obwohl er in diesem Moment nicht wusste, ob er versuchte Joey oder sich zu überzeugen, dass wirklich nichts geschehen war, nachdem sie ihm die Sache mit dem Blut erzählt hatte. „Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen. Es ist kalt und es schneit. Ich bin sicher, du frierst in diesem... Kleid. Und diese Jacke kann dich nicht so gut wärmen."

Zuerst in diesem Moment bemerkte Joey, dass sie noch immer Jacks Jacke trug und errötete, als sie sich plötzlich erinnerte, dass sie den Jungen verlassen hatte, direkt nachdem sie sich... geküsst hatten. „Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Danke Chris..." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, legte wieder zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand.

Chris blickte auf den leeren Platz vor sich nachdem Joey verschwunden war. Momentan war er sehr besorgt. Wenn es nicht wegen der Sache mit dem Blut auf der Straße gewesen wäre, hätte er sicherlich geglaubt, dass Michael sein Ki nur verbarg. Aber nun war es anders. Blut an der gleichen Stelle, an der Michaels Ki verschwunden war? Das war nicht gut. Doch damit wollte er seine kleine Cousine nicht belasten. Er hoffte nur, dass Faith nicht etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Michaels Ki zu tun hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es möglich war. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Faith sich wieder geändert hatte, dass sie wieder zu der Person geworden war, die sie gewesen war, bevor sie sich einverstanden erklärt hatte, in diese Dimension zu kommen, und vielleicht sogar schlimmer.

Sehr besorgt ging er wieder hinein und nickte seinem Bruder mit einem ‚Ich-muss-jetzt-mit-dir-reden'-Blick auf seinem Gesicht zu. Will entschuldigte sich und folgte seinem Bruder in die Küche, wo Chris ihm von Joey's Vermutungen erzählte. „Also, was meinst du, sollten wir jetzt tun?", fragte er endlich, nachdem er Will alles erzählt hatte.

„Wir sollten uns diesen Ort ansehen. Nachschauen, ob wir etwas finden, das uns helfen könnte. Alles, das beweisen könnte, dass wir Unrecht haben und dass Michael in Ordnung ist."

Chris nickte. „Okay... Ich gehe jetzt und sag den anderen Jungs, dass wir los müssen."

* * *

Als Joey zu Hause ankam, waren ihre Großeltern schon zu Bett. Und das war gut. Sie wollte jetzt nicht reden. Egal was Chris ihr erzählt hatte, sie wusste irgendwie, dass etwas absolute nicht in Ordnung war. Sie hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass ihre Eltern jetzt hier wären. Sie fühlte sich so verloren.

Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen herunter, als sie ihren Pyjama anzog und sich ins Bett legte. Sie vermisste sie so sehr. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

* * *

„Vegeta... Wo bist du?", murmelte Bulma. Sie saß auf dem Rasen hinter Capsule Corporation und lehnte am Gravitationsraum. Sie tat das schon so einige Zeit. Sie saß dort und schaute auf die Sterne, immer in der Hoffnung, dass sie eines Nachts ihren Ehemann am Himmel erblicken würde. Doch er war weg. Schon fast vier Monate lang und niemand wusste wo er war. Sein Ki war einfach verschwunden. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass es Monate dauern könnte, bis er wiederkäme, doch sie würde sich einfach viel besser fühlen, wenn sie wüsste, wo er war und dass es ihm gut ging. Aber sie wusste gar nichts, nur dass er irgendwo dort draußen war, irgendwo, wo niemand ihn finden würde.

„Ah, hier bist du...", hörte Bulma Jennys Stimme. „Ich hab nach dir gesucht."

„Warum hast du nach mir gesucht?"

Jenny setzte sich neben die Frau. „Trunks und ich haben miteinander geredet... Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir über Weihnachten in die andere Dimension gehen, als Überraschung für die Kinder. Und wir wollten, dass du mit uns kommst."

„Warum?"

„Bulma, es kann so nicht weitergehen. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob du am dem Tag, an dem Vegeta verschwunden ist, aufgehört hast zu leben", sagte Jenny besorgt. „Ich glaube ich weiß, was du durchmachst. Als wir in der Vergangenheit waren, bin ich in den Raum von Geist und Zeit gegangen in dem Glauben, dass Trunks tot war, und habe alle um mich herum ausgeschlossen. Geblieben war nur der Krieger und der Wille stark genug zu werden, um Buu zu töten." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Bitte Bulma, lass so etwas nicht zu. Du musst leben. Vegeta wird wiederkommen, er hat dir das versprochen… Und du weißt, dass er seine Versprechen immer hält. Er liebt dich Bulma, mehr als alles andere. Wo immer er auch ist, ich bin mir sicher, er denkt an dich und wartet darauf, dass er zurückkommen kann."

„Aber was ist mit Capsule Corporation?", wollte Bulma wissen.

„Ich glaube Capsule Corporation kann auch ein paar Tage ohne uns überleben. Die Familie ist jetzt wichtiger. Shana und Goten und auch Goku und ChiChi wollen mitkommen. Also, was sagst du?"

Bulma dachte einen Moment lang nach und sah Jenny dann mit einem schmalen Lächeln an. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Vegeta wird zurückkommen und er will mich bestimmt nicht so sehen. Ich komme mit."

„Das ist gut. Ich hab heute schon mit Dende geschnackt. Wir werden in sechs Tagen, Freitagmorgen, gehen. Joey hat dann ihren letzten Schultag bevor die Weihnachtsferien anfangen und soweit ich weiß, haben Faith, Michael, Chris und Will dann auch zwei Wochen frei. Ich freu mich schon auf ihre Gesichter, wenn wir plötzlich vor ihnen stehen. Wir planen sogar, unsere Kis zu verbergen, wenn wir ankommen, damit sie uns nicht spüren können." Jenny zwinkerte ihr zu und stand auf. „So, ich gehe jetzt zu Bett. Du solltest auch reingehen. Es ist ziemlich kalt."

„Ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach, okay?" Jenny nickte und ging rein. Als Jenny drinnen verschwunden war, blickte Bulma wieder zum Himmel und sah eine Sternschnuppe vorbeifliegen. „Ich wünschte mir nur, dass ich Vegeta vor Weihnachten noch mal sehen könnte...", murmelte Bulma und fragte sich, was er wohl gerade tat.

* * *

„Wie lange dauert es noch, bis wir ankommen?", fragte er ungeduldig, als er einen flüchtigen Blick zum Rücksitz warf. Michaels Gesicht war schweißnass; er hatte offensichtlich Fieber und sein Zustand wurde schlimmer und schlimmer. Sie befanden sich irgendwo auf einem Feldweg und waren schon etwa vierzig Minuten unterwegs. Das Mädchen hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie etwa dreißig Minuten brauchen würden, doch durch das Schneetreiben waren die Straßen vereist und sie konnten nicht so schnell fahren.

„Nicht mehr so lange...", antwortete Alina nervös. „Vielleicht noch zehn Minuten... Aber könnten Sie mir bitte mein Handy geben? Es ist in meiner Handtasche. Ich werde meine Mutter anrufen und Bescheid sagen, dass wir kommen, damit sie vorbereitet ist." Er nickte und gab ihr das Handy. Sie wählte schnell die Nummer ohne ihre Augen von der Straße abzuwenden und hielt den Hörer an ihr Ohr. „Komm schon...", murmelte sie und dann antwortete plötzlich jemand. „Hallo? Mom? … Ich bin's… Alina… Mom… hör bitte zu… das ist ein Notfall… ich bin jetzt gerade auf dem Weg zu dir und werde in, glaube ich, etwa zehn Minuten ankommen… Ein Freund von mir wurde schwer verletzt… Ich habe ihm geholfen so gut es ging, aber ich wollte, dass du noch mal einen Blick auf ihn wirfst… Hör zu, Mom, ich kann das jetzt nicht erklären… Okay… Bye." Sie drückte einen Knopf und gab ihm das Handy, damit er es wieder in ihre Tasche tun konnte. „Sie wartet auf uns... Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis wir da sind... hoffe ich..."

Er seufzte. Die Zeit wurde knapp. Der Junge musste einfach überleben, ansonsten war er hierher gekommen und hatte sein Weib umsonst verlassen. Sein Weib... Dende, wie sehr er sie vermisste...

* * *

Ryan fuhr ziellos durch die Straßen. Doch es war schon spät und er dachte, dass er jetzt besser nach Hause fahren sollte. Der Schnee wurde immer mehr mit jeder vergehenden Minute und er hatte Angst, dass sein Auto die Kälte nicht überstehen würde, da es nicht mehr so neu war.

Plötzlich erblickte er jemanden auf dem Gehweg vor ihm. Wegen den eisigen Straßen musste er sehr langsam fahren und hatte deshalb genug Zeit, die Person anzuschauen, als er vorbeifuhr. Aber als er sie erkannte, trat er scharf auf die Bremse, sodass sein Auto ein wenig ins Schlittern geriet. Als er endlich stand, sah er sich um, aber die Person schien noch nicht einmal das Auto bemerkt zu haben und lief einfach weiter.

Er stand schnell aus dem Auto aus. „Faith!", rief her, doch sie reagierte nicht. Er folgte er und ergriff sanft ihren Arm. "Faith?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie nur einen Pullover anhatte und keine Jacke oder so etwas. „Was machst du hier, ganz alleine? Gott, dir muss kalt sein... Geht es dir gut?" Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie über Faiths Schultern. Momentan sah sie ganz wie das ängstliche kleine Mädchen aus seinem Traum aus.

Faith sah ihn verwirrt an. Was machte er hier? Warum war er angehalten? Warum hatte er ihr seine Jacke gegeben? Versuchte er nett zu ihr zu sein? Nachdem sie ihn nur benutzt hatte? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie ihren Blick senkte und den Anorak enger um sich zog.

„Wohin wolltest du? Soll ich dich irgendwo hinbringen?"; hörte sie ihn fragen. „Das Haus meiner Eltern ist ganz in der Nähe. Ich soll darauf aufpassen, während sie übers Wochenende verreist sind. Du kannst mit mir kommen, um dich aufzuwärmen. Ich kann dir auch ein paar trockene Klamotten besorgen und dann fahre ich dich zum Wohnheim. Was meinst du?" Sie sah wieder auf in sein lächelndes Gesicht und in seine besorgten Augen und ohne zu wissen, warum, nickte sie. Ryan seufzte erleichtert. „Gut... Dann komm. Es ist wirklich kalt hier draußen und ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst." Er nahm ihre Hand um sie zur Beifahrerseite zu führen und öffnete die Tür für sie. Als sie saß, ging er um das Auto herum und stieg auch ein, bevor er zum Haus seiner Eltern fuhr.

* * *

„So, wir sind da...", sagte Alina schließlich, als sie auf den Hof des alten Bauernhofes einbog. Von außen konnten sie schon Licht in der Küche sehen. Sobald sie aus dem Auto ausgestanden waren, wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine etwa fünfundvierzigjährige Frau kam heraus. „Hey Mom!"Er öffnete die Hintertür und holte Michael heraus um ihn, dicht gefolgt von dem Mädchen, in das Haus zu tragen. „Alina, was ist passiert?", wollte die Frau wissen. „Und wer ist das?" 

„Es ist jetzt zu viel zu erklären, Mom. Und das ist..." Alina blickte ihn fragend an. Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie noch nicht einmal den Namen des Mannes wusste.

„Vincent", sagte er bloß. „Wo kann ich den Jungen hinbringen?"

„Nach oben. Alina, zeig ihm bitte das Gästezimmer", sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter. „Mein Name ist Diana. Ich hoffe, Sie haben eine gute Erklärung parat, wenn ich mir den Jungen angesehen habe. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ich muss mich um den Jungen kümmern."

Als sie im Gästezimmer ankamen, legte er ihn auf das Bett und die Frau, Diana, öffnete den Verband und sah sich die Wunde an. Sie sah schlimmer aus als vorher. Die Blutung war gestillt, doch die Wunde eiterte nun und die Adern um die Wunde herum waren pechschwarz. „Oh Gott...", murmelte Diana und wandte sich dann dem Mann zu. „Was ist passiert?"

„Er wurde angegriffen. Mit einem Messer, nehme ich an. Ich war nicht da, als es passierte. Ich habe ihn ein paar Minuten später gefunden. Aber das Messer musste vergiftet gewesen sein, oder was meinen Sie?"

„In der Tat. Alina, bitte bring Vincent nach unten und mach ihm vielleicht etwas zu essen. Ich kümmere mich um..."

„Michael, sein Name ist Michael...", sagte Alina zu ihrer Mutter.

„Michael... Gut, wartet bitte unten auf mich, während ich ihn mir ansehe. Ich komme und hole euch, wenn ich hier fertig bin, okay?" Alina nickte zögerlich und ging dann zurück in die Küche. Nachdem sie das Gästezimmer verlassen hatte, schloss Diana die Tür und machte sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Faith wusste nicht was sie tat, oder besser, warum sie das tat. Sie saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer von dem Haus von Ryans Eltern. Er hatte sie eingesammelt, als sie ziellos durch die Straßen gewandert war, nachdem sie das Verbindungshaus verlassen hatte. Nachdem sie Robin verlassen hatte.

Sie blickte nur in die lodernden Flammen des Kamins. Ryan hatte das Feuer angemacht, nur für sie, damit sie sich aufwärmen konnte und gerade jetzt war er losgegangen um ihr trockene Kleidung zu bringen. Ihre waren durch den Schnee ganz durchnässt. Sie hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht ihren Mantel mitzunehmen, als sie so eilig geflohen war. Sie hatte einfach nur raus müssen. Aber warum? Was war nicht in Ordnung gewesen? Sie war sich sicher, dass er der richtige Partner für sie war, warum war sie also weggelaufen? Faith wusste das nicht. Das einzige, was sie in diesem Moment wusste, war, dass der Junge, den sie all die letzten Wochen lang nur benutzt hatte, sich um sie kümmerte.

Faith starrte stur in die Flammen, als ob sie dort nach Antworten suchen würde. Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Eine Mörderin. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Bruder ermordet und ihre Familie betrogen. Wie sie es Robin schon erzählt hatte, hatte der Mord sie berauscht. Doch wo war ihr Feuer jetzt? Es war verschwunden und wurde durch einem neuen Gefühl ersetzt. Was war es? Zweifel? Bedauern? Reue? Schuld? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte so etwas bis jetzt kaum gefühlt. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob etwas sie von innen zerreißen würde.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schule und sie zuckte zusammen, als sie erschrocken aufschaute. Dort traf sie gutmütigen blauen Augen von Ryan. „Hey, ich bin's nur", sagte er sanft. „Ich habe dir trockene Klamotten mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, sie passen." Faith sah die Kleidung an. Er hatte ihr ein altes graues Sweatshirt und Jeans gegeben. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht viel, aber ich glaube das sind die einzigen Sachen hier, die dir passen könnten... Öhm... möchtest du etwas zu trinken? Ich könnte heiße Schokolade machen." Als Faith nicht antwortete, seufzte er. „Okay, dann... ich mach was... Ich bin mir sicher, ein wenig heiße Schokolade könnte dir gut tun…" Er drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Faith sah ihm nach und dann wieder auf die Kleidung. Sie stand dann auf und fing an, sich umzuziehen. Warum verhielt er sich so? Warum half er ihr? Sie sagte die ganze Zeit kein Wort und er redete noch immer. Er verhielt sich schon länger so. Sie war ihm gegenüber unfreundlich und er war immer nett zu ihr. Sie ignorierte ihn und er war immer noch nett. Warum? Sie benutzte ihn doch nur, also warum?"

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, setzte sie sich wieder auf die Couch und wickelte die Decke noch fester um ihren Körper. Sie fror noch immer, doch seit er sie eingesammelt hatte, fühlte sie sich irgendwie besser. Viel besser als vorher.

„Hier ist sie..." Ryan stellte die Tasse vor Faith und Dampf stieg daraus empor. „Fühlst du dich besser? Wird dir warm? Ich kann es wärmer machen, wenn du willst. Ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst, da du dich schon in den letzten Wochen nicht so wohl gefühlt hattest. Passen die Klamotten? Oder soll ich dir was anderes holen? Willst du vielleicht eine andere Decke? Oder vielleicht ein Kissen? Ja, das ist es. Ein Kissen, damit du es dir noch gemütlicher machen kannst."

Faith beobachtete ihn, als er das Wohnzimmer wieder verließ. Wenn ihr nicht nach heulen zumute gewesen wäre, hätte sie gelächelt. Es war irgendwie... süß... wie er sich um sie kümmerte und sich bemühte, dass es ihr besser ging. Sie nahm die Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Sie musste zugeben, die heiße Schokolade schmeckte gut.

„Wie ist sie?", fragte Ryan, als er mit einem Kissen zurückkam. „Ich weiß, ist vielleicht ein wenig zu heiß, aber ich hoffe, du magst sie. Ist ein Rezept von meiner Mutter", erzählte er ihr grinsend und setzte sich neben sie hin. Er stecke ihr das Kissen in den Rücken. „Ist das bequem so? Wenn nicht, kann ich es wieder wegnehmen… Du musst es nur sagen… Oh Gott, ich labere wieder dummes Zeugs… Denk ja nicht, dass ich immer so bin… Meine Freunde sagen, dass ich eigentlich ein guter Zuhörer bin. Sie kommen immer zu mir, wenn sie Probleme haben... Und du kannst auch mit mir über deine Probleme reden. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

Plötzlich, zu seiner großen Überraschung, fing Faith an zu schluchzen. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er wollte sie beruhigen... Ryan legte langsam seine Arme um sie und zog sie in eine sanfte Umarmung, damit sie sich an ihm ausheulen konnte. „Shh, alles ist okay... shh...", flüsterte er und schaukelte sie langsam vor und zurück, wie ein kleines Kind. Genau das war sie im Moment für ihn. Ein kleines, ängstliches Kind.

Als Ryan sie in die Umarmung zog, begann Faith nur noch mehr zu weinen. Warum? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie weinte fast nie. Sie war ein Saiyajin und Saiyajins weinten nicht. Und doch, etwas in ihr ließ die Tränen einfach durch, als sie in seinen Armen lag. Es fühlte sich so gut an. So tröstend. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sie. Sie atmete seinen Duft ein. Er roch so gut.

„Warum?", flüsterte Faith plötzlich, sodass Ryan es kaum hören konnte. „Warum tust du das? Warum hilfst du mir? Warum hast du mir hierher gebracht?"

Ryan seufzte. „Als ich dich auf der Straße gesehen habe, musste ich dir einfach helfen. Du hast gefroren und du sahst so... verloren aus. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht. Ich weiß... es wird blöd klingen, aber… Ich glaube, als ich dich das erste Mal sah… hab ich mich schon in dich verliebt… Deshalb habe ich dir geholfen. Ich musste dich beschützen…"

„Du liebst mich?", fragte Faith ungläubig und schaute auf. Ihr Kopf schrie sie an, schrie, dass sie nicht an Liebe glaubte, aber warum berührte es sie dann so sehr, dass er ihr das sagte? Warum war sie gleichzeitig glücklich und traurig? Ihr Herz und ihr Kopf kämpften gegeneinander. Woher kam das warme Gefühl in ihrem Herzen? Und warum tat es so sehr weh, wenn sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren? Liebe war eine Schwäche, aber warum fühlte sie sich denn so stark? Warum war er stark für sie, wenn Liebe eine Schwäche war?

„Ja, Faith, ich liebe ich... Von ganzem Herzen..." Er hob ihr Kinn und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er konnte ihren inneren Kampf dadurch sehen. Er wollte, dass es ihr besser ging, deshalb lehnte er sich langsam nach vorne, damit er sie nicht erschreckte, und küsste sie. Sanft und behutsam.

Faith erstarrte, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an... so richtig... Das war nicht aus Leidenschaft, wie sonst immer, wenn jemand sie küsste. Dieses Mal war es anders. War das Liebe? Sie fühlte Dinge, die sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, wenn jemand sie geküsst hatte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich in dem Kuss gehen; zum ersten Mal ließ sie ihr Herz über ihren Kopf gewinnen... Und über ihren Stolz.

Ryans Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als Faith endlich auf den Kuss einging. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Er lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück, sodass Faith auf ihm lag. Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, schauten sie sich tief in die Augen. Sie verloren sich in ihren Augen. In blauen und schwarzen Tiefen. Faith lehnte sich über ihn und platzierte kleine Küsse an seinem Hals entlang; Ryan stöhnte leise. Sie zog vorsichtig sein Sweatshirt über seinen Kopf und zog dann ihr eigenes Sweatshirt aus und küsste sich dann weiter an seiner Brust hinunter.

„Faith... Bist du sicher, dass du das willst... Du musst wissen… Ich will dir nicht wehtun, wenn du also irgendwelche Zweifel hast… verstehe ich es… Ich liebe dich… Ich will nur, dass du dich gut fühlst…"

„Ja, ich will das..."; sagte sie zu ihm, als sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. Das war die ehrlichste Antwort, die sie ihm geben konnte. Das fühlte sich richtig an, nicht so wie mit Robin. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es richtig war. Dass sie es tun musste. „Ich bin mir sicher... Ich war mir noch nie etwas so sicher…"

* * *

Er saß in der Küche und starrte auf die Uhr. Eine halbe Stunde war schon vergangen, seit die Frau angefangen hatte, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern. Das Mädchen hatte ihm in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu Essen gemacht, doch er hatte keinen Hunger. Er dachte nur an den Jungen und hoffte, dass er den Kampf gegen das Gift gewann, was immer das auch für ein Gift war. Das Ki das Jungen war noch fühlbar, aber nur so gerade und selbst das auch nur, weil sich die Küche direkt unter dem Gästezimmer befand.

* * *

Diana hatte gerade einen kalten und nassen Waschlappen auf Michaels Stirn gelegt und wischte sich dann den Schweiß mit ihrem Handrücken von ihrer eigenen Stirn. Der Junge hatte Fieber. Hohes Fieber. Das Gift befand sich schon im Blutkreislauf, aber sie hatte alles in ihrer Macht getan. Und sie hatte keine Hoffnung, dass der Junge die nächsten Stunden, geschweige denn die nächsten Tage überlebte. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, wie er noch leben und es bekämpfen konnte. Das Fieber war ein Zeichen dafür. Doch mit solch hohem Fieber und dem Gift in seinem Körper, wäre jedes normale menschliche Wesen bereits lange tot. Plötzlich blinzelte sie. Was hatte ihre Tochter gesagt? Wie war der Name des Jungen? Michael? Könnte es sein…?

„Alina? Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte Diana, als sie in die Küche trat. „Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte, Vincent, aber ich muss erst mit meiner Tochter sprechen, dann erzähle ich Ihnen alles." Er nickte und Diana und Alina gingen in das Wohnzimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Mom? Was ist los? Du machst mir Angst? Ist er…?", fragte das Mädchen bestürzt.

Die Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, aber es sieht nicht gut für ihn aus. Ich habe fast keine Hoffnung, dass er das überlebt."

„Oh Gott..." Alina ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und begrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Das kann nicht sein… Warum er? Warum muss er das durchmachen? Mom, ich… ich habe seinen Schmerz gefühlt, als er erstochen wurde. Obwohl ich nicht da war, hab ich einen Schmerz in meinem Bauch gespürt, an genau der gleichen Stelle, wo seine Wunde ist..."

„Du hast was?", wollte Diana wissen. Also konnte es wirklich wahr sein... Sie hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie fühlen konnte, was er fühlte und andersherum, aber konnte das sein? Michael und ihre Tochter? „Alina... Hat Michael irgendwelche Verwandten, die von seinem Zustand wissen sollten?"

„Er hat zwei Schwestern...", antwortete das Mädchen. „Seine Zwillingsschwester Faith und ich glaube der Name seiner kleinen Schwester war Joey... Während Michael und Faith im Wohnheim des Colleges leben, wohnt Joey bei ihren Großeltern, da ihre Eltern in den Staaten leben. Das hat Faith mir erzählt. Sie haben zwei Cousins. Chris und Will. Chris ist mit Mary zusammen."

Alles passte. Die Namen, die Geschichte... „Und was weißt du über Vincent? Ist er ein Verwandter von ihnen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat Michael zu mir gebracht... Wie er wusste, dass er ihn zu mir bringen konnte, weiß ich nicht. Aber er scheint sich um ihn große Sorgen zu machen."

„Okay... Alina, du kannst jetzt zu Michael gehen. Ich werde mit Vincent reden."

„Okay Mom...", sagte Alina und ging die Treppe hoch.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er besorgt, als Diana wieder in die Küche kam.

„Nicht gut. Das Gift ist ganz in seinem Blutkreislauf und es ist zu spät für ein Gegengift. Ich habe keine große Hoffnung, dass er diese Nacht überlebt. Sein Fieber ist sehr hoch. Kein normaler Mensch würde noch leben...", erzählte sie ihm und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch er wandte sich nur von ihr ab und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es schneite noch immer, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie zuvor. „Alina konnte seine Schmerzen spüren. Sie hat mir das gerade erzählt. Wussten Sie das? Wussten Sie, dass sie einen Bund haben?"

Er drehte sich wieder um, Zeichen von Schock auf seinem Gesicht. „Woher wissen...?"

„Jenny war eine meiner besten Freundinnen auf der High School. Genauso wie Shana, Trunks und Goten. Ich kenne die Anzeichen von einem Bund, dass man das gleiche fühlt wie sein Partner und so weiter. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Sohn und meine Tochter sich treffen und sich ein Bund zwischen ihnen formen würden. Besonders nicht nach...", Diana zögerte. „Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Wichtig ist, dass ich Recht habe. Michael ist halb Saiyajin, richtig? Deswegen ist er noch nicht tot."

„Sie haben Recht", sagte er. Deswegen hatte er also das Gefühl, dass er diese Frau schon mal gesehen hatte. Sie war eine Freundin von den Bälgern. Und sie hatte alles herausgefunden. Das war gut, so brauchte er sie nicht mehr anlügen. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass sich ein Bund geformt hat. Dieser Bund kann für sie alles schlimmer machen, falls er stirbt. Aber er ist stark, er kann es schaffen, wenn er nur weiterkämpft. Doch vielleicht wird ihm gerade dieser Bund helfen, zu überleben."

„Wissen Jenny und Trunks von seinem Zustand?", wollte Diana wissen.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe auch nicht vor, ihnen davon zu erzählen. Nicht jetzt."

„Und was ist mit seinen Schwestern?"

„Faith ist diejenige, die ihm das angetan hat. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum, aber ich hoffe, dass er uns weiterhelfen kann, wenn er aufwacht. Und ich will Joey damit nicht belasten."

„Und was haben Sie mit ihnen zu tun?"

„Ich bin ihr Großvater. Vegeta, der Prinz aller Saiyajins."


	13. Rückkehr

**A/N: Freut mich, dass euch die wöchentlichen Updates gefallen – ich hoffe dann nur, dass ich das auch einhalte und nicht aus was für Gründen auch immer verpenne.**

**Okay, erst zu Jessy... Du hast Recht, Ryan hat Faiths Träume wegen dem Bund. Du meinst, dass Vegetas Stolz es verbieten könnte, sich als Großvater zu bezeichnen? Vielleicht ist es ja auch gerade andersherum. Vielleicht ist es ja gerade, weil er im Grunde stolz darauf ist, sich als ihr Großvater bezeichnen zu dürfen. Aber das ist alles nur reine Spekulation. Was nun in den nächsten Kapiteln abgehen wird, wirst du wohl leider selbst sehen müssen... Dazu sage ich erst mal nichts.**

**Nun zu BabyG... Okay, okay, ich geb's zu... Es ist Vegeta... Ihr seid einfach zu schlau für mich. lol. Was Alina angeht... Also, ich kenn Leute, die sind auch total sensibel, aber wenn's wirklich drauf ankommt, dann kann man immer auf sie zählen, und als so einen Menschen sehe ich halt auch Alina. Ihr fehlt nur ein wenig das Selbstvertrauen... Es gibt hier im Grunde noch so viel, was ich gleich am Anfang sagen will, doch dann fällt mir ein, dass das ja in den Kapiteln irgendwann noch mal behandelt wird und verraten will ich ja auch nichts. Also halt ich zu zukünftigen Geschehnissen erst mal die Klappe. Zu Faiths Ki... Michael hatte sein Ki extrem niedrig und da konnte Faith ihres noch verbergen, während sie ihn erstach. Er hatte halt einfach nicht glauben wollen, dass Faith wirklich dazu in der Lage sein würde, ihn umzubringen. Warum Faith und Ryan miteinander schlafen, zumindest ein Grund für Faith, wird so, ich sag mal, nebenbei erwähnt, kurz bevor Joey und Jack sich küssen. Kannst ja noch mal schauen, ob du das findest, ansonsten wird das auch in einen späteren Kapitel noch mal erläutert. Und warum hat Vegeta Michael nicht zu CC gebracht? Der Grund ist ganz einfach – er hat einen Plan und der wird auch in späteren Kapitel noch erklärt, deswegen werde ich dazu nichts sagen. Ätsch. Fiese grins.**

**So, und nun meine lieben, das nächste Kapitel! Die Spannung steigt!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 12: Rückkehr**

„Hast du schon was gefunden?", fragte Chris seinen älteren Bruder. Sie waren an dem Ort angekommen, wo sie vor ein paar Minuten Michaels Ki zuletzt gespürt hatten. Sie konnten nicht genau sagen, wo es verschwunden war, deshalb mussten sie den ganzen Ort nach Spuren absuchen. Doch bis jetzt hatten sie nichts gefunden.

„Nichts... kein Blut, gar nichts..."

„Aber es muss irgendwo hier sein!", rief Chris und kickte ein wenig Schnee weg. Er blickte hinunter und sah plötzlich etwas. „Will! Ich hab hier was!" Die unterste Schicht des Schnees war nicht weiß… Sie war rot.

Will rannte auf ihn zu. „Was ist los?" Er folgte dem Blick seines Bruders und ballte seine Fäuste. "Scheiße… Also hatte Joey Recht…"

„Verdammter Schnee... Er verdeckt sämtliche Spuren, die es geben könnte..."

Will nickte. „Ja, aber lass uns weitersuchen... Vielleicht finden wir etwas… etwas, dass beweisen könnte, dass unsere Vermutung falsch ist…"

„Und was genau vermuten wir?", fragte Chris grimmig.

„Dass Michael etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen ist..."

* * *

„Sie sind wirklich Vegeta?", fragte Diana und setzte sich ungläubig hin. Der Prinz nickte einfach. „Wow... Aber soweit ich mich erinnere, sahen Sie anders aus…"

„Das ist wahr..." Er atmete einmal tief durch. "Ich habe niemandem erzählt, dass ich hierher kommen würde. Um sicherzustellen, dass sie mich hier nicht erkennen, hatte ich unseren Gott gebeten, mich zu verändern... Mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild und meine Ki-Signatur. Aber ich nehme an, sie fangen langsam an, mich zu erkennen, zumindest Joey und Michael. Ich glaube, dass Faith im Moment zu vieles im Kopf hat, vieles, was dort nicht sein sollte, um mich zu erkennen... Kann ich nun nach dem Jungen sehen?" Diana nickte. „Gut... Und… danke… für Ihre Hilfe…"

* * *

Alina hatte gerade das feuchte Tuch auf Michaels Stirn ausgetauscht und strich nun vorsichtig über seine Wange. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als sie sah, wie er so dalag. So hilflos... Erst vor einem Tag hatte er sich solche Sorgen um sie gemacht... und nun musste sie sich um ihn sorgen... Er musste einfach überleben. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ohne ihn weiterleben konnte. Warum er? Was hatte er getan, um so etwas zu verdienen? Er war so liebevoll, so herzlich... Sie konnte nicht noch einen wichtigen Menschen in ihrem Leben verlieren... Zuerst ihr Vater vor neun Jahren... und nun er? Nein, er würde nicht sterben! Er hatte die Chance zu überleben! Er lebte immerhin noch!

Nicht wie ihr Vater. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt, als der LKW in seinen Wagen krachte. Er war schon tot gewesen, als die Sanitäter ankamen. Und der Fahrer des LKWs? Er hatte natürlich überlebt. Mit nur wenigen Schrammen und er war derjenige, der den ganzen Unfall verursacht hatte. Er hatte keine Familie! Er hatte keine Frau, die zusammengebrochen war, als sie die Nachricht bekommen hatte, dass ihr Ehemann tot war!

Alina spürte nun, wie die Tränen an ihren Wangen herunterliefen. Das war der Grund dafür gewesen, dass ihre Mutter weggezogen war, so weit weg wie möglich, ohne ihren Freunden zu sagen, wohin... um so weit wie möglich von all den Erinnerungen an ihren Vater und dem Unfall fortzukommen. Nur ihre Schwester und Eltern wussten wo sie jetzt wohnten, durften es jedoch niemand anderem erzählen. Sie hatten ein neues Leben begonnen. Neue Stadt, neue Arbeit, neue Schule... Doch etwas hatte Alina und ihre Schwester hierher zurückgezogen... Sie beiden hatten gespürt, dass etwas hier auf sie gewartet hatte. Also hatten sie sich entschlossen, in dieser Stadt auf das College zu gehen.

Sie sprang fast auf, als die Tür plötzlich geöffnet wurde. Sie wischte schnell ihre Tränen weg und sah zur Tür, wo ihre Mutter und Vincent standen. „Hey..."

„Alina... Ve- Vincent möchte Michael jetzt gerne sehen. Du solltest in das andere Gästezimmer gehen und versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen, okay?", sagte eine besorgte Diana zu ihrer Tochter.

Alina nickte. „Okay... Aber sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn etwas passiert…"

Nachdem Alina das Zimmer verlassen und Diana die Tür geschlossen hatte, damit Vegeta alleine war, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Mit einem besorgten Blick auf seinem Gesicht berührte er die Stirn des Jungen. Das Weib hatte Recht. Das Fieber war hoch, zu hoch. Seine Atmung war schwerfällig. Jeder normale vollblütige Mensch wäre schon lange tot, doch dieser Junge kämpfte noch. „Komm schon, Blag! Stirb hier nicht! Wir brauchen dich! Du bist ein Krieger, ein Saiyajin. Einer der stärksten! Lass nicht so ein dummes Gift gewinnen! Denk dran, wir können dich nicht zurückwünschen! Die Dragonballs funktionieren in dieser Dimension nicht! Du musst einfach überleben! Tu es für mich! Tu es für Joey! Tu es für deine Mutter und deinen Vater! Tu es für den Rest deiner Familie! Tu es für dieses Mädchen! Tu es sogar für Faith! Tu es einfach!"

* * *

Will und Chris suchten noch immer nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass es Michael gut ging. Sie hatten mit ihren Kis sogar den Grund vom Schnee befreit, damit sie mehr sehen konnten. Dende sei Dank hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, sodass sie nicht noch mehr Schnee stören würde. Plötzlich sah Will etwas im Licht des Vollmondes glitzern. Er ging darauf zu und hob es auf. Es war das Messer. „Chris!", rief er bestürzt.

„Was?" Der jüngere Sohn von Goten und Shana kam auf ihn zu. "Oh mein… es ist blutig..."

„Michael muss damit angegriffen worden sein..."

„Aber wie? Ich meine, wie hätte jemand es schaffen können, ihn damit zu erstechen? Ich meine, die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu verletzen besteht..."

„... wenn er seine Kraft überhaupt nicht erhöht hatte...", setzte Will den Satz seines Bruders fort. „Das muss bedeuten, dass er der Person, die das getan hat, vertraute..."

„Du denkst doch nicht...? Das ist lächerlich!" Chris warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Faith würde ihn nie verletzen! Um Dende's Willen, er ist ihr Bruder!"

„Aber sie hatten sich gestritten..."

„Ja, aber das ist noch immer kein Grund um ihren eigenen Bruder umzubringen!" Will wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von seinem Bruder unterbrochen. „Ich weiß! Sie hat sich wieder geändert! Ihr Verhalten ist schlimmer als vorher! Aber das ist noch immer kein Grund!"

„Du musst dich beruhigen, Mann! Das schlimmste, was uns jetzt passieren kann, ist den Kopf zu verlieren." Will legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders. „Wir sollten jetzt zurück zum Wohnheim gehen und erst mal etwas schlafen."

„Zurückgehen? Bist du verrückt?", rief der jüngere der beiden. „Unser Freund ist irgendwo da draußen, verletzt und vielleicht sogar..."

„Tot... ich weiß... Deshalb sollten wir jetzt zurückgehen. Wir müssen das ganze nüchtern betrachten. Morgen früh gehen wir ins Labor und analysieren das Blut auf dem Messer. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es nicht Michaels."

„Das meinst du ernst, oder?" Will nickte. „Okay, ich glaube, du könntest Recht haben. Lass uns zurück zum Wohnheim gehen", gab Chris besorgt zu.

* * *

Faith lag schläfrig mit ihrem Kopf auf Ryans Brust und hörte seinem gleichmäßigen Atem und seinem Herzschlag zu. Beide Dinge hatten den Effekt sie zu beruhigen. Ryan schlief noch, mit seinem Arm um sie gewickelt und hielt sie dicht an sich ran. Sie lagen in den Armen des anderen und in eine Wolldecke gewickelt auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer, wo das Feuer noch immer ein wenig knisterte. Faith blickte zu seinem Gesicht auf, das von dem Vollmond, der durch das Fenster schien, erhellt wurde. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern an seinem Hals entlang. „Was hast du mir angetan?", murmelte sie, als sie langsam seinen Hals küsste. Dann biss sie vorsichtig in die sanfte Haut, was ihn im Schlaf stöhnen ließ, und leckte das Blut auf. In diesem Moment, in dem Faith ihren Kopf wieder über sein Herz legte, fühlte sie sich ganz friedlich. Sie fühlte sich besser als vorher, obwohl sie ziemlich erschöpft war. Sie seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich weiter in seine Umarmung bevor sie auch einschlief.

* * *

Jenny träumte.

_Sie stand auf einem kleinen Fels und blickte über ein Feld. Sie konnte vier bekannte Kis spüren. Vegetas und Trunks in einer Richtung und Gotens und... ihr eigenes, bemerkte sie verwirrt, in der anderen Richtung. Neugierig, warum sie ihr eigenes Ki in der Nähe spüren konnte, machte sie sich auf den Weg dahin. Als sie dort ankam, versteckte sie sich hinter einem Fels und sah, wie eine jüngere Version von ihr und Goten gerade einen Trainingskampf beendeten. Der Junge versucht mit seiner Schwester zu reden, doch sie reagierte nicht._

_„Du hast gelogen", konnte Jenny ihr anderes Ich sagen hören. „Du hast nicht mit ganzer Kraft gekämpft."_

_„Was?", fragte der jüngere Goten, der so sehr wie Chris aussah._

_„Wie soll ich stärker werden, wenn die einzigen, die mit ganzer Kraft gegen mich kämpfen, Vegeta und Goku sind?"_

_„Aber ich möchte dich nicht verl..."_

_„Verletzen? Hör auf mich so zu behandeln! Du verschonst mich, weil du deine Schwester nicht verletzen willst! Aber in einem Kampf musst du mich wie einen Gegner behandeln, wie einen Feind und nicht wie deine Schwester! Was würde passieren, wenn ich plötzlich die Seiten wechsle, wenn ich mich plötzlich entschließe, böse zu sein? Hm?" Bevor der junge Goten antworten konnte, fuhr die junge Jenny fort. „Du wärest nicht in der Lage, mich zu verletzen. Deine Gefühle würden dich schwächen, sie würden dich den Kampf verlieren lassen!"_

In diesem Moment wachte Jenny auf. Sie konnte sich sehr gut an diesen Augenblick erinnern. Es war ihr erster Schultag nach den Sommerferien im dreizehnten Jahrgang gewesen, und sie und Goten hatten ihre Freistunden genutzt, um ein wenig zu trainieren. Sie hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt unter großem Druck befunden. Die Träume und die Angst, dass sie nicht stark genug war, hatten sie fertig gemacht. Das war der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie ihren Bruder so angeschnauzt hatte. Doch nun wusste Jenny, dass sie Unrecht gehabt hatte. Gefühle konnten Leben retten. Trunks Liebe für sie hatte ihr Leben gerettet, als sie gegen Fieldner gekämpft hatte. Sie sah zu ihrem Ehemann, der leise schnarchte, und lächelte. Ihr anderes Ich in der Zukunft kannte diese Liebe nicht. Deshalb war sie gestorben. Sie hatte ihr Leben in dem Kampf gegen Fieldner geopfert. Sie hatte es aus der Liebe zu ihren Eltern, ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden und der Welt getan.

Aber warum hatte sie diesen Traum jetzt? Warum träumte sie von der Vergangenheit und besonders von diesem Augenblick?

* * *

Als Faith begann aufzuwachen, streckte sie sich und seufzte zufrieden. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so gut geschlafen. Doch als sie ihre Augen öffnete, blickte sie sich verwirrt um. Wo war sie? Sie drehte sich um und schaute direkt in Ryans Gesicht. Er schlief noch. Erinnerungen an die vorherige Nacht kamen zurück. Seine Berührungen… seine Küsse… Faith versteifte sich geschockt, als sie sich an das wichtigste der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Sie hatte mit _ihm_ geschlafen, nachdem sie vor Robin geflohen war. Und sie hatte ihn markiert!

Sie befreite sich schnell aus seiner Umarmung und stolperte nach vorne, von ihm weg. Sie ergriff ihre inzwischen trockene Kleidung und zog sie an.

Er hatte sie benutzt! Nein, das hatte er nicht... Sie hatte das gewollt… Sie war schwach und verletzlich gewesen… Sie hatte nicht gewusst, warum… Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht und ihre Gefühle die Oberhand gewinnen lassen! Ein tödlicher Fehler für einen Krieger! Sie hatte sich mit ihm _gepaart_, für das ganze Leben. Und er trug ihre Markierung. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Nach dem, was sie getan hatten, mussten sie nach Saiyajin-Brauch ein Leben lang zusammenbleiben...

Faith runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich ganz angezogen hatte. Ein Leben lang? Das war's! Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und zeigte mit der Handfläche auf die schlafende Person auf dem Boden und formte dort einen kleinen Ki-Ball.

Wenn er tot war, würde sie wieder frei sein. Frei um das zu tun, was sie tun wollte... Nun musste sie ihn nur noch töten. Konnte nicht so schwer sein, oder? Sie hatte letzte Nacht schon ihren Bruder umgebracht, weshalb zitterte ihre Hand also jetzt?

Grummelnd ließ Faith ihre Hand sinken und den Ki-Ball verschwinden. Er würde der erste sein, der starb, wenn sie diesen Planeten übernommen hatten.

Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, verließ der Saiyajin das Haus und ging zurück zum Wohnheim.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später trat Faith aus der Dusche in ihrem und Alinas Zimmer. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war Alina nicht dort und die Bettwäsche fehlte. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass ihre Zimmergenossin ihr etwas davon erzählte, dass sie ihre Mutter besuchen wollte und vielleicht hatte sie die Bettbezüge in die Wäsche gegeben.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, fühlte sie sich viel besser. Sie hatte endlich den Geruch der vergangenen Nacht abgewaschen. _Seinen_ Geruch. Und nun wollte sie zurück zu Planet V gehen. Sie hoffte nur, dass Robin sie noch zurücknehmen würde, nach dem, was sie letzte Nacht getan hatte. Faith grinste ihr Spiegelbild an. Warum sollte er es nicht tun? Er wollte sie als seine Königin. Sie hatte Macht über ihn.

Nur wenige Minuten später befand sich Faith im Untergrund von Planet V, wo sie jetzt Robins Ki spüren konnte. Sie fand ihn schnell und ging auf ihn zu. Als sie näher kam, konnte sie sehen, dass er ein kleines Gerät über sein linkes Auge trug. Also hatten sie Scouter. Interessant. Das bedeutete für sie nur, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart mit ihrer Kraft aufpassen musste. Sie ergriff seinen Arm, wirbelte ihn herum und nutzte den Überraschungseffekt um ihn hart zu küssen und ihn gegen eine Wand zu drücken.

Doch plötzlich, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, war sie diejenige, die gegen die Wand gedrückt war, mit ihren Füßen wenige Zentimeter vom Boden und Robins Hand an ihrer Kehle. „Was willst du hier?", zischte er.

„Zu dir zurück, mein Prinz...", würgte sie unter seinem eisernen Griff heraus.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, nachdem du mich gestern abgewiesen hast?"

„Ich bin zurückgekommen, oder?", antwortete sie gelassen.

„Hör. Auf. Mit. Mir. Zu. Spielen. Schlampe." Er stieß sie wieder gegen die Wand.

Natürlich hätte Faith sich ohne Probleme befreien können und sie fühlte seinen Griff auch nicht wirklich, doch sie grinste bloß. „Wir mögen's wohl hart, was?"

„Lass sie runter, Bruderherz", sagte Evania mit einer gelangweilten Stimme, als sie auf sie zukam. „Sie ist zurückgekommen, wie du es gesagt hast... Und es gibt jetzt wichtigeres zu tun." Als sie kurz zu Faith blickte, hätte Faith schwören können, etwas wie Mitleid in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

„Du hast Recht, Schwesterchen...", sagte Robin und ließ Faith los.

„Wie jetzt? Es gibt etwas Wichtigeres als mich?" Faith schmollte und verschränkte ihre Arme in Vegetas typischer Haltung.

„Ich werde dir noch eine Chance geben, Faith", drohte Robin. „Aber nicht heute und nicht morgen. Wir haben alles, was wir für unseren Plan brauchen. Die Vorbereitungen haben begonnen. Wenn alles bereit ist, fangen wir Freitagabend an. Ich will diesen Planeten vor Weihnachten übernehmen. Evania, bring sie zu den Umkleideräumen und gebe ihr ihren Kampfanzug. Sie könnte auch einen Scouter gebrauchen", sagte er zu seiner Schwester und ging weg.

* * *

Das erste, was Joey getan hatte, nachdem sie aufgewacht war, war nach Michaels Ki zu suchen. Doch es war noch immer verschwunden. Sie biss die Tränen fort, die zu fallen drohten und rief das, was ihr Cousin gesagt hatte, in ihre Erinnerung zurück. Er versteckte es nur, weil er etwas Ruhe und Abstand brauchte. Noch immer müde durch ihren unruhigen Schlaf, stand sie auf und machte sich fertig.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf die Küche zukam, wo ihre Großeltern frühstückten, fiel es ihr schwerer dorthin zu gehen. Was sollte sie ihnen sagen? Sollte sie ihnen erzählen, dass Michaels Ki verschwunden war, oder nicht? Sie wollte sie nicht unnötig in Sorge versetzen. In den kommenden Tagen würde sie ihre Suche nach ihrem Bruder fortsetzen, selbst wenn es bedeutete die Schule zu schwänzen. Nein, sie würde ihren Großeltern nichts erzählen. Noch nicht. Sie würde sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dass sie beim Weihnachtsball Spaß gehabt hatte und nichts anderes.

* * *

„Verdammt noch mal, Will! Hast du noch nichts gefunden?", fragte Chris genervt, als er im Labor des Colleges auf und ab ging. Sie waren direkt nach dem Frühstück dorthin gegangen um das Blut an dem Messer zu analysieren.

„Es ist nicht ganz menschlich... Die DNS ist ein wenig anders...", sagte Will bestürzt. „Und da ist noch etwas anderes damit vermischt..."

„Oh Gott..." Chris musste sich hinsetzen. „Und was?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist... Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts Gutes ist..."

„Und was können wir jetzt tun?"

„Wir müssen mit Faith sprechen. Wir müssen sie finden..." Will ergriff seine Jacke und verließ, dicht gefolgt von seinem jüngeren Bruder, das Labor, wobei beide nicht daran dachten das Messer mitzunehmen und es auf dem Tisch neben dem Mikroskop sichtbar liegen ließen.

* * *

Faith war Evania bis zu dem Bereich gefolgt, in dem sie ihren eigenen Gravitationsraum besaßen. Sie hielten vor einigen Schließfächern an und Evania nahm einen Kampfanzug für Faith heraus. Faith grinste, als sie ihn sah. Sie würde wie ein Krieger kämpfen, wie ein Saiyajin.

„Hier, dieser Anzug müsste in deiner Größe sein. Probier ihn an. Mach dir um den Brustpanzer keine Sorgen, er ist elastisch, beschützt aber ziemlich gut. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder da", sagte Evania zu ihr und gab ihr den Anzug.

Faith nahm ihn und zog sich um. Ein paar Minuten später schaute sie sich im Spiegel an. Ja, dieser Kampfanzug war fast genauso wie der, den Bulma für sie gemacht hatte, nur dass dieser hier abstehenden Panzer über den Schultern hatte. Dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Sie sah genauso wie ihre Mutter aus, wenn sie als Lost Warrior loszog.

„Du siehst wie eine wahre Kriegerin aus, wie ein Saiyajin", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Es war Evania und sie hielt etwas in ihrer Hand. Einen Scouter. „Hier, Robin bat mich, dir den zu geben. Es ist ein Scouter. Mit ihm kannst du mit anderen, die einen besitzen, kommunizieren und das wichtigste ist, du kannst die Kampfkraft deines Gegners messen, um zu sehen, ob er schwächer oder starker als du ist."

Faith grinste, als sie ihn annahm und über ihrem Auge platzierte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Robin bat mich, mit dir zu trainieren. Er hat mir erzählt, dass du ziemlich stark bist, vielleicht sogar stärker als der Rest unserer _Krieger_, und ich will es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen. Außerdem möchte er, dass du für Freitag vorbereitet bist...", sagte Robins Schwester und ging, gefolgt von Faith, den Korridor entlang.

„Übrigens kannst du froh sein, dass Robin so versessen auf dich ist", sagte sie schließlich. „Nach deinem _Ausraster_, wie er es nannte, war ich nicht so sicher, ob er dich leben lassen würde. Du hast immerhin seinen Stolz verletzt, und Stolz ist, neben der Kraft, das wichtigste in seinem Leben. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich verstehe, dass du letzte Nacht ein wenig _unsicher_ warst. Mir ging es nach meinem ersten Mord vor drei Jahren genauso. Wir hatten fast die gleichen Umstände. Du musstest deinen Bruder umbringen..."

„Und du?", wollte Faith wissen.

„Mein Vater... Fast fünf Jahre nachdem er fortgelaufen war, war er zu uns zurückgekommen. Robin hatte ihm von seinem Plan der Weltübernahme und dann in die andere Dimension zu reisen erzählt, aber unser Vater war von dieser Idee nicht so begeistert... Um genau zu sein, wollte er alles tun, um Robin aufzuhalten. Deshalb hat mein Bruder mir befohlen, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Das habe ich getan. Ich habe ihn getötet." Sie atmete tief durch. „Das war die schlimmste Erfahrung in meinem Leben und ich mag es immer noch nicht."

Faith runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht?"

Evania schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, Robin war derjenige, der mit dem Plan ankam. Ich wollte nur ein normales Leben führen. Gut, so normal wie es ging. Aber er hatte meine Neugier geweckt. Ich wollte wissen, ob noch andere Saiyajins leben. Ich wollte nach Hause, wenn ich die andere Dimension überhaupt mein Zuhause nennen kann. Aber ich wollte nicht diesen Planeten übernehmen. Ich weiß, dass wir von königlicher Abstammung sind, aber das bedeutet nicht, das hier zu tun. Er kennt meine Meinung, ignoriert sie jedoch. Und ich kann nichts ausrichten, weil er stärker ist als ich. Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Er würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihm nicht gehorche.

Faith hielt inne, als sie das hörte. Dieses Mädchen wurde von ihrem Bruder dazu gezwungen Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht tun wollte. Sie wollte nur ein normales Leben führen, so normal wie es für einen Saiyajin ging.

_„Ein normales Leben...", flüsterte Faith. Weit weg von diesen Idioten, weit weg vom Berühmtsein, weit weg von den Erinnerungen an Buu. Ein normales Leben._

_„Ja, Sis, ein normales Leben", wiederholte Michael._

Einfach ein normales Leben.

Faith schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, woher diese Gedanken kamen, doch sie musste sie ignorieren. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres zu tun. Zum Beispiel zu verbergen, wie stark sie wirklich war. Sie wollte sie damit überraschen, aber noch nicht. Und sie mussten sicher gehen, dass der Plan erfolgreich verlief.

* * *

Ryan wachte auf, als die Sonne direkt in sein Gesicht schien. Er blinzelte mehrmals und fragte sich, wo er war, bis er bemerkte, dass er im Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern lag. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. „Faith?", fragte er, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Er zog seine Shorts an und ging auf der Suche nach Faith durch das Haus, doch vergeblich. Das Mädchen seiner Träume, mit dem er eine wundervolle und fantastische Nacht verbracht hatte, war verschwunden.

Mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer ging er ins Bad um zu duschen. Doch die ganze Zeit über konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als an die vorherige Nacht und an sie. Was war geschehen? Letzte Nacht war sie so verletzlich und so ängstlich gewesen... Das war nicht die rotzfreche und selbstbewusste Faith gewesen, die er in den vergangenen Monaten kennen gelernt hatte. Das war das kleine Mädchen aus seinen Träumen gewesen. Er wollte ihr so gerne helfen, sicherstellen, dass es ihr gut ging... Er wollte ihr die Angst nehmen... Und was hatte er davon geschafft? Er hatte es geschafft, dass sie vor ihm davonlief. Nur Gott wusste, wo sie jetzt war. Er musste sie einfach finden, mit ihr sprechen, ihr sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass es nicht hätte passieren sollen.

Oh Gott, aber es hatte sich so gut angefühlt!

Mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüfte gewickelt trat Ryan aus der Dusche. Er wischte den beschlagenen Spiegel ab und schaute hinein. Er sah es in diesem Moment. An seinem Hals war eine Stelle. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern dort entlang. Wo hatte er die her? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es sah so aus, als ob ihn jemand dort gebissen hätte. Aber warum sollte jemand ihn beißen? Hatte Faith ihn letzte Nacht gebissen?

* * *

Die nächsten paar Tage waren alle beschäftigt. Faith half den Mitgliedern von Planet V bei ihrem Plan, sprach über die Details und trainierte mit Evania, wobei sie nie mehr Kraft als die eines normalen Menschen offenbarte. Sie verließ auch das Haus von Planet V nicht. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer direkt neben Robins, der langsam wieder anfing, sein Interesse an ihr zu zeigen, mehr als zuvor. Doch der Plan war für ihn erst einmal wichtiger.

Ryan erzählte niemandem von seiner Nacht mit Faith und er konnte auch nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen, da er sie einfach nicht fand. Um die Narbe zu verstecken, trug er nur noch Rollkragenpullover.

Chris und Will suchten ebenfalls noch nach Faith, um mit ihr zu sprechen, und nach Michael, um festzustellen, ob es ihm gut ging. Doch sie fanden keinen von ihnen und machten sich immer mehr Sorgen. Sie erzählten niemandem davon, nicht einmal Joey. Chris wollte es Mary so gerne erzählen, da er nun keine Zeit mehr mit ihr verbringen konnte, aber sie hatte ihre eigenen Probleme. Alina hatte sie angerufen und ihr erzählt, dass sie die Grippe hatte und deshalb zusammen mit ihrer Mutter im alten Haus ihrer Großeltern war um sie rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten auszukurieren. Sie hatte außerdem gesagt, dass Mary sie lieber nicht besuchen kommen sollte, damit sie sich nicht ansteckte, da Mary zurzeit soviel für das Studium machen musste.

Und Joey? Sie suchte ebenfalls nach ihrem Bruder. Sie schwänzte dafür sogar die Schule, erzählte jedoch ihren Großeltern nichts davon. Sie würde das Haus morgens wie immer verlassen und dann zum Mittag zurückkommen, nur um danach wieder zu _trainieren._

Sie waren alle sehr besorgt um Michael, dessen Zustand sich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Er war noch immer bewusstlos, kämpfte gegen das Gift und sein Fieber war noch immer sehr hoch. Doch nur bis Donnerstagmorgen...

* * *

Alina saß auf einem Stuhl neben Michael und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seinem Bett. Sie wollte seine Seite nicht verlassen. Sie hatte zu ihrer Mutter gesagt, dass sie für ihn da sein wollte, egal was passierte. Doch da sie die Nächte zuvor kaum ein Auge zugetan hatte, hatte sie die Müdigkeit in der letzten Nacht übermannt und sie war auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Sie hatte im Schlaf unbewusst seine Hand ergriffen und hielt sie nun. Auf ihrem Gesicht waren getrocknete Tränen zu sehen, die im Schlaf gefallen waren.

Vegeta saß auf einem Stuhl in einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers. Er war wenige Minuten nach Sonnenaufgang in das Zimmer geschlichen und hatte Alina schon so schlafend vorgefunden. Er hatte seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und seine Beine nach vorne gestreckt, um sich mit geschlossenen Augen ein wenig auszuruhen. Er selbst verließ das Zimmer kaum, manchmal nur um etwas zu essen oder selbst etwas zu schlafen, aber nie lange.

Vegetas Augen sprangen plötzlich auf, als er ein leises Stöhnen vom Bett hörte. Konnte es sein?

Plötzlich spürte Alina, wie jemand ihre Hand drückte und sie so aufweckte. Erschrocken schaute sie auf und sah, dass sie Michaels Hand hielt. Doch dann sah sie es. Seine Finger bewegten sich! Sie blickte zu seinem Gesicht und bemerkte, dass seine Augenlider zuckten. „Oh mein... Michael...", murmelte sie.

Dann merkte sie mit weiten Augen, dass Vegeta neben ihr Stand. „Geh und hol deine Mutter." Alina nickte schnell, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer auf der Suche nach ihrer Mutter.

Vegeta sah ihr nach und dann wieder zu Michael. Nun, da sein Gesicht im Licht lag, konnte er erkennen, dass er viel besser aussah. Es war kein Schweiß mehr auf seinem Gesicht und sein Atem war regelmäßiger geworden. Er grinste. Sogar das Ki des Jungen war jetzt stabiler als am Abend zuvor. Doch wie konnte das sein? Könnte das etwas damit zu tun haben, dass das Mädchen neben ihm geschlafen hatte? Sie hatte die Hand des Jungen gehalten... Der Bund... Sie musste ihm dadurch die Kraft gegeben haben, sich zu erholen.

Michael wachte langsam auf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, es fiel ihm jedoch ziemlich schwer. Er fühlte sich so schwach. Er war noch nie zuvor so schwach gewesen, nicht einmal nach einem Trainingskampf mit Vegeta. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, war alles sehr verschwommen. Er konnte kaum die Person sehen, die neben dem Bett stand, in dem er lag. Aber wo war er? Und wer war diese Person? Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, schaffte es jedoch nur wenige Zentimeter, bevor er wieder hinuntergedrückt wurde. „Beweg dich nicht zuviel, Balg. Du bist gerade erst aufgewacht, nachdem du fast eine einfache Fahrt ins Jenseits zurückgelegt hättest. Du musst dich noch ausruhen..."

Schon wieder. Diese Stimme. Die gleiche Stimme, die er gehört hatte, bevor er bewusstlos geworden war. Die gleiche Stimme, die er in seinem Schlaf gehört hatte. War das... „Vegeta?"

Vegeta grinste. „Du kannst froh sein, dass du noch lebst... Wenn nicht das Saiyajinblut in deinen Adern gewesen wäre, dann wärst du schon längst tot…"

Er hatte Recht. Es war Vegeta. Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung von der Nacht… er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier lag… von der Nacht zurück. „Faith..."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Vegeta. „Ich weiß, was passiert ist. Faith hat Buu getötet... Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie und warum sie versucht hat, dich umzubringen... Deshalb musst du dich ausruhen und schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen, damit du mir alles erzählen kannst. Aber ich möchte, dass du, wenn möglich, eines tust. Verberge dein Ki. Ich habe niemandem von dir erzählt. Niemand ist hier aufgetaucht. Das muss bedeuten, dass sie dein Ki nicht finden konnten. Faith denkt wahrscheinlich, dass du tot bist, und ich will, dass es so bleibt."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Diana kam herein. Vegeta drehte sich zu ihr. „Er ist wach."

„Das ist gut. Können Sie bitte das Zimmer verlassen? Ich möchte ihn untersuchen um festzustellen, ob er wirklich über den Berg ist", sagte Diana lächelnd.

Vegeta nickte und verließ das Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Auf dem Flur fand er Alina. „Keine Angst. Er wird es schaffen. Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren."

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam Diana heraus. Sowohl Vegeta als auch Alina warteten noch im Flur. Als sie herauskam, blickten beide erwartungsvoll auf, doch die Frau lächelte sie nur an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das Fieber ist weg und die Wunde sieht viel besser aus. Aber wir sollten ihn nicht stören. Er schläft jetzt wieder."

Alina fing plötzlich an breit zu lächeln und schwang ihre Arme um den Hals ihrer Mutter und drückte sie fest. Nachdem sie sie losgelassen hatte, drehte sie sich um und tat das gleiche bei Vegeta. Er versteifte zuerst, überrascht, doch entspannte sich schließlich. „Siehst du. Ich hab doch gesagt, du wirst ihn nicht verlieren."

* * *

Am gleichen Nachmittag, als Joey von ihrem _Training_ zurückkam, wartete ihre Großmutter schon auf sie in der Küche. „Hey Grandma!", sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Was ist los?"

„Mr. Wordman hat mich heute angerufen, und Lily auch... Sie wollten beide wissen, ob du krank bist, da du in den letzten Tagen nicht in der Schule warst und ob du morgen für den letzten Schultag zurückkommst", sagte ihre Großmutter streng.

„S-sie haben angerufen?", fragte Joey erstaunt. „Schiete!"

„Joey, warum hast du gefehlt?"

„Ich... Ich kann es dir nicht sagen...", versuchte sie die Frage zu umgehen.

„Du wirst es mir sagen. Und zwar jetzt!"

„Es ist nur... bei dem Ball... ich... ich meine...", stotterte sie und versuchte, eine Ausrede zu finden. „Jack... und ich... wir haben uns geküsst... Und ich bin weggelaufen... ich... einfach weggelaufen... und ich wollte ihm nicht begegnen..."

„Du hast ihn geküsst und bist dann weggelaufen? Einfach so? Warum?"

„Ich... kann es dir nicht sagen... etwas war passiert..."

„Wie auch immer. Mr. Wordman hat gesagt, dass morgen mit mir, deinem Großvater und dir sprechen wollte. Aber du wirst morgen zur Schule gehen. Du wirst dich mit Jack treffen. Und das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Okay Grandma...", sagte Joey geschlagen. Sie konnte ihrer Großmutter einfach nicht erzählen, warum sie die Schule geschwänzt hatte. Sie konnte ihr nicht von dem noch immer vermissten Michael erzählen.

* * *

Joey fühlte sich wirklich schlecht, als sie von der Bushaltestelle auf dem Weg zur Schule war. Normalerweise würde sie jetzt woanders sein und nach ihrem Bruder suchen. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Jack. Nachdem sie ihrer Großmutter erzählt hatte, dass sie sich geküsst hatten, hatte sie noch einmal über das, war beim Ball geschehen war, nachgedacht. Sie war einfach weggelaufen, ohne Erklärung, einfach so. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie ihm niemals wehtun würde. Und doch hatte sie es getan. Sie waren an dem Abend so glücklich gewesen und sie hatte ihn ruiniert, weil sie Jack einfach stehen gelassen hatte, direkt nach ihrem Kuss.

Als sie in die Schule kam, schaute sie auf den Vertretungsplan und sah, dass sie Lily nicht vor der ersten Stunde treffen würde, da ihre Freundin erst zur dritten kommen musste. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich Jack alleine stellen musste. Sie seufzte und ging zum Klassenzimmer.

Ein paar Minuten später kam der Lehrer, doch Jack war noch immer nicht da. Die erste Stunde verging und er kam nicht. Er zeigte sich auch nicht in der zweiten Stunde. Joey wurde langsam nervös. Wo zum Teufel war er?

In der großen Pause traf sie Lily in der Halle. „Hey Joey! Wo warst du die ganze Woche?", grüßte Lily sie.

„Ich hatte etwas anderes vor. Weißt du, wo Jack ist?", antwortete sie bloß.

„Jack? Nein... Genauso wie du hat er sich die ganze Woche nicht blicken lassen."

„Er war die ganze Woche nicht hier?"

„Ja... Das letzte Mal hatte ich ihn am Samstag beim Ball gesehen... Sag schon, warum bist du so früh gegangen? Jack hatte mir erzählt, dass du los musstest, aber nicht warum. Ist zwischen euch etwas passiert?"

„Ich... musste einfach gehen... Oh Gott... Was hab ich getan?", fragte Joey besorgt.

„Hey", Lily legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, „was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben uns geküsst... und dann... bin ich gegangen..."

„Ihr habt was! Ihr zwei habt euch geküsst? Wow! Aber warum bist du gegangen?"

„Kann ich nicht sagen... Bitte, Lily... Was hat Jack gesagt, als du ihn getroffen hast?"

„Nichts Besonderes... Nur, dass er auch los wollte und dass ich ihn am Montag in der Schule sehen würde. Er war ziemlich normal..."

Plötzlich fiel Joey etwas ein. „Oh Scheiße... Lily... Bitte… Ich muss jetzt weg… Sag zu Mr. Wordmann... Ich weiß nicht... Ich muss los… Ich muss Jack retten…", sagte sie und ließ ihre Freundin in der Halle stehen.

„Joey? Hey! Was ist los?", rief Lily ihr hinterher, doch das Mädchen antwortete nicht.

* * *

Alina ging nach oben zum Gästezimmer. Sie trug ein Tablett mit etwas Suppe für Michael in ihren Händen. Sie dachte, dass er vielleicht wieder wach und etwas hungrig war. Sie hatte ein paar Probleme die Tür zu öffnen, doch als sie es endlich geschafft hatte und aufsah, ließ sie das Tablett fallen. Da war Michael, aus dem Bett und stand am Fenster, nur in seinen Shorts und einem T-Shirt bekleidet, und schaute heraus. „Was? Michael?"

Er drehte sich um und lächelte sie an. „Hey Alina..." Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Boden. „Was hast du mit der wertvollen Suppe gemacht?"

„Michael... Aber... Wir hatten nicht gewusst, ob du das durchstehst und du warst gestern kaum wach… Wie kannst du also…? Du solltest wieder zu Bett gehen…", stotterte Alina. Das war einfach unglaublich.

„Ich fühle mich gut. Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr euch alle um mich Sorgen gemacht habt. Aber ich glaube, ich bin jetzt so gut wie ganz geheilt", sagte er ernsthaft, doch dann knurrte sein Magen und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Aber ich würde mich viel besser fühlen, wenn ich etwas zu Essen haben könnte."

„Öh... ja... natürlich... komm bitte mit", sagte sie und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Und Alina?" Das Mädchen drehte sich um und Michael ging auf sie zu. „Danke, dass du die ganze Zeit bei mir geblieben bist. Deine Nähe zu mir hat mir geholfen das durchzustehen... mir geholfen zu überleben. Ohne dich wäre ich gestorben." Er strich etwas von ihrem Haar zur Seite und lehnte sich hinunter um sie zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich..."

„Du-du liebst mich?", fragte sie ungläubig und Michael lächelte sie sanft an. „Ich... ich meine... Ich liebe dich auch..."

Er küsste sie wieder, doch sie trennten sich, als sein Magen wieder knurrte. „Okay... du kriegst schon was...", sagte Michael lächelnd.

In der Küche weiteten sich Dianas und Vegetas Augen, als Alina und Michael hereinkamen. „Oh mein Gott, Michael!", sagte Diana und ging auf ihn zu. „Was machst du schon hier? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich fühle mich gut, nur ein wenig hungrig...", erzählte er ihr lächelnd.

„Natürlich... Du hast in den letzten sechs Tagen nichts gegessen... Ich mache dir etwas..."

„Sechs Tage? Wow... Aber danke..." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Vegeta…"

„Vegeta?", fragte Alina. „Wer ist Vegeta?"

„Du hast ihnen nicht einmal deinen Namen genannt? Oh, ich verstehe, du hast Vincent genommen..." Er wandte sich dann Alina zu. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich werde dir alles, und ich meine auch wirklich alles, später erzählen. Ich verspreche es."

„Du hast dich schnell erholt, Junge. Aber ich hätte von dir nichts anderes erwarten dürfen. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, als ich dich gefunden hatte, dachte ich, du würdest es nicht überleben...", sagte Vegeta in seiner typischen Art.

„Nun, ich dachte das gleiche... Es hatte mich total überrascht... Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass...", er zögerte.

„Sprich jetzt nicht davon, Junge. Iss erst etwas und wir reden dann später."

„Okay..."

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit in der anderen Dimension waren alle, die zu der anderen Erde gehen wollten, in Gottes Palast versammelt. Dende nahm die letzten Veränderungen vor, zum Beispiel die Haarfarben ändern, und dann waren sie bereit zu gehen.

„Okay Leute", sagte Jenny. „Denkt dran. Die Krieger werden ihr Ki verstecken und die anderen werden den Apparat nutzen um ihr Ki abzuschirmen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten die Gesichter der anderen zu sehen, wenn wir da sind."

„Gut denn! Lasst uns los!", sagte Goku fröhlich.

* * *

Nur wenige Minuten nachdem sie die Schule verlassen hatte, kam Joey beim Haus von Jacks Vater an. Es sah noch genauso schäbig aus wie beim ersten Mal, als sie da war. Sie konzentrierte sich. Ja, Jacks Ki war da drinnen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und lief die wenigen Schritte zur Tür hinauf. Sie klopfte... und wartete. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde die Tür von einem Mann geöffnet, der schmutzige Kleidung trug und so aussah, als hätte er sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert oder gewaschen. Und er roch nach Alkohol.

„Was willst du?", fragte der Mann unfreundlich.

„Hi... Ich bin Joey. Ich bin eine Freundin von Jack und ich hab mich gefragt, warum er in der letzten Woche nicht in der Schule war... Ich hab auch Hausaufgaben für ihn. Ist er zu Hause?", fragte Joey mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Nein, er ist nicht zu Hause. Gib mir die Hausaufgaben und ich werde sie ihm geben", schnaubte er.

„Das kann ich leider nicht. Da sind ein paar Sachen, die ich ihm erklären muss", log sie. „Kann ich reinkommen und auf ihn warten?" Bevor Jacks Vater antworten konnte, ging sie an ihm vorbei durch die Tür. „Danke."

„Halt! Verschwinde aus meinem Haus! Sofort!", schrie er, doch Joey ignorierte ihn einfach und folgte Jacks Ki.

* * *

Jack, der oben in seinem Zimmer saß, hörte wie sein Vater jemanden anschrie. Er zuckte bei der Art, wie die Stimme seines Vaters klang, zusammen. Die Erinnerungen von Samstagabend waren noch zu frisch.

Als er von dem Ball nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sein Vater schon auf ihn in seinem Zimmer gewartet. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sein Sohn sich herausgeschlichen hatte und wollte ihn für seinen Ungehorsam bestrafen. Sobald Jack in sein Zimmer gekommen war, hatte sein Vater angefangen ihn anzuschreien, und zu seiner eigenen großen Überraschung hatte Jack zurückgeschrieen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er sich selbst verteidigt. Sein Vater war dadurch allerdings nur noch wütender geworden, und in seiner eigenen Wut hatte Jack nicht die Faust auf sich zufliegen sehen. Er hatte nur den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht und die Kraft, mit der er auf den Boden aufschlug, gespürt. Doch sein Vater hatte nicht aufgehalten. Er hatte seinen Sohn weiter angeschrieen und ihn fast bewusstlos geschlagen.

Er konnte froh sein, dass sein Vater ihn nicht umgebracht hatte und das einzige, was ihn den Schmerz ertragen ließ, war Joey. Er wusste irgendwie, dass Joey nicht wegen dem Kuss gegangen war. Er wusste irgendwie, dass sie andere, wirklich wichtige Gründe dafür gehabt hatte.

Von dieser Nacht an hatte sein Vater ihn in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und ihm, wenn überhaupt, eine Mahlzeit pro Tag gegeben. Die Wunden waren noch immer sichtbar. Ein blaues Auge, eine gerissene Lippe und verschiedene Ergüsse an seinen Rippen.

Er hatte so sehr versucht wegzulaufen, während sein Vater auf ihn einschlug, doch je mehr er es versucht hatte umso brutaler waren die Schläge von seinem Vater geworden.

* * *

Joey folgte einem Flur, bis sie vor einer Tür anhielt, mit Jacks Vater dicht auf ihren Fersen. Hinter dieser Tür war Jack. Sie konnte spüren, dass er Angst hatte. Sie wollte die Tür öffnen, bemerkte dann jedoch, dass sie verschlossen war.

„Ha! Da kannst du nicht rein", sagte Jacks Vater zu ihr überlegen.

Doch Joey grinste ihn nur an. „Wirklich?" Sie nutzte ein wenig Kraft, drehte die Türknauf und drückte die Tür auf.

„Was? Wie du kleines..."

„Hey Jack! Lang nicht gesehen!", sagte sie lächelnd, als sie in das Zimmer trat. Doch als sie ihn sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Oh mein Gott, Jack..."

„Joey? Was machst du hier? Wie?", fragte Jack ungläubig. Die Tür war verschlossen gewesen. Wie konnte sie einfach ohne Probleme hereinkommen?

„Ich will dich hier rausholen. Schnapp dir ein paar Klamotten. Wir holen den Rest später", sagte Joey zu ihm.

„Aber..." Der Junge blickte von Joey zu seinem Vater, der scheinbar jeden Moment vor Wut platzen würde.

„Kein aber... Du wirst bei meinen Großeltern wohnen."

„Joey, pass auf!", rief Jack plötzlich. Sein Vater schwang seine Faust nach ihr, doch sie neigte ihren Kopf einfach zur Seite, drehte sich um, ergriff den Mann an seiner Kehle und drückte ihn gegen eine Wand.

„Jack, tu was ich sage. Wir können uns immer streiten, aber nicht jetzt", sagte Joey, wobei sie nicht einmal ihre Augen von dem Mann abwandte.

Jack war wie gelähmt, als er sah, wie spielend Joey seinen Vater in Schach hielt. Er sprang dann schnell auf und ergriff ein paar Klamotten, die er in seine Schultasche packte. Als er fertig war, ging er zur Tür. „Joey?"

„Ich komme." Sie ließ Jacks Vater los, der zu Boden plumpste und beobachtete, wie das Mädchen und sein Sohn das Zimmer verließen.

Plötzlich fiel der Groschen. Sein Sohn versuchte fortzulaufen. Er stand wieder auf und rannte die Treppe hinunter. „Ihr zwei werdet nirgendwo hingehen!", schrie er.

Joey seufzte. Sie drehte sich um und stellte sich ihm entgegen. „Und wie wollen Sie uns aufhalten?"

„So." Er schwang wieder seine Faust nach ihr und versuchte Joey zu schlagen. Doch dieses Mal wich sie der Faust nicht aus, sondern fing sie mit ihrer linken Hand und quetschte sie ein wenig.

Er stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und wurde auf die Knie gezwungen. „Wagen Sie es nie wieder in Jacks Nähe zu kommen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, sie wollen sich nicht mit mir einlassen. Ich werde alles tun, um ihn zu beschützen. Alles." Sie festigte den Griff und hörte die Knochen knacken. „Von jetzt an wird er bei mir und meinen Großeltern leben. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das." Sie ließ seine Faust los und verließ zusammen mit einem vollkommen verwirrten Jack das Haus.

Er verstand nicht, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Vater nicht schwach war. Sein Vater hatte ihn ohne Probleme niedergeschlagen, wie konnte also ein zerbrechliches Mädchen wie Joey seinen Vater so einfach verletzen?

Jacks Vater sah ihnen fassungslos nach und hielt seine rechte Hand. Sie war gebrochen... Von einem Mädchen! Einem kleinen Gör! Das war einfach unmöglich...

Die beiden Freunde liefen etwa fünf Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her, da beide einfach nur von diesem Haus weg wollten. „Jack, es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin... Geht es dir gut?", fragte Joey schließlich.

„Ich bin okay, jetzt... Dank dir..."

„Wie sehr hat er dir wehgetan?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich dachte, ich würde sterben", sagte er mit einer ängstlichen Stimme. „Es heilt... Aber das es jetzt nicht mehr wichtig... Ich bin nur froh, dass ich da raus bin…"

„Keine Angst. Er wird nie wieder Hand an dich legen, dafür sorge ich. Ich verspreche es."

„Wie...? Wie hast du es geschafft reinzukommen und meinen Vater zu verletzen? Ich weiß, dass er stark ist, besonders, wenn er getrunken hat. Ich konnte nichts tun, um mich zu beschützen. Aber du... du hast einfach seine Hand genommen… und sie gebrochen… Wie?"

Joey seufzte lächelnd. „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass dein Vater ein Schwächling ist?" Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Gut...", sie zögerte. Sollte sie es ihm erzählen oder nicht? Er musste es wissen, wenn er mit ihr zusammen leben sollte. „Was ist mit: Meine Mutter ist The Lost Warrior?"

Jack hielt abrupt an. „Was! Ich meine… Kannst du das bitte wiederholen?"

„Meine Mutter ist The Lost Warrior. Das Mädchen, das bei ihrem Abiumzug das Gymnasium während des Kampfes gegen Mr. Fieldner zerstört hat", erzählte Joey ihm.

„Wow...", konnte Jack nur sagen. „Du verarschst mich, oder? Ich meine... Du musst mich verarschen."

„Ich weiß, das klingt unglaublich und ich kann jetzt nicht alles erklären. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt nach Hause gehen und ich dir dann mit der Hilfe meiner Großeltern alles erzähle?"

„O-okay..."

„Gut." Joey ergriff seine Hand, legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und sie verschwanden.

Sie erschienen wieder direkt in der Küche vor Mrs. Collin. Erschrocken sprang sie auf. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Enkelin so hier aufkreuzte, besonders da die Schule noch nicht vorbei war. „Joey, was machst du...?" In diesem Moment sah sie Jack. „Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert?"

„Lange Geschichte...", antwortete Joey.

„Mein Vater hat mich fast erschlagen, als ich vom Weihnachtsball zurückkam und hatte mich seitdem in mein Zimmer eingesperrt, bis Joey auftauchte und mir raushalf", erklärte Jack.

„Okay, vielleicht nicht so lang..."

„Joey, ich hoffe, du hast diesen Mann nicht umgebracht...", sagte ihr Großmutter, von dieser Offenbarung bestürzt.

„Nein, ich habe ihm nur seine Hand gebrochen. Aber ich hätte ihn wirklich gerne getötet, nach dem was er Jack angetan hat," erzählte sie ihrer Großmutter.

„Oh Gott... mein Lieber", sagte Mrs. Collin zu Jack. „Du siehst schrecklich aus..."

„Danke für das Kompliment, Mrs. Collin", sagte Jack mit einem kleinen Lächeln, welches Joeys Großmutter erwiderte.

„Was hältst du von einem langen Bad und dann können wir über alles reden, okay?"

Jack schnüffelte in der Luft. „Ein Bad klingt gut."

„Gut... Komm bitte mit... Hast du saubere Klamotten?", fragte sie Jack und er hielt seine Tasche hoch. „Gut..."

Ein paar Minuten später kam Mrs. Collin wieder herunter und fand ihre Enkelin in der Küche sitzen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes... Er wird es überwinden... Er ist stark."

„Ich weiß... Er will so tun als ob alles in Ordnung ist... Aber das ist es nicht… Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er bei uns leben kann. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er niemals zu seinem Vater zurückmuss."

„Es ist okay... Erst einmal kann er hier leben... Aber wir müssen vor Gericht. Ich bin mir sicher, sein Vater würde alles tun um ihn zurückzubekommen, aber das werden wir nicht zulassen. Deine Eltern sind immerhin die reichsten Leute der Welt."

„Ich hätte schon früher da sein sollen... Ich hätte ihn früher rausholen können..." Tränen begannen an ihrem Gesicht herunterzulaufen. „Aber ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, nachdem Michaels..."

„Michaels was?"

„Sein Ki... Es ist verschwunden... Samstagabend… als Jack und ich uns geküsst hatten… ist es einfach verschwunden… Deshalb bin ich weggelaufen. Ich habe die ganze Woche nach ihm gesucht, konnte ihn aber nicht finden... Ich konnte es euch nicht sagen... Ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen", erzählte sie ihrer Großmutter weinend.

„Oh Gott... Was ist mit Faith? Und Will und Chris?", fragte Mrs. Collin besorgt.

„Faith versteckt ihr Ki... seit... ich weiß nicht... ich konnte sie nicht finden... Und Will und Chris haben mir nur gesagt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll. Sie haben gesagt, dass Michael und Faith sich gestritten hatten und dass Michael nur ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte... Aber ich glaube ihnen nicht..."

„Okay... Joey, hör zu. Wir kümmern uns erst um Jack und dann reden wir mit deinen Eltern… Sie verdienen, davon zu erfahren. Übrigens, wie viel weiß Jack?"

Joey wischte ihre Tränen fort. „Nachdem ich seinen Vater verletzt hatte, erzählte ich ihm, dass meine Mutter The Lost Warrior ist und dass die Gerüchte mit der zerstörten Schule und allem drum und dran stimmen."

„Okay, jetzt muss er alles wissen. Wir werden es ihm erzählen. Alles."

* * *

Jack seufzte. Er nahm ein entspannendes heißes Bad. Seine Ergüsse taten nicht mehr so doll weh. Doch es erschien ihm alles noch so unwirklich. Joey war aufgetaucht, hatte ihn befreit, hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie die Tochter des Lost Warriors ist und dann im nächsten Moment, waren sie auf einmal hier. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte Angst, dass er bald aufwachte und noch immer in seinem Zimmer war und die Wut seines Vaters ertragen musste. Aber wenn das ein Traum war, dann war er sich sicher, dass er nicht wollte, dass er bald aufwachte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder herunter und fand Joey und ihre Großmutter in der Küche. Er fühlte sich jetzt viel besser und als Joey auf ihn zukam und ihn umarmte wusste er plötzlich, dass das kein Traum war. Es war wirklich. Er war in Sicherheit. "Collin, ich hoffe du weißt, dass du mir eine Erklärung schuldest. Eine lange Erklärung", sagte er grinsend zu ihr.

„Natürlich...", sagte sie. „Setze dich und dann werde ich dir alles über mein Leben, meine Familie und meine Freunde erzählen. Du verdienst es, es zu erfahren."

* * *

„Es haben noch andere Saiyajins überlebt?", fragte Vegeta ungläubig. Nachdem er gegessen hatte, hatte Michael ihm alles erzählt, was Faith ihm anvertraut hatte. Direkt bevor... direkt bevor sie versucht hatte, ihn zu töten.

„Das hat Faith mir erzählt. Robin und seine Schwester sind Saiyajins. Nachkommen von einem Cousin von deinem Vater. Und sie wollen erst diesen Planeten übernehmen und dann zurück in die andere Dimension gehen um Frieza zu töten", sagte Michael.

„Und sie wissen nicht, dass sie auch ein Saiyajin ist oder dass wir noch leben?"

„Nein, sie hat ihnen nichts erzählt. Noch nicht, hoffe ich. Und nun sag schon, Vegeta. Was machst du hier und warum siehst du so… anders aus?", fragte grinsend.

„Ich wollte sichergehen, dass ihr drei nichts Dummes anstellt, deshalb hab ich Dende um diesen kleinen Gefallen gebeten und hier bin ich. Ich wünschte mir nur, dass ich Faiths schlimmste Veränderungen früher bemerkt oder früher mit Ryan gesprochen hätte."

„Was hat Ryan damit zu tun?", fragte Michael verwirrt.

„Frag mich nicht, wie. Aber er und deine Schwester teilen einen Bund. Er hatte ihre Albträume, ihre prophetischen Träume. Er erzählte mir, wie sie Buu getötet hat. Aber er weiß nicht, warum er das geträumt hat oder irgendwas über uns." Dann fiel Schweigen über die zwei Saiyajins. „Du solltest jetzt mit dem Mädchen sprechen. Erzähl ihr alles. Ihr habt auch einen Bund."

„Ich weiß", sagte Michael bedächtig. „Sie hat mir geholfen. Sie hat mir die Kraft gegeben, die ich brauchte, um das Gift zu bekämpfen."

„Übrigens... ihre Mutter kennt deine Mutter. Sie weiß auch alles über Saiyajins", erzählte Vegeta ihm. „Ich gehe jetzt und hole das Mädchen." Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Nicht einmal eine Minute später erschien Alina. Michael lächelte sie an. „Hey..."

„Hey..." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und er nahm ihre Hand.

„Alina, ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Etwas das dir unglaublich vorkommen mag. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Deine Mutter kann es bestätigen, wie Vegeta mir gerade erzählt hat. Bist du bereit?" Alina nickte. „Okay, dann lass mich anfangen."

* * *

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", fragte Vegeta Diana, als er in die Küche kam.

„Der Prinz aller Saiyajins fragt mich, ob ich Hilfe brauche?", fragte Diana scherzend. „Wow, dem nach, was Jenny mir über Sie erzählt hat, war das das letzte, was ich erwartet hätte."

„Nun, Leute verändern sich und ich muss es irgendwie wieder gutmachen, dass Sie sich um den Jungen gekümmert haben. Und da es meine Schuld ist, dass wir ihn hierher gebracht haben und er Ihr ganzes Essen verputzt hat, nehme ich an, dass ich für Sie einkaufen gehen muss", erzählte er ihr mit einem stoischen Schulterzucken.

„Einkaufen kling gut, das wollte ich sowieso tun. Da liegt eine Liste auf dem Tisch."

„Gut, ich bin dann später zurück...", sagte er und verließ das Haus. Sobald er draußen war, schoss er in den Himmel und Diana schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, als sie das sah.

* * *

Im gleichen Moment waren Jenny, Trunks, Goten, Shana, Goku, Bulma und ChiChi in der anderen Dimension angekommen. Gohan und Videl hatten Jenny und Trunks versprochen, sich während ihrer Abwesenheit um Capsule Corporation zu kümmern. Natürlich wollten sie gerne Pan wiedersehen, dachten aber, dass es besser für Jenny und Trunks wäre, ihre Kinder wieder zu sehen.

„Okay Leute! Und was wollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Bulma sie.

„Ich glaube, dass Goten und ich direkt zu meinen Eltern gehen werden. Wir haben sie seit den Sommerferien nicht mehr gesehen. Und vielleicht sind Will oder Chris auch da", antwortete Shana.

„Nun, Goku und ich können es nicht erwarten, Pan, Mirai Trunks und unsere kleine Tanya wiederzusehen. Deshalb werden wir zuerst dorthin gehen und sie überraschen", sagte ChiChi lächelnd.

„Okay, und ich muss noch ein paar Einkäufe erledigen. Ich kann nicht einfach bei meinen Eltern auftauchen, wenn sie vollkommen unvorbereitet sind", sagte Jenny. „Und ich brauche jemanden, der die Taschen trägt, deshalb nehme ich Trunks mit", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Muss ich?", jammerte Trunks. „Einkaufen zu dieser Jahreszeit?"

„Du wirst mitkommen, Trunks", sagte Bulma streng. „Weil ich nämlich auch mitkommen werde. Ich muss noch ein paar Geschenke einkaufen."

„Mom!"

* * *

Vegeta ging durch das Einkaufszentrum mit der Einkaufsliste in seiner Hand. Er dankte Dende, dass nicht so viel auf der Liste war, deshalb war er bald fertig. All diese Menschen machten ihn nervös und er versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Doch das Verlangen, jemanden wegzupusten wuchs mit jedem Mal, wenn jemand mit ihm zusammenstieß. Alle diese Leute waren in Eile und kauften die letzten Sachen vor Weihnachten. Er verstand noch immer nicht, wie jemand so ein Trara um dieses Weihnachtszeugs machen kann.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, wanderte er durch ein Geschäft, bis er derjenige war, der mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Er hörte ein „Autsch!" und blickte von der Liste auf und sah jemanden auf dem Boden sitzen. Doch als er dorthin schaute, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo Sie hinlaufen!", schrie die Frau. „Sie sind hier nicht die einzige Person!"

Diese Frau. Sie sah wie Bulma aus, wenn sie in dieser Dimension war und sie schrie definitiv wie sie. Vegeta erlangte schnell seine Fassung wieder und sah wieder auf. In diesem Moment landete sein Blick auf zwei weiteren Leuten. Jenny und sein Sohn. Was machten sie hier? Er hatte gedacht, sie würden nicht kommen. Und warum versteckten sie ihre Kis?

„Hey! Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu!", schrie Bulma den Mann an, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ignorierte. Der Mann schaute sie wieder an, schnaubte und drehte sich um, um das Geschäft zu verlassen. „Hey!" Sie wollte ihm folgen, doch Trunks ergriff ihren Arm.

„Mom, lass ihn. Heute sind alle etwas unhöflich... Ignorier ihn einfach."

„Nie im Leben, Trunks! Ich werde ihn nicht ignorieren! Niemand wagt es _mich_ zu ignorieren, wenn ich ihn anschreie und sich umzudrehen, wenn ich noch nicht fertig bin", sagte Bulma und befreite sich aus Trunks Griff um dem fremden Mann zu folgen.

Trunks wollte hinter ihr herlaufen, doch Jenny hielt ihn auf. „Trunks, lass sie gehen. Sie muss sich mal wieder mit jemandem streiten. Es ist schon lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal mit deinem Vater die Möglichkeit dazu hatte."

Trunks blickte sie an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf in absolutem Unglauben. „Ich kann euch Frauen echt nicht verstehen..."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bulma den Mann eingeholt hatte. Sie wusste irgendwie, in welche Richtung er gegangen war, dachte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nach. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, ergriff sie seinen Arm und wirbelte ihn herum. „Niemand... wagt es... vor mir... einfach... so wegzulaufen...", sagte sie zu ihm, völlig außer Atem.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen schlich sich auf Vegetas Gesicht. Ja, das war definitiv sein Weib. „Falls Sie von mir eine Entschuldigung erwarten, könnten Sie lange darauf warten. Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen", sagte er zu ihr, und machte sie nur noch zorniger. Gott, wie sehr er es liebte, sie so wütend zu sehen. Es war schon so lange er und er hatte sie so sehr vermisst.

„Sie...! Sie...! Niemand darf so mit mir reden! Niemand! Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, was es bedeutet, sich mit mir anzulegen! Wenn mein Ehemann hier wäre, dann..."

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann was? Würde er mich umbringen? Nein, Weib. Ich glaube, das erste, was er tun würde, wäre dieses..." Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und Bulma spürte, wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, was sie lang genug verharren ließ, damit er sich hinunterbeugen und sie küssen konnte.


	14. Übernahme

**A/N: Man, ist die Woche schon wieder rum? Naja, für mich ging sie sehr schnell rum – erste Woche an der Uni, mit der Begrüßung, teilweise äußerst verwirrenden Einführungsveranstaltungen, Reden über Reden und Onlineanmeldungen für Seminare die ewig lange dauerten, wenn das System nicht gerade zusammenbrach. Doch Dende sei Dank blicke ich da jetzt glaube ich langsam durch und ich bin auch nicht alleine, weil ich dort nämlich jemanden getroffen habe, mit der ich Abi gemacht hab und die das gleiche studiert wie ich, nur mit anderen Fächern. Ach ja, und hinzu kam dann noch eine schöne Erkältung und eine schöne Impfreaktion gegen eine Tetanusimpfung, die ich am Dienstag bekommen hatte, nämlich ein riesiger angeschwollener harter roter Fleck auf dem Oberarm, der Dende sei Dank langsam wieder verschwindet. Heute muss ich dann wieder zur Uni, aber vorher will ich euch nun dieses schön lange Kapitel präsentieren. Glaubt jetzt aber nur nicht, dass die Kapitel jetzt alle so lang sind, denn wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist das das längste und die werden von jetzt an wieder (teilweise wesentlich) kürzer (hatte ich damals glaube ich auch gemacht, um die Spannung zu steigern). **

**Zu euren Reviews...Wow, Jessy, die Review war ja kurz... Aber trotzdem danke... Immerhin muss ich jetzt keine Fragen beantworten... Zumindest nicht bei dir. Wie sieht's bei dir aus BabyG? Ach ja, ich habe das Kapitel Rückkehr genannt, weil es halt mehrmals eine Rückkehr gab – Faith zurück zu Robin, Joey zurück zur Schule und zu Jack, Jenny und Co wieder in ihre Dimension. Aber das ist halt immer super schwer ein Kapitelnamen zu finden und immer nur Kapitel 1, 2 usw finde ich ehrlich gesagt langweilig. Hehe, stell mir grad Joey als Ritterin in silberner Rüstung vor, wie sie ihren Prinzen rettet. Tja, und wer findet wohl das Messer? Ich sage nur, es ist nicht vergessen und wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Und wie ich glaube ich auch schon mal gesagt habe, oder war das bei einer anderen Geschichte, Menschen (bzw. Saiyajins) können sich verändern. Es sind immerhin ...äh, rechne... knapp fünfzig Jahre vergangen seit Vegeta angefangen hat auf der Erde zu leben. Mittlerweile hat er eine große Familie und ist halt... wesentlich zivilisierte und annehmbarer geworden... Fast menschlich halt. Kann schon sehr gut sein, dass er für seine _normalen_ sehr OOC ist, aber denkt an die fünfzig Jahre! Was ist eigentlich, wenn Faith nicht bei Ryan bleibt? Sterben sie halt... Wäre doch auch mal eine plötzliche Wendung. Es können halt nicht alle Geschichten ein Happy End haben. Immerhin wäre die Welt dann gerettet.**

**Okay, okay, ich sag nichts mehr... Lest jetzt lieber! Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 13: Übernahme**

Bulma wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Seine Berührung ließ sie erstarren, doch als sie nun seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, schmolz sie dahin. Als ob er bemerkte, dass ihre Beine nachgaben, wickelte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und hielt sie dicht an sich und stützte sie mit seinen starken Armen um ihren Körper. Hier stand sie nun, in der Mitte des Einkaufszentrums und küsste einen fremden Mann, den sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Aber war es wirklich so? Alles war so vertraut. Wie er sie hielt, so fest und doch so sanft, und ihr all die Sicherheit gab, die sie benötigte. Wie seine Lippen ihre berührten, wie sie zu seiner Nähe reagierte. Nur ein Mann im ganzen Universum konnte das tun. Niemand sonst. Aber konnte es sein?

Vegeta blickte auf sie herunter, als sie sich trennten. Ihr Gesicht war ein wenig errötet und sie war außer Atem. Er wusste, dass das wahrscheinlich der schlimmste Fehler war, den er hätte machen können, und doch hielt er sie noch immer fest. Er hatte sie einfach zu sehr vermisst. Er sah, wie sie ihn mit Unglauben in den Augen anblickte, doch er grinste nur.

Bulma sah an dem fremden Mann, der sie gerade geküsst hatte, auf. Konnte er es sein? Aber er sah so anders aus. Er war etwa einen Kopf größer als ihr Partner, dann das Blonde Haar und die kristallblauen Augen. Aber dieses Grinsen...

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und fuhr damit durch sein kurzes blondes Haar. Es stand noch immer ein wenig in Spitzen ab, doch diese Spitzen wurden mit Gel gemacht.

Er hob seine Hand und führte ihre Hand über seine Augen, an seiner Wange entlang, bis ihre Hand seine Lippen berührte und er sanft einen Kuss auf ihren Fingerspitzen platzierte. Er führte die Hand weiter hinunter zu seiner Brust und ließ sie seinen Herzschlag spüren.

Sie konnte sein Herz unter ihren Fingern spüren. Es war derselbe gleichmäßige Schlag, der sie immer beruhigte und sie tröstete, wenn sie unglücklich war. Dann schaute sie sich seine Hände an und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seine Handfläche. Die Hände waren stark, aber waren es die gleichen starken Hände, auf die sie sich immer verlassen konnte, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, wenn sie Angst hatte...?

_‚Ja, das sind sie'_, hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Seine Stimme.

Erschrocken schaute sie auf, doch er grinste noch immer. „Oh mein Gott... Vegeta?"

Sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein sanftes, nur für sie reserviertes Lächeln. „Ja, Bulma, ich bin's..."

„Aber wie...? Du siehst so anders aus..."

„Das ist ein kleiner Gefallen, den der junge Namekianer mir getan hat. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Bälger mich hier erkennen. Sogar meine Ki-Signatur ist anders", erklärte er ihr.

„Du warst die..."

„...ganze Zeit hier? Ja... Ich wusste, dass unser Sohn und Kakarottos Tochter damit nicht einverstanden sein würden, wenn ich in diese Dimension gehen wollte um auf die Bälger aufzupassen. Aber ich musste es doch tun. Ich musste sicher stellen, dass sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Selbst wenn es so aussieht, als ob ich keinen Erfolg hatte", sagte Vegeta geschlagen.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

Er wandte seinen Kopf von ihr ab. Er wollte das nicht sagen, musste es jedoch. „Du solltest zurück nach Hause gehen. Es ist hier nicht sicher für dich."

„Was? Warum? Gibt es eine neue Bedrohung?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht..."

„Dann erzähle den anderen davon. Jenny, Trunks, Goten, Goku... sie sind alle hier..."

„Kakarotto ist auch hier?" Bulma nickte. „Scheiße... Weib, hör zu. Ihr müsst verschwinden… Selbst wenn es eine neue Bedrohung gibt, wäre keiner von ihnen in der Lage, etwas zu tun. Sie würden mir nur in die Quere kommen."

„Vegeta, ich verstehe es nicht."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Noch nicht einmal ich verstehe jetzt alles. Deshalb müsst ihr verschwinden. Bitte, tu einmal in deinem Leben das, was ich dir sage." Er schaute ihr in die Augen. „Bitte... Ich muss jetzt los..."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Bulma ergriff seinen Arm und hielt ihn auf. Sie zog seinen Kopf herunter und küsste ihn wieder. Als sie sich trennten, berührten sich ihre Stirne. „Nein, Vegeta. Ich werde nicht nach Hause gehen. Ich werde da bleiben, wo du bist. Egal was passiert. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren."

Er lächelte sie an, als er sie festhielt. „Du hast mich nie verloren." Er seufzte tief. „Okay, du kannst hier bleiben. Aber halt dich aus meinen Problemen heraus und ich hoffe, die Bälger werden das gleiche tun. Aber erzähl niemandem von unserem Treffen oder dass du weißt, dass ich hier bin."

„Ich verspreche es Vegeta." Sie lächelte traurig. Es war merkwürdig in diese kristallblauen Augen zu schauen, die so sehr wie ihre eigenen waren, und nicht in die kohlschwarzen Tiefen, die sie gewohnt war. „Ich liebe dich." Er erwiderte nur ein Lächeln und ging von ihr fort und verschwand in der Menge.

* * *

Jenny und Trunks kamen gerade aus einem Geschäft heraus, als sich Jennys Augen weiteten. Etwa fünfzig Meter von ihnen entfernt sah sie Bulma. Und sie küsste den gleichen Mann, der mit ihr zusammengestoßen war. Sie drehte sich um, um festzustellen, ob Trunks es auch gesehen hatte, doch ihr Ehemann war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Taschen und Kartons zu balancieren, als dass er irgendetwas bemerkte. Als sie wieder zu Bulma schaute, sah sie, dass sie sich getrennt hatten, doch sie waren sich noch nahe. Viel zu nahe! Ihr Stirne berührten sich! Sie konnte sehen, dass sie miteinander redeten, konnte allerdings wegen des Lärms im Einkaufszentrum nichts von dem Gespräch hören. Dann ließ er sie los und ging weg um in der Menge zu verschwinden. Und Bulma blickte ihm noch nach. Was zum Teufel war hier los?

„Jenny?", holte Trunks sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich glaube Mom ist da drüben."

„Ja." Sie fälschte ein Lächeln. Sie konnte Trunks unmöglich erzählen, was sie gesehen hatte. Sie musste erst mit Bulma sprechen. „Ich habe sie gesehen. Lass uns rübergehen."

Nachdem sie sich durch die Massen gekämpft hatten, kamen sie endlich dort an, wo Bulma noch stand. „Hey Mom! Na, was hast du dem armem Mann angetan?", fragte Trunks sie grinsend.

Bulma grinste im Vegetaischen Stil. „Ich habe ihm gezeigt, wo es langgeht."

Trunks lachte. „Ich bin mich sicher, dass du das getan hast."

Jenny lächelte besorgt. Ja, sie hatte ihm gezeigt, wo es langgeht, aber in einer anderen Art als sie denken sollten.

„Okay Ladies, habt ihr jetzt alles?", wollte Trunks wissen. „Weil, ihr wisst schon... diese Taschen sind nicht gerade leicht."

„Komm schon, Mr. Briefs. Du bist eine der stärksten Personen auf der Erde, also erzähl mir nicht, dass diese paar Taschen zu schwer für dich sind", verspottete Jenny ihn.

„Aber du bist stärker als ich und ich sehe nicht, wie du irgendwelche Taschen trägst...", jammerte Trunks.

„Nun, es ist deine Pflicht als mein Ehemann meine Taschen zu tragen", sagte Jenny grinsend und wandte sich zusammen mit Bulma zum gehen. „Aber keine Angst, wir können jetzt nach Hause."

„Dende sei Dank...", murmelte Trunks, als er den Frauen folgte. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so shoppingverrückt werden wirst, hätte ich nie um deine Hand angehalten." Jetzt wusste er, warum Joey und Michael immer sagten, dass sie mit Vegeta ein Termin zum trainieren hatten, wenn Jenny und die anderen shoppen gehen wollten. Und er war froh, dass er zu diesen Zeiten immer im Büro war. Dende, wie krank war das? Nun wünschte er sich im Büro zu sein, wenn er Zeit mit seiner Frau verbringen konnte!

* * *

„Das ist einfach verrückt...", sagte Alina ungläubig. Michael hatte ihr alles von Anfang an erzählt, von der Zerstörung vom Planeten Vegeta, bis zu dem Grund, wegen dem Faith versucht hatte ihn umzubringen.

„Aber es ist wahr...", hörten sie eine Stimme von der Tür kommen. Sie sahen beide auf. Es war Diana. „Alles was Michael dir gerade erzählt hat ist wahr. Ich kenne seine Eltern. Sie haben mit mir zusammen den Abschluss gemacht und Jenny hat an dem Tag die Welt gerettet. Michael, hast du ihr schon von dem Bund erzählt?"

„Bund?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Ja..." Michael kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Du musst wissen, dass wir einen Bund teilen, einen Saiyajinbund. Ich weiß nicht, wann es passiert ist, aber es hat sich zwischen uns ein Bund entwickelt. Dieser Bund ist viel reiner als Liebe. Wenn zwei Leute einen Bund besitzen bedeutet es, dass sie bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen bleiben werden. Es repräsentiert die Liebe und das Bedürfnis für den jeweils anderen. Wenn einer oder beide diesen Bund verleugnen, werden sie einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod erleiden. Allerdings bedeutet dieser Bund auch, dass man die Gefühle des Partners fühlen kann, oder wie du es das letzte Mal getan hast, dem Partner genug Kraft zu geben um jedes Hindernis zu überwinden, sogar den Tot." Er lächelte sie an. _‚Und wir können uns durch Gedanken unterhalten.'_

Alinas Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte gerade Michaels Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört, doch seine Lippen hatten sich nicht bewegt. Das war unmöglich. _‚Das ist der Bund'_, erzählte er ihr. _‚Du kannst mich in deinem Kopf hören und ich kann deine Gedanken lesen, wenn du es zulässt. Glaube mir und deiner Mutter. Es ist alles wahr. Ich liebe dich, Alina, und nichts kann das ändern.'_

„Versprichst du das?", fragte Alina laut.

Michael nickte, lehnte sich über und küsste sie sanft. „Du machst mich komplett."

„Es tut mir Leid euch zu stören." Sie blickten wieder auf und sahen jetzt Vegeta im Türrahmen stehen. „Balg, ich muss mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen. Es gibt Komplikationen."

Michael schaute Alina an, die ihn nur anlächelte, aufstand und zusammen mit ihrer Mutter das Zimmer verließ. „Natürlich, was ist los?", wollte er wissen.

„Deine Eltern sind hier. Zusammen mit Goten, Kakarotto, ihren Weibern und Bulma."

„Was?", fragte Michael erstaunt. „Aber ich kann ihre Kis nicht fühlen. Woher weißt du das?"

„Sie verstecken ihre Kis. Ich nehme an, dass sie euch überraschen wollten", erzählte Vegeta ihm. „Und ich sah sie heute im Einkaufszentrum. Ich habe Bulma getroffen und sie hat mich erkannt. Sie hat mir aber versprochen, dass sie niemandem erzählt, dass ich hier bin und ich habe ihr nichts von Faith oder von dir erzählt. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich einmischen. Sie könnten alles noch schlimmer machen, als es schon ist."

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Joey auch ihre Erklärung für Jack beendet und sie machten jetzt das Gästezimmer für ihn fertig. Doch während sie das taten, überschlugen Jacks Gedanken sich. Das war einfach unglaublich. Die Gerüchte über die Schule waren wahr. The Lost Warrior hatte sie im Kampf gegen Fieldner zerstört. Und der Lost Warrior war Joeys Mutter. Ihre Mutter war eine Außerirdische, von einer Rasse, die sich Saiyajins nennt, genauso wie ihr Vater. Das würde Joey auch zu einer Außerirdischen machen. Er hatte gesehen wie stark sie war und sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass er noch nicht einmal einen Bruchteil ihrer Kraft gesehen hätte. Und sie war eine Prinzessin. Und eine Außerirdische! Zusammen mit ihrer Schwester und ihrem Bruder, die beide momentan vermisst wurden. Joey tat ihm so Leid. Als sie ihm das letzte erzählt hatte, hatte er sehen können, wir kurz sie davor stand in Tränen auszubrechen. Er hatte sie noch nie vorher weinen sehen.

Noch nie.

Aber die Erklärung hielt da noch nicht auf. Nicht nur war sie eine Außerirdische, sie war auch noch die Tochter von Jenny und Tom - nein warte, was war sein echter Name? - Trunks Briefs, den Geschäftsführern von Capsule Corporation. Oh, und sie lebten normalerweise in einer anderen Dimension. Und seine beste Freund war eine Außerirdische.

„Meine beste Freundin ist eine Außerirdische...", sagte er noch immer ungläubig aber gleichzeitig aufgeregt.

Joey lachte. „Ja, Jack. Das hast du in den letzten zehn Minuten schon etwa hundert Mal gesagt. Und jedes Mal sag ich dir, dass es wahr ist. Nun, nicht ganz. Zwei meiner drei Großväter sind vollblütige Saiyajins, aber ich bin nur halb, genauso wie meine Eltern."

„Ist das nicht das gleiche?", fragte Jack sie grinsend. „Voll oder halb, was macht das schon? Außerirdischer ist Außerirdischer."

„Oh du!", rief sie lachend und warf mit einem Kissen nach ihm.

Er fing es ohne Probleme. „Hey! Ist das alles, was du draufhast? Nach dem, was du meinem Vater angetan hast, hätte ich gedacht, dass du stärker bist!"

Joey knurrte und griff ihn mit einem weiteren Kissen an und bald war die Kissenschlacht voll in Gange. Ein paar Minuten später lagen sie beide lachend und keuchend auf dem Bett. Jack strich eine Haarsträhne aus Joeys Gesicht und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Collin, weißt du was?"

„Was?", fragte sie, und sie konnte nicht wegschauen.

„Ich glaube, ich sehe in dir mehr als meine beste Freundin. Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt", beichtete er ihr sanft.

„Jack, ich..."

Er legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Pst, sag nichts." Er zog ihren Kopf näher und küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Joey legte ihre Arme um ihn, als sie den Kuss vertiefte. Es fühlte sich so gut an und sie hatte am Samstag nie die Möglichkeit, ihn zu Ende zu bringen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten, lagen sie einfach in fester Umarmung auf dem Bett, während Jack lässig mit einer Strähne von Joeys Haar spielte. „Ich liebe dich, Collin, ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Jack... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..."

„Sag, was dein Herz dir sagt. Du musst ihm einfach nur zuhören. Verberge nicht deine Gefühle, Collin. Das ist das schlimmste, was du tun kannst."

„Okay... Jack, ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch..."

Plötzlich setzte sich Jack auf. „Du liebst mich?", fragte er sie ungläubig.

„Nun... ich nehme an... ja?"

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Jacks Gesicht aus. „Sie liebt mich! Juchhu! Joey Collin liebt mich!" Er sprang vom Bett und zog Joey mit sich. Er umarmte sie fest und wirbelte sie herum.

„Jack! Lass mich runter!", rief Joey lachend und Jack gehorchte und setzte sie wieder auf ihre Füße, ließ sie jedoch noch nicht gehen

„Du ahnst nicht, wie lange ich schon darauf gewartet habe, dass du das sagst...", sagte er zu ihr, als er über die Wange strich. „Nun habe ich keine Angst mehr, weil ich weiß, dass alles gut wird und dass wir glücklich bis an unser Lebensende leben werden. Ich werde nie wieder zurück zu meinem Vater müssen und wir werden deine Schwester und deinen Bruder finden."

Er wollte sich gerade wieder überbeugen um sie zu küssen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Beide seufzten. „Jack, ich muss gehen. Grandma duscht gerade und Grandpa ist in der Garage. Ich bin in einer Minute wieder da. Vergiss nicht, was du tun wolltest."

Jack grinste sie an. „Als ob ich das vergessen könnte."

Joey zupfte ihren Zopf zurecht, als sie zur Tür ging und sie öffnete, doch sie war nicht auf diejenigen vorbereitetet, die auf der anderen Seite standen. „Dad? Mom?", fragte sie überrascht. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Ihre Eltern standen direkt vor ihr. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass sie in diese Dimension kommen würden, nachdem sie ihr erzählt hatten, dass sie bei Capsule Corporation so viel zu tun hatten. Niemals. Und nun waren sie hier.

„Hey Joey!", sagte Trunks bloß und drückte seine Jüngste fest. Er hatte sie fast ein halbes Jahr lang nicht gesehen und er hatte sie so sehr vermisst. Er hatte sein kleines Mädchen zurück und er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

„Dad?", fragte Joey noch immer verdutzt. Sie wagte es nicht und konnte sich auch nicht bewegen ohne ihre Energie zu erhöhen. Der Griff ihres Vaters war einfach zu stark. Warum hatten alle heute das Bedürfnis, sie so zu umarmen, dass sie fast erstickte? Nicht dass es sie so sehr störte, besonders nicht wenn Jack das tat, aber... „DAD!"

„Was?" Trunks kehrte wieder in die Realität zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie fest er seine Tochter eigentlich hielt. Er ließ sie sofort los und wurde ein wenig rot. „Tut mir Leid, Joey... Es ist nur... Wow! Bist du aber gewachsen!"

„Dad!", sagte Joey genervt.

Trunks zuckte zusammen. „Tut mir Leid... Aber ich habe dich fast ein halbes Jahr lang nicht gesehen und ich habe dich so vermisst."

„Joey", sagte Jenny, „sei nicht so hart zu deinem Vater." Sie ging zu ihrer Tochter und umarmte sie auch. „Du weißt, wie Saiyajinmänner sind", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu und ließ ihre Tochter dann los.

„Ich hab das gehört", grummelte Trunks, wobei sie in Lachen ausbrachen.

„Aber es ist wahr, Trunks", sagte Bulma nun. „Ich habe es oft genug bei Vegeta gesehen. Hallo Schatz!", begrüßte sie ihre Enkelin und umarmte sie.

„Hey Grandma!"

Jenny runzelte die Stirn, als Bulma Vegeta erwähnte. Sie redete als ob dieser Vorfall im Einkaufszentrum nie gewesen wäre.

* * *

Jack, der noch im Gästezimmer wartete, hörte Stimmen im Flur und fragte sich, warum Joey so lange brauchte um zu ihm zurückzukommen. Deshalb entschloss er sich nachzuschauen und ging von dem Gästezimmer in den Flur. Da sah er Joey zwischen zwei Frauen und einem Mann stehen, die ihm alle irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. Ihre Eltern! Er hatte Bilder von ihnen in ihren Schulbüchern gesehen, als sie über Capsule Corporation gesprochen hatten. Da er dieses Familienzusammentreffen nicht stören wollte, verschränkte er seine Arme und lehnte sich mit einer Schulter an die Wand um sie zu beobachten.

Trunks fühlte plötzlich eine weitere Gegenwart im Flur und blickte auf. Ein Junge im Alter seiner Tochter lehnte an einer Wand und beobachtete sie. Er hob eine Augenbraue und beäugte den Jungen von Kopf bis Fuß, als sein Beschützerinstinkt eintrat. „Joey, wer ist das?", fragte er mit einer tödlich ruhigen Stimme, wobei er seine Augen nicht von dem Jungen abwandte.

Jack bemerkte plötzlich, dass der Mann, To-, nein, Trunks Briefs ihn bemerkt hatte. Er merkte, wie er sich unter dem Blick wand. Er sah ihn an wie ein Raubtier seine Beute ansehen würde, bereit ihn anzuspringen. Er schluckte und plötzlich begann der nicht existierende Kragen an seinem T-Shirt ihn zu würgen. Dann hörte er die Frage. „Joey, wer ist das?"

Bevor Joey antworten konnte, sammelte Jack all seinen Mut und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Mein Name ist Jack, Sir, Mr. Briefs. Ich bin..." Er warf Joey einen hilflosen Blick zu, da er nicht wusste, ob er es wagen konnte, das auszusprechen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Dad... er ist... irgendwie... mein fester Freund?", sagte Joey unsicher und schaute wieder zu Jack und betete zu Dende oder was immer für ein Gott auf dieser Erde war, dass er ihren Vater davon abhalten würde, ihn anzugreifen und zu verscheuchen. Aber Moment, das war Jack, über den sie nachdachte. Er würde niemals weglaufen, oder? Und falls ihr Vater ihn angriff, war da noch immer ihre Mutter, die ihn aufhalten konnte.

„Fester Freund", sagte Trunks ruhig und er wandte seinen Blick noch immer nicht von Jack ab. „Junge, komm her."

„J-ja Sir." Jack gehorchte und trat näher an sie heran, obwohl er nicht wusste, was er zu erwarten hatte. „Es ist eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen, Sir, Mr. Briefs, Prinz Trunks, Sir", stotterte Jack und verbeugte sich ein wenig. Gott, er war noch nie vorher so nervös gewesen. Der allmächtige Geschäftsführer von Capsule Corporation und der Prinz der Saiyajins stand vor ihm. Wo war der freche, selbstbewusste Jack, der er mal war? Er brauchte ihn jetzt!

Trunks sah ihn erstaunt an. „Prinz Trunks? Woher weißt du...?"

„Nun, Sir, Joey hat mir von Ihnen erzählt, Sir..."

„Joey hat es dir erzählt?"

„Trunks, lass den armen Jungen", sagte Jenny und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du erinnerst mich so sehr an Gohan, ich kann es kaum glauben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Joey uns erzählen wird, warum Jack über uns Bescheid weiß." Sie wandte sich dann Jack zu und lächelte. „Hi Jack! Ich bin Jenny, Joeys Mutter. Es ist nett, dich kennen zu lernen." Sie streckte dem Jungen ihre Hand entgegen.

Er sah sie zögerlich an, nahm sie aber schließlich. „Es ist auch nett, Sie kennen zu lernen." Er ließ den Atem aus, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn die letzten Sekunden angehalten hatte. Das warme Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Joeys Mutter war das totale Gegenteil von dem Blick auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters.

„Wartet mal...", sagte Bulma plötzlich. „Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass dieser Junge Joeys fester Freund ist?"

„Ja, nehm ich an", antwortete Jack, der sich plötzlich nicht mehr so ungemütlich fühlte.

„Oh!", kreischte Bulma. „Unser kleines Mädchen hat einen Freund! Wer hätte das gedacht bevor sie hierher gekommen war! Ich werde Uroma!"

„GRANDMA!"

„MOM!"

„BULMA!"

„Joey, was ist das da unten für ein Lärm?", fragte Mrs. Collin als sie die Treppe herunterkam und dann die drei Besucher sah. „Oh mein Gott! Jenny!" Sie ging die letzten paar Stufen hinunter und umarmte ihre Tochter fest. „Was macht ihr hier? Ich dachte Capsule würde euch nicht kommen lassen!"

„Hi Mom! Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte Jenny lächelnd. "Gohan und Videl waren so nett um sich um Capsule zu kümmern, während wir fort sind."

„Das ist nett von ihnen. Oh, ich sehe, ihr habt Jack schon getroffen", bemerkte Mrs. Collin. „Jenny, Trunks, ihr könnt auf eure Jüngste stolz sein. Sie hatte den Mut diesen Jungen von seinem misshandelnden Vater zu retten. Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass er bei uns Leben kann, bis wir eine andere Lösung finden und wir vor Gericht gehen."

„Grandma! Das war nichts Besonderes. Jacks Vater war ein besoffener Schwächlich und ich musste meinem Freund helfen."

„Hat er dich geschlagen?", fragte Trunks Jack in Bezug auf sein blaues Auge.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Jack, der sich unter Trunks Blick noch immer nicht ganz wohl fühlte.

„Wie lange schon?"

„Samstag war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass er mich geschlagen hat, Sir."

Plötzlich zogen sich Trunks Lippen zu einem verständnisvollen und beruhigenden Lächeln. „Keine Angst, Junge. Wir werden dir helfen so gut wir können. Du wirst nie wieder zu deinem Vater zurückmüssen. Und wenn er sich jemals wieder an dir vergreift, werde ich mich persönlich um ihn kümmern."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jack ungläubig. Der gleiche Mann, der ihm vor wenigen Minuten so viel Angst eingejagt hatte, bot ihm jetzt seine Hilfe an.

„Natürlich", sagte Jenny und lächelte zuversichtlich. „Aber lasst uns doch jetzt ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Wir müssen doch nicht hier im Flur stehen. Und dann könnt ihr uns alles erzählen, zum Beispiel was Faith und Michael machen. Haben sie sich wieder gestritten? Ich kann nämlich keines von ihren Kis spüren."

Joey zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte das fast vergessen. Wie konnte sie ihren Eltern sagen, dass ihrem Bruder wahrscheinlich etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen war? „Nun Mom...", begann sie unsicher. „Faith versteckt schon seit ein paar Wochen ihr Ki und keiner weiß warum. Und, nun, Michaels Ki... wie soll ich's sagen... ist Samstagnacht auf einmal verschwunden.

* * *

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Alina Michael. Nachdem er und Vegeta miteinander gesprochen hatten, war er ohne ein Wort im Gästezimmer verschwunden. Sie folgte ihm besorgt und fand ihn vor seinem Fenster, als er auf die Winterlandschaft hinausschaute. Es lag noch immer Schnee und Eisblumen waren am Fenster, was ihnen eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf die Natur präsentierte.

„Meine Eltern sind hier. Zusammen mit meinem Onkel Goten, meiner Tante Shana und meinen Großeltern Goku, ChiChi und Bulma. Vegeta hat Bulma heute im Einkaufszentrum getroffen und sie hat ihn erkannt, ihm aber auch versprochen, niemandem davon zu erzählen, dass er hier ist", erzählte Michael ihr bedächtig. Es war noch immer merkwürdig, dass sie über alles Bescheid wusste.

„Wirklich? Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich werde mich versteckt halten bis Vegeta und ich wissen, was zu tun ist. Wir werden ihnen nicht von Faith oder Planet V erzählen. Nach Buu hatte Faith angefangen, gegen sie zu rebellieren und wenn sie weiß, dass sie hier sind, könnte das alles noch schlimmer machen. Bis jetzt habe ich noch Hoffnung, dass wir Faith zurückbringen können. Ich will nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Ich kann es nicht."

„Michael, um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass für Faith noch Hoffnung besteht. Ich meine, schau dich an. Sie hat versucht dich umzubringen und war fast erfolgreich gewesen. Ich weiß, es klingt hart, aber ich glaube, dass du keine andere Wahl hast als gegen sie zu kämpfen", sagte Alina ehrlich zu ihm, obwohl sie wusste, dass diese Worte ihn verletzten würden.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Alina!", schrie Michael fast. „Faith ist meine Zwillingsschwester, meine andere Hälfte! Ich kann ihr nicht wehtun! Ich kann es nicht! Ich könnte mit dem Wissen nicht leben! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Faith mich nicht töten wollte! Sie musste gewusst haben, dass das Gift mich nicht umbringt, sie musste es gewusst haben...", sagte er jetzt in einem leisen Flüstern.

„Nein! Vielleicht verstehe ich es nicht! Aber du musst auch an die Folgen denken! Sie hat schon einmal versucht, dich zu töten, und hatte es fast geschafft! Du hast nur überlebt, weil du kein Mensch bist. Selbst wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass du überleben würdest, so hat sie doch immer noch das Messer in deinen Körper gejagt", sagte Alina mit ungewohnter Strenge. „Du denkst, du weißt was du tust. Du denkst, du hast die Kontrolle. Dass du sie zurückbringen kannst. Du hast noch zuviel Vertrauen in sie. Und genau dieses Vertrauen könnte Unschuldige töten." Sie seufzte. Sie konnte in Michael den Konflikt spüren. Er wollte seiner Schwestern helfen, aber auch die Welt retten. „Denk darüber nach. Aber denk bitte daran, dass, egal was du tust oder was passiert, ich immer für dich da sein werde."

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit saßen Diana und Vegeta in der Küche. „Aha, Jenny und Trunks sind also hier... Und Ihre Frau hat Sie erkannt", sagte Diana nachdenklich. Vegeta nickte nur. "Ist das nicht gut? Ich meine, mehr Kämpfer?"

„Nein, sie würden mir bloß in die Quere kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von ihnen in der Lage ist gegen Faith zu kämpfen. Ihre Gefühle würden sie abhalten. Sie würden nicht in der Lage sein, dem Mädchen wehzutun. Ich muss eine andere Möglichkeit finden. Der Junge glaubt noch immer, dass wir sie zurückbringen können, doch ich glaube, dass unsere Chancen das zu tun sehr gering sind. Sie hat gesehen und probiert, was es bedeutet, böse zu sein. Und so wie es aussieht, mag sie es."

„Aber sollten Sie nicht zumindest Ihrer Frau erzählen, was los ist?", schlug Diana vor. „Ich meine, damit sie die anderen informieren kann, in dem Fall dass etwas unerwartetes oder schlechtes passiert?"

„Sie könnten Recht haben. Die Idee ist nicht so schlecht. Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht?", gab Vegeta uncharakteristischerweise zu. Nicht zum ersten Mal schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er wirklich viel zu viel Zeit unter den Menschen verbrachte.

„Sie haben momentan einfach zu viel im Kopf. Werden Sie ihr Bescheid sagen?"

Er nickte. „Das werde ich."

* * *

Bulma hörte zu, genauso wie ihr Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter, als Joey und ihre Großmutter ihnen die Geschichte erzählten. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie war bestürzt. Und sie konnte auch die ungläubigen Blicke auf den Gesichtern der anderen beiden sehen. Michaels Ki war verschwunden und er war unauffindbar. Und an dem Ort, wo Joey Michael zuletzt hatte fühlen können, war Blut. Aber Michael war ein Saiyajin. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Das war unmöglich. Kein menschliches Wesen hätte ihn verletzen können. Doch was hatte Vegeta ihr erzählt? Er konnte die Kinder nicht aus den Schwierigkeiten heraushalten und es war hier für sie nicht sicher? Aber was hatte er damit gemeint? War es wegen Michaels Verschwinden? Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihn fragen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht kontaktieren. Seine mentale Wand war aufgebaut.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _‚Weib?'_

Sie blinzelte. _‚Vegeta? Bist du das?'_

Sie konnte ihn schmunzeln hören. _‚Dummes Weib. Natürlich bin ich das! Oder gibt es noch jemanden, der so mit dir sprechen kann?'_

Bulma spürte wieder, wie sich die Wut in ihr aufbaute. Er hatte immer diese Wirkung auf sie. _‚DU! Was willst du?'_, fragte sie ihn ziemlich unfreundlich, bereit sich zu fetzen. Diese Streitereien hatte sie so sehr vermisst.

_‚Ich muss mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen. Heute Abend'_, sagte er nun ziemlich ernst zu ihr. _‚Komm zu dem Ort, du weißt wohin. Ich werde dort auf dich warten. Um sechs, okay?'_

_‚Okay, aber warum willst du mit mir reden?'_ Doch er hatte die Verbindung schon wieder unterbrochen. Was war hier los? Vegeta klang so dringlich. Bulma begann langsam zu glauben, dass er wusste, was vor sich ging. Warum Michael verschwunden war und warum Faith darauf nicht reagierte. Sie schaute zur Uhr. Es war drei, das hieß, sie musste noch drei weitere Stunden warten, bis sie Vegeta endlich wiedertreffen würde.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. „Wer kann das sein?", wollte Jenny wissen.

„Oh scheiße!", fluchte Mrs. Collin. „Das hab ich total vergessen. Mr. Wordman wollte mit mir und Joey sprechen." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Warum sollte Mr. Wordman hierher kommen?", fragte Jenny verwirrt.

„Nun, Mom... Ich hab doch erzählt, dass ich in den letzten Tagen nach Michael gesucht hab und, nun... dafür musste ich die Schule schwänzen und ich hatte niemandem davon erzählt."

„Okay, dann nehme ich an, wird es für ihn eine ziemliche Überraschung sein, herauszufinden, dass wir deine Eltern sind..."

„Keine Angst, das ist es nicht...", hörten sie eine Stimme von der Tür kommen. „Ich hatte schon herausgefunden, dass Joey eure Tochter ist, als sie vor Wut eine Tür aus den Angeln gebrochen hatte... Aber erst einmal, hallo Jenny, Trunks. Es ist schön, euch wiederzusehen. Oder sollte ich lieber Mr. und Mrs. Briefs sagen?", fragte Mr. Wordman lächelnd.

„Nein, Trunks und Jenny sind schon okay. Hallo Mr. Wordman", sagte Trunks und die beiden Männer schüttelten die Hände.

„Okay... Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich nicht noch mehr privat mit euch plaudern kann, aber ich habe keine Zeit. Ich muss auch noch zu J—" Erst in diesem Moment, als Mr. Wordman sich umschaute, bemerkte er Jack auf dem Sofa an der Wand sitzen. „Oh mein Gott, Jack! Was ist mit dir passiert?"

* * *

Im Untergrund von Planet V fühlte Faith sich bereits wie zu Hause. Sie konnte dank des Ki-Schildes dort soviel trainieren wie sie wollte, ohne ihr Ki zu verbergen. Natürlich musste sie es immer auf einem _menschlichen_ Niveau halten, aber immerhin konnten die anderen Saiyajins sie nicht finden. Außerdem begannen die Arbeiter dort,sobaldsie gehört hatten, dass sie ihre zukünftige Königin sein würde,ihr tiefenRespekt zu zeigen. Diese Position gab ihr, was sie immer wollte.

Macht.

In den letzten Tagen, als sie alles für den Plan vorbereiteten, hatte Faith nicht einen Gedanken an die Geschehnisse des vorherigen Wochenendes verschwendet. Robin war noch immer ziemlich barsch zu ihr, doch sie konnte seine verlangenden Augen auf sich spüren und er hatte einmal sogar mit ihr gesprochen. Aber nur um herauszufinden, woher sie das Tattoo auf ihrem Schulterblatt hatte. Doch anstatt ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen, log sie und sagte, sie hätte dieses Symbol in einem Tattooshop gesehen und es sofort gemocht. Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr die Geschichte abkaufte, aber er fragte nicht weiter nach und Faith glaubte, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war.

Und heute würden sie mit ihrem Plan beginnen. Doch gerade an diesem Tag fühlte Faith sich nicht so gut. Nun, sie fühlte sich schon die ganze Woche ein wenig kränklich und schwach, doch sie hatte es geschafft, es zu ignorieren, obwohl es ihr gewaltige Kraft kostete. Allerdings machte sie damit weiter, weil nämlich am Anfang des Tages Robin ihr befohlen hatte, zu ihm zu kommen und hier war sie nun, in dem Saiyajinkampfanzug gekleidet, den Evania ihr gegeben hatte, und ging, nachdem er sie gerufen hatte, zu Robins Büro im Untergrund. Und sie wollte nicht die Chance verpassen, als seine zukünftige Königin bei der ersten Übernahme dabei zu sein. Sie fühlte sich noch immer stark genug, um diesen Planeten zu übernehmen. Sie war immerhin der stärkste lebende Saiyajin und eine Prinzessin.

Ohne überhaupt zu klopfen trat sie in das Büro und bemerkte, dass Evania schon da war. „Hey Robin, du wolltest mit mir sprechen?", fragte sie lässig und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir in wenigen Minuten aufbrechen werden und du nicht mitkommen wirst", sagte er zu ihr, ohne irgendein Gefühl auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

„WAS?", rief sie. „WARUM?"

„Faith, ich habe dich während der letzten Tage beobachtet. Du siehst krank und müde aus und ich will nicht, dass das der Grund ist, wegen dem wir versagen. Ich weiß, du bist stark, aber in deinem jetzigen Zustand würdest du uns nur belasten." Er ging auf sie zu und zog sie vom Stuhl hoch. „Aber keine Angst, sobald du wieder fit bist, nehme ich dich mit." Er drückte sie an seine Brust und küsste sie hart.

Faith war von seiner Handlung zuerst zu erstaunt um sich fortzureißen, als er jedoch den Kuss abbrach, ohrfeigte sie ihn, sodass sein Scouter zu Boden fiel, und funkelte ihn böse an. Doch Robin ignorierte sie einfach grinsend, hob seinen Scouter auf und verließ das Büro. Faith und Evania waren nun alleine.

Faith knurrte, als sie die Tür anstarrte, mit Evania direkt hinter ihr. Niemand wagte es, ihr so etwas anzutun, der Prinzessin der Saiyajins. Niemand. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste, als sie die Kotrolle über ihre Wut verlor und ihre Augen plötzlich rot wurden und ihr Ki in nicht einmal einer Sekunde zu neuen Höhen schoss. Evanias Scouter explodierte, bevor er überhaupt den Power Level anzeigen konnte.

Von dem explodierenden Scouter erschrocken, stieß Evania einen kurzen Schrei aus und erlangte Faiths Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drehte sich um, ihre Augen wieder normal, und wurde ohnmächtig.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war Robin am anderen Ende des Komplexes angekommen, bereit aufzubrechen und schaltete seinen Scouter ein, gerade in dem Moment, als er begann zu piepen. Jemand wollte mit ihm sprechen. „Ja?", sagte er ziemlich genervt, da seine Abreise verspätet wurde.

„Robin, ich bin's, Kev. Wir hatten gerade ein extrem, und ich meine einen wirklich extrem hohen Power Level auf unseren Monitor, der irgendwo von Planet V kam."

„Wie hoch war er?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, sind unsere Sensoren explodiert..."

„Dann müssen sie defekt gewesen sein. Es existieren keine Power Level, die so hoch sind um die Sensoren zu zerstören. Finde heraus, was los ist und ich kümmere mich darum, wenn ich zurück bin", sagte er zu ihm und kappte die Verbindung. „Dumme Menschen...", murrte er, bevor er losflog.

* * *

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit saßen Ryan, John und Mary in der Mensa von dem Wohnheim der Jungs, aßen zu Mittag und redeten miteinander. Nun, Mary und John redeten miteinander. Ryan fühlte sich nicht gut und schaffte es kaum, seinen Freunden oder dem Essen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war, aber seit Faith – allein daran zu denken gab ihm das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand sein Herz aus der Brust riss – an diesem besonderen Sonntagmorgen gegangen war, fühlte er sich total dreckig. Schon wieder. Solange er mit ihr zusammengewesen war, war alles in Ordnung gewesen. Er hatte sich so gut wie noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Aber seit diesem Tag rebellierte sein Magen, er war ständig müde und schwach und seit er heute aufgewacht war, war ihm auch die ganze Zeit schwindelig. Und die Stelle an seinem Hals brannte wie Feuer. Was hatte sie ihm angetan?

„Hey Ryan", holte John ihn in die Realität zurück. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Was? Oh, ich bin okay...", log er schwach und langte unbewusst mit seiner Hand zu der Stelle unter seinem Rollkragenpullover.

„Oh nein, mein Lieber!", sagte Mary besorgt. „Du bist nicht okay. Schon seit Wochen nicht und es scheint nur schlimmer zu werden. Du solltest zu seinem Arzt gehen. Und warum reibst du immer an deinem Hals?"

„Was?", fragte Ryan verwirrt, als er jetzt erst bemerkte, was er tat. „Oh, das ist nichts... wirklich..." Er versuchte überzeugend zu klingen, doch Mary schaffte es, seinen Kragen hinunterzuziehen und einen Blick auf die Stelle zu werfen.

„Oh mein Gott... John, schau her!", verlangte sie. „Ryan! Was ist passiert? Was hat dich gebissen?"

„Ich nehme an, die Frage sollte lauten ‚Wer hat dich gebissen?'", sagte John. „Diese Narbe sind ziemlich menschlich aus."

Ryan seufzte. Nun musste er es ihnen erzählen. Sie würden nicht damit aufhören, ihn zu nerven, bis er ihnen alles erzählt hatte. „Faith hat mich gebissen, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten...", sagte er so leise wie möglich.

„WAS?", riefen seine beiden Freunde zur gleichen Zeit. „WANN?"

„Samstagabend."

Mary warf ihre Hände ungläubig hoch. „Sie hat dir das angetan nachdem ihr zwei... letzten Samstag... Oh mein Gott..."

„Wer hat wem was nach was letzten Samstag angetan?", fragte Chris, als er zu der Gruppe stieß. Er hatte nach Mary gesucht. Er hatte sie vermisst, da er sie aufgrund ihrer erfolglosen Suche nach Faith und Michael in den letzten Tagen nicht sehen konnte. Er nahm einen Apfel von Marys Teller, biss hinein, murmelte etwas wie ‚Hallo Schatz' zu Mary, küsste sie auf die Wange und setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben sie.

„Faith hat Ryan gebissen, nachdem sie letzten Samstag Sex hatten", informierte John in kurz.

Dieser Kommentar überraschte Chris vollkommen, sodass er sich an dem Apfel verschluckte und anfing zu husten. Das war das letzte, was er erwartet hatte. Aber das musste bedeuten... „Wartet mal ne Sekunde...", sagte er, als er wieder atmen konnte. „Ihr sprecht von Faith, wie in meiner Cousine Faith, richtig?"

„Jaa...", sagte Ryan zögerlich, da er nicht wusste, was er aus Chris Reaktion schließen sollte.

„Und sie hat dich gebissen." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch Ryan nickte. „Wo?" Der Junge sagte nichts, sondern rollte nur seinen Kragen herunter und zeigte ihm die Narbe. „Oh mein Gott...", konnte der Halbsaiyajin nur sagen. „Warum? Wie?"

Ryan seufzte wieder. „Samstagabend, als ich durch die Straßen gefahren war, hatte ich sie ihm Schnee laufen sehen. Sie hatte keinen Mantel oder so an und sie sah aus, als ob sie fror. Ich hielt an und fragte sie, ob ich sie irgendwo hinbringen konnte, doch sie sagte nichts. Deshalb bot ich ihr an, sie erst zu mir zu fahren, bis ihre Kleidung getrocknet ist und dass ich sie dann zu ihrem Wohnheim bringen würde. Sie sah so verletzlich und ängstlich aus, und ich wollte ihr nur helfen. Plötzlich fing sie an zu weinen und ich habe sie umarmt... Und dann habe ich wohl das schlimmste getan... Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie liebe und wir haben uns geküsst und dann ist es einfach passiert..."

„Es ist einfach passiert?", fragte Chris fast außer sich. „'tschuldigung, ich meine, Faith lässt Dinge nicht einfach passieren..."

„Vielleicht war es der Vollmond am Samstag... Manchmal lässt er Menschen verrückte Sachen anstellen", sagte John.

„Der Vollmond", sagte Chris bedächtig. Der Vollmond, das könnte sein... Aber seine Eltern hatten ihm mal erzählt, dass Saiyajins nur auf den Vollmond reagieren und sich paaren, wenn sie einen Bund teilten oder sich liebten. Aber konnte das sein? Ausgerechnet Ryan und Faith? Das war einfach unglaublich. Nun, sie hatten Sex gehabt und Faith hatte ihn als ihres markiert. Also musste sie etwas für ihn empfinden. Er sah zu Ryan auf, gerade rechtzeitig, als seine Augen im Kopf zurückrollten und er vom Stuhl glitt. „Oh Scheiße!"

„Ryan!", rief Mary, und Chris und John waren sofort an seiner Seite.

„Chris, hilf mir. Wir müssen ihn zu unserem Zimmer bringen." Der Saiyajin nickte und zusammen brachten sie ihn hoch. Glücklicherweise waren nicht mehr viele Schüler da. Die meisten von ihnen waren über die Weihnachtsfeiertage nach Hause gegangen.

Nachdem sie ihn zu Bett gebracht hatten, lief Mary nervös in dem Zimmer auf und ab, während John auf einem Stuhl saß und Chris an der Wand lehnte und Ryan besorgt anschaute. Nun wusste er es. Sie hatten einen Bund geformt. Und Faith verleugnete ihn. Aber warum? Erst schlief sie mit ihm und dann rannte sie weg? Das klang nicht nach Faith. Die Faith, die er kannte, bekam nie Angst. Niemals.

„Wir müssen einen Arzt rufen", sagte Mary plötzlich.

Chris legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulte rund zog sie in seine Arme. „Nein, kein Arzt. Er könnte nichts tun... Frag mich nicht, woher ich das weiß, aber die einzige Person, die er braucht, ist Faith…" Verdammt, Faith! Wo war sie?

* * *

„Vegeta, kann ich mit dir sprechen?", fragte Michael den Saiyajinprinzen, als er hinunter in die Küche kam. Nachdem Alina versucht hatte, ihn zu Sinnen zu bringen, hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen, damit Michael alleine über das nachdenken konnte, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Und er hatte lange nachgedacht und war zu einer Entscheidung gelangt.

„Was willst du, Junge?" Vegeta äugte Michael. Er hatte einen ernsten und bestimmten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und seine Augen waren viel dunkler geworden und nun fast schwarz. Worüber er auch immer reden wollte, er hatte mit sich selbst darum gekämpft.

„Alina und ich haben miteinander geredet. Über Faith. Und ich habe etwas beschlossen. Ich will Planet V zerstören und ich werde alles Nötige dazu tun. Ich will Faith noch immer auf unsere Seite zurückbringen, doch sobald sie wissentlich jemanden verletzt oder Unschuldige tötet, werde ich gegen sie kämpfen. Selbst wenn das bedeutet, bis einer von uns stirbt", sagte Michael zu ihm mit einer ruhigen Stimme. „So schwer es mir auch fällt, es zuzugeben, aber Hunderte, Tausende, wenn nicht sogar Millionen unschuldige Leben sind wichtiger als das Leben meiner Schwester."

Vegeta nickte traurig. „Du hast Recht. Doch es gibt immer noch das Problem, dass Faith stärker ist als wir alle…"

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dass wir sie besiegen können", sagte er. „Bevor sie versucht hatte, mich umzubringen, erzählte sie mir, dass sie an dem Tag im Training an ihrem Limit gewesen war und sich noch nicht wieder vollständig erholt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie ihre ganze Kraft benutzen kann, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es begrenzt ist und dann sind wir dran."

Vegeta musste ihm zustimmen. Wenn das stimmte, dann hatten sie wirklich eine Chance. Aber er war besorgt. Er mochte es nicht, wie Michael sprach. Er war ruhig, zu ruhig und seine Stimme war einfach kalt und gefühllos. Er hatte scheinbar all seine Gefühle blockiert, um gegen Faith kämpfen zu können.

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Vegeta", sagte Michael mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich bin okay. Aber ich muss anfangen vernünftig zu denken. Ich meine, ich will sie noch immer zurück. Sie ist immerhin meine Schwester. Aber wenn meine Gefühle für Faith die Oberhand gewinnen, werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, irgendwas zu tun. Und ich will nicht, dass andere Menschen verletzt werden...", sagte er zu Vegeta und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Treppe.

„Ich verstehe. Aber ich wollte dich wissen lassen, dass ich mich heute Abend mit Bulma treffe. Ich werde ihr alles erzählen, damit sie für den Fall, das die Situation außer Kontrolle gerät, die anderen informieren kann."

* * *

Faith wachte langsam auf. Sie bemerkte, dass sie auf einem Bett lag, doch wie war sie dahin gekommen? Und warum war sie hier? Was war geschehen? Langsam fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Robin, dieses Arsch! Sie setzte sich jäh auf, presste jedoch ihre Hand gegen ihre Stirn, als ihr wieder schwindelig wurde. „Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte sie leise.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Es war Evania. „Oh, du bist wach...", sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie ging zu dem Bett hinüber und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl daneben. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Noch ein bisschen schwindelig, aber sonst okay..." Faith sah zu dem anderen Mädchen auf und bemerkte, dass sie einen blauen Fleck an ihrer linken Schläfe hatte. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Mein Scouter ist explodiert. Ich weiß nicht, warum... Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig", sagte sie ernsthaft. „Ich wollte mit dir darüber reden, warum du ohnmächtig geworden bist."

„Ich hab mir so 'ne ziemlich nervige Grippe eingefangen, nehm ich an", sagte Faith lässig. Obwohl es ihr noch immer seltsam vorkam, dass ein Saiyajin krank werden konnte. „Sie stört mich schon seit einiger Zeit."

„Aber sie scheint in der letzten Woche schlimmer geworden zu sein." Evania atmete einmal tief durch. „Als Robin dir von uns erzählt hat, hat er da auch den Saiyajinbund erwähnt?"

„Saiyajinbund?", fragte Faith verwirrt. Natürlich wusste sie von dem Saiyajinbund, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Evania ihr damit sagen wollte.

„Der Saiyajinbund ist eine Verbindung zwischen einem Saiyajin und seinem Partner. Beide Partner können mit dem anderen einen Bund haben, doch er könnte auch einseitig sein. Wenn einer von ihnen den Bund verleugnet, leiden beide Partner und sterben wahrscheinlich. Das gleiche gilt für den einseitigen Bund, nur dass nur der Partner, der den Bund hat, leiden wird, wenn er zurückgewiesen wird, während der andere gar nichts fühlt", erklärte Evania.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Ich glaube, dass du an Robin gebunden bist, doch er nicht an dich, deshalb fühlst du dich nicht so gut. Er hat dich in den letzten Tagen zurückgewiesen und es für dich wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Hör zu", sagte Faith genervt zu ihr, als sie aufstand. „Ich will nichts von diesem Saiyajinbund hören. Ich bin an niemanden gebunden. Verstehst du? Nicht an Robin, nicht an…" Sie stoppte sich selbst, bevor sie etwas Falsches sagen konnte und ging zur Tür.

„Faith, bitte...", flehte Evania fast und das andere Mädchen hielt an, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. „Meine Mutter war an meinen Vater gebunden, doch er nicht an sie. Wir haben sie leiden gesehen und sie war deswegen gestorben. Bitte, glaub mir."

„Wie auch immer", Faith klang gelangweilt. „Deine Mutter war schwach. Ich muss jetzt trainieren. Bis später."

Evania schaute der zukünftigen Partnerin von ihrem Bruder nach. Sie konnte erkennen, dass sie versuchte etwas zu verbergen, aber was? Sie wusste, dass Faith sich selbst unterbrochen hatte, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie an niemanden gebunden war. Nicht an Robin und nicht an...? Was wollte sie sagen? Robin war der einzige, mit dem sie einen Bund haben konnte. Neben ihr und ihrem Bruder waren keine anderen Saiyajins am Leben. Und wie konnte sie sagen, dass ihre Mutter schwach war? Ihre Mutter war die erste, die sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hatte.

* * *

Im Gravitationsraum verprügelte Faith gnadenlos einen Sandsack. Sie wünschte, sie könnte die Gravitation anschalten, doch das würde verdächtig aussehen. Mit einem Rundtritt schleuderte sie den Sack zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie ging zur der Wand, setzte sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken daran. Sie begrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Saiyajins wurden nicht krank. Aber Evania konnte nicht Recht haben. Weder zur Robin, noch zu... Ryan. Gott, sie hat mit dem Jungen das getan, was sie mit Robin nicht tun konnte. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Und sie hatte ihn als ihren markiert.

Was war los mit ihr!

Verdammt! Warum konnte sie Ryan nicht umbringen? Sie hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle. Warum also konnte sie ihre verdammten Gefühle nicht kontrollieren? Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie verweichlichen... Aber sie war die Prinzessin der Saiyajins, Enkelin von Vegeta! Sie konnte nicht verweichlichen! Sie war stark! Sie war eine Kriegerin! Sie konnte und(!) erlaubte es sich nicht, jemandem zu verfallen und mit jemandem einen Bund zu formen!

Knurrend stand sie auf und fing an, mit einem unsichtbaren Gegner zu kämpfen. Sie musste aufhören, über diese unwichtigen Sachen nachzudenken!

* * *

Chris, John und Mary saßen schweigend im Zimmer von John und Ryan. Während der letzten halben Stunde hatte niemand etwas gesagt. Mary hatte sich beruhigt, war aber noch immer sehr um Ryan besorgt. John schien auch ziemlich aufgewühlt zu sein. Sie wussten beide nicht, was mit ihrem Freund nicht in Ordnung war, doch Mary könnte schwören, dass Chris etwas wusste. Er hatte zu ihnen etwas darüber gesagt, dass Ryan Faith brauchte, aber sie wusste nicht, was er damit meinte. Was zum Teufel war hier los?

Plötzlich begann Ryan aufzuwachen und sie waren alle sofort an seiner Seite. Als er seine Augen öffnete, versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war. Er hatte seinen Freunden erzählt, dass er mit Faith geschlafen hatte und dann hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren, aber warum? Stöhnend versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, doch Chris drückte ihn sanft zurück. „Steh noch nicht auf. Du musst dich ausruhen", sagte er zu ihm.

„Oh Gott, ich fühl mich total scheiße..."

„Du siehst auch richtig scheiße aus...", sagte John mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Mensch, hast du uns einen Schrecken eingejagt. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Einfach so ohnmächtig zu werden?"

„Tut mir Leid, euch zu unterbrechen", sagte Chris, „aber jetzt, da er wach ist, muss ich los. Es gibt da so ein paar Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Tut mir den Gefallen und lasst ihn nicht aus dem Bett, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig ist."

„Natürlich", antwortete John.

„Okay." Er ging zu Mary, legte seine Hände um ihre Wangen und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich."

Er wollte gehen, doch Mary ergriff seinen Arm. „Warte. Ich komme mit dir."

„Nein, es tut mir Leid, aber das geht nicht..."

„Oh doch, du wirst mich mitnehmen!"; sagte sie streng und fügte dann flüsternd hinzu, sodass nur er es hören konnte: „Chris Fehr, du weißt etwas wichtiges, ich weiß es. Du hast ein Geheimnis! Erzähl's mir!"

Chris seufzte. Es war scheinbar soweit. "Okay, komm mit. Ich versuche Will anzurufen und dann werden wir zu meinen Großeltern fahren."

Nur wenige Minuten später saßen sie in Chris Auto und waren auf dem Weg zu seinen Großeltern. Er hatte gerade versucht, seinen Bruder auf dem Handy anzurufen, doch er hatte nicht geantwortet und nun hatte er die Nummer von seinen Großeltern gewählt, um ihnen Bescheid zu sagen, dass er auf dem Weg war. Er hatte Mary noch nichts erzählt, doch er konnte spüren, dass sie unruhig wurde. Vielleicht formten sie doch einen Bund.

In diesem Moment hörte er jemanden auf seinen Anruf antworten. Da er zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, bemerkte er nur, dass die Stimme nicht zu seinen Großeltern gehört, dachte darüber jedoch nicht weiter nach. „Öhm, hallo... Hier ist Chris... Ist mein Großvater oder meine Großmutter zu Hause?" Die männliche und irgendwie bekannte Stimme bat ihn zu warten und wenige Sekunden später war seine kichernde Großmutter am Apparat. „Hey Grandma! Ich bin's, Chris. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich auf dem Weg zu euch bin und jemanden mitbringe… Wen? Meine Freundin Mary..." Er hörte, wie seine Großmutter das jemandem, wahrscheinlich seinem Großvater, erzählte und er hörte ein quiekendes Geräusch. „Grandma? Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?... Oh, okay… nur ein paar Gäste…" Plötzlich piepste sein Handy. „Sorry, Grandma, aber jemand ruft mich an. Wir werden in ein paar Minuten da sein. Tschüß!" Dann drückte er einen Knopf auf seinem Handy und beantwortete den anderen Anruf. „Hallo?... Oh, du bist's... Hör zu, Will, etwas wichtiges ist passiert… Nein, ich hab noch immer nicht den blassesten Schimmer… Will, hör bitte zu… Ich fahre jetzt zu Grandma und Grandpa… Treff mich dort… Okay, bis gleich!"

„Chris, bitte, was ist los?", fragte Mary besorgt.

„Ich werde es dir erzählen, versprochen, aber nicht jetzt... Wenn wir bei meinen Großeltern sind..." _Und wenn die Gäste weg sind_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Wieder ein paar Minuten später kamen sie bei Chris Großeltern an, zusammen mit Will. „Hey, Brüderchen! Was ist los?", grüßte Will seinen jüngeren Bruder. In diesem Moment bemerkte er Mary. "Hey Mary. Mary! Was machst du hier?"

„Hi Will! Dein Bruder will mir erzählen, was los ist. Und ich hoffe, er tut es bald", sagte sie und klopfte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß.

„Keine Angst, ich werde alles erklären... Ich glaube, wir sollten reingehen, oder was meint ihr? Ich hoffe nur, dass die Gäste, von denen Grandma gesprochen hat, schon weg sind." Chris nahm Marys Hand und führte sie gefolgt von seinem Bruder zur Haustür. Er klingelte und wartete darauf, dass jemand sie öffnete.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da die Tür nur wenige Sekunden später von Mrs. Fehr geöffnet wurde. „Hey Grandma!", begrüßte Chris sie. „Darf ich dir meine Freundin, Mary, vorstellen? Mary, das ist meine Großmutter."

„Es ist nett, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Mary und schüttelte die Hand der Frau.

„Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Oh, aber kommt doch rein. Die anderen Gäste sind noch da und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr sie gerne treffen wollt...", sagte Mrs. Fehr zu ihnen.

„Gäste?", fragte Will. „Grandma, was für Gäste?"

„Das wirst du sehen", sagte ihre Großmutter zu ihnen mit einem Augenzwinkern und ging in das Wohnzimmer. Die beiden Brüder schauten sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern, da sie beide nicht wussten, wovon sie sprach, und folgten ihrer Großmutter dann.

„Okay Grandma", fragte Chris, als sie in das Wohnzimmer tragen, „wer sind diese mysteriösen... Mein lieber Dende... Mom! Dad!"

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Will verwirrt. „Hey! Was macht ihr zwei denn hier?"

„Können wir unsere Söhne nicht zu Weihnachten besuchen?", fragte Shana, als sie ihre Jungs umarmte.

„Natürlich könnt ihr das", sagte der jüngere der beiden, als er seinen Vater umarmte. „Hey Dad."

„Wow, jetzt kennst du mich endlich...", sagte Goten grinsend. „Ich dachte, du hattest schon vergessen, wer dein alter Herr ist, als ich das Telefon abgenommen hatte."

„Du warst das am Telefon? Verdammt! Ich wusste, dass ich diese Stimme schon mal gehört hatte", sagte Chris mit dem gleichen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Mary beobachtete dieses Wiedersehen verblüfft. Chris und sein Vater... Sie sahen wir Zwillinge aus! War das überhaupt möglich, dass Vater und Sohn sich so ähnlich sahen? Aber Will sah nicht so aus. Es schien so, als ob er das meiste vom Aussehen von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.

„Dad, das tut mir wirklich Leid... Aber ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf..."

„Andere Dinge also?", fragte Goten mit einem Grinsen, als er Mary einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. „Ich verstehe..." Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte dieses Mädchen schon mal gesehen, doch er konnte nicht sagen, wo.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung... Dad, Mom, das ist Mary. Sie ist meine Freundin", stellte Chris sie vor.

„Hi Mary", begrüßte Goten sie. „Haben wir uns schon mal gesehen? Du kommst mir bekannt vor."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja... Du siehst sehr aus wie..."

„Diana!", sagte Shana plötzlich. „Wow, diese Ähnlichkeit ist erstaunlich!"

„Diana?", fragte Mary verwirrt. „Das ist der Name von meiner Mutter." Wie konnte das sein? Woher könnten sie ihre Mutter kennen?

„Aha, Diana ist also deine Mutter?", stellte Shana lächelnd fest. „Nun, warum setzen wir uns nicht hin? Ich nehme an, es gibt viel zu erzählen."

Plötzlich wurden Will und Chris ernst. „Ja, das gibt es", sagte der jüngere Bruder.

* * *

Robin lächelte leise für sich, als er mit seinen Männern hinter sich einen Flur hinunterging. Alles lief wie geplant. Er war vor etwa zwei Stunden hier in den Staaten angekommen und von seinen Männern, die er dort hatte, begrüßt worden. Sie sind die Details noch ein letztes Mal durchgegangen und dann hatten sie begonnen. Es war leicht. Er hatte seine Männer überall. Sogar hier. Im Weißen Haus. Er konnte ohne größere Probleme eindringen.

Okay, es hatte ein paar Schusswechsel gegeben, bei denen sowohl er als auch der Präsident ein paar seiner Männer verloren hatte. Dabei hatte er noch nicht mal einen Bruchteil seiner Kraft offenbart. Sein Lächeln weitete sich. Heute würde sein Tag sein.

Er sah auf und entdeckte eine Tür nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Zu seiner rechten und linken krümmten sich Wachmänner vor Angst an den Wänden oder am Boden aus Furcht. Sie hatten einen Teil seiner Kraft gesehen und wagten es nicht einmal, ihnen zu berühren oder ihm nahe zu kommen. Erbärmliche Menschen.

Sein Weg war frei. Nur noch wenige Schritte. Plötzlich hörte einen Schuss hinter sich und verspürte ein leichtes Jucken an seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie ihn einer der Wachmänner anstarrte. Zeichen von Schock waren auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Er konnte fast seine Gedanken lesen. Kein Mensch hätte das überleben können. Nun, er war kein Mensch. Der Wachmann wirbelte herum und versuchte wegzurennen, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Robin hob seinen Zeigefinger und schoss einen Ki-Strahl nach ihm. Direkt durch sein Herz und tötete ihn sofort. Eine wirklich erbärmliche Rasse. Er hoffte nur, dass er dieses Mädchen wiedertreffen würde. Das erste und letzte Mal hatte er sie bei Capsule Corporation getroffen, als er versucht hatte, die Familie von dem jüngeren Briefs zu entführen. Der Kampf mit ihr war interessant gewesen, obwohl sie ihn davon abgehalten hatte, seine kleine Mission zu erfüllen. Nun, es musste dann halt ohne den einflussreichsten Mann in der Wirtschaft gehen.

Er stand nun direkt vor der Tür. Mit seinem äußerst feinen Gehör konnte er einem hektischen Gespräch lauschen. Er grinste. Sie wussten also, was los war und einige Berater des Präsidenten rieten ihm scheinbar zu fliehen, doch er bestand darauf zu bleiben. Das war etwas, war er mochte. Dieser Mann hatte Mut.

Doch nun war seine Zeit gekommen. Er öffnete beide Flügel der Tür und trat ein, gefolgt von seinen Männern. Alle Personen in dem Raum hielten auf mit dem, was sie gerade vor wenigen Sekunden getan hatten und starrten ihn an. Der Präsident, ein etwa fünfzigjähriger Mann mit grauem Haar und einer Brille, stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beäugte ihn argwöhnisch.

Robin grinste. „Hallo Mr. President."

* * *

„Hey Bulma! Was tust du da?", fragte Jenny lächelnd, als sie in Joeys Wohnzimmer kam, wo die ältere Frau auf der Schlafcouch schlafen sollte. Mr. Wordman war vor etwa einer Stunde gegangen, nachdem sie ihm alles erzählt hatten, warum Joey und Jack nicht in der Schule waren und so weiter. Er hatte sogar seine Hilfe angeboten, doch sie hatten abgelehnt – er konnte nichts tun. „Hast du vor, irgendwo hinzugehen?", fragte sie weiter, weil Bulma sich gerade umzog.

„Ja, ich will ausgehen...", antwortete die Frau lächelnd.

„Wohin?" Plötzlich wurde Jennys Lächeln von einem finsteren Blick ersetzt. „Du wirst _ihn_ treffen."

Bulma hielt überrascht inne. „Ihn? Ich weiß nicht, wovon oder von wem du sprichst…", antwortete sie lässig, als sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangt hatte.

„Ihn. Diesen Typen aus dem Einkaufszentrum. Ich hab gesehen, wie ihr euch geküsst habt", sagte Jenny kühl.

Die ältere Frau drehte sich um. „Du... Oh Gott... Hat Trunks...?"

Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Trunks hat nichts gesehen und ich werde es ihm nicht erzählen." Sie legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Schwiegermutter. "Bulma", fuhr sie mit einer sanften Stimme fort, "vor nur ein paar Tagen hast du mir erzählt, wie sehr du Vegeta vermisst, und nun küsst du einen anderen Mann, den du gerade erst getroffen hast? Das ist nicht die Bulma, die ich kenne. Was ist los?"

„Er war es...", flüsterte Bulma.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Der Mann, er war es. Es war Vegeta. Er hat mich gebeten, niemandem davon zu erzählen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich ihn betrüge."

„Du willst mich verarschen", war das einzige, was Jenny sagen konnte. Das war einfach unglaublich. Dieser Mann sah überhaupt nicht wie Vegeta aus. Er war größer, blond und hatte eine andere Ki-Signatur.

„Dende hat sein Aussehen verändert", antwortete Bulma, als ob sie Jennys Gedanken lesen konnte. „Er wollte auf die Kinder aufpassen und er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn erkannten. Er war die ganze Zeit hier gewesen. Ihr konntet sein Ki nicht spüren, weil er in einer anderen Dimension war."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, dass er es wirklich ist?", fragte Jenny, noch immer in Unglauben darüber, was Bulma ihr gerade erzählt hatte.

„Das bin ich. Dieser Mann war Vegeta. Er hat sich sogar heute Nachmittag mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt um mir zu sagen, dass ich hin heute Abend treffen soll. Da will ich hin." Bulma stand auf und nahm ihre Handtasche. „Bitte, Jenny, erzähl es Trunks und den anderen nicht. Ich werde Vegeta erzählen, dass du Bescheid weißt. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird es verstehen."

„Okay...", sagte Jenny. „Grüß Vegeta von mir."

Bulma lächelte nur und ging. Jenny schaute der Frau nach. Dieses Lächeln und der Schimmer in ihren Augen. Ja, dieser Mann musste Vegeta sein. Sobald er verschwunden war, war der Schimmer verschwunden gewesen. Doch dass er die ganze Zeit hier gewesen war, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen? Jenny schmunzelte. An diesen Gedanken musste sie sich erst noch gewöhnen.

* * *

Vegeta lehnte an einem Baum und schaute sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Er wartete auf Bulma. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie wiederzusehen.

Er schaute sich um. Nichts hatte sich an ihrem ‚besonderen Ort' verändert. Es war eine Lichtung in einem kleinen Wäldchen mit einem kleinen See und einem wundervollen Ausblick gen Westen. Bulma hatte diesen Ort gefunden und ihn dorthin gezerrt, als sie das erste Mal in dieser Dimension waren. Am Abend konnte man von hier aus den wundervollen Sonnenuntergang, das Spiel von rot, orange und Gold und in der Nacht die Sterne sehen.

Er war so tief in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen versunken, dass er das Ki nicht kommen gespürt hatte. Zuerst als sich zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Körper wickelten wurde er in die Realität zurückgeholt. Er blickte auf sie hinunter. So schön wie sonst auch. „Weib...", sagte er sanft und umarmte sie.

Bulma seufzte in seine Brust. Normalerweise würde sie anfangen zu streiten, wenn er sie so nannte, doch sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, dass es sie im Moment nicht störte. „Oh Vegeta..." Sie spürte die Tränen. Es war noch immer zu schön um wahr zu sein. Was, wenn das hier nur ein Traum war und sie gleich aufwachen würde, um sich wie in den letzten Monaten alleine in ihrem Bett wiederzufinden.

„Das ist kein Traum, Weib... Ich bin wirklich hier, bei dir."

„Das ist gut...", sagte Bulma und kuschelte sich weiter an ihn heran. „Oh, übrigens, ich soll dich von Jenny grüßen.

„Du hast dem Gör von mir erzählt?"

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl... Sie hatte gesehen, wie wir uns in dem Einkaufszentrum geküsst hatten und dachte, dass ich dich betrog...", sagte Bulma zu ihm.

Vegeta schmunzelte. „Dieses Mädchen... Nun gut, solange sie niemand anderem davon erzählt, bin ich damit einverstanden…"

Sie blieben so für ein paar Minuten stehen, bis Vegeta sie losließ und sich ins Gras setzte. „Weib...", begann er, doch als Bulma ihn anfunkelte hielt er den Mund und grinste nur. „Okay, Bulma... Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Von den Bälgern."

Bulma setzte sich neben ich hin und ruhte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Ist es wegen Michael? Weißt du, warum sein Ki verschwunden ist? Ist er—"

„Woher weißt du...?"

„Joey hat es uns erzählt", antwortete Bulma. „Sie hatte überall nach ihm gesucht und konnte ihn nicht finden. Vegeta, weißt du, was passiert ist?"

Er atmete einmal tief durch. Das würde nicht leicht werden. „Faith hat sich gegen uns gewendet." Bulma wollte etwas sagen, doch ein Blick von Vegeta ließ sie verstummen. „Lass mich bitte erst alles erzählen. Okay, auf ihrem College gibt es eine Art Organisation. Sie nennt sich Planet V. Es scheint so, dass sie sich zu ihrem Anführer, Robin, hingezogen fühlt. Er hat sie in eine Kriminelle verwandelt. Doch es war nicht nur seine Schuld. Es ist auch unsere. Faith hat ein Geheimnis. Schon seit zwölf Jahren. Wir hätten ihr helfen können, wenn wir es herausgefunden hätten… Ich weiß, es klingt unglaublich, aber Faith war diejenige, die Buu getötet hat. Und sie hat die gleichen prophetischen Träume wie Jenny. Ich weiß das, weil ich mit einem anderen Typen gesprochen habe. Sein Name ist Ryan. Faith hat mit ihm irgendwie einen Bund geformt, deshalb hat er ihre Träume.

Doch nun zurück zu Planet V. Vor etwa einer Woche hat dieser Robin ihr das Geheimnis von Planet V verraten. Er und seine Schwester sind Saiyajins, Nachkommen von einem Cousin von meinem Vater. Bevor Planet V zerstört wurde, wurden ihre Großeltern zur Sicherheit in diese Dimension geschickt. Wie auch immer, sie haben jetzt vor, diesen Planeten zu übernehmen. Robin hatte Faith angeboten, Michael und Joey auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Soweit ich weiß, ist er über ihre Herkunft noch im Dunkeln, aber er will sie zu seiner Partnerin und Königin über diesen Planeten machen. Sie hat mit Michael gesprochen, doch er hat sich geweigert. Faith hat ihn mit einem vergifteten Messer angegriffen, um ihn umzubringen. Aber keine Angst, er hat überlebt, gerade so eben. Ich habe ihn rechtzeitig gefunden und ihn zu jemandem gebracht, der ihm helfen konnte. Er ist jetzt wieder dort, vollkommen gesund, doch er hält sich versteckt, damit Faith denkt, dass er tot und somit keine Gefahr für sie ist. Ich will nicht, dass die anderen davon erfahren, da sie alles tun würden, um sie zu beschützen. Sie würden nicht in der Lage sein, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Informiere sie bitte nur, wenn ich dich darum bitte", beendete Vegeta seine Erzählung.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Bulma, nachdem sie alles verdaut hatte, war ihr Partner ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Was immer sie auch von Vegeta erwartet hatte, das war es definitiv nicht gewesen. „Das ist schrecklich... Gibt es nicht irgendwie die Möglichkeit, einen Kampf zu umgehen und Faith zurückzubringen?"

Vegeta legte seinen Arm um Bulma und zog sie näher an sich heran, etwas, was er nur tat, wenn sie wirklich alleine waren. „Weib, um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht. Doch wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, werden wir sie nutzen. Ich verspreche es, ich werde Faith nicht einfach so aufgeben."

Er und Bulma sagten nichts mehr. Sie saßen einfach nur schweigend da, in den Armen des anderen, beobachteten wie die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand und der Mond und die Sterne aufgingen. Es musste nichts gesagt werden, da sie einfach die Gegenwart des anderen, den sie so lange vermisst hatten, genossen und darüber nachdachten, was in den nächsten Tagen geschehen könnte...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen machte Pan mit ChiChi zusammen gerade Frühstück, während Mirai Trunks am Frühstückstisch saß und Zeitung las, als sie hörten, wie der Fernseher im Wohnzimmer angemacht wurde. „Trunks, Liebling, kannst du deiner Tochter bitte sagen, dass sie so früh am Morgen kein fernsehen soll?"

Mirai Trunks seufzte und stand auf, wobei er die Zeitung auf den Tisch legte. „Okay, Schatz, aber nächstes Mal ist sie wieder deine Tochter..." Er küsste sie kurz und sanft auf die Lippen.

„Okay... Aber beeil dich, sonst findet sie noch etwas, das sie wirklich gerne sehen will und dann kriegen wir sie vom Fernseher nicht wieder weg..."

„Ja Schatz."

Trunks ging ins Wohnzimmer, doch dort fand er nicht nur seine Tochter auf dem Sofa, sondern auch Goku, der durch die Kanäle schaltete. „Hey, was macht ihr zwei hier?", fragte Mirai Trunks und setzte sich neben sie.

Tanya kletterte auf seinen Schoß und lächelte. „Grandpa Goku sucht nach einer Zeichentrickserie für mich, aber irgendwie ist da überall die gleiche dumme Show..."

„Wirklich? Goku, kannst du bitte aufhören zu schalten? Vielleicht ist es etwas Wichtiges."

„Okay..." Er legte die Fernbedienung zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück.

Auf dem Bildschirm konnten sie eine Art Konferenz sehen. Es waren Mikrofone und Blitze überall, als der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten hinter eines der Mikrofone trat. Mirai Trunks runzelte die Stirn. „Was kann so wichtig sein, dass der Präsident der USA auf allen Kanälen sprechen muss?"

„Ladies und Gentlemen auf der ganzen Welt", begann der Dolmetscher des Präsidenten, während der Präsident selbst auf Englisch sprach. „Vor einem halben Tag ist etwas geschehen." Die Kameras schwenkten zu einem jungen Mann, der in einem merkwürdigen Anzug gekleidet war und auf den Präsidenten zuging, um ihn aus dem Weg zu schubsen, damit er nun hinter den Mikrofonen stand.

„Hör auf zu labern, alter Mann. Ich rede jetzt", sagte er kühl.

„Pan!", rief Trunks in die Küche und schaute nicht einmal von der Konferenz weg. Wer war das? Warum trug er einen Saiyajinkampfanzug und was wollte er?

„Was ist los, Trunks?" Pan und ChiChi kamen aus der Küche heraus, doch hielten inne, als sie den Fernseher sahen.

„Ruf Jenny und Goten an... Es ist auf alle Programmen."

„O-okay..." Gohans Tochter holte das Telefon und wählte Jennys Nummer. "Jenny? Hi, ich bin's, Pan… Mach bitte den Fernseher an, da ist irgendwas los. Ich muss jetzt Goten anrufen… Tschüß…"

* * *

Nachdem Jenny aufgelegt hatte, machte sie den Fernseher an und was sie dort sah, ließ ihr Blut gefrieren. „Trunks!", rief sie und er und die anderen stürmten ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist los, Jenny?" Er schaute zum Fernseher und starrte schockiert den jungen Mann an, der sehr nach einem Saiyajin aussah, inklusive Kampfanzug und Scouter.

„Hi!", grüßte der junge Mann sein Publikum mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Mein Name ist Robin..."

* * *

Nicht nur sie schauten sich die Sendung an. Auch Vegeta, Michael, Diana und Alina konnten ihre Blicke nicht vom Fernseher abwenden.

„... Ich habe mit dem Präsidenten und den Spitzen der anderen führenden Länder auf der Welt ein langes Gespräch geführt. Ich habe versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass ihre Zeit vorbei ist und dass die Welt einen neuen Herrscher braucht, einen König, und dank meiner Überzeugungskunst haben sie mir geglaubt. Nun, Sie fragen sich jetzt wahrscheinlich, wie ich, ein schwacher, junger Mensch es geschafft habe, diese starken Köpfe davon zu überzeugen, aufzugeben. Nun, ich bin weder schwach, noch bin ich ein Mensch. Ich gehöre zu einer Rasse, die sich Saiyajins nennt und ich komme aus einer anderen Dimension. Alle Könige der Saiyajins heißen Vegeta, deshalb werden Sie mich von nun an mit König Vegeta anreden... Denn von heute an werde ich Ihr König sein, der König dieses erbärmlichen Planeten, der jetzt nicht mehr Erde heißt, sondern Neu Vegeta!"


	15. Der Anfang vom Ende

**A/N: Schön, das waren mal wieder lange Reviews! Oh, wie sehr ich sie liebe! Hab wirklich immer ein superbreites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, wenn ich sie bekomme! Nun will ich mal sehen, was ich denn dazu sagen kann.**

**Fangen wir mit Jessy an: Erst einmal: smile! So viele Komplimente – die bekommt man doch gerne... Wenn du gut zeichnen kannst, kannst du ja gerne mal probieren, den blonden Vegeta zu zeichnen... Ich hab leider, was so etwas angeht, zwei linke Hände. Dann aber nicht vergessen, mir das Bild zu schicken, ja? Mmh, zum Rest bei dir sage ich jetzt mal erst mal nichts... Ich hoffe, die Spannung fängt jetzt noch weiter an zu steigen, denn es kommt jetzt langsam zum Showdown... **

**Okay, und weiter zu BabyG: Ich liebe es, Leute auf die Folter zu spannen! Macht das ganze für mich auch immer sehr interessant zu lesen, was ihr so für Vermutungen habt. Wird es ein Happy End geben oder nicht? Da müsst ihr wohl auch bis zum Ende warten... Aber da die Geschichte ja im Grunde schon fertig ist und auch nichts mehr ändern kann, nützen auch Kuchen, Blumen und Mangas leider nichts. Auch wenn ich das Angebot sehr verlockend finde. Ja, man merkt irgendwie, dass du Robin nicht leiden kannst. Aber das kann wohl irgendwie niemand. Versteh ich überhaupt nicht. So'n netter, sympathischer Kerl, will doch nur schnell mal die Erde übernehmen... Okay, ich hör ja schon damit auf. Naja, so freiwillig hat Ryan das ja nicht erzählt. Er wollte es ja verheimlichen. Meiner Erkältung geht es übrigens wieder gut, bedeutet also, sie ist weg. Ich studiere Bachelor of Arts in Vermittlungswissenschaften, praktisch der international ausgelegte Lehramtsstudiengang. Und zwar mit den Fächern Englisch (ach wirklich!) und Dänisch. Ich würde die Geschichte ja gerne auch woanders veröffentlichen, nur mein Problem ist halt, dass ich von den ersten beiden Teilen dieser Geschichte überhaupt nicht mehr begeistert bin, ich meine, von der Art, wie sie geschrieben sind, und ich sie erst vollkommen überarbeiten müsste, bevor ich sie irgendwo anders poste und dazu habe ich momentan absolut keine Zeit. Trotzdem danke für das Werbeangebot!**

**So, nun viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! (Bin übrigens am Überlegen, ob ich den Updatetag nicht auf Sonntag verlege, weil ich montags immer ziemlichen Stress hab... Was haltet ihr davon?**

**

* * *

Kapitel 14: Der Anfang vom Ende**

Sie alle starrten den Fernseher in Unglauben an. Der Junge behauptete ein Saiyajin zu sein. Doch das war unmöglich. Goku und Vegeta waren die einzigen überlebenden vollblütigen Saiyajins. Und wie waren sie in diese Dimension gekommen?

Ihre Gedanken wurden von Robin, der seine Rede fortsetzte, unterbrochen. „Ich weiß, was Sie denken. Dass es nicht möglich ist? Dass Außerirdische oder andere Dimensionen nicht existieren? Nun, es ist alles wahr. Ich und meine Schwester sind die Enkel von dem Cousin von König Vegeta, der seinen Planet in der anderen Dimension regiert hatte, bevor er von einem anderen Außerirdischen, genannt Frieza, zerstört worden war. Unsere Großeltern hatten Glück in diese Dimension geschickt zu werden um zu überleben. Wie auch immer, meine Schwester und ich sind die einzigen Überlebenden unserer Rasse. Alle anderen sind tot. Doch wir wollen unser Imperium wieder aufbauen und ich habe schon eine Partnerin gefunden, meine zukünftige Königin, um starke Erben zu gebären. Sie ist alles, was ich mir wünschen könnte. Sie ist schön, intelligent, stark, ruchlos, kann kämpfen, weiß was sie will... und sie hat vor einer Woche sogar schon jemanden getötet. Um genau zu sein, ihren Bruder, da er nicht mit uns kooperieren wollte. Ich könnte sagen, dass sie sich beinahe wie ein Saiyajin verhält", erzählte er seinem Publikum grinsend.

Jenny fehlten die Worte. Diese Beschreibung, dieses Mädchen, es klang so nach...

„Faith...", sagte Trunks ungläubig.

Jenny sah ihn bestürzt an. Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihre Gedanken gehört hatte oder ob er die gleichen gehabt hatte. Faith, ihre eigene Tochter, ihr Fleisch und Blut, hatte Michael getötet? Das konnte sie weder glauben noch akzeptieren. Es musste da irgendein Missverständnis geben. Das musste es einfach... Plötzlich spürte Jenny eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie sah auf und direkt in Trunks Augen, traurige Augen, schockierte Augen. „Trunks... nein..."

Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig. „Ich befürchte es, Jenny... ich befürchte es..."

In diesem Moment begann Robin wieder zu sprechen und sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Sendung zu. „Falls Sie mir noch immer nicht glauben, hoffe ich, Sie werden es tun, nachdem ich Ihnen gezeigt habe, was ein Super Saiyajin ist." Er trat wenige Schritte zurück und erhöhte seine Energie, wobei er die ganze Zeit überlegen grinste. Sein Körper wurde von einer goldenen Aura umgeben und sein Haar flackerte zwischen schwarz und blond hin und her. Als die Verwandlung vollständig war, war sein Haar schließlich goldblond und seine Augen türkis.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Joey. „Er ist wirklich ein Super Saiyajin."

„Nun, was denken Sie jetzt? Ich warne Sie, in dieser Form kann ich den ganzen Planeten ohne Probleme zerstören. Wie auch immer..." Er ließ seine Energie los und verwandelte sich zurück. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mir noch immer nicht glauben, doch lassen Sie mich Ihnen noch etwas zeigen." Einige seiner Männer zerrten einen der Bodyguards des Präsidenten, der wesentlich stärker als Robin aussah und ein Maschinengewehr in seiner Hand hielt, zu ihm. Robin wandte sich ihm zu. „Schieß auch mich." Scheinbar hielten alle in dem Saal den Atem an und warteten darauf, dass etwas passierte. Der Bodyguard zeigte seine Waffe auf ihn, zog den Abzug und schoss das ganze Magazin auf ihn. Nachdem der Staub verzogen war, erwarteten alle, dass Robin am Boden in seinem eigenen Blut lag. Doch sie lagen falsch. Er stand noch immer dort, vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Lautes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen und die Wache stolperte zurück. Er wollte einfach von diesem... Monster weg. Doch Robin wollte nicht, dass er floh. Er hob seinen Zeigefinger und zeigte auf die Wache und schoss, genauso wie er es schon vor wenigen Stunden getan hatte, einen Ki-Strahl durch sein Herz.

„Ich wollte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass ich keinen Krieg will und dass das hier", Robin wies auf den Boden, wo die Wache lag, „nur eine Warnung war. Doch falls es noch immer Menschen geben sollte, die glauben, dass sie mich schlagen können, habe ich einen Vorschlag. Morgen Mittag werden wir ein Turnier abhalten. Es wird auf dem großen Sportgelände des Colleges in Husum, Deutschland, sein. Übrigens ist dieses College auch unsere Hauptbasis. Wie auch immer. Nur diejenigen, die wirklich Vertrauen darin haben, mich oder meine Schwester zu besiegen, sollten kommen. Natürlich sind auch Zuschauer herzlich willkommen, doch sie müssen wissen, dass sie vielleicht nicht lebend davon kommen, genauso wie die Kämpfer. Falls jemand in der Lage sein sollte, mich oder meine Schwester zu besiegen, werde ich mich zurückziehen und alles wird wie früher sein. Ich verspreche es. Doch da ich mir sicher bin, dass dieses nicht geschehen wird...", sagte er selbstbewusst. „Denken Sie daran, die mit Vertrauen sind eingeladen, morgen gegen mich zu kämpfen. Bis dann!" Er begann in der Luft zu schweben, winkte noch einmal in die Kamera und flog dann los, während er seine Männer zurückließ.

Alle, die sich zur Zeit der Konferenz im Wohnzimmer von Jennys Eltern befanden, waren zu schockiert um irgendetwas zu sagen. Das war einfach unglaublich. Der Junge log nicht. Er war ein Saiyajin. Ein Super Saiyajin. Und alles, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, passte. Es schien wirklich so, dass Faith die Seiten gewechselt hatte und die zukünftige Königin von diesem Robin sein sollte.

Plötzlich erschien Goku mit allen anderen. Er und Pan hatten ihre Familien mit Will, Chris und Mary, die die Nacht bei Shanas Eltern verbracht hatten, mitgebracht. Alle dachten an das gleiche, doch niemand wagte es, zu sprechen. Das ganze Zimmer war schweigsam. Es schien so, als ob niemand die Wahrheit akzeptieren wollte. Die Wahrheit, dass einer von ihnen nun der Feind war.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Jenny schließlich. Sie befreite sich aus Trunks Umarmung und stand auf. „Ich meine, es ist offensichtlich und wir wissen es alle. Die Königin von der er gesprochen hat, ist Faith. Sie hat Michael getötet." Jenny versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch es war schwer, sehr schwer. Sie sprach immerhin von ihren Kindern. Sie versuchte stark zu sein. Sie blickte sich um und sah, dass Joey in Jacks Armen lag und dass leise Tränen an ihren Wangen herunterliefen. Sie musste für ihre jüngste stark sein. Aber konnte sie das? Sie hatte schon zwei von ihren Kindern verloren... Wie würde sie in der Lage sein, ihr drittes zu beschützen?

Trunks versuchte sie zu berühren, sie zu beruhigen, doch sie zuckte weg. Wenn er sie jetzt berührte und sie umarmte, dann wäre alles verloren. Sämtliche Kontrolle würde verschwinden und das konnte nicht passieren. Sie musste in dieser Situation einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Es war Gokus Stimme, die sie aus ihren Gedanken holte. „Ich nehme an, wir haben keine andere Wahl, als morgen zu diesem Turnier zu gehen. Dort werden wir sehen, was wir tun können, ob Faith verloren ist oder nicht. Es ist ein wenig wie bei den Cell Spielen, nur dass wir jetzt weniger Zeit haben, um uns vorzubereiten und..."

„... dass meine Tochter eine von den Personen ist, die wir bekämpfen müssen", setzte Jenny seinen Satz fort. Goku wusste nicht, was er zu ihrer Feststellung sagen konnte, und sie schwiegen sich wieder an, tief in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Bulma saß auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte ihnen so gerne erzählen, dass Michael noch lebte und dass es ihm gut ging. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Vegeta hatte sie gebeten, dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren, bis er es ihr erlaubte, es zu erzählen. ‚_Vegeta...',_ bat sie still. ‚_Bitte antworte...'_

* * *

Vegeta hörte ihre stille Bitte und seufzte. Er spürte auch ihren inneren Aufruhr. _‚Es tut mir Leid, Bulma. Du kannst es ihnen nicht erzählen, noch nicht.'_

_‚Warum Vegeta? Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass eine ihrer Töchter jetzt böse ist? Warum müssen sie auch glauben, dass ihr Sohn tot ist? Bitte Vegeta. Ich muss etwas tun. Ich habe Jenny noch nie so gesehen. So hoffnungslos und… geschlagen.'_

_‚Weil sie dann nicht so tun müssen, als ob er tut ist. Bitte, verstehe das. Wenn sie wissen, dass er lebt, werden sie wahrscheinlich etwas sagen, dass Faith erkennen lassen könnte, dass Michael lebt. Ich will wegen des Überraschungsmoments, dass sie so lange wie möglich denkt, dass er tot ist.'_

Er konnte fühlen, wie Bulma wütend wurde... und verzweifelt. _‚Ich will hören, was der Junge davon hält_, sagte sie.

_‚Okay, Weib. Ich werde ihn fragen und du wirst die Antwort mit deinen eigenen Ohren hören'_, sagte Vegeta zu ihr und wandte sich dem Jungen zu, der auch tief in Gedanken versunken war. „Junge?"

Der Junge sah überrascht auf. Er hatte gedacht, dass Vegeta mit Bulma redete, deshalb hatte er sich nicht um ihn gekümmert. „Was ist?"

„Das Weib möchte wissen, ob sie deinen Eltern erzählen darf, dass du noch lebst."

_‚Nein',_ hörte Bulma ihn mit entschlossener Stimme sagen. Doch sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie es hörte. Also war er wirklich noch am Leben. _‚Sie könnten es Faith verraten und sie muss glauben, dass sie mich getötet hat. Und vielleicht könnte gerade der Gedanke, dass ich tot bin, Mom und Dad genug Kraft geben um gegen sie zu kämpfen'_, sagte Michael, in dem Wissen, dass Bulma ihn durch den Bund hören konnte. _‚Versteh das bitte.'_

_‚Hast du das gehört, Weib?'_, fragte Vegeta sie.

_‚Ja, das habe ich... Und ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht angelogen hast, als du mir erzählt hast, dass er nicht tot ist. Und ich verspreche, ich werde ihnen nichts sagen... Erst wenn du es mir erlaubst...'_

_‚Danke, Bulma…'_ Vegeta seufzte in Erleichterung. _‚Doch wenn du etwas zu Jenny sagen willst, dann erzähl ihr, dass ich da sein werde... Und dass ich ‚Hilfe' mitbringe. Vielleicht wird ihr das helfen, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.'_

_‚Okay, das werde ich ihr sagen. Bis morgen!'_ Vegeta wollte ihr sagen, dass sie sich von dem Kampf fernhalten sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Sie würde eh nicht auf ihn hören.

Im Moment war er mehr um Jenny besorgt. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn das eigene Kind starb. Er hatte Mirai Trunks beinahe im Kampf gegen Cell verloren. Doch sie hatten ihn wieder zurückwünschen können. Und er hätte Jenny fast verloren, die wie eine Tochter zu ihm war. Es musste sie tiefer getroffen haben, als er gedacht hatte. Die Jenny, die er kannte, gab niemals auf. Wenn die eigene Mutter ihr Kind aufgab, wer würde dann noch in der Lage sein, es zu retten?

„Vegeta, ich habe über etwas nachgedacht...", sagte Michael. „Wir müssen zu Dende..."

„Zu Dende? Warum?", wollte Vegeta wissen.

„Erst einmal brauchen wir Senzus, und zwar viele. Und dann brauche ich seine Hilfe..."

* * *

„Jenny", sagte Trunks schließlich und ging auf sie zu, „das ist nicht wahr. Es steht noch nicht fest, dass wir gegen Faith kämpfen müssen. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal genau, ob sie wirklich diejenige ist, von der Robin gesprochen hat, um Dendes Willen!"

„Lüg mich nicht an, Trunks. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich und der Rest, dass es Faith ist." Jennys Stimme zitterte und sie konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen spüren. „Sieh's ein... wir haben sie verloren, Trunks... wir haben sie verloren..."

Trunks sah, wie sich eine Träne an ihrer Wange hinunterarbeitete. Er trat vorsichtig näher und schaute ihr in die Augen. Er konnte den Aufruhr dort sehen. Die Wut, Frustration, Trauer, Verzweiflung und Niederlage. Er mochte es nicht, überhaupt nicht. Er wischte die Träne fort, doch Jenny zuckte zurück. „Jenny... bitte…" Er versuchte sie zu umarmen, doch sie wand sich in seinen Armen und versuche, sich zu befreien.

„Lass mich los, Trunks!", schrie sie und rammte ihr Fäuste gegen seine Brust. Und dann war sie verschwunden.

„Diese verdammte Technik!", knurrte er und warf Goku einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Der ältere Saiyajin blickte nur beiseite und murmelte etwas wie ‚Es tut mir Leid.'

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Trunks!", sagte Bulma plötzlich zu ihm mit einer strengen Stimme. „Es ist nicht Gokus Schuld, dass all das hier passiert und jemanden zu beschuldigen bringt uns jetzt nirgendwohin!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Mom...", murmelte Trunks. „Doch ich habe schon zwei von meinen Kindern verloren und ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren."

„Du wirst sie nicht verlieren...", sagte Bulma. „Und nun hört alle zu. Wir müssen in dieser Situation einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Okay, Goten, du gehst und suchst nach Jenny."

„Warum ich? Ich meine, wäre es nicht besser, wenn Trunks nach ihr sucht? Und wie soll ich sie finden? Sie verbirgt ihr Ki."

„Ich glaube es ist jetzt erst mal besser, wenn sie Trunks nicht sieht. Außerdem sollte jemand hier bleiben und sich um Joey kümmern. Und du bist ihr Bruder, du wirst sie finden", sagte die ältere Frau zu ihm. „Aber bevor du gehst, muss ich noch einmal unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen."

Goten nickte und sie gingen in die Küche, wo sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen. „Okay, Bulma. Was ist los?"

„Wenn du Jenny gefunden hast, sag ihr, dass ich mit Vegeta gesprochen habe..."

„Vegeta? Ist er hier?", fragte Goten verwirrt. „Warum?"

„Ja, das ist er... und das war er die ganze Zeit. Ich habe es erst gestern herausgefunden", sagte Bulma mit einem schmalen Lächeln, als sie sich an ihr Zusammentreffen im Einkaufszentrum erinnerte. „Warum ist jetzt unwichtig. Sag Jenny einfach, dass er morgen da sein wird und dass er Hilfe mitbringt. Was immer er mit ‚Hilfe' meint", log Bulma schnell den letzten Teil.

„Okay, Bulma, ich werde es ihr ausrichten."

* * *

Während Goten und Bulma in der Küche waren, waren die Anwesenden im Wohnzimmer schon wieder ins Schweigen verfallen. Sogar Trunks hatte sich beruhigt. Er wusste, dass Bulma Recht hatte. Das letzte, was sie jetzt tun sollten, war in Panik zu geraten. Er ging zu Joey hinüber und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie sah auf und lächelte leicht. „Ja... Ich glaube schon...", antwortete sie zögerlich. Sie musste es ihm sagen. Jetzt. „Daddy... Ich will morgen kämpfen."

„Was? Ausgeschlossen! Du wirst nicht kämpfen! Du bist viel zu jung um in so einer Schlacht zu kämpfen! Du bist vierzehn!"

„Ich bin fast fünfzehn! Dad, du und Goten, ihr wart halb so alt wie ich, als ihr gegen Buu gekämpft habt!"

„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht", sagte Goten, als er und Bulma aus der Küche zurückkamen. „Und du weißt, dass es keinen Sinn hat, mit einer Saiyajinfrau zu diskutieren."

Trunks seufzte. „Okay, Joey... Aber du musst vorsichtig sein."

„Danke Daddy." Sie umarmte ihn.

Plötzlich räusperte Chris sich. „Öhm, Leute...? Ich weiß nicht, ob man es als gute Nachrichten betrachten kann, aber ich glaube, ich weiß, wie man zu Faith durchdringen könnte."

„Wirklich?", fragte Trunks. Sie alle konnten die neu erwachte Hoffnung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Ja, ihr müsst wissen", er kratzte seinen Kopf wie ein typischer Son, „da ist dieser Typ auf unserem College, Ryan, er ist wirklich nett... Nun, und er und Faith haben einen Bund geformt. Fragt mich nicht, wie das passiert ist, da sie, soweit ich weiß, kaum Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Okay, Faith hatte allen erzählt, dass sie mit ihm lernt, aber nun glaube ich, dass es eine Lüge war um Planet V zu verbergen. Wie auch immer, nicht nur haben sie einen Bund, sie hatten auch, wie soll ich es sagen, Sex und sie hat ihn als ihren markiert. Doch das üble daran ist... Faith verleugnet den Bund. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihr geht, aber Ryan geht es total dreckig und er war gestern auch ohnmächtig geworden."

„Moment mal...", sagte Bulma. „Wie konnte Faith das tun, wenn sie Robins Partnerin werden will?"

„Ryan hat uns erzählt, dass es letzten Samstag geschehen ist. Es muss gewesen sein, nachdem Michaels Ki verschwunden war, da sie die ganze Nacht miteinander verbracht haben. Wie auch immer, Ryan hatte sie auf der Straße aufgelesen, und sie soll verloren und verletzlich ausgesehen haben. Er hatte sie zu sich nach Hause gebracht und sich um sie gekümmert und dann ist es passiert."

„Letzten Samstag? War da nicht Vollmond?", wollte Shana wissen.

Ihr jüngerer Sohn nickte. „Das ist der Grund, weswegen wir nicht wissen, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Vielleicht war Faith ihrem Instinkt gefolgt..."

„Nein, ich glaube, es besteht noch Hoffnung", sagte seine Mutter. „Sie muss etwas für ihn empfinden, ansonsten hätte sie ihn nicht als ihre Partnerin auserwählt, selbst wenn sie nach ihrem Instinkt gehandelt hat."

„Das ist wahr...", sagte Goten nun. „Aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe und nach Jenny suche..."

* * *

Jenny saß im Gras des Schulhofes der TSS. Hier hatte sie zuerst Trunks und den Rest ihrer anderen Familie getroffen. Hier war der Grund, auf dem sie vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren hätte sterben sollen.

Sie hatte Angst. Und war wütend. Angst vor dem was passieren würde und Angst vor dem, was sie tun musste. Wütend, dass sie das nicht verhindern konnte. Sie würde gegen ihre eigene Tochter kämpfen müssen. Sie wie einen Feind behandeln und vielleicht, am Ende, töten müssen, wie sie einen Feind töten würde. So, wie sie Robin und seine Schwester töten würde. Wie sie Fieldner getötet hatte.

Sie blinzelte eine Träne weg. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen. Sie hatte es akzeptiert. Michael war tot. Faith hatte sich der dunklen Seite zugewendet.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich. „Denk bitte daran, dass _Glaube_ in der Zukunft der Saiyajins eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. _Glaube_ ist mächtig, sogar viel mächtiger, als du es dir jemals vorstellen kannst. Sorge dafür, dass _Glaube_ auf der Seite des Lichts bleiben wird", flüsterte sie. Das hatte Bardock zu ihr gesagt, als sie im Raum von Geist und Zeit gewesen war. Er hatte gewusst, was passieren würde. Faith war das englische Wort für Glaube. Er hatte gewusst, dass Faith böse werden würde. Er hatte ihr diese kryptische Nachricht gegeben und sie hatte sie nicht verstanden.

Aber was hatte er mit _Glaube ist mächtig, sogar viel mächtiger, als du es dir jemals vorstellen kannst_ gemeint?

Nun dämmerte es ihr. Konnte es sein? Nein, nein, das war unmöglich. Faith könnte niemals… Aber danach… sie hatte so viel Angst gehabt. Viel mehr Angst als die anderen Kinder gehabt hatten. Faith, die immer tapferer war, als sie anderen... So ängstlich... Angst vor ihrer eigenen Macht? _Mächtig, sogar viel mächtiger, als du es dir jemals vorstellen kannst_. Sie hatten nie herausgefunden, wer der mysteriöse Retter gewesen war... Konnte es sein? Konnte sie es wirklich sein?

Alles machte jetzt Sinn... Jetzt wusste Jenny, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte, als sie gedacht hatte, dass Faith nach ihr gerufen hatte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, als Buu sie töten wollte. Sie wusste, warum Faith sich so sehr verändert hatte... Es musste ihre Macht gewesen sein... Wie viel Angst musste es ihr eingejagt haben, solch eine Macht zu besitzen? So viel, dass sie sich nicht getraut hatte, jemandem davon zu erzählen...

Faith hatte Buu umgebracht.

„Hier bist du...", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Es war Goten. Er trat näher und setzte sich schließlich neben sie. „Ich habe schon überall nach dir gesucht. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, das tun wir alle, besonders Trunks."

„Das brauchst du nicht", entgegnete sie mit einem falschen Lächeln, doch ohne ihn anzusehen und starrte einfach ins Nichts. „Es geht mir gut."

„Es schien mir nicht so, als du Trunks zuerst geschlagen hast und dann verschwunden bist, als er dich umarmen wollte...", sagte er leise. „Was ist los, Schwesterchen? Du kannst es mir sagen..."

Jenny seufzte. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren ersten Schultag im dreizehnten Jahrgang. Als wir zum Aufwärmen für unseren Kampfkünstekurs ein wenig gekämpft hatten?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Erinnerst du dich auch daran, was ich an diesem Tag zu dir gesagt habe?"

Goten nickte. „In einem Kampf muss ich dich wie einen Feind behandeln und nicht wie meine Schwester, da mich meine Gefühle für dich davon abhalten würden, alles zu geben. Dass ich dich wegen ihnen verschonen würde. Dass sie dafür sorgen würden, dass ich den Kampf verliere... Aber wir wissen beide, dass das nicht wahr ist. Unsere Gefühle machen uns stark. Aber warum fragst du?"

„Genau das habe ich bis jetzt auch gedacht. Ich habe vor zwei Nächten davon geträumt. Da wusste ich noch nicht, was der Traum bedeutete, doch jetzt weiß ich es. Der Traum sagt mir, Faith nicht zu verschonen, weil sie meine Tochter ist. Er sagt mir, dass ich meine ganze Kraft benutzen soll, um gegen sie zu kämpfen. Er sagt mir, dass sie mein Feind ist. Ein Feind, den ich töten muss..."

Goten wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Schwester sprach davon, ihre eigene Tochter wie einen Feind zu behandeln, und noch schlimmer, ein Feind, den sie töten musste. Und das nur wegen einem ihrer blöden Träume!

„Ich kann weder Trunks noch irgendjemand anderen an mich heranlassen, weil meine Gefühle dann die Oberhand gewinnen würden und ich den Kampf dann verliere."

„Da liegst du falsch, Schwesterchen!", sagte Goten aufgebracht. „Gott, du bist wieder auf dem besten Wege uns alle und all deine Gefühle auszuschließen! Lass das nicht noch einmal geschehen!" Er stand auf und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Das letzte Mal brauchtest du eine gehörige Tracht Prügel von Pan um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen! Hör nicht auf zu fühlen! Hör nicht auf, dich zu sorgen! Hör nicht auf, dich um deine Familie zu kümmern! Wenn du das tust, dann ist alles verloren! Dann ist Michael umsonst gestorben!" Das nächste, was er spürte, war wie eine Faust mit seinem Kiefer kollidierte. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel zu Boden.

„Sag. So. Etwas. Nie. Wieder", sagte Jenny mit einer bedrohlich ruhigen Stimme.

Als Goten aufschaute, sah er, dass sich seine Schwester in ihre Saiyajinform verwandelt hatte, mit ihrem Schwanz fest um ihre Hüfte gewickelt. Er stand wieder auf und erhöhte ebenfalls seine Energie. „Okay, du willst es also so? Komm schon und zeig's mir!" Knurrend stürzte Jenny sich auf Goten und schlug ihm direkt in den Bauch. Er blockte den Schlag überhaupt nicht ab, und fiel beinahe auf seine Knie, als er seine Hände auf die Stelle presste, wo ihre Faust aufgeschlagen hatte. „Was? Ist das alles, was du drauf hast? Ich dachte, du wärst stärker!", sagte er, verspottend. Er hoffte, dass sie, nachdem sie ihre Wut herausgelassen hatte, einsehen würde, wie viel Unrecht sie hatte. Als Antwort auf seinen Kommentar, verwandelte sie sich in einen Super Saiyajin. Goten grinste und wurde auch zu einem. „Komm schon, worauf wartest du noch?" Von jetzt an, würde er es ihr nicht mehr so leicht machen.

* * *

„Was zum Teufel geht dort vor?", fragte Joey verwirrt. Alle Saiyajins im Wohnzimmer hatten den plötzlichen Anstieg der Energie der beiden Halbsaiyajins gespürt.

„Scheinbar kämpfen sie gegen jemanden...", sagte Goku. „Aber ich kann kein drittes Ki spüren."

„Scheiße!", fluchte Trunks. „Das bedeutet, dass sie gegeneinander kämpfen! Goku, bring mich dahin! Jetzt!"

Goku stellte sicher, dass sie von den kämpfenden Saiyajins ein wenig entfernt erscheinen würden, damit sie ihnen nicht in die Quere kamen. So besorgt wie er um Jenny, seine einzige Tochter, war, so hatte er doch nie gedacht, dass sich seine Kinder einfach so bekämpfen würden. Einer von ihnen musste etwas gesagt haben um den anderen zu provozieren. Er wusste, dass sie momentan alle angespannt werden, deshalb war es nur normal, etwas Wut abzulassen. Sie würden aufhalten, sobald sie müde wurden und nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnten, und so wie es jetzt aussah, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, obwohl sie beide _nur_ Super Saiyajins waren. Der jüngere Saiyajin sah ihn mit fragenden Augen an. Doch Goku wandte sich nur dem Kampf zu und sagte: „Warte. Verberge dein Ki."

Trunks wusste nicht, was Goku vorhatte. Doch er gehorchte und beobachtete den Kampf bloß, obwohl er nicht mochte, was er dort sah. Seine Frau und sein bester Freund verprügelten sich wie nichts Gutes und er wusste nicht warum. Das schlimmste, was ihm jetzt passieren könnte, war sie zu verlieren. Seit sie von Michael und Faith erfahren hatte, hatte er bemerkt, wie sie sich mehr und mehr von ihm entfernte. Er wusste nicht, was dann passieren würde. Sie wusste nicht, wie sehr er sie brauchte. Sie war seine Hoffnung und half ihm, in dieser Situation bei Verstand zu bleiben. Sie konnten jetzt nicht aufgeben. Sie hatten solche Dinge schon häufiger durchgemacht. Fieldner. Buu. Jedes Mal wurde ihre Liebe auf die Probe gestellt und jedes Mal hatte sie sich bewährt. Ihr Liebe hatte gewonnen.

Plötzlich sahen sie, wie Goten hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er verließ den Super Saiyajin Modus.

* * *

Goten fühlte den Schmerz. Überall. Es war schon lange her, seit er das letzte Mal so verprügelt worden war. Er blickte auf und sah, wie Jenny in der Luft vor ihm schwebte. Sie sah auch ziemlich fertig aus. Ihre Kleidung war fast vollständig zerrissen und Stofffetzen hingen an ihrem Körper herunter. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt, ihre Kampfanzüge zu aktivieren.

Jenny stieg zum Boden hinab und ließ ihre Energie los, von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel ihres Bruders irritiert. Sie waren dabei, sich so richtig zusammenzuschlagen und er grinste. „Was grinst du so?", fragte sie ziemlich unfreundlich und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Schau dich an, Schwesterchen...", sagte er. „Ich hoffe, du hingst nicht so sehr an deinen Klamotten..."

Sie blinzelte. „Was?" Dann schaute sie an sich herunter und sah, wovon er redete. Ihre dunkelblaue Jeans und beigefarbene Bluse gab es nicht mehr. Sie waren nur noch Fetzen. Sie unterdrückte ihr eigenes Grinsen und sah ihren Bruder an, dessen Kleidung gleichermaßen zerrissen war. Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Schau dich doch selbst an, Brüderchen... Deine Klamotten sehen nicht viel besser aus."

Goten sah an sich selbst hinunter und er legte verlegen seine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf. „Ups."

Plötzlich brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter bei dieser lächerlichen Szene aus. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaßen sie die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer derzeitigen Situation, den Kampf, der ihnen bevorstand, ihre Sorgen, Ängste. Sie genossen einfach nur den Moment, in dem sie über so etwas Dummes lachen und sich einfach gehen lassen konnten.

Als sie wenige Minuten später endlich aufhielten zu lachen, ging Jenny auf Goten zu und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Komm schon, Brüderchen. Ich helfe dir hoch."

Goten nahm sie lächelnd an. „Danke, Schwesterchen."

„Nein, ich muss dir danken... ich habe das gebraucht..." Sie versuchte ihm in die Augen zu schauen, doch wandte schnell ihrem Blick ab und sah zu Boden. „Ich habe Angst, Goten... Jetzt sage ich, dass ich Faith töten kann, wenn es drauf ankommt. Aber was ist, wenn ich direkt vor ihr stehe… Sie ansehe… Was, wenn ich sie dann nicht verletzen kann?"

Goten umarmte sie vorsichtig und dieses Mal zog sie sich nicht zurück. Er spürte, wie der Rest seines Hemdes langsam mit ihren Tränen getränkt wurde. „Wenn du es nicht tun kannst, musst du es auch nicht. Wir finden eine andere Möglichkeit. Und außerdem besteht noch die Chance, Faith zurückzuholen." Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Goten unterbrach sie. „Hör zu, Chris hat uns erzählt, dass Faith mit einem Typen, der Ryan heißt, einen Bund geformt hat. Ein normaler, nicht-Saiyajin, netter menschlicher Junge. Er weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist, doch er ist sich sicher, dass es stimmt. Sie hat ihn sogar als ihren Partner markiert."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte ihn an. „Du beliebst zu scherzen", war das einzige, was sie sagen konnte. Faith hat sich mit einem normalen schwachen Menschen gepaart?

„Nein, Schwesterchen, es ist die Wahrheit. Sie haben letzten Samstag miteinander geschlafen. Dieser Ryan hatte sie total verstört aufgelesen, als er durch die Straßen gefahren war. Er hatte sie eingesammelt und mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, wo er sich um sie gekümmert hatte... Nun, und dann ist es passiert. Aber Faith verleugnet den Bund. Vielleicht versucht sie sich weiszumachen, dass diese Nacht nie passiert war, dass sie niemals so schwach gewesen war. Du kennst sie."

Jenny hatte ein leichtes, dankbares Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Danke, Goten..."

„Warte, das war nicht alles... Bulma hat mich gebeten, dir auszurichten, dass Vegeta morgen da sein wird, mit Hilfe. Was immer er damit meinte, wusste Bulma nicht."

„Nun, ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er davon nicht fernbleiben würde... Also gibt es für sie doch noch Hoffnung..."

„Ja, die gibt es...", sagte er, als er mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar strich und sie kurz auf ihre Stirn küsste. „Doch wir sollten jetzt gehen. Außerdem haben wir Gäste..."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jenny verwirrt und sah sich um. Trunks und Goku standen dort. Merkwürdig, sie hatte keine bekannten Kis gespürt. Okay, vielleicht war sie ein zu sehr in dem Kampf vertieft gewesen, um irgendetwas um sich herum zu bemerken. „Goten... Ich- ich kann nicht..."

„Du musst aber. Trunks ist dein Mann..."

Trunks und Goku blickten die beiden erwartungsvoll an, als sie langsam auf sie zugingen. Als Jenny wenige Meter vor ihnen stehen blieb, nahm Trunks vorsichtig die letzten Schritte um die Entfernung zwischen ihnen zu verringern. „Jenny? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, ich glaube schon... Jetzt..."

„Also wirst du nicht wieder verschwinden, wenn ich dich jetzt umarme?" Sie schüttelte zögerlich ihren Kopf. Langsam, sehr langsam legte Trunks seine Arme um sie und umarmte sie sanft, wobei er mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar strich, während ihr Kopf an seiner Brust ruhte. „Oh mein Gott, Jenny... Bitte, tue so etwas nie wieder... Ich hatte solche Angst… Ich dachte, ich würde dich auch verlieren..."

Jenny sagte nichts. Sie spürte, wie die Tränen wieder in ihre Augen stiegen, doch dieses Mal versuchte sie nicht, sie zurückzuhalten, sondern ließ sie frei laufen.

Goten legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters. „Komm schon, Dad. Lass uns gehen. Wir müssen den anderen sagen, dass es ihr wieder gut geht…"

„Okay..." Goku legte zwei Finger an seine Stirn und die beiden Sons verschwanden.

* * *

Faith trainierte ein wenig in einem der Trainingsräume im Untergrund von Planet V. Sie hatte die Übertragung im Fernsehen gesehen und bereitete sich jetzt auf den Kampf am nächsten Tag vor. Besonders nachdem sie die Kis von den anderen Saiyajins in dieser Stadt gespürt hatte. Sie grinste. Der folgende Tag versprach vielversprechend zu werden.

In diesem Moment kam Evania mit einem Stirnrunzeln in den Gravitationsraum. „Hey Evania!", grüßte Faith sie. „Was ist los?"

Sie ergriff den Scouter und blickte ihn an. „Etwas ist mit diesen Dingern in letzter Zeit nicht in Ordnung. Sie zeigen immer Energielevel an, die nicht existieren können... Energielevel die so groß oder größer sind als die von Robin und mir..."

Faith hob ihre Braue. „Wirklich? Hast du jemals an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass es andere Krieger auf diesem Planeten geben könnte, die so stark oder vielleicht stärker als ihr sind?"

„Unsinn...", schnaubte Evania. „Ich mag mit Robin nicht einer Meinung sein, wenn es darum geht, über diesen Planeten zu herrschen, aber ich weiß genau, dass Saiyajins unglaublich starke Krieger sind. Und niemand kann gegen einen Super Saiyajin bestehen."

„Wie auch immer...", sagte Faith und ging zur Tür. „Kommst du? Dein Bruder ist gerade zurückgekommen und ich will ihn begrüßen."

„Wie jetzt? Woher weißt du das?"

„Nun, Evania... Es gibt noch viele Dinge über mich, die doch nicht weißt."

Robin ging zu seinem Büro. Er grinste. Er war mit dem Ausgang von diesem Tag ziemlich zufrieden. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass alle seiner Übernahme so schnell zustimmten. Nun, er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass die Menschen eine schwache Rasse waren. Jetzt konnte er den nächsten Tag kaum erwarten. Er war neugierig herauszufinden, wer glaubte, dass er gegen ihn gewinnen konnte.

Plötzlich schaute er auf und sah Faith und seine Schwester auf ihn zukommen. Doch was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass Faith sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. „Hallo Liebling...", schnurrte sie verführend in sein Ohr.

Robin spürte, wie sein Körper auf ihre Nähe reagierte, doch er brach den Kontakt zwischen ihnen und schubste sie weg. Er musste erst seinen Plan beenden und dann würde er sich erlauben, sich mit ihr zu paaren.

„Was ist los? Noch immer wütend auf mich? Deiner zukünftigen Königin?"

„Nein, Faith... Aber der Plan kommt zuerst... Aber ich verspreche, nach dem Turnier morgen, wirst du mir gehören…"

„Apropos Turnier...", sagte Faith lässig. „Ich will auch kämpfen."

„Gibt es einen speziellen Grund?", wollte Robin wissen.

„Ja, den gibt es... Du wirst ihn morgen herausfinden..."

„Okay , Faith... Als meine zukünftige Königin werde ich dir erlauben zu kämpfen."

Faith grinste wieder und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Das ist gut... Ich kann es kaum erwarten..."

* * *

Alina stand im Zimmer von Michael. Er war schon den ganzen Tag fort, ohne irgendjemandem zu sagen, wohin er wollte. Und Vegeta war mit ihm gegangen. Was immer sie auch vorhatten, sie hoffte, dass es ihnen gut ging.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie zwei Hände ihre Augen zuhielten. Sie lächelte und drehte sich um, und da sie annahm, dass es Michael war, nahm sie die Hände weg, doch sie kreischte, als sie einen Wildfremden vor sich stehen sah.

„Pst, Alina... Ich bin's... Michael…", sagte der Fremde zu ihr.

„Michael?", fragte sie ungläubig. Dieser junge Mann sah ganz und gar nicht nach Michael aus. Sein Haar war pechschwarz genauso wie seine Augen. Sie dachte, sie sah etwas und schaute hinter ihn. Sie kreischte beinahe wieder, doch dieses Mal presste der Fremde, der behauptete Michael zu sein, sanft seine Hand auf ihren Mund. Das Ding, das sie sah, sah aus wie ein, wie ein Schwanz!

_‚Ich bin's wirklich... glaub mir'_, sagte er zu ihr durch den Bund.

„Oh mein Gott… Was ist mit dir geschehen? Warum siehst du so aus?", wollte Alina wissen. „Und was ist _das?_" Sie zeigte auf das pelzige Anhängsel von Michaels Wirbelsäule.

„Du weißt doch, dass Dende, der Gott der Erde in unserer Dimension, Vegetas Erscheinungsbild geändert hat. Und nun, ich hab ihn darum gebeten, bei mir das gleiche zu tun. Und _das_ ist mein Schwanz. Der Schwanz eines Saiyajins."

„Aber warum?"

„Wie glaubst du, würden meine Eltern reagieren, wenn sie mich dort plötzlich stehen sehen? Und außerdem wollte ich als Saiyajin in den Kampf gehen. Und jetzt sehe ich genauso wie einer aus, inklusive Schwanz. Magst du es?", fragte er grinsend.

„Du siehst so gar nicht so übel aus, obwohl ich den anderen Michael lieber mag... Aber dein Schwanz, der ist witzig."

„Witzig?" Michael hob eine Augenbraue und wickelte seinen Schwanz um ihren Arm. "Was meinst du, was wir damit anstellen könnten?", fragte er sie verführerisch grinsend.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Sie trat näher an ihn heran. „Aber ich bin gespannt, es herauszufinden." Sie zog seinen Kopf herunter und küsste ihn.

* * *

Als Ryan seine Augen öffnete, merkte er sofort, dass alles um ihn herum dunkel war. „John?", rief er, doch er konnte nur ein Echo hören, als ob er in einer großen Halle war. Er setzte sich auf und erwartete eine Art Schwindel, doch er kam nie. „Hallo?", rief er wieder, und wieder keine Antwort. Er stand aus dem Bett auf und stand auf. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass er vollständig in einer Jeans und einem Hemd gekleidet war. „Was zum...?"

Plötzlich dachte er, dass er etwas gehört hätte. Er ging in die Richtung und je näher er kam, umso besser konnte er das Geräusch erkennen. Jemand weinte. Er lief schneller und sah endlich, dass jemand in einer Art Ecke hockte und durch eine nicht erkennbare Lichtquelle erhellt wurde. Als er näher kam, konnte er die Formen eines Kindes, eines Mädchens ausmachen...

„Hallo...", sagte er sanft und ging neben dem Mädchen auf ein Knie herunter.

Sie schaute auf und starrte ihn mit ihren großen dunklen Augen an, die beinahe so schwarz wie die Nacht waren. „Wer bist du?", fragte sie schluchzend.

„Ich bin ein Freund. Mein Name ist Ryan..." Er wollte sie anfassen, doch sie zuckte weg. "Hey, hey… Keine Angst… Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen… Was machst du hier und wie ist dein Name, Kleine?"

Das Mädchen fing wieder an zu weinen. Zwischen ihren Schluchzern, erzählte sie ihm, was geschehen war. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich war bewusstlos... Und dann bin ich aufgewacht und sah, wie das Monster, Buu, meine Mommy töten wollte. Ich sah, wie ihr Kopf zur Seite fiel und dann passierte etwas... Ich weiß nicht was, aber das nächste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich hier aufgewacht bin, ganz alleine..." Sie begann stärker zu weinen und Ryan nahm sie in die Arme und schaukelte sie sanft vor und zurück.

„Shh... Es wird alles gut... shh... Ich bin jetzt hier... Ich werde dich beschützen...", tröstete er. „Aber du hast mir noch immer nicht deinen Namen verraten..."

„Es tut mir Leid... Mein Name ist Faith", stellte sie sich vor.

_Faith_

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah sie auf sie zukommen. Aus Instinkt presste er das Mädchen näher an sich heran. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis sie zu beschützen, komme was wolle.

„Erbärmlich...", sagte sie. „Glaubst du nicht?"

„Faith?", fragte Ryan die junge Frau vor sich.

„Ich frage mich, warum ich mich ihrer noch nicht entledigt habe... Es wäre so viel einfacher ohne sie..."

Das Kind Faith fing wieder an zu schluchzen. „Wovon sprichst du?", wollte Ryan wissen.

„Sie macht nur Ärger... Sie hat mich davon abgehalten, mich mit Robin zu paaren... Sie hat mich davon abgehalten, dich zu töten, nachdem wir Sex gehabt hatten... Sie ist meine Schwäche... Meine menschliche Seite... Aber du würdest es nicht verstehen."

„Du bist nicht Faith...", sagte Ryan ruhig.

„Du hast Unrecht. Ich bin Faith. Ich bin nur nicht _sie_", sagte sie zu ihm und zeigte auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen. „Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, ist sie meine menschliche Seite, meine schwache Seite. Aber ich _bin_ Faith. Ich _bin_ die Prinzessin der Saiyajins, Enkelin von Vegeta, dem Prinzen aller Saiyajins. Ich _bin_ die Kriegerin, der Saiyajin."

„Ich-ich verstehe nicht..."

„Willst du, dass ich es dir zeige? Nun, schau her..."

Plötzlich änderte sich alles um ihn herum. Sie waren in Gottes Palast. Ryan erkannte den Ort aus seinen Träumen und alles wiederholte sich vor seinen Augen. Er sah, wie das Mädchen aus den Trümmern kletterte und sah, wie das Monster ihre Mutter töten wollte.

„Hier fing alles an. Ich wurde stärker und einen kurzen Moment lang, war ich frei. Aber nicht lange. Nur lange genug um Buu zu zerstören und dann hatte sie wieder über mich gewonnen. Aber etwas war in ihr erwacht. Der Kampf zwischen dem Saiyajin und dem Menschen hatte begonnen. Sie hatte niemandem erzählt, was geschehen war, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die Buu getötet hatte. Nun, es war nicht wirklich sie gewesen. Ich war es. Aber dieses Mal, war ich ein Teil von ihr. Wie auch immer… Ihre Angst vor dieser Macht und die Aufruhr in ihr ließ meine Kraft wieder wachsen. Und je stärker ich wurde, um schwächer wurde sie und anders herum. Jedes Mal, wenn sie schwächer wurde, wurde ich auch stärker. Faith veränderte sich. Sie wurde zu einem wahren Saiyajin. Eine ruchlose Kriegerin. In der Nacht, in der sie sich mit ihrem Bruder über Planet V gestritten hatte, war ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde frei. Das war der Moment, in dem ich wusste, dass ich gewinnen würde. Über ihren Körper und über ihre Seele."

„Aber, wie kann ich das alles wissen? Wie kannst du in meinen Träumen sein und mir alles erzählen?"

„Die Antwort ist leicht... Du teilst mit Faith einen Bund. Es ist eine Saiyajinsache. Doch du hast keinen Bund mit mir. Ich lasse Faith den Bund verleugnen. Deswegen leidest du. Faith kann nicht so sehr leiden, weil ihre menschliche Seite den Bund mit dir akzeptiert hat, sie hat sich in dich verliebt. Ich bin stärker als ihre menschliche Seite und ich kann Liebe nicht akzeptieren. Sie ist ein Gefühl für Schwächlinge. Ein Krieger darf keine Emotionen außer Hass und Wut kennen. Aber keine Angst, du wirst nicht viel länger leiden... Sobald ich mich ihr entledigt habe", sie zeigte wieder auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen, „wirst du sterben."

Sie stieß ihn von dem Mädchen weg und ergriff sie. Das kleine Mädchen kämpfte um freizukommen, aber vergeblich. „Nein! Lass sie gehen!", rief er, doch sie ließ sie nicht los.

„Keine Angst, sie wird nicht sterben, noch nicht...", sagte sie und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Doch er konnte noch immer das Strampeln und die Schreie des Mädchens hören.

„Faith! Nein! Nein! _Nein!"_

_

* * *

„Nein!" Ryan setzte sich gerade auf, schweißgebadet. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war zehn Uhr morgens. Nur noch zwei Stunden bis zu dem Turnier._

„Hey Ryan...", sagte John. „Gut, dass du endlich wach bis... Ich wollte dich sowieso wecken. Wir haben nur zwei Stunden, um noch abzuhauen..."

Ryan stand aus dem Bett auf und fing an sich anzuziehen. „Es tut mir Leid, John, aber ich kann nicht mit dir kommen. Ich muss zu diesem Turnier."

„Was? Bist du verrückt? Was willst du da? Du bist noch nicht einmal ein Kämpfer!"

„Du wirst es nicht verstehen... Bitte John, ich weiß, was ich tue... Du hau hier einfach nur ab, okay?"

„Aber Ryan..."

„Kein aber, John... Bitte, vertraue mir..."

„Okay, Ryan...", sagte John, als er seine Tasche ergriff. „Viel Glück bei was immer du auch vorhast."

„Danke, John..." Die beiden Männer umarmten sich einarmig und dann verließ John deren Zimmer im Wohnheim.

* * *

„Okay, sind alle bereit?", fragte Goku die anderen Saiyajins, als sie am nächsten Morgen im Wohnzimmer standen. Sie trugen alle noch ihre normale Kleidung, da sie nicht wollten, dass sie vom ersten Moment an wussten, was und wer sie waren. Alle nickten. „Gut, dann lasst uns los." 


	16. Das Turnier

**A/N: So, laut meiner Uhr hat es Sonntag, d.h. ein neues Kapitel wird hochgeladen! Kann kaum glauben, dass die Woche schon wieder so schnell vergangen ist, aber schaut her, es ist tatsächlich so.**

**Du kannst Dänisch, BabyG? Also, ich studiere jetzt erst einmal den Bachelor of Arts in Vermittlungswissenschaften, und zwar (hoffentlich nur) sechs Semester lang. Danach, wenn ich gut genug bin, werde ich den Master of Education machen. Das sind jetzt die teilweise schon neu umgestellten Lehramtsstudiengänge. Im Endeffekt möchte ich dann gerne Lehramt Realschule machen und das halt mit den Fächern Englisch und Dänisch. Okay, nun zu deiner eigentlichen Review. Sagen wir es mal so, Robin will mit seiner neuen Königin prahlen, deshalb erzählt er groß von ihr, und ich habe die Idee von dem Turnier von den Cell-Spielen bekommen. Dachte, es wäre recht passend, fand die auf alle Fälle ziemlich spannend. Es wird aber in diesem Kapitel auch noch mal darauf hingewiesen. Faith ist jetzt auch nur so nett zu Robin, weil sie halt unbedingt kämpfen will. Vielleicht hätte er ihr das ja verboten, wenn sie so wie immer wäre. Und Michael wollte als Saiyajin in den Kampf gehen, weil es bei dem Turnier ja im Grunde um die Zukunft der Saiyajins geht. Er will praktisch seine Seite der Rasse vertreten. Und vielleicht, im Stillen, Faith auch beweisen, dass er wie einer sein kann. Wegen der Länge des Kapitels, es gab halt mehrere Sachen, die im Vorfelde geklärt werden mussten, deswegen war das so in die Länge gezogen, aber es war alles für mich wichtige drinnen. Und bei dem Kampf kann ich schon mal sagen, dass der bestimmt spannend wird, denn ich habe da mehrere Cliffhanger eingebaut (ich warne euch also schon mal vor), d.h. die Kapitel werden jetzt wirklich kürzer. Wollte echt nicht das ganze Turnier in ein Kapitel verpacken.**

**Und nun zu dir, Jessy. Bäh! Wieso hattet ihr einen Feiertag? Wir hatten keinen! War das in dem Kapitel nicht klar geworden mit der Hilfe? Damit ist natürlich Michael gemeint und Bulma sollte halt nur sagen, dass Vegeta Hilfe mitbringt, weil sie ja schlecht sagen kann, dass er Michael mitbringt. Und wer nun letztendlich für den Ausgang des Kampfes (mit)verantwortlich ist, verrate ich natürlich nicht. So dumm bin ich ja nun nicht und verderb euch alles. Oh, und Goten war ja im Grunde selber Schuld. Er hatte sie ja provoziert. Hab auch mal auf meine "Hits" für diese Geschichte geguckt und scheinbar gibt es doch noch ein paar mehr, die diese Geschichte lesen. Aber solange ich euch zwei als treue Reviewer und "Romanschreiber" habe, die mir immer ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht zaubern, wenn ich sehe, dass wieder eine Review von euch da ist, ist mir das relativ egal. Hauptsache es liest überhaupt jemand die Geschichte. Solange ich nur einen Leser habe, schreibe ich auch.**

**So, mehr sage ich dann auch erst mal nicht. Denn jetzt kommt (Trommelwirbel) der Anfang vom Turnier! Wie schon gesagt, macht euch auf Cliffhanger gefasst!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 15: Das Turnier**

Wenige Stunden bevor die anderen Saiyajins zum Turnier aufbrechen wollten, wachten Michael und Alina in Michaels Bett auf. Sie waren aneinander gekuschelt und hatten ihre Arme um den Partner geschlungen. Keiner von ihnen wollte loslassen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Doch Michael wusste, dass er bald aufstehen müsste. Das Turnier würde in ein paar Stunden anfangen. Das Turnier… Das Turnier würde über das Schicksal der Erde entscheiden. Er wusste, dass er Robin und seine Schwester schlagen konnte, das hatte sogar Faith ihm erzählt, bevor sie... Aber er wusste nicht, ob er sie schlagen konnte. Sie war diejenige, die Buu getötet hatte, und wenn sein Plan nicht funktionierte, würde alles verloren sein. Wenn es wahr war, was Faith ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie sogar stärker als Jen im vierten Super Saiyajin Level war, dann war die Erde verloren.

Er schaute zur Uhr. Nur noch zwei Stunden... Er seufzte und entwirrte sich vorsichtig aus Alinas Umarmung. Als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, fühlte er wie sie ihre Arme wieder um seinen Oberkörper wickelte. „Musst du schon los?", fragte sie ihn noch ein wenig schläfrig.

„Es tut mir Leid, Alina... Aber ich muss mich fertig machen... Das Turnier beginnt in zwei Stunden."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass du gehst...", sagte Alina zögerlich. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was passieren könnte. Um ihn. Ob er überlebte oder in dem Kampf starb. „Nicht nach letzter Nacht", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

„Hey...", sagte er sanft und umarmte sie. „Ich will nicht gehen... Aber ich muss… Und du weißt das. Ich tue das für diese Welt. Ich tue es für dich… Für unsere Zukunft."

Eine Träne lief an ihrer Wange herunter. „Bitte versprich mich, dass du zurückkommen wirst. Zu mir."

Er küsste sanft die Träne fort und legte seine Hände um ihre Wangen, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Bitte, Alina, verlange von mir keine Versprechungen, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie halten kann. Aber ich kann dir eines versprechen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht tun, um zurückzukommen... Und du weißt, dass ich nicht alleine sein werde. Vegeta wird da sein. Meine Eltern, meine Familie... Sie sind unglaublich starke Kämpfer..." Er lächelte ein wenig. „Ich liebe dich, Alina..." Er küsste ihre Stirn und lehnte mit seiner Stirn an ihrer, und strich die ganze Zeit durch ihr Haar. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los...", sagte er schließlich. „Ansonsten befürchte ich, dass Vegeta jeden Moment in dieses Zimmer marschiert kommt."

Alina stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Ja, dessen bin ich mir sicher... Okay, dann lass uns aufstehen. Wir wollen den Prinzen aller Saiyajins doch nicht wütend machen."

Als sie einen Moment später in die Küche kamen, frühstückten Vegeta und Diana schon. Nun, um genau zu sein, hatte Diana nicht wirklich Hunger und stocherte nur in ihrem Essen herum, während Vegeta sein Frühstück verschlang. Sie war viel zu nervös, um irgendetwas zu essen. Es war genau wie an dem Morgen ihres Abi-Umzuges. Ihre Freunde mussten in einem Kampf kämpfen, von dem sie den Ausgang nicht wussten. Und dieses Mal war Jenson nicht da, um sie zu beruhigen. Und nun musste ihre Tochter fürchten, den Mann zu verlieren, den sie liebte und sie wollte nicht, dass Alina den gleichen Schmerz durchmachen musste wie sie.

„Ihr seid spät...", sagte Vegeta zu ihnen, bevor sie etwas sagen konnten. „Ich hoffe, die letzte Nacht war für euch zwei nicht zu anstrengend", fügte er mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hinzu.

Beide Teenager wurden dunkelrot und setzten sich hin, während Diana Teller vor sie stellte. „Ihr braucht doch nicht rot werden...", sagte sie mit einem schmalen Grinsen. „Und nun esst euer Frühstück. Ich will nicht, dass Michael geschlagen wird, nur weil er hungrig ist."

Etwa anderthalb Stunden später standen die vier im Hof des alten Bauernhofes von Dianas Eltern. Es war Zeit für die beiden Saiyajins aufzubrechen. Das Turnier würde in einer halben Stunde beginnen.

„Okay ihr zwei...", sagte Diana. „Kommt lebend zurück!" Sie umarmte Michael. „Besonders du. Ich will nicht, dass meine Tochter das gleiche durchmachen muss wie ich, als ich Jenson verloren hatte. Und richte Chris das gleiche aus. Ich will nicht, dass er Mary verletzt."

„Ich werde mein bestes tun", antwortete Michael bloß. Die Frau ließ ihn los und er ging dann zu Alina. „Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir versprochen habe, Alina?" Sie nickte leicht. „Ich liebe dich... mehr als alles andere... Und ich verspreche, ich werde wirklich mein bestes tun um zu dir zurückzukommen. Es wird mir helfen zu wissen, dass du hier sein wirst und auf mich wartest." Er küsste ihre Stirn und strich ihr über die Wange.

Sie ließen sich widerwillig los und Michael ging zu Vegeta hinüber. Der Prinz nickte den beiden Frauen einfach zu und dann blitzte eine blaue Aura um die beiden Saiyajins auf und eine Sekunde später flogen sie los.

Alina beobachtete, wie die beiden wegflogen, bis sie nur noch winzige Punkte am Himmel waren und schließlich verschwanden. Sie fühlte, wie eine Träne an ihrer Wange herunterlief. „Sei vorsichtig, Michael", flüsterte sie.

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie ihre Mutter das Auto startete. „Worauf wartest du? Komm schon, oder willst du den Kampf nicht sehen?"

* * *

Es war nun wenige Minuten bevor die anderen Saiyajins zu dem Turnier aufbrechen wollten. Sie waren alle ruhig und ein wenig kribbelig. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich vorstellen, wie dieser Kampf enden und was für Konsequenzen er mit sich bringen würde. Heute würden sie nicht nur einen weiteren Feind bekämpfen. Sie würden eine von ihnen bekämpfen. Ein Mitglied ihrer Familie.

Trunks schaute nervös auf die Uhr im Wohnzimmer. Sie zeigte 11:26. Sie wollten um halb zwölf los. Noch vier Minuten. Sie warteten noch auf Mirai Trunks und Pan. Sie wollten zusammen aufbrechen. Aber sie waren schon elf Minuten zu spät dran. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um. Keiner wagte es, etwas zu sagen und das Ticken des Sekundenzeigers war beinahe unerträglich laut. Er sah dann auf Jenny hinunter, die neben ihm stand. Er nahm ihre Hand und seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sie nicht zurückzuckte. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, als er sie ein wenig drückte und ihr ein kleines Lächeln zuwarf. Wie sehr wollte er ihr doch erzählten, dass alles gut werden würde? Faith würde sich wieder der guten Seite zuwenden, sie würden einen Weg finden um Michael ins Leben zurückzuholen und würden glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende sein. Aber das war kein Märchen. Das war das Leben. Die Hölle.

Aber er war nicht nur um seine Frau besorgt, sondern auch um seine andere Tochter. Seine jüngste. Er musste sicherstellen, dass es ihr gut gehen würde, egal was passierte. Und er hatte bereits eine Idee.

Er ließ die Hand seiner Frau los und ging zu der Couch hinüber, auf der seine Tochter und ihr Freund – er musste sich noch immer an _diesen_ Gedanken gewöhnen – aneinandergekuschelt saßen. Er räusperte sich. „Jack... Kann ich einmal kurz mit dir sprechen?"

Jack schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Ja, sicher doch..." Er ließ Joey los und folgte Trunks auf den Flur, wo der Saiyajin seine Arme verschränkte und sich an eine Wand lehnte, ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Was ist los?", fragte Jack schließlich.

„Jack, falls mir oder Jenny etwas zustößt, möchte ich, dass du dich gut um Joey kümmerst", sagte Trunks zu ihm.

„Was?"

„Im Moment ist sie alles, was wir noch haben. Wir möchten nicht, dass ihr irgendetwas geschieht. Und ich weiß, dass du das gleiche für sie empfindest. Ich kann sehen, dass du sie wirklich aus ganzem Herzen liebst. Und sie gibt dir die gleiche Liebe. Ich kann fühlen, dass ihr zwei einen Bund formen werdet, wenn ihr älter seid. Versprichst du mir das? Ich möchte wissen, dass sie sich in guten Händen befindet, für den Fall, das etwas Schlimmes passiert."

„Mr. Briefs, Sir..."

„Es ist Trunks. Nenn mich einfach Trunks. Denk dran, du wirst schließlich bald zu dieser Familie gehören."

„Okay, Trunks... Ich verspreche es. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern und sie mit meinem Leben beschützen. Du hast Recht. Sie bedeutet die Welt für mich. Ich könnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen ist."

Trunks stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging auf Jack zu, dem er seine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Danke."

Jack schüttelte sie. „Ich muss dir danken."

Sie lächelten sich an und gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. In genau diesem Moment, erschienen Pan und Mirai Trunks in der Mitte des Zimmers. „Hey Leute!", begrüßte Pan sie. „Tut uns Leid dass wir spät sind, aber Tanya wollte uns nicht gehen lassen und es hat uns sehr viel Überzeugungskraft gekostet, dass sie uns los ließ.

„Ist schon gut...", sagte Jenny. „Sie ist noch zu jung um zu verstehen, dass ihr gehen musstet."

„Okay, sind alle bereit?", fragte Goku die anderen Saiyajins im Wohnzimmer. Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte nun 11:30. Alle nickten. „Gut, dann lasst uns los."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den nichtkämpfenden Mitgliedern der Familie und verschwanden dann.

„Okay", sagte Bulma, als sie fort waren, „und wer will den Kampf sehen?"

* * *

Faith grinste, als sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Sie mochte, was sie sah. Robin hatte ihr einen dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Saiyajinkampfanzug zusammen mit einem roten Umhang gegeben, der an den goldenen Schulterschützern des Brustpanzers befestigt war. Sie hatte auch weiße Handschuhe und Stiefel mit goldenen Spitzen und flachen Absätzen. Aber das wichtigste für Faith war das Symbol auf dem weißen Brustpanzer. Das Symbol für das Königtum des Planeten Vegeta. Heute würde sie Robin und der ganzen Welt zeigen, wer sie wirklich war. Sie war die Prinzessin der Saiyajins, Enkelin von Prinz Vegeta. Der stärkste lebende Saiyajin.

Plötzlich wusch ein Schwindelgefühl über sie und die Welt um sie herum wurde schwarz. Sie stützte sich auf ihrer Kommode ab, schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Nach etwa einer Minute fühlte sie sich sicher genug und öffnete ihre Augen wieder, nur um sich im Spiegel zu sehen.

Doch was sie sah, machte ihr plötzlich Angst. Das war sie nicht. Nicht mehr. Sie wollte nur in diese Dimension kommen um ein normales Leben zu führen. Und was war aus ihr geworden? Ein Monster. Genauso wie Buu. Sie hatte diejenigen, die sie liebte, betrogen. Ihren eigenen Bruder getötet und war bereit, den Rest ihrer Familie auszulöschen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr ansehen. Sie konnte nicht das ansehen, zu dem sie geworden war. Sie schwang ihre Faust zurück und schlug auf den Spiegel ein, sodass er in tausend Teile zersprang.

In diesem Moment klopfte jemand an der Tür und Faith war wieder bei Sinnen. „Faith? Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie Evanias Stimme fragen.

„Ja, sicher...", antwortete Faith lässig, als sie den Schaden betrachtete, den sie angerichtet hatte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Gut... Beeil dich… Ich warte auf dich…"

„Okay..:", sagte Faith und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die zerschmetterten Glasstücke, die noch am Spiegel hingen und blicke ihr Spiegelbild an. Ja, das war sie. Eine ruchlose Mörderin. Genau das, was ein Saiyajin sein sollte.

Ohne zurückzuschauen, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und folgte Evania.

* * *

„Wow", war das einzige, was Michael sagen konnte, als er und Vegeta auf dem Sportgelände ankamen. Robins Männer hatten in der Mitte davon einen riesigen Kampfring errichtet. Auf dem ganzen Sportgelände war kein Schnee zu sehen und es war irgendwie wärmer, als auf dem übrigen Campus. Auf der anderen Seite des Ringes hatten sie in einer Art Loge eine Art Thron aufgebaut. Es standen ein großer Thron in der Mitte und jeweils ein kleinerer links und rechts von ihm. „Nun, eines ist sicher. Dieser Kerl weiß, wie er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht."

„Ich mag das nicht...", sagte Vegeta bedächtig. „Dieses ganze hier erinnert mich zu sehr an die Cell Spiele."

In den nächsten Minuten kamen andere Kämpfer an. Menschliche Kämpfer, die wirklich dachten, sie wären stark genug um Robin zu besiegen.

„Erbärmlich...", schnaubte Vegeta bloß.

* * *

Eine kurze Zeit später kamen Jenny, Trunks und die anderen Saiyajins auch dort an. Sie nahmen sich die Zeit um sich umzuschauen und alles zu prüfen.

Jenny ballte ihre Fäuste. „Sie ist hier. Ich kann Faiths Ki fühlen. Sie versteckt es nicht mehr."

„Jenny..." Trunks legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

Sie lächelte leicht zu ihm auf. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Trunks... Ich drehe nicht wieder durch."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass es wirklich normale Menschen gibt, die glauben, dass sie Robin schlagen können", sagte Goten bedächtig.

Goku nickte abwesend. Seine Augen waren auf einem merkwürdigen Paar hängen geblieben; einem Mann mittleren Alters mit kurzem blonden Haar und einem jungen Mann mit kurzem schwarzen Haar, die auf der anderen Seite des Ringes standen. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, doch sie strahlten irgendetwas Merkwürdiges aus.

Plötzlich schaute der blonde Mann auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Seine Lippen formten ein Grinsen. Nun war sich Goku sicher, dass bei diesem Pärchen etwas sonderbar war. Dieser Blick jagte ihm einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Dieses Paar war wirklich nicht normal.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte...", sagte Goku und lief los in die Richtung von den zwei Männern.

„Grandpa?", fragte Joey verwirrt. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Was? Oh, sorry..." Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich wollte mich nur ein wenig umsehen... Und vielleicht mit den Leuten reden und fragen, was sie hier wollen..."

Jenny schaute ihm nach, während die anderen nicht weiter darüber nachdachten. Sie sah, dass er in eine bestimmte Richtung ging und fragte sich warum. Sie sah an Goku vorbei und dann sah sie ihn. Den gleichen Mann, den sie schon im Einkaufszentrum gesehen hatte. Vegeta! Er war wirklich gekommen! Jenny fühlte sich plötzlich ein wenig besser, als sie wusste, dass er hier war.

Aber Moment mal? Warum sollte Goku dorthin gehen? Könnte er ihn erkannt haben? Nun, das war egal. Das wichtigste war, dass Vegeta hier war.

Und er hatte Hilfe mitgebracht, genauso, wie er es zu Bulma gesagt hatte. Doch wer war dieser junge Mann. Er sah stark aus. Hatte Vegeta ihn hier in dieser Dimension getroffen und ihn trainiert? Sein Ki war auch nicht gerade niedrig. Für einen Menschen. Aber Jenny konnte irgendwie schwören, dass sie ihn kannte, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Alles an ihm kam ihr so bekannt vor. Sie konnte es spüren. Sie schaute sich ihn genauer an. Sie schätzte, dass er etwa zwanzig Jahre alt war. Und mit seinem wilden schwarzen Haar und starkem Ki könnte man ihn fast für einen Saiyajin halten.

Plötzlich fingen Jennys Hände ein wenig an zu zittern. Könnte es sein? Bulma hatte ihr erzählt, dass Dende Vegetas Erscheinungsbild und seine Ki Signatur verändert hatte... War es also möglich, dass dieser junge Mann... dieser Junge? Er sah so sehr wie ein Saiyajin aus, sein Gesicht ähnelte dem von Vegeta und Trunks und sein Ki war so hoch... Und Vegeta wusste wie stark Robin, seine Schwester und... Faith waren. Warum also sollte er einen ‚einfachen Menschen' zu diesem Turnier bringen um ihnen zu helfen? Und dieses Gefühl...

Trunks bemerkte, dass seine Frau zitterte, deshalb nahm er ihre Hand und sah sie mit Sorge in seinen Augen an. „Jenny, geht es dir wirklich gut?"

„Was?", fragte Jenny erschrocken. „Oh, ja... alles in Ordnung… Es ist nur…" Sie schaute auf und sah Trunks fragendes und besorgtes Gesicht. „...nichts... Es ist nichts...", log sie. Sie konnte ihm nicht von ihrer leisen Hoffnung erzählen, dass dieser Junge ihr Sohn sein könnte.

Trunks glaubte ihr nicht ein Wort. Etwas ging hier vor sich. Sie ließ ihn nur nicht erkennen, was.

* * *

„Kakarotto kommt hier rüber...", sagte Vegeta und erlangte Michaels Aufmerksamkeit, der sich die Umgebung genauer angesehen hatte. „Und dem Blick auf dem Gesicht deiner Mutter nach zu urteilen, fängt sie an, dich zu erkennen..."

„Was?", sagte Michael überrascht. „Nein, nicht jetzt... Es ist zu früh… Weder Grandpa noch Mom dürfen herausfinden, wer ich bin. Sie könnten die Wut in dem Kampf gegen Faith gebrauchen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass eben diese Wut einem von ihnen helfen könnte, an Faiths Kraftlevel heranzukommen."

„Halt den Mund, Junge", zischte Vegeta. „Er ist fast hier."

„Hey!", hörten sie nur wenige Sekunden später Gokus fröhliche Stimme sagen.

„Was willst du?", antwortete Vegeta ziemlich unfreundlich. Sie mussten ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Plötzlich spürte er einen Ellenbogen in seiner Seite und funkelte Michael an, der ein helles und freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

„Hallo, entschuldigen Sie bitte meinen Freund... Er ist immer ein wenig... wie soll ich sagen... grumpig." Michael warf Vegeta einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Ach, es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Goku grinsend. „Ein Freund von mir ist genauso. Ich bin es gewohnt."

„Nun, denn...", sagte der Junge unruhig und war noch immer ein wenig angespannt. Versuchte sein Großvater nur sie dazu zu bringen, etwas Falsches zu sagen oder war er wirklich so ahnungslos? „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Öhm, ihr zwei seht aus, als wolltet ihr an dem Turnier teilnehmen... Bitte, versteht mich nicht falsch, ich weiß ihr beide seit verglichen mit den anderen hier ziemlich stark, aber es ist wirklich gefährlich..."

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit waren Bulma und die anderen auch beim College und dem Sportgelände angekommen. „Hallo Leute!", grüßte sie sie.

„Mom!", sagten beide Trunks's überrascht. „Was machst du hier?"

„Hey, glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich diesen Kampf verpassen will? Ich dachte, ich kanntet mich besser."

Die Krieger stöhnten. Sie hätten es wirklich besser wissen sollen.

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?", fragte Shana neugierig.

„Nein", antwortete Goten. „Dad schaut sich nur ein wenig um und versucht ein paar der anderen Kämpfer zu überzeugen, nach Hause zu gehen. Im Moment ist er da drüben." Er zeigte zu den drei redenden Männern.

Bulma konnte nicht anders, als ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschen zu lassen. Goku sprach mit Vegeta... Und der junge Mann neben ihm musste Michael sein. Sie mussten Dende einen Besuch abgestattet haben.

* * *

Ryan fühlte sich wirklich schlecht und sein Körper sehnte sich nach einem warmen und bequemen Bett. Aber er war fast da, auf dem Sportgelände und nur ein Gedanke half ihm, weiterzugehen. Er sah das kleine Mädchen aus seinem Traum. Faith. Er musste sie retten. Er hatte schon eine Idee, wie. Er musste nur eine Möglichkeit finden, wieder zu ihr durchzudringen. Er hatte es schon einmal geschafft. Er musste nur wieder in ihren Kopf gelangen und versuchen, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Als er auf dem Sportgelände ankam, erblickte er sofort den großen Kampfring, doch er widmete ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er suchte nach einer Person. Faith. Während er sich allerdings umschaute, sah er jemanden, von dem er nie erwartet hätte, dass er ihn wiedersehen würde. Den Mann, dem er von seinen Träumen erzählt hatte. Er begann auf ihn zuzugehen. Vielleicht hatte er eine Idee, wie man zu Faith durchdringen konnte.

* * *

„Es tut mir Leid", antwortete Michael auf Gokus Frage, „aber wir werden hier bleiben und wir werden kämpfen. Wir wissen, dass unsere Gegner stark sind, aber wir werden unser bestes tun, um diese Welt zu beschützen..."

„Hey...", hörten sie plötzlich eine schwache Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehten sich um und sahen, wie ein junger Mann auf sie zuging. Doch während Goku nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, wer der Junge war, schoss Michael und Vegeta der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf: _Ryan_.

„Was machst du hier Junge?", fragte Vegeta ihn mürrisch.

Ryan ignorierte seine Frage und begann einfach zu reden. „Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Sie wiedersehen würde, nachdem Sie mich letzte Woche so haben stehen lassen. Sie haben mir nicht einmal mehr erzählen können, was meine Träume bedeuten."

Vegeta wollte ihm nicht antworten. Nur ein falsches Wort und Kakarotto würde wissen, wer sie waren. Und es war schon schlimm genug, dass schon zwei der Gören wussten, wer er war.

„Sie wollen mir nicht antworten? Nun denn, ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon die Antwort. Es hat etwas mit dem Bund zwischen mir und Faith zu tun, hab ich Recht?"

Die drei Saiyajins starrten ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Bund?", fragte Goku überrascht. „Du bist der Typ, der mit Faith einen Bund hat?"

„Woher weißt du von dem Bund?", fragte Vegeta plötzlich, dem es jetzt egal war, ob Goku es herausfand oder nicht. Der Junge war jetzt wichtiger. Er könnte die ganze Situation schlimmer machen... oder vielleicht besser.

„Sie hat mir davon erzählt. Letzte Nacht. In meinem Traum", antwortete Ryan kurz.

„Wovon sprecht ihr? Bund? Traum?", fragte Goku noch verwirrter. Wie konnten diese Leute von dem Saiyajinbund wissen... Außer sie waren...

Goku wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich alle der Loge zuwandten. Robin war gerade mit seiner Schwester dort erschienen. Doch von Faith fehlte jede Spur.


	17. Die ersten Kämpfe

**A/N: Huhu! Es ist wieder Sonntag! Und ihr wisst ja, was Sonntag heißt! Richtig! Update! Und nu mal wieder mein wöchentliches Ritual, mich bei euch für die Reviews zu bedanken und auf eure Kommentare einzugehen.**

**BabyG: Mmh, irgendwie krieg ich keine Benachrichtigungsmail mehr, oder erst ein paar Tage später, wenn du eine Review hinterlassen hast. Merkwürdig. Aber egal. Kann ich ja Gott sei Dank auf ffn lesen. Kleine Frage: Woher kommst du eigentlich, dass deine Eltern fließend Dänisch können? Und keine Angst, ich werde die Antworten nicht auf Dänisch schreiben. lol Vielleicht gibt es für dich keinen Sinn, dass er mit Faith prahlt, in meinem Kopf aber schon, denn schließlich werden irgendwann mal alle Faith kennen (das denkt er zumindest). Und ich bin gemein, denn am Ende von diesem Kapitel gibt es schon wieder einen von diesen fiesen Cliffhangern, hehe. Und wieder sind wir vollkommen unterschiedlicher Meinung, aber ich finde es ehrlich gut, dass du Kritik äußerst. Versetz dich doch mal in Michaels und Alinas Situation – der große Kampf findet am nächsten Tag statt, sie wissen alle wie stark Faith gibt und wissen nicht, wie der Kampf ausgehen wird. Sie könnten alle sterben oder alle leben. In der Zeit, die man dann noch übrig hat, will man dann doch bestimmt noch so viel und so gut leben wie es geht und da tut man dann halt auch mal Dinge, die man unter normalen Umständen nicht so schnell tun würde, wie zum Beispiel miteinander schlafen. Alina und Michael sind sich ja jetzt auch viel näher, und während sie anderen gegenüber höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch sehr schüchtern ist, hat sie sich Michael, ihrem festen Freund, gegenüber sehr gelockert. Jenson war Dianas Freund im ersten Teil. Ich habe Diana übrigens nach einer von meinen Freundinnen _kreiert _und Dianas Freund somit auch nach dem Freund meiner Freundin. Aber keine Angst, er lebt noch und die beiden sind inzwischen verheiratet und haben einen kleinen Sohn, der bald ein Jahr alt wird. Sicherlich wird der Kampf irgendwie im Fernsehen übertragen, aber du kennst doch Bulma. Sie war doch auch zu dem Kampf gegen die Cyborgs gekommen (mit einem Baby!), nur um einen Blick auf sie erhaschen zu können. Und du hast es mit Michaels Entscheidung, dass niemand ihn erkennen soll, gerafft. Glückwunsch. Grins. Nach diesem Kapitel werden es noch zwei Kapitel und ein Epilog sein. Geschichte ist also bald zu Ende. Musst du übrigens wissen, ob du Lust und Zeit hast, die anderen Kapitel, zu denen du noch nichts geschrieben hast, noch mal zu kommentieren. Freuen würde ich mich natürlich. Die Seite werde ich mir mal anschauen, danke! Und der Kampf geht jetzt so langsam los!**

**So, nun zu dir Jessy. Macht nichts, dass die Review nicht so lang ist, solange die nächste wieder ein Roman wird. Grins. Keine Angst! Ich mach nur Spaß! Wie ich schon zu BabyG gesagt habe, geht der Kampf jetzt langsam los. Muss ja auch, wenn nur noch zwei richtige Kapitel offen stehen. Viel kann ich zu deinem Kommi ja auch nicht schreiben, also sind wir praktisch quitt! **

**Wünsche euch beiden nun viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 16: Die ersten Kämpfe**

Robin grinste, als er all die Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, die er allein dadurch erlangte, indem er in die Loge trat. So mochte er es. Nach diesem Turnier würde jeder auf diesem erbärmlichen Planeten ihn fürchten und alles tun, um ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Und dann, wenn er diese Welt unter Kontrolle hatte und das Portal fertig war, würden er, seine Königin und seine Schwester in die andere Dimension reisen und er würde Frieza zeigen, dass er nicht alle Saiyajins ausgelöscht hatte und dass einer der Überlebenden der Legendäre, der Super Saiyajin war, der die Macht hatte, ihn zu besiegen. Er konnte sich Frieza schon vorstellen, wie er zu seinen Füßen lag und darum bettelte, dass er ihn am Leben und Gnade walten ließ. Doch er würde sie nicht walten lassen. Nicht nach dem, was das Monster _seinem_ Volk, den Saiyajins, angetan hatte. Er hatte den König und höchstwahrscheinlich auch den Prinzen getötet.

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, ergriff Robin das Mikrophon und schaltete es ein. Es war Zeit, dass das Turnier begann.

„Hallo alle zusammen...", sagte er zu ihnen und ließ seinen Blick über die Personen wandern, die sich entschlossen hatten, zu kommen. Auf einer Seite des Ringes erblickte er den, nein, beide Geschäftsführer von Capsule Corporation und ihre Frauen. Nun, wenn sie hier waren, hoffte er, dass auch dieses fremde blondhaarige Mädchen hier war, das er vor etwa einer Woche bekämpft hatte. Wenn sie hier war, würde das Turnier doch nicht so langweilig werden. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich überrascht bin, so viele Leute hier zu sehen, die versuchen wollen, mich zu besiegen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr zumindest eine kleine Herausforderung für mich darstellt... Wie auch immer, die Regeln des Turniers sind einfach. Ihr werdet entweder gegen mich, meine Schwester Evania oder meine zukünftige Partnerin Faith antreten. Wenn ihr aufgebt, bewusstlos, außerhalb des Ringes oder tot seid, habt ihr verloren."

Leises Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen der Kämpfer.

„Ja, einer von uns könnte euch während des Kampfes töten, wenn ihr zu langweilig oder zu nervig seid. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das", beantwortete Robin die ungestellte Frage, die sich in sämtlichen Köpfen befand. Er sah sich um und war erfreut zu sehen, dass einige der Kämpfer schon wenige Schritte zurückgetreten waren. „Aber keine Angst. Wenn nur einer von euch dazu fähig ist, einen von uns zu besiegen, werdet ihr nie wieder etwas von uns hören. Ich verspreche es." Er schwieg für wenige unerträglich lange Sekunden, um sicherzugehen, dass jeder seine Worte verstand. „Okay, dann... Lasst die Spiele beginnen! Evania wird als erstes kämpfen. Wer will gegen sie antreten?"

Die Leute fingen wieder an zu murmeln, bis plötzlich ein lautes „Ich will!" durch die Menge hallte.

* * *

Vegeta schnaubte, als ein Mann, der etwa zwei Köpfe größer war als das Mädchen, in den Ring stieg. Er sah nicht schwach aus, doch sein Ki war im Vergleich zu ihrem erbärmlich. Und sie hatte ihre Energie noch nicht einmal erhöht. „Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass sie ihn nicht umbringt...", grummelte er.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Goku überrascht. Er konnte seine Augen endlich von der Loge abwenden. „Woher weißt du, dass sie das kann?"

„Dieser Robin erzählte uns doch, dass sie alle stark genug sind, um die Menschen zu töten", antwortete Vegeta lässig.

„Und du glaubst das?" Goku war verblüfft. Es gab tatsächlich einen Menschen, der diese Macht einfach so akzeptierte. Aber vielleicht wusste er mehr, als was er preisgab. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er dieses komische Gefühl bei ihnen bekam. „Ich meine, das hat vorher noch niemand getan... Warum also..."

„Halt den Mund, Ka..." Vegeta sah, wie Michaels Augen sich weiteten und er bemerkte schnell seinen Fehler. Er hatte sie fast verraten. „...ter. Ich will den Kampf sehen."

„O-okay...", sagte Goku verdutzt und wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu. Noch nie zuvor hatte jemand ihn... _Kater_ genannt.

Hinter seinem Rücken warf Michael Vegeta einen bösen Blick zu, doch der Prinz zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Es war nichts passiert. Kakarotto war nicht einmal darüber gestolpert. Er hatte es ihm einfach abgekauft. Er musste einfach nur vorsichtiger sein und versuchen, sein Temperament zu kontrollieren. Konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, oder? Er schaute sich um und sah, dass dieser Ryan noch immer dort stand. Vegeta musste zugeben, dass dieser Junge echt dreckig aussah. Der Bund musste ihn wirklich sehr schwer getroffen haben. Verdammt! Wo war Faith? Ohne sie würde dieser Junge bestimmt sterben.

„Wie geht es dir, Junge?", fragte Vegeta ihn.

„Könnte besser sein", antwortete Ryan schwach.

Vegeta ballte seine Fäuste. Verdammt! Dieser Junge könnte ihnen helfen, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht solange Kakarotto bei ihnen stand. Er würde zu viele Fragen stellen.

* * *

Evania beobachtete, wie dieser Mann in den Ring stieg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte nicht kämpfen. Zum Teufel, sie wollte überhaupt nichts hier. Okay, sie war ein Saiyajin, aber sie wurde auf diesem Planeten geboren und großgezogen. Und sie mochte es! Warum konnte ihr Bruder es nicht akzeptieren?

Sie blickte ihn an und seufzte. Seine Augen sagten ihr, dass sie dort heruntergehen und gegen diesen Mann kämpfen sollte. Sie hob ab und stieg langsam in die Mitte des Ringes hinab, was viele der anderen Kämpfer und Zuschauer dazu veranlasste, den Anblick vor sich einfach nur mit offenen Mündern anzustarren. Einige von ihnen schienen in diesem Moment zu bemerkten, mit was sie es hier zu tun hatten und rannten weg, während andere es als einen einfachen Trick abtaten. Genauso wie der Mann im Ring. Nicht nur dass er zwei Köpfe größer als sie war, nein, es könnte auch jeder denken, dass er sie mit seinem wuchtigen Körper ohne Probleme zerquetschen könnte.

Er grinste auf sie hinunter. „Nun, kleines Mädchen. Bist du bereit zu spielen?"

Sie blickte ihn nur an. Man konnte beinahe sehen, dass sie nicht dort sein wollte. Doch es war jetzt zu spät und als sie nicht antwortete, griff der Mann sie an.

Evania sah, dass er auf sie zurannte und dass er seine Faust zurückgezogen hatte, bereit um sie zu schlagen. Als sie auf ihr Gesicht zuflog, neigte sie einfach ihren Kopf zur Seite, damit die Faust sie um wenige Zentimeter verfehlte. Sie ergriff einfach seine Hand, warf ihn über ihre Schulter und trug ihren nun schreienden und strampelnden Gegner zur Kante des Ringes und warf ihn hinaus. Wenige Sekunden später stand der Mann wieder auf und blickte Evania geschockt an, und das nächste, was sie alle sahen, war wie er wegrannte.

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wirklich, Schwesterchen... Nanntest du das einen Kampf? Ich bin hier um unterhalten zu werden. Du hast ihn nicht getötet, geschweige denn geschlagen. Wo ist der Spaß?"

„Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu töten", sagte Evania zu ihrem Bruder, als sie mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm stand. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Spaß ist und das weißt du auch."

„Du solltest wirklich anfangen, dich wie ein wahrer Saiyajin zu verhalten, Evania... Aber was auch immer... Du hast gewonnen. Das bedeutet, du kannst dich jetzt deinem nächsten Gegner stellen." Dann wandte er sich den anderen Kämpfern zu. „Ich nehme an, ihr habt alle gesehen, was meine Schwester tun kann... Wer von euch glaubt noch immer, dass er in der Lage ist, sie zu besiegen? Ich warne euch, sie hat gerade nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Kraft gezeigt."

* * *

Trunks blickte erschrocken herunter, als Jenny seine Hand losließ und den Knopf an ihrer Uhr drückte, um ihren schwarzen Gi zu aktivieren, dieses Mal nicht den Kampfanzug. Dann nahm sie ihre Uhr ab und gab sie Bulma. „Jenny, was hast du vor?"

„Wir sind jetzt dran. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ich warten will, bis sie alle Menschen besiegt und sie vielleicht sogar getötet haben? Ich will das nicht riskieren. Du weißt, dass wir die Dragonballs hier in dieser Dimension nicht haben, deshalb werden alle Leute, die sterben oder schon tot sind, auch tot bleiben", informierte sie ihn nüchtern. „Es wird keine Möglichkeit geben, sie wiederzuerwecken."

„Aber Jenny, was wenn...", wollte Trunks sagen, doch Jenny unterbrach ihn.

„Keine Angst. Ich glaube, ich kann es schaffen. Und außerdem weiß ich, dass meine Unterstützung hier ist", sagte Jenny und warf einen kurzen Blick dorthin, wo Vegeta, Goku und die beiden anderen Typen standen. „Ich weiß dass ihr da sein werdet, sobald ich Hilfe brauche."

Trunks seufzte. „Okay, Jenny, aber sei bitte vorsichtig."

„Das werde ich." Sie lehnte sich hoch und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie warf Joey und den anderen ein letztes Lächeln zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Ring.

* * *

Nachdem der Mann aus dem Ring geworfen wurde, wandte sich Goku wieder um. Er musste noch immer herausfinden, wer diese anderen Typen waren und woher sie von dem Saiyajinbund wussten. „Okay, nun will ich alles wissen", verlangte er.

„Was willst du hören?", fragte Vegeta.

„Ich will wissen, woher ihr von dem Bund zwischen Faith und diesem Jungen wisst. Und über was für Träume ihr sprecht."

„Ich glaube, das kann ich erklären...", antwortete Ryan schwach. „Ich habe diese merkwürdigen Träume, die immer von Faith handeln. Er..." Er zeigte auf Vegeta. „... wollte mir erzählen, was sie bedeuten. Deshalb habe ich ihm letzte Woche von den Träumen erzählt. Doch bevor er mir sagen konnte, was sie bedeuten, war er verschwunden. Doch der Traum, den ich letzte Nacht hatte, war anders gewesen als die anderen Träume. In den anderen Träumen konnte ich nur zusehen, doch in dem letzten war ich wirklich da und konnte handeln. Dort erzählte Faith mir von dem Bund und..."

„Nun, nun... Ich sehe, wir haben einen neuen Gegner für meine Schwester gefunden...", hörten sie plötzlich Robins Stimme sagen. Sie blickten zurück zum Ring und sahen, wie eine Frau mit langem blonden Haar, gekleidet in einem schwarzen Gi, in den Ring trat.

„Jenny...", sagte Goku. „Sei vorsichtig."

Michael schaute seine Mutter besorgt an. Er wusste, dass sie Evania und Robin ohne Probleme besiegen konnten. Beide waren nur in der Lage den zweiten Level des Super Saiyajins zu erreichen, während seine Mutter ohne die Fusion den dritten erreichten konnte. Aber was würde geschehen, wenn Faith auftauchte? Würde sie in der Lage sein, gegen sie zu kämpfen?

* * *

Robin beäugte die neue Gegnerin von seiner Schwester vorsichtig. Die Ehefrau des älteren der zwei Brüder, denen Capsule Corporation gehörte. Interessant. Er überprüfte sie mit seinem Scouter. Ein Kraftlevel von fünf. Und sie glaubte wirklich, sie könnte einen Saiyajin schlagen? Menschen waren dümmer, als er gedacht hatte. Aber irgendetwas was an ihr war sonderbar. Sie erschien so selbstbewusst. Und ihr Charisma kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Nun, vielleicht war das nur seine Einbildung. Kein einfacher Mensch sollte in der Lage sein, sie zu besiegen. Nicht mit solch einem niedrigen Kraftlevel. „Ihr könnt jetzt anfangen!", rief Robin in den Ring. „Ich will dieses Mal aber etwas Action sehen und nicht so etwas, wie beim anderen Kampf."

Sie wollte noch immer nicht kämpfen, aber ihr Bruder befahl es ihr, deshalb hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Um sicher zu sein, ging Evania in eine Kampfhaltung. Da war etwas an dieser Frau, was sie nicht mochte. Ihr ruhiges Erscheinen und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Der jagte Evania einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass diese Frau den Kampf gewinnen würde, obwohl ihr Scouter ihr den Kraftlevel eines normalen Menschen zeigte. Sie sah, wie ihre Gegnerin ebenfalls in eine Kampfhaltung ging. Okay, dieses Mal würde sie diejenige sein, die erst angriff. Sie schwang ihre Faust zurück und stürzte sich auf die Frau.

„STOP!" Evania hielt mitten in der Luft an und schaute dorthin hin, wo die Stimme herkam. Jenny folge ihrem Blick und sah Faith an der Seite des Ringes stehen.

„Faith...", murmelte sie. Das war das erste Mal seit etwa einem halben Jahr, dass sie ihre Tochter wiedersah. Sie wünschte sich nur, es wäre unter anderen Umständen. Aber was war aus ihr geworden? Faith sah nicht gut aus. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Verleugnung des Bundes ihr zu schaffen machte. Wie sehr wollte sie einfach zu ihr gehen und sie in die Arme nehmen? Aber das war nicht ihre Tochter. Das war Faith, der Saiyajin.

„Es tut mir Leid, euch zu unterbrechen, aber ich wollte dich bitten, dass ich gegen sie kämpfen darf", sagte Faith zu ihnen.

Evania schaute ihren Bruder an, der Faith mit fragendem Blick ansah. Dann wandte er sich seiner Schwester zu. „Was meinst du, Evania? Ist es in Ordnung, wenn sie kämpft?" Das Mädchen nickte und schwebte zurück in die Loge. „Okay, Faith... Du bist dran. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie ohne Probleme besiegen wirst. Ihr Kraftlevel steht nur bei fünf."

Faith schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ihr solltet euch nicht so sehr auf eure Scouter verlassen", sagte sie zu ihnen. „Wie auch immer..." Sie sprang in den Ring und stellte sich ihrer Gegnerin. Endlich. Der Tag war gekommen, an dem sie gegen ihre eigene Mutter und den Rest der Saiyajins kämpfen, und sie besiegen würde.

„Faith...", murmelte Jenny wieder.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest kommen", sagte Faith zu ihr mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als sie ihren Umhang aus dem Ring warf. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Mutter."

* * *

„Mutter?", fragte Evania verwirrt. „Hat sie gerade Mutter gesagt?"

„Ja, das hat sie gesagt", sagte Robin bedächtig. „Faith ist also die Tochter von Tom und Jenny Briefs. Ich wusste, dass sie mir etwas verheimlichte... Aber das... Das könnte zu unserem Vorteil sein."

* * *

„Nun, Mutter... Meinst du nicht, wir sollten endlich anfangen? Ich hasse es, andere Leute warten zu lassen." Bevor Jenny reagieren konnte, griff Faith sie an, wobei sie noch immer all ihre Kraft zurückhielt. Deshalb war Jenny in der Lage, dem Angriff auszuweichen, ohne ihre Energie überhaupt zu erhöhen und sich in ihre Saiyajinform zu verwandeln. „Komm schon... Ich will nicht spielen... Ich will gegen dich kämpfen!", rief sie, als sie sich trennten.

„Aber ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Faith...", sagte Jenny zu ihr. „Was ist nach Buu mit dir geschehen? Warum hast du niemandem erzählt, was du getan hast?"

„Du weißt es also." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Wissen alle Bescheid?"

Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sonst keiner. Ich bin die einzige, die weiß, dass du Buu getötet hast."

„Oh... und wer hat dir das erzählt? Michael?" Jennys Kopf schoss hoch. „Oh, tut mir Leid... Hab ich vergessen… Er ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet. Zu blöd, oder was meinst du?", sagte Faith in einer kalten, spottenden Stimme.

Jenny sagte nichts. Sie starrte ihre Tochter bloß an. Wie konnte sie so etwas sagen? Michael war ihr Bruder! Wie konnte sie so von dem Mord reden, als ob er sie überhaupt nicht störte? Nein, Michael war nicht tot. Jenny sagte es sich immer und immer wieder. Michael lebte und er stand hinter ihr bei Vegeta. Faith hatte ihn nicht getötet. Dieser Junge war Michael.

„Was? Du hast nichts zu sagen? Nun, ich werde dir etwas zeigen." Faith bückte sich und zog ein Messer aus ihrem Stiefel, das gleiche Messer, das sie schon einmal benutzt hatte. „Weißt du, was das ist? Es steckte in Michaels Eingeweiden." Sie blickte es und dann wieder ihre Mutter an. „Glitt in ihn hinein, wie in Butter. Ich hab gesehen, wie er zusammengebrochen ist und er ist kurze Zeit später gestorben."

„Nein...", murmelte Jenny. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Der Junge bei Vegeta war Michael. Er war nicht tot! „NEEEEEIIIIIIN!" Eine blaue Aura flackerte um ihren Körper, als sie ihre Saiyajinform erreichte. Sie konnte sich selbst gerade davon abhalten, sich in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln. Sie wusste, dass sie, wenn sie sich jetzt in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte, nicht im ersten Level bleiben würde. Obwohl sie daran gewöhnt sein sollte, würde sie durch die Quelle ihrer Wut die Kontrolle verlieren und sie davon abhalten, klar zu denken. Sie wusste, dass sie dann zu einer von ihnen werden würde. Und dann wäre Faith ganz und gar verloren. Als die blendende Aura verblasste, versteckte sie ihren Schwanz schnell unter ihrem Top. Ihr nun schwarzes Haar wehte in dem Wind und blaue Blitze umgaben ihren Körper. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle und ihren Körper behalten konnte.

* * *

„Das... das ist unmöglich...", murmelte Robin. Diese Frau konnte nicht so stark sein! Als sie in den Ring getreten war, hatte sein Scouter nur fünf angezeigt... Und nun war es über eine Million! Aber wenn diese Frau solch eine Macht besaß, besaß Faith eine Macht, die ihrer ähnlich war?

* * *

Vegeta starrte die Geschehnisse in dem Ring schockiert an. Sie hatte sich noch nie so in ihre Saiyajinform verwandelt. Niemals. Und es umgaben sie Blitze. Und warum versuchte sie ihr Ki herunterzudrücken, anstatt sich in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln?

Er sah zu seinem Sohn und die anderen Krieger hinüber und er konnte erkennen, dass sie so geschockt waren wie er. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich?

Er sah, wie Bulma zu ihnen herübersah und mit ihren Augen um Erlaubnis bat, ihnen alles zu erzählen, doch er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. Was machten die denn hier! Michaels Partnerin und ihre Mutter kamen auf die Gruppe zu. Er schaute zurück und bemerkte, dass Michael auch die beiden Frauen gesehen hatte.

Sie beobachteten, wie sie mit den anderen Kämpfern sprachen. Sie fragten offensichtlich, was los war und stellten sich vor. Besonders die Kinder schienen überrascht zu sein, eine ihrer Freundinnen hier zu sehen.

* * *

Faith lachte. „Ich wusste, du hast es in dir! Aber warum versuchst du, es zu verstecken? Warum versuchst du zu verbergen, was du bist? Wer du bist?" Sie spielte mit dem Messer in ihrer Hand. „Hast du Angst, zu einer von uns zu werden? Nun, Mutter, du _bist_ eine von uns."

„Das ist nicht war", zischte Jenny durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „Das. Ist. Nicht. Wahr!"

„Wirklich? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht fühlen kann, wie schwer es dir fällt, dein Ki unten zu halten? Du hast Angst, dass du die Kontrolle über dich verlierst und mich verletzen könntest, wenn du es los lässt. Weißt du was? Deine Gefühle machen dich schwach. Ohne sie, könntest du so viele Dinge tun. Aber nein. Du bist genauso wie Michael. Ich gab ihm die Möglichkeit, mich zu töten, aber er hat es nicht getan, also habe ich ihn umgebracht. Stell dir vor, wie er in der Blutlache liegt und nicht versteht, wie seine Schwester ihn einfach so töten konnte... Armer Mikey..."

„GENUG!", schrie Jenny und stürzte sich auf Faith, wobei sie das Messer aus ihrer Hand trat und sie hart mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug.

Faith grinste. „So ist's richtig."

Von dem Moment an ging der Kampf richtig los. Und von Angriff zu Angriff fiel es Jenny schwerer, zurückzuhalten. Nur eines half ihr, die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. Die Hoffnung, dass der Junge bei Vegeta Michael war. Der Prinz hatte ihn gefunden und sich um ihn gekümmert. Er lebte und es ging ihm gut.

„Komm schon, Mom!", rief Faith. „Das ist nicht alles. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du Level eins und zwei überspringen und direkt in den dritten Level übergehen wirst! Damit ich zumindest eine kleine Herausforderung habe." Sie sprangen ein paar Meter voneinander weg. „Ich hatte Recht. Du bist erbärmlich. Du lässt dich von deinen Gefühlen leiten. Du bist für mich keine Herausforderung. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich es jetzt beende."

Jenny beobachtete mit weiten Augen, als Faith das Messer wieder aufhob und sich dann mit ihm auf sie stürzte. Erst in diesem Moment verstand sie es wirklich. Ihre eigene Tochter versuchte wirklich, sie zu töten! In der letzten Sekunde versuchte sie dem Messer auszuweichen. Und war erfolgreich. Teilweise. Anstatt dass es sie in die Brust traf, schnitt es nur eine klaffende Wunde in ihren Oberarm.

Jenny zuckte zusammen, als sie den Schmerz in ihrem Arm verspürte. Natürlich war das nicht die erste Schnittwunde, die sie in ihrem Leben bezogen hatte, aber diese fühlte sich anders an. Sie brannte wie Feuer. Sie presste ihre Hand darüber, doch es tat zu sehr weh, und als sie die Hand wieder wegnahm, sah sie das dicke, bräunliche, fast schwarze Blut. „Was zum...?" Sie spürte, wie ihre Energie ihren Körper langsam verließ und egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie konnte nicht in ihrer Saiyajinform bleiben und verließ sie. Sie fiel auf ihre Knie und versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Doch vergeblich. Sie fühlte sich zu schwach. Ihre Energie war fast ganz weg und sie sah durch ihren verschwommenen Blick, dass Faith vor ihr stand und das Blut auf dem Messer anschaute.

„Zu blöd, dass ich dich verfehlt habe... Aber es ist egal... Du wirst sowieso sterben... Das ist das gleiche Gift, das Michael getötet hat", sagte Faith zu ihr mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

* * *

„Was ist los? Warum ist sie am Boden und warum hat sie ihre Saiyajinform verlassen?", wollte Trunks wissen. Er bekam Panik. Ein normaler Schnitt konnte ihr das nicht antun! Er musste zu ihr!

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um. Es war Goten. Sein Freund schien zu wissen, was er tun wollte und versuchte offensichtlich ihn aufzuhalten. Doch Trunks schüttelte seine Hand ab und rannte auf den Ring zu.

* * *

„Scheiße!", fluchte Vegeta. Er hatte das nicht kommen sehen. Es war das gleiche Messer und es war wieder vergiftet. Er schaute von Goku, der sie Szene vor sich einfach ungläubig anstarrte, zu Michael.

Der Junge ballte seine Fäuste und er konnte fast spüren, wie das Ki des Jungen stieg, der noch immer versuchte, es unter Kontrolle zu behalten. „Nein...", murmelte er. „Mom."

„Mom!", fragte Goku überrascht.


	18. Am Leben

**A/N: Sorry, dass das Kapitel heute erst so spät kommt, aber ich bin letzte Nacht erst um eins zu Hause gewesen, nachdem wir mit dem Chor, in dem ich singe, im Musikantenstadl (nicht lachen!) aufgetreten waren. Dafür hatten wir auch Donnerstagabend, Freitagabend und Samstag den ganzen Nachmittag dort sein müssen, um zu proben, usw... War aber ganz lustig, auch wenn ich mir persönlich die Sendung nie ansehen würde. Aber hier ist das Kapitel nun, doch bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen, hier erst mal die Antworten auf eure Reviews..**

**BabyG: Natürlich sagen mir die Ostfriesischen Inseln was, aber ich selbst bin geborene Nordfriesin und seit knapp zwei Monaten zugezogene Flensburgerin. Bin also weitaus norddeutscher als du. Grins. Und natürlich machen mir Cliffhanger Spaß... Würde ja gerne sagen, dass das hier erst mal der letzte ist, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Ende des nächsten Kapitels nicht auch als Cliffhanger gewertet werden kann. Und wann hätten Michael und Alina denn vorher miteinander schlafen sollen? War doch im Grunde erst die „Leben oder Tod" Situation, die sie wirklich eng zusammengeschweißt hat. Irgendwann hatte ich mich schon mal bei Animexx angemeldet, hab aber leider sowohl meinen Nickname als auch das Passwort vergessen, was ich dort hatte und weiß auch nicht mehr, wie ich da wieder rankommen kann. Hehe, im Englischen Original hat Vegeta Goku Kangaroo genannt, aber von der deutschen Aussprache von Goku Saiyajinnamen musste ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen und da kam denn halt Kater raus. Lass ich Jenny sterben, lass ich sie am Leben? Immer diese Ungewissheit... Ich verrate nichts. Zu deiner letzten Frage sage ich auch mal nichts... Einfach abwarten... **

**Und nu zu Jessy: Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was ich zu deinem Kommi sagen soll, ohne irgendetwas zu verraten. Mal sehen... Schön, dass ich es geschafft habe, mit dem beinahe Versprecher von Vegeta ein wenig Humor reinzubringen. Keine Kommis mehr, wenn Jenny stirbt? Scheiße... Was mach ich denn jetzt? Mehr kann ich echt nicht sagen, ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir das... **

**Jetzt aba mal wieder viiiieeeel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 17: Am Leben**

Jenny spürte, wie ihr Körper stetig schwächer wurde. Alles um sie herum war verschwommen. Die Stimmen waren gedämpft und die Bewegungen, die sie sah, erschienen alle in Zeitlupe. Doch die Schmerzen. Die Schmerzen waren das schlimmste. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte und gleichzeitig war ihr unglaublich kalt.

Plötzlich verspürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Seite und merkte, wie sie durch die Luft flog, bevor sie mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden aufkam. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

* * *

„Mom?", fragte Goku noch einmal ungläubig. „Jenny ist deine Mutter? Aber... das würde bedeuten… dass du… Michael bist… Oh mein Dende... Du bist es wirklich. Du bist am Leben? Aber du siehst so... anders aus..."

„Hör zu, Kakarotto...", wandte Vegeta sich ihm zu. Nun da Michael seine Identität verraten hatte, hatte es keinen Sinn mehr, seine eigene zu verbergen. „Wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit. Bring diesen Jungen zu den anderen." Er wies mit seinem Kopf auf Ryan. „Michael und ich werden deine Tochter dort herausholen."

Goku lächelte. Nun machte (fast) alles Sinn. Er wusste, woher er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl bei ihnen bekam. Der Junge war Michael und der Mann Vegeta. Er musste sich um Michael gekümmert haben. „Vegeta... Also warst du die ganze Zeit hier. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nicht einfach ohne einen triftigen Grund verschwinden würdest."

Vegeta grinste. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Kakarotto. Ich bin nur hier, weil dieser Robin denkt, er sei der wahre König. Und ich will ihm zeigen, wie falsch er damit liegt." Er wandte sich zurück zu Michael. „Komm schon, Junge. Wir müssen deine Mutter retten."

Goku schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf, als die anderen beiden Saiyajins zum Ring gingen. Der Prinz konnte manchmal so stur sein. Okay, manchmal? Er war fast immer stur. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den blassen Jungen, der neben ihm stand. „Dein Name war Ryan, richtig?", fragte er ihn schließlich. Der Junge nickte. „Nun denn, komm bitte mit mir zu den anderen."

* * *

Jenny bemerkte langsam, dass die Welt um sie herum begann dunkel zu werden. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Ihr ganzer Körper war vor Schmerzen wie gelähmt. Sie besaß nicht einmal mehr die Kraft oder den Willen zu denken. Ihre Gedanken wurden so getrübt wie ihr Blick. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach der Dunkelheit, die sie langsam umhüllte. Sie sehnte sich danach. Es war einfach zuviel. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Sie wollte alles vergessen. Den Kampf, den sie gerade verloren hatte. Das Wissen, dass sie versagt hatte. Dass sie ihre eigene Tochter verloren hatte. Sie wollte nur, dass die Schmerzen verschwanden. Und die kommende Dunkelheit würde sie von ihnen befreien.

Hatte Michael sich so gefühlt, als er an ihrer Stelle gewesen war?

Als schließlich alles um sie herum schwarz wurde, empfing sie die Dunkelheit mit offenen Armen. Ihr war so kalt und alles tat so sehr weh. Doch je weiter sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit versank, umso weniger fühlte sie die Schmerzen und die Kälte verflog. Sie fühlte, wie sie in die tiefe Unendlichkeit der Dunkelheit fiel. Sie fühlte sich frei und wohl.

Plötzlich wurde der Fall gestoppt. Es schien so, als ob sie jemand aufgefangen hatte. Und von diesem Moment an, war sie von einer angenehmen Wärme umgeben, die ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gab. Sie ließ sich in dem Gefühl gehen. Alles fühlte sich in diesem Moment so richtig an. Sie fühlte sich wirklich friedlich.

War sie tot? Sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht, doch sie fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Der Schmerz war verschwunden und sie fühlte sich wirklich gut.

Sie hörte eine sanfte Stimme zu ihr sprechen, die nach ihr rief. Die Stimme kam von sehr weit weg, doch sie hatte die Wirkung sie zu beruhigen und sie glücklich zu machen. Dass sie sich geliebt fühlte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah, dass sie irgendwo in der Dunkelheit schwebte und obwohl sie niemanden sah, der sie hielt, fühlte sie noch immer die Wärme und die Sicherheit. Sie sah auf und erblickte ein weißes Licht.

* * *

Trunks war sofort an Jennys Seite, nachdem sie auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Faith hatte ihren geschwächten Zustand genutzt, um ihre Mutter quer über den Ring zu schleudern, wo sie nun auf dem zertrümmerten Boden lag. Unbeweglich. Er drehte sie vorsichtig um und sah sofort die klaffende Wunde an ihrem Arm und das dicke und nun fast schwarze Blut, das dort herausfloss. Er riss ein Stück seines Hemdes ab und wickelte es fest um die Wunde, und nur wenige Sekunden später war es mit Blut durchtränkt.

Er nahm ihre bewusstlose Form vorsichtig in die Arme und versuchte eine Spur ihres Kis zu finden. Doch es erwies sich als fast unmöglich. Es war beinahe zu niedrig um entdeckt zu werden. Doch es war noch da.

Ein Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. Der Körper, nein, Jenny war so kalt. Er musste sie warm halten. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr kalt wurde.

Er wickelte seine Arme enger um sie und erhöhte sein Ki ein wenig.

Er sah zu Faith mit Tränen in den Augen auf. „Wie konntest du das tun?", fragte er ungläubig. „Faith, sie ist deine Mutter!"

Faith zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, während sie noch immer mit dem Messer in ihren Händen spielte. Es war gut gewesen, dass ihre Cousins es in dem Labor vergessen hatten, ansonsten hätte dieses Mitglied von Planet V es nicht gefunden und sie hätte nicht das tun können, was sie gerade getan hatte. „Na und? Michael war mein Bruder."

Trunks konnte seiner Tochter nicht glauben. Sie verhielt sich so, als ob es nichts war. Als ob es ihr überhaupt nichts ausmachte. „Verdammt, Faith! Wir verlieren sie!"

„Keine Angst, _Dad_", sagte sie, wobei sie das Wort Dad betonte. „Du wirst sie wiedersehen. Schon bald."

Trunks blickte sie bestürzt an und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jenny zu. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und strich sanft durch ihr Haar. „Komm schon, Jenny... Gib nicht auf. Du bist eine Kämpferin. Du hast schon viel schlimmeres durchgemacht. Du hast Fieldner und Buu überlebt", sagte er besorgt. „Bitte, ich brauche dich. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Ich würde nie in der Lage sein, ohne dich zu leben." Er drückte sie fester an sich heran, als ob er sie so davon abhalten könnte, ihn zu verlassen. Seine Tränen vermehrten sich. „Jenny, du musst einfach leben. Denke an Joey. Du weißt, dass wir zwei es niemals ohne dich schaffen würden. Sie braucht dich. Komm zu ihr zurück... Komm zurück… zu mir…"

* * *

Jenny wurde von der Stimme und dem Licht angezogen. Die Stimme war beruhigend, aber gleichzeitig dringlich und verzweifelt. Sie konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, aber sie wusste, dass sie nach ihr rief. Sie wollte sie an dem Ort des Lichts haben. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie die Stimme kannte und vertraute ihr. Sie wusste, dass sie sie dorthin führen würde, wo sie hingehörte.

Sie folgte der Stimme zu dem Licht und je näher sie kam, umso lauter wurde sie. Sie flog schneller und das Licht wurde größer und größer. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie es erreichte, nur um sie wieder zu öffnen, als sie hindurch war. Das grelle Licht um sie herum zwang sie dazu mehrmals zu blinzeln bis sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt hatten. Doch im gleichen Moment, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, waren die Schmerzen zurück. Mit voller Kraft.

Sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ihr jemand ihren Arm herausriss. In diesem Moment wollte sie nichts mehr, als zurück in das schwarze Nichts zu gleiten, doch etwas hielt sie dort. Sie bemerkte, dass die Wärme noch immer da war und dass jemand sie in den Armen hielt.

Trunks merkte plötzlich, dass sich der Körper in seinen Armen bewegte und hörte ein fast unhörbares Stöhnen. Er verlagerte Jennys Körper, damit er in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er sah, wie sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihn anschaute. Er spürte frische Tränen in seinen Augen. Doch das waren Freudetränen. „Jenny...", murmelte er sanft.

Jenny zuckte zusammen, als sie bemerkte, wie ihr Körper bewegt wurde. Sie presste ihre Augen zu, um den Schmerz zu ertragen, doch öffnete sie wieder, als sie wieder still lag. Das erste, was sie sah, als sich ihr Blick klärte, waren die Farben lavendel und blau. Langsam konnte sie auch die Züge eines Gesichts erkennen und dann hörte sie die Stimme wieder. Die gleiche Stimme, die schon nach ihr gerufen hatte. „Trunks?", fragte sie schwach.

„Ja, Jenny. Ich bin's", antwortete er bloß. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Ki und zu seiner großen Erleichterung bemerkte er, dass es wieder stieg. Er hatte sie zurück.

Plötzlich schaute Trunks auf. Zwei Schatten waren über ihm und Jenny erschienen. Es waren die zwei Männer, mit denen Goku gesprochen hatte. „Wer sind Sie?", wollte Trunks wissen. Keiner von ihnen antwortete. Michael beugte sich über und nahm Jenny vorsichtig aus den Armen des überraschten Trunks, und übergab sie an Vegeta. „Hey! Was machen Sie da?"

„Er wird sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen und ich werde den nächsten Kampf kämpfen", antwortete Michael, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass Vegeta seine Mutter hatte. „Ihr müsst euch um die Wunde kümmern."

Trunks wusste nicht warum, musste diesem Jungen jedoch irgendwie vertrauen. Sein Ki war ziemlich hoch und es sah so aus, als ob er helfen wollte. Und doch war an ihm noch etwas sonderbar... Etwas, das Trunks nicht erkennen konnte. „Ich verstehe. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du in der Lage bist, gegen sie zu kämpfen?", fragte er und wies mit seinem Kopf zu Faith, die einfach nur mit verschränkten Armen dort stand und darauf wartete, dass sie fertig wurden.

Der junge Mann nickte. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Bringt sie einfach nur an einen sicheren Ort. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse. Ich weiß wie stark sie ist, aber ich bin auch nicht schwach." Michael sah, dass sein Vater Vegeta, der seine Mutter noch immer in den Armen hielt, misstrauisch anblickte. „Geh mit ihm. Du kannst ihm vertrauen."

Trunks schaute zu dem jungen Mann zurück und lächelte ein wenig. „Okay, danke. Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag uns Bescheid. Viel Glück."

* * *

Jenny musste ihre Augen wieder zudrücken, als sie hochgehoben und an jemand anderen übergeben wurde. Als der Schmerz begann nachzulassen, sah sie auf und erkannte den Mann, der sie jetzt trug. „Vegeta?", murmelte sie.

„Ja, ich bin's...", antwortete er sanft.

Sie lächelte. „Michael... ist er…?"

„Er lebt und es geht ihm gut... Er wird jetzt gegen Faith antreten. Das Blag war stärker als dieses Gift, also wage es nicht aufzugeben. Lass es nicht über dich gewinnen. Ich will nicht haben, dass die Gören wegen dir die ganze Zeit rumheulen, wenn du es nicht schaffst. Es würde nur meinen Ohren wehtun, verstanden?" Jenny nickte schwach, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. „Gut. Sobald mein Blag fertig ist mit deinem Blag zu reden, hoffe ich, dass wir gehen können." Er blickte dorthin, wo sein Sohn und Enkel miteinander sprachen und sah, dass Trunks schon auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Deshalb drehte er sich um und verließ den Ring, darauf vertrauend, dass Trunks ihm folgte.

* * *

Michael beobachtete, wie Vegeta mit seiner Mutter in seinen Armen gefolgt von seinem Vater den Ring verließ. Erst als sie ihn verlassen hatten, hörte er Geklatsche hinter sich. Er wandte sich um und sah, dass seine Schwester dort stand, mit einem spottenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Wow, Glückwunsch. Ihr habt sie gerettet. Erst einmal. Aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Gift sie umbringt." Als Michael nicht antwortete, zuckte sie mit den Schulter und sagte: „Wie auch immer. Selbst wenn sie das Gift überleben sollte, was sie nicht wird, werde ich sichergehen, sie zu töten. Sie alle zu töten. Und der nächste wirst du sein."

„Ich will gegen dich kämpfen, Faith", sagte er lässig zu ihr, vollkommen von ihren Worten unbeeindruckt. „Ich bin hier, um deine wahre Macht zu sehen. Ich habe gehört, wozu du in der Lage bist, aber ich will es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen. Also, bist du bereit, mir deine wahre Macht zu zeigen, die Macht, die Buu ausgelöscht hat?"

„Woher weißt du von Buu? Wer bist du?", fragte Faith, ein wenig erzürnt von seinem Verhalten.

„Woher ich von Buu weiß und wer ich bin ist momentan nicht wichtig. Ich will nur deine wahre Macht sehen." Er grinste. „Komm schon, ich weiß du hast schon den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet, ihnen zu zeigen wer und was du bist und wozu du in der Lage bist."

„Okay, ich muss zugeben, du hast Recht. Aber wenn das hier vorbei ist, wirst du dir wünschen, dass du niemals versucht hättest, gegen mich anzutreten", sagte Faith, steckte das Messer wieder zurück in den Stiefel und begann dann ihre Energie zu erhöhen.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war das gesamte Sportgelände geräumt. All die Möchtegernhelden waren geflohen, nachdem sie den Kampf zwischen Faith und der Frau gesehen hatten. Sie hatten gemerkt, dass sie gegen diese Verrückten keine Chance haben würden und beschlossen, es wäre besser ihre eigenen Leben zu retten, als zu versuchen die Welt zu retten. Daher waren jetzt nur noch die Z-Krieger übrig.

Joey, die sich seit seiner Ankunft die ganze Zeit in Jacks fester Umarmung befanden hatte, war sofort an der Seite ihrer Mutter, als sie endlich bei der Gruppe ankamen. „Mom!", rief sie, als sie sich aus Jacks Umarmung befreite und auf den fremden Mann, der ihre Mutter in seinen Armen hielt, zulief. „Mom...", sagte sie viel ruhiger.

Jenny schaffte es ein wenig zu lächeln. „Joey...", sagte sie flüsternd. Wie gerne hätte sie ihre Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, doch sie hatte einfach keine Kraft dazu. Es fiel ihr schon schwer genug, wach zu bleiben.

Joey wollte etwas sagen, doch der Mann, der seine Mutter hielt, unterbrach sie. „Du kannst später reden. Jetzt müssen wir sie erst einmal hier wegbringen. Der Kampf wird bald anfangen und ich kann versprechen, dass er nicht schön werden wird." Joey nickte. Plötzlich erkannte sie den Mann. Es war der gleiche Mann, mit dem sie schon gesprochen hatte, als sie sich mit Jack gestritten hatte. Vegeta.

„Wer sagt, dass wir dir vertrauen können?", fragte Mirai Trunks plötzlich. „Wir kennen dich nicht. Vielleicht bist du einer von ihnen und willst versuchen, uns in eine Falle zu locken."

„Ich tue es", antworteten Goku, Goten, Bulma, Joey, Diana, Alina und zur großen Überraschung der anderen auch Trunks gleichzeitig.

„Ich vertraue ihm...", sagte Jenny zu ihnen schwach. „Mit meinem Leben."

„Jenny...", sagte Mirai Trunks besorgt, doch gab dann nach. „Okay... Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Darf ich etwas sagen?", fragte Ryan unsicher. „Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee, wie man zu Faith durchdringen kann..."

Plötzlich spürten sie alle, wie Faiths Ki explodierte. Es war unglaublich. Keiner von ihnen hatte schon jemals zuvor solch eine Kraft gespürt. Sie war sogar größer als Buus. Viel größer.

Vegeta wandte sich Ryan zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, Junge. Aber ich hoffe für uns alle, dass es funktioniert. Das Balg mag stark sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er gegen sie jetzt noch irgendeine Chance hat."

* * *

Als Faith ihr Energiemaximum erreicht hatte, umgab sie eine schwarze und rote Aura. Michael sah, dass sie sich nicht wesentlich verändert hatte, nur dass ihr Ki-Level zu unglaublichen Höhen gesprungen war. Doch als sie ihre Augen öffnete, stockte ihm der Atem. Anstatt ihrer natürlich dunklen Farbe, hatten ihre Pupillen jetzt ein dunkelrot angenommen. Genauso wie Blut.

„Wie findest du's?", fragte Faith ihn grinsend. „Das ist meine wahre Macht. Beeindruckend, was? Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du gegen mich nicht gewinnen kannst."

Als er ihre Stimme hörte, wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Er grinste ebenfalls. „Vielleicht nicht. Aber ich werde ganz sicher nicht ohne einen Kampf aufgeben." Mit einem Schrei explodierte die Energie um ihn herum in einem blendenden Licht. Faith musste mehrmals blinzeln, als das Licht schließlich verblasste. Der Junge vor ihr hatte sich verändert. Sein Haar war goldenblond geworden und seine Augen türkisfarben. Sein Körper war von blauen Blitzen umgeben. Doch das interessanteste war der Schwanz, der lässig hinter ihm hin und her schwang und die Tatsache, dass er einen dunkelblauen Kampfanzug trug. Dieser Junge war ein Saiyajin. Im zweiten Level. „Wie findest du's?"

„Du bist ein Saiyajin." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Genauso wie du einer bist", antwortete Michael großspurig.

* * *

Robin starrte ungläubig in den Ring hinunter, als er seinen nun defekten Scouter in der Hand hielt. Das Erhöhen von Faiths Energie hatte das Ding zerstört. Doch daran dachte er momentan gar nicht. Seine Gedanken waren nun mit den Veränderungen ihres Gegners beschäftigt und damit, dass sie beide Saiyajins sein sollten. Okay, er hatte immer gewusst, dass Faith etwas vor ihm verheimlichte. Aber dass sie ein Saiyajin war?

Es könnte wahr sein. Zumindest würde das erklären, woher sie das Symbol ihres Tattoos kannte. Aber wie konnte das sein? Er und Evania waren die einzigen noch lebenden Saiyajins. Frieza hatte ihren Planeten in der anderen Dimension zerstört. Alle Saiyajins waren tot. Frieza hatte sie getötet, weil seine Angst vor dem legendären Super Saiyajin einfach zu groß gewesen war. Er hätte nie einen Saiyajin leben lassen.

Seine Vorfahren hatten Glück überlebt zu haben, weil sie den Warnungen eines drittklassigen Saiyajins Glauben geschenkt hatten. Es konnten keine weiteren Saiyajins leben. Aber es waren noch welche am Leben. Er sah es gerade mit seinen eigenen Augen.

Dieser Junge war sogar ein Super Saiyajin im zweiten Level. Aber wenn er ein Saiyajin war, wo waren dann seine Eltern? Sie mussten auch Saiyajins sein. Er sah dorthin hinüber wo der Rest derjenigen, die gegen ihn kämpfen wollten vor wenigen Momenten noch gestanden hatten. Wenn Faith ein Saiyajin war, dann mussten ihre Eltern, oder zumindest ein Elternteil, auch einer sein. Das wäre dann wohl ihre Mutter. Sie war unglaublich stark.

Er grinste. Also hatten mehr Saiyajins es geschafft zu fliehen. Er wünschte nur er kannte die Eltern von Jenny Briefs. Sie müssen Elitekrieger gewesen sein. Während ihres Kampfes gegen Faith, hatte er sehen können, dass sie noch immer zurückgehalten hatte. Und nun, als ihre Energie am höchsten war, hatte Faith etwas weit über den Super Saiyajin hinaus erreicht. Kein dritt- oder zweitklassiger Krieger konnte diese Level erreichen.

Aber dieser Junge war ihm noch immer ein Mysterium. Woher wusste er von Faiths Herkunft? Und wer waren seine Vorfahren? Sie mussten auch Elitekrieger gewesen sein. Wer war er?

* * *

„Wer bist du?", wollte Faith wissen. Neugier gewann langsam die Oberhand. Ihr Gegner war ein Saiyajin. Kein Zweifel. Ein Super Saiyajin auch noch.

„Das wirst du früh genug herausfinden. Ich will jetzt gegen dich kämpfen."

„Okay, aber bevor du stirbst, werde ich dich dazu zwingen, es mir zu erzählen." Sie ging in eine Kampfhaltung. „Aber nun, lass uns tanzen."

* * *

Vegeta hielt wenige hundert Meter vom Ring entfernt zusammen mit den anderen an. Sie hatten eine Baumgruppe erreicht und er legte Jenny vorsichtig hin, wobei er seine Jacke unter ihren Kopf legte. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und Trunks war sofort an ihrer Seite. Er hielt ihre Hand und strich sanft durch ihr Haar. Sie war kaum bei Bewusstsein. Das Gift zog einfach zu viel Energie.

„Kann ich einen Blick auf ihren Arm werfen?", fragte Diana sanft. „Bitte, Trunks..." Trunks nickte und entfernte sich ein wenig von Jenny, ließ ihre Hand jedoch nicht los. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung bemerkte Diana, dass die Wunde selbst nicht so schlimm war. Sie war nur über die Sache mit dem Gift im Körper ihrer Freundin besorgt. Sie konnte sich um den Schnitt kümmern, aber Jenny musste ganz alleine gegen das Gift ankämpfen. Genauso wie Michael es getan hatte. Doch die Tatsache, dass Jenny noch wach war, war ein gutes Zeichen. Das bedeutete, dass sie es noch bekämpfte. Michael hatte mehr Gift in seinem Körper gehabt und hatte überlebt. Warum also sollte Jenny diesen Kampf verlieren?

„Was denkst du, Diana?", fragte Trunks besorgt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist stark und sie ist noch wach. Das sind gute Zeichen... Aber ich bin ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass sie es schaffen wird. Sie ist eine Kämpferin. Sie gibt nicht so leicht auf." Diana sagte nichts von Michael, da sie sich noch nicht sicher war, ob Trunks über ihn und Vegeta Bescheid wusste. „Trunks, hast du vielleicht noch diese magischen Bohnen? Vielleicht werden sie ihr helfen."

„Die Senzus! Natürlich! Goku?" Trunks könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht?

„Hier." Goku gab Trunks die Bohne, der sie in Jennys Mund legte und auf sie einredete, sie zu schlucken, während er sanft ihre Kehle massierte.

„Komm schon, Jenny...", murmelte er, als er auf eine Reaktion wartete. Sie kam nur eine Sekunde später. Die Wunde an ihrem Arm heilte vollständig, aber sonst geschah nichts.

„Verdammt", fluchte Vegeta. „Diese Bohnen heilen nur Wunden. Aber das Gift in ihrem Körper ist keine Wunde. Sie sehen es als eine Art Krankheit und die Senzus heilen sie nicht."

„Vegeta...", murmelte Jenny. „Michael... Wie… macht er sich?"

Trunks schaute sie an. Er war äußerst besorgt. Es schien so, als ob sie anfing, Dinge zu sehen. Das Gift ließ sie halluzinieren und Dinge murmeln, die keinen Sinn ergaben. „Jenny...", sagte er sanft, während er eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht wischte. „Vegeta ist nicht hier. Und Michael ist tot..."

„Das Blag schlägt sich tapfer", informierte der Prinz sie, wobei er das, was sein Sohn sagte, vollkommen ignorierte. „Aber er wird es nicht schaffen, den Kampf zu gewinnen."

Trunks sah überrascht auf. „Was? Willst du mir sagen, dass der Junge im Ring mein Sohn ist? Aber... Das kann nicht wahr sein! Dieser Junge sieht nicht wie er aus und Faith sagte, dass sie ihn getötet hat. Er kann nicht Michael sein!" Er hatte nun Tränen in den Augen. Er verstand nicht, wovon dieser Mann sprach. Sein Sohn war tot! Sein Ki war verschwunden! „Hör auf solchen Unsinn zu reden!"

Plötzlich legte Bulma eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Sohnes. „Aber es ist wahr, Trunks. Es ist Michael."

„Ich hab ihn in den Straßen gefunden kurz nachdem Faith ihn angegriffen hatte. Danach habe ich ihn zu diesem Mädchen", Vegeta zeigte auf Alina, „gebracht und sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihre Mutter eine Ärztin ist, also haben wir ihn zu ihr gebracht. Dort hat er sich erholt und beschlossen, seine Schwester zu bekämpfen, wenn sie jemanden verletzt. Und das hat sie getan. Du kannst sein Ki noch nicht spüren, weil seine Ki-Signatur, sowie sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild verändert wurde, damit niemand ihn erkennen kann und im Moment steht er im Ring und kämpft gegen Faith."

„Und wer bist du?", wollte Trunks wissen.

„Es ist Vegeta...", erzählte Jenny ihm schwach.

* * *

Als Faith und Michael sich trennten, keuchte er schon schwer. Sie war einfach zu stark für ihn und er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass sie nur mit ihm spielte. Er versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Wie lange noch, bis ihre Energie aufgebraucht war? Michael wusste eines. Er konnte nicht mehr viel länger. Er war nur noch in der Lage ihren Angriffen auszuweichen und sie zu blocken, aber nie selbst anzugreifen. Sein Körper war mit Ergüssen bedeckt. Seine Nase blutete und er hatte eine klaffende Wunde an seinem Bein.

„Siehst du? Hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich gewinnen würde", sagte Faith zu ihm grinsend. Sie war noch immer Frisch und hatte nicht einen Kratzer.

„Wer sagt, dass ich verloren habe?", fragte Michael sie spottend, in dem Versuch Zeit zu gewinnen, als er seinen Körper durchstreckte.

„Ich sage es", sagte seine Schwester, als sie mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit das Messer aus ihrem Stiefel herauszog und ihn angriff. Michael hatte es gerade rechtzeitig gemerkt, um das Messer mit seiner Hand aufzufangen, wobei er spürte, wie das Messer in seine Handfläche schnitt. Er fiel auf die Knie und hielt seine Hand, während Faith vor ihm stand und das neu hinzugefügte Blut an dem Messer beäugte. „Du hast verloren", sagte sie zu ihm und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie seine Stimme hörte.

„Wirklich?" Mit blitzschnellen Reflexen schwang Michael seine Faust in Faith Bauch, wobei er den Überraschungsmoment nutzte, um ihr den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

Faith stolperte ein wenig rückwärts und hielt ihren Bauch an der Stelle, wo die Faust aufgetroffen war. „Wie..? Warum...?"

„Wie kann ich noch stehen? Warum funktioniert das Gift bei mir nicht?", fragte Michael höhnisch. „Nun, ich glaube mein Körper hat nach deinem letzten Angriff mit dem Messer Antikörper entwickelt. Ich bin gegen das Gift immun."

Faith blickte ihn an und der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Michael?"

Er grinste. „Überraschung."


	19. Kampf der Seelen

**A/N: Hi! Komme gerade aus Kiel von einem megageilen Konzert der Wise Guys wieder und bin vollkommen müde, aber glücklich, und will nur noch ins Bett, deswegen kommt es mir ganz gelegen, dass ihr noch nicht gereviewt habt (ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass ich jetzt zwei Reviews von jedem von euch erwarte GRINS), denn so kann ich das Kapitel ganz schon hochladen und dann schön schlafen!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 18: Kampf der Seelen**

Faith war verblüfft, obwohl sie es nicht gerne zugab. „Wie jetzt...? Warum bist du nicht tot? Wie konntest du überleben?"

„Nun, Schwesterchen...", sagte Michael lässig. „Das Gift war stark, aber nicht stark genug, um einen Saiyajin zu töten."

„Okay, ich gebe zu, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht...", sagte Faith, heuchelnd, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. „Alles wäre viel einfacher gewesen, wenn du tot wärst. Aber wie auch immer... Du bist am Leben. Na und? Nur eine Person mehr, die man aus'm Weg räumen muss. Aber sag mir. Was willst du? Noch immer versuchen, deine gute alte Schwester zu retten?"

„Nein", antwortete Michael ernst, was Faith ein wenig überraschte. „Ich bin hier um zu kämpfen und dich zu töten. Es ist mir inzwischen egal, ob du meine Schwester bist. Es mag das gleiche Blut in unseren Adern fließen, aber nicht mehr. Wir sind keine Seelenverwandten mehr. Du hast versucht unsere Mutter zu töten, die dich retten wollte, die dir noch eine Chance gegeben hat." Er hielt einen Moment lang inne. „Du hattest mit einem Recht, Faith. Ihre Gefühle für dich hatten sie verletzlich gemacht, aber ich bin nicht wie sie. Ich werde dich bis zum bitteren Ende bekämpfen, bis einer von uns am Boden liegt. Schwester oder nicht. Solange du diesem Weg folgst, bist du mein Feind. Und ich werde dich nicht verschonen."

Es fiel Michael schwer, diese Worte zu sagen. Wirklich schwer. Egal, was er gerade gesagt hatte, Faith war noch immer seine Schwester. Seine andere Hälfte. Und er liebte sie aus ganzem Herzen. Nichts könnte das ändern. Aber er musste es tun. Er musste die Erde beschützen. Er musste sie beschützen. Es war zu ihrem besten. Wenn er sie jetzt tötete, hatte sie noch die Chance in den Himmel zu kommen. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch nicht zu viele schlimme Dinge getan. Und sie hatte eine der gefährlichsten Bedrohungen des Universums besiegt... Nun, des anderen Universums... Aber er betete, dass, was immer für höhere Wesen diese Welt beherrschten, sie es wussten und berücksichtigten, wenn sie über sie urteilten.

Er hoffte nur, dass er die Möglichkeit bekommen würde, sie zu erlösen, bevor sie ihn umbrachte.

* * *

„Dad?", fragten beide Trunks's ungläubig.

„Wie...? Warum...? Du…", stotterte Trunks. Erst erzählten sie ihm, dass sein Sohn noch lebte und nun sagten sie, dass sein Vater direkt vor ihm stand. „Was für ein kranker Scherz ist das?"

„Das ist kein kranker Scherz, Blag", sagte Vegeta. „Ich habe keine Zeit um alles zu erzählen, aber ja, ich bin's. Dende hat mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild und meine Ki-Signatur verändert, damit ich auf die Gören hier aufpassen konnte. Ich hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl und nun wissen wir alle warum. Ich erkläre mehr, wenn das hier vorbei ist." Er wandte sich Ryan zu. „Junge, du hast gesagt du hättest eine Idee, wie man zu Faith durchdringen könnte. Erzähl uns wie."

Ryan nickte. „Okay, nun, wie ihr alle vielleicht wisst... nun, Faith und ich, wir haben einen Bund, obwohl ich noch immer nicht ganz verstehe, was das ist, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn benutzen kann, um in Faiths Unterbewusstsein zu gelangen. Ich war letzte Nacht dort, als ich schlief. Und, ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, aber dort waren zwei Faiths. Ein kleines Mädchen und eine erwachsene Faith. Ich habe mit der erwachsenen Faith gesprochen. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie der stärkere Teil von Faith ist. Der Krieger, der Saiyajin und dass das kleine Mädchen der schwächere Teil, der menschliche Teil war. Sie sagte, dass sie die Quelle von Faiths wahrer Macht ist und dass sie den menschlichen Teil auslöschen wollte, damit sie endlich frei sein würde. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass, wenn ich es schaffe das Mädchen zu befreien, ich vielleicht zu Faith durchdringen könnte."

„Wird es funktionieren?", fragte Joey leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete Ryan.

„Aber es ist einen Versuch wert", sagte Vegeta zu ihnen. „Kakarotto, geh mit diesem Jungen zu einem Ort, wo niemand ihn stören kann."

Goku warf Jenny einen besorgten Blick zu und kniete sich neben ihr hin. Er streichelte zärtlich ihr Gesicht. Er wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. Seine einzige Tochter. „Geh... Dad", sagte Jenny schwach. „Tu es, bitte... für Faith… Mach dir… um mich… keine Sorgen."

Goku seufzte. „Okay, Jenny..." Er drückte ihre Hand und stand wieder auf. „Und was hast du vor, Vegeta?"

Der Prinz grinste. „Ich werde mich um diesen Robin kümmern. Ich glaube, er verdient es zu erfahren, dass er nicht der nächste ist, der auf dem Thron sitzen wird."

„Okay, dann... Ryan, lass uns gehen... Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren als wir ohnehin schon haben", sagte Goku. Ryan stimmte ihm zu und zusammen verließen sie die Gruppe.

Vegeta schaute ihnen nach und kniete sich dann auch neben Jenny hin. Er sah zu ihr hinunter und es fiel ihm schwer sein kühles Auftreten zu bewahren. Er hatte sie vorher noch nie so gesehen. Niemals so schwach. So verletzlich. Er konnte beinahe sehen, wie ihr das Gift langsam ihre Energie entzog. Er sah ihr in die Augen. Und dort konnte er es sehen. Ein kleiner Funken. Der Wille zu leben. Nein, sie würde nicht aufgeben. "Denk dran, Gör, du hast mir versprochen, nicht aufzugeben."

„Wie oft... muss... ich dir... noch sagen... dass... ich kein... Gör... mehr bin?", fragte sie ihm mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Vegeta grinste. „Wie soll ich dich dann nennen? Weib?"

Jenny schmunzelte, doch stöhnte dann vor Schmerzen. „Bitte... Vegeta... Bring mich… nicht… zum Lachen… Es… tut weh."

„Ich hatte nie vor dich zum Lachen zu bringen."

Plötzlich breitete sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Denk nur daran, dass ich dir den Hintern versohlen werde, wenn wir das nächste Mal trainieren."

„Erst einmal musst du wieder auf die Beine kommen und dann können wir über einen Trainingskampf sprechen...", sagte Vegeta zu ihr. Ja, das Mädchen hatte definitiv den Kampfgeist. „Ich muss jetzt los. Ich bin mir sicher, Robin kann es kaum erwarten, seinen königlichen Hintern versohlt zu kriegen." Doch was er als nächstes tat, schockte alle. Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste Jenny auf die Stirn. Okay, sie wussten alle, dass sie sich ziemlich nahe standen, aber sie hätten nie gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. „Bleib einfach nur am Leben, okay?" Jenny nickte energielos und Vegeta kehrte zum Ring zurück.

* * *

„Nun verhältst du dich wie ein wahrer Saiyajin", sagte Faith. „Sag schon, willst du noch immer auf der Seite der Verlierer stehen? Du könntest so viel tun, wenn du einer von uns wärst. Denk dran, wir sind die nächste Generation der Saiyajins. Du darfst nicht vergessen, wer du bist und wo du herkommst."

„Danke für das Angebot, Schwesterherz, aber ich mag es, wo ich jetzt bin", sagte Michael zu ihr. „Und ich weiß wer ich bin. Ich bin Michael Vegeta Briefs, Sohn von Trunks und Jenny Briefs, geboren und aufgewachsen auf der Erde. Und ich werde alles tun, um den Planeten zu beschützen. Ich weiß, wo ich hingehöre."

Faith zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Okay, was immer du willst. Dann lass uns den Kampf fortsetzen." Sie und Michael ließen die Energie um sich herum explodieren und stürzten sich aufeinander.

* * *

Robin konnte nicht glauben, was er sah und hörte. Der zweite Vorname des Jungen war Vegeta, aber das musste bedeuten, dass sie königliches Blut in ihren Adern hatten. Nun wunderte er sich nicht mehr, wie sie so stark sein konnten. „Was verbirgst du noch immer vor mir, Faith?", murmelte er.

„Hat sie dir schon erzählt, dass Frieza tot ist?" Vegeta trat in die Loge. „Das erste Mal als wir dachten, dass er tot war, wurde er von einem drittklassigen Saiyajin besiegt. Ein Super Saiyajin übrigens. Dann, etwa ein Jahr später, wurde er zusammen mit seinem Vater, King Cold, von meinem Sohn getötet." Robin beobachtete, wie der Mann langsam auf ihn zuging. „Oder hat sie dir erzählt, dass nur zwei vollblütige Saiyaijns von dem Saiyajin Imperium übrig sind, zusammen mit ein paar Mischlingen?"

„Bist du auch ein Saiyajin? Wer bist du?", wollte Robin wissen.

„Ich bin der Großvater von den beiden, die jetzt gerade kämpfen. Und ich bin einer der beiden Überlebenden. Ich bin Vegeta, der Prinz aller Saiyajins."

Zuerst starrte Robin ihn geschockt an. Doch dann stieß er ein spottendes Lachen aus. „Das war gut... Wirklich... Ich hätte dir fast geglaubt. Du willst ein Saiyajin sein? Und dann auch noch der Prinz? Ha! Erst einmal hat Frieza ihn sicherlich getötet. Er würde niemals jemanden mit königlichem Blut leben lassen, da sie die einzigen mit der Macht waren, sich in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln. Und du siehst noch nicht einmal wie ein Saiyajin aus. Aber die Geschichte mit Frieza war nett... Wirklich..."

„Mmh, ich verstehe... Du willst mir also nicht glauben...", sagte Vegeta, noch immer so ruhig wie zuvor. „Lass mal sehen... Wie kann ich dich überzeugen? Ich glaube, ich weiß." Er schloss seine Augen und war plötzlich von einer weißen Aura umgeben. Dann begann sein ganzer Körper zu glühen und als das Glühen verblasste, hatte sich Vegetas Aussehen verändert. Er hatte wieder kurzes schwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen. Und er trug sogar seinen Kampfanzug.

Robin musste den überraschten Blick auf seinem Gesicht verbergen, als die Verwandlung beendet war. Der Mann, der jetzt vor ihm stand, hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit König Vegeta. Er kannte sein Aussehen von Holografien, die seine Großeltern ihm und seiner Schwester hinterlassen hatten. Und wenn er wirklich der Großvater von Faith war, würde das ihre Macht erklären. Dann hatte sie wirklich königliches Blut in ihren Adern. Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass sie näher am Thron dran war als Robin selbst.

Plötzlich hörte er einen stockenden Atem hinter sich. „Oh mein Gott, Robin... Er ist es wirklich..." Es war Evania. Er hatte sie ganz und gar vergessen. Wenn er jetzt kämpfen musste, würde sie ihm in den Weg geraten.

„Evania", sagte er streng, wobei er seine Augen nicht einmal von Vegeta abwandte. „Hau hab. Jetzt!"

„Sie muss nicht gehen", sagte Vegeta. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir woanders kämpfen könnten. Diese Loge ist ein wenig zu klein, oder was meinst du?"

„Okay... Ich akzeptiere", sagte Robin. „Evania, du bleibst hier." Er fing an zu schweben und schoss in die Luft, wobei er einen Nachlauf von weißem Ki hinterließ.

Vegeta wandte sich ihm zu folgen, doch schaute noch einmal zurück zu Evania. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich auf deinen Bruder hören. Dieser Kampf wird nicht angenehm werden." Er folgte dann dem jüngeren Saiyajin.

Evania beobachtete, wie zuerst ihr Bruder und dann Vegeta verschwand. Sie wusste, nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte nicht von dem Kampf fortbleiben. Aber ihr Bruder hatte ihr das befohlen. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben empfand sie Furcht. Wirkliche Furcht. Sie fürchtete, dass sie ihren Bruder nicht wiedersehen würde. Obwohl sie es ihm gegenüber niemals zugeben würde, liebte sie ihn. Und sie könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihm etwas zustieß. Obwohl sie wusste, dass das, was er tat, falsch war. Sie konnte ihn nicht verlieren. Er war der einzige, den sie in ihrem Leben noch hatte. Sie hatte keinen anderen mehr. Er war ihre Familie, ihr Fleisch und Blut. Nun konnte sie ein wenig verstehen, was Faiths Bruder und ihre ganze Familie durchmachten. Nur dass sie sich gegen Faith wehrten, in dem Wissen dass Millionen von Menschen wichtiger waren als eine Person.

Nein, sie würde nicht hier bleiben. Zum ersten Mal würde sie nicht auf Robin hören. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn überzeugen aufzugeben, damit Vegeta ihn nicht töten musste.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Goku und Ryan einen stillen Ort, etwas von den Kämpfen entfernt, erreicht. Der Saiyajin befreite mit seinem Ki ein wenig den Grund vom Schnee, damit sich der Junge hinlegen konnte. Als Ryan es sich bequem gemacht hatte, sah Goku ihn besorgt an.

„Willst du das wirklich durchziehen?", fragte er. „Ich meine, ich weiß nicht soviel über den Bund wie Vegeta, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das, was du tun willst, gefährlich ist. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn du in ihrem Kopf bist und sie stirbt. Du könntest wahrscheinlich darin stecken bleiben und ebenfalls sterben."

Ryan lächelte leicht. „Keine Angst... Selbst wenn sie stirbt, glaube ich nicht, dass mein Leben ohne sie noch Sinn machen würde. Ich muss dieses Risiko auf mich nehmen, um ihr zu helfen."

Goku nickte. „Okay, dann glaube ich, kann ich dir nur viel Glück wünschen."

„Danke."

Ryan schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Faith. Langsam bemerkte er, wie die Geräusche um ihn herum verstummten und schließlich ganz verschwanden. Er öffnete seine Augen und fand sich in reiner Dunkelheit wieder. „Faith?", rief er aus, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Deshalb fing er einfach an zu laufen, nicht wissend, wohin seine Beine ihn trugen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon unterwegs war, bis er endlich einen kleinen Lichtpunkt gar nicht so weit entfernt entdeckte. Er lief schneller und als er näher kam und das Licht größer wurde, begann er darauf zu zulaufen. Und hindurch.

Er musste seine Augen mit der Hand vor dem grellen Licht schützen und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor sich seine Augen ganz an seine Umgebung gewöhnt hatten. Er erkannte es als den Ort, wo er gesehen hatte, wie Faith das Monster zerstörte. Er sah sich um und erblickte einen kleinen Körper. Es war Faith, das kleine Mädchen. Er ging zu ihr hin, ging auf die Knie und nahm sie in die Arme. „Faith?", flüsterte er. „Faith? Kannst du mich hören? Faith?" Er schüttelte sie sanft, und versuchte sie zu wecken, aber ohne Erfolg.

Plötzlich warf jemand einen Schatten über ihn und das kleine Mädchen. Er blickte auf und sah, dass es Faith war, die andere Faith. „Du bist also zurück, sehe ich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du den Mut hättest, das zu tun. Besonders jetzt. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich euch jetzt töten muss, und ich meine euch beide."

„Faith...", würgte Ryan heraus. „Warum... Warum tust du das? Warum willst du uns umbringen?"

Faith fing an, um sie herumzugehen. „Du weißt warum. Das habe ich dir schon erzählt. Du bist Faiths Schwachpunkt. Solange du lebst, hat sie", die erwachsene Faith zeigte auf das kleine Mädchen, „einen Grund zu Leben, wegen dem Bund. Aber sobald du tot bist, kann ich mich um sie kümmern. Sie ist das einzige Ding, das Faith davon abhält, ein wahrer Krieger zu werden, ein wahrer Saiyajin. Wenn sie stirbt, entledigt Faith sich von ihren Gefühlen wie Furcht oder Zweifel. Nur dann kann sich ihre wahre Macht ganz und gar entfalten, ohne Limit. Verstehst du mich jetzt?"

Ryan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich verstehe dich nicht. Warum muss Faith zu so einem grausamen Monster werden, wie du es gerade beschrieben hast? Wenn sie so wird, wäre sie nicht viel besser als das Monster, ich glaube sein Name war Buu, was sie getötet hat." Plötzlich verspürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Seite und merkte, wie er durch die Luft flog, bis er wieder auf dem Boden aufprallte. Er hatte noch immer das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen und festigte nur seinen Griff um sie. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihr wehtat. Niemals!

* * *

Vegeta und Robin landeten irgendwo auf dem Campus, wo sie genug Platz hatten zum kämpfen. Sie standen sich gegenüber, mit etwa zwanzig Meter zwischen ihnen. „So, mein Prinz...", sagte Robin mit spottendem Ton. „Nun da wir hier sind, können wir kämpfen. Du magst vielleicht der echte Prinz sein, aber glaube nicht, dass ich es zulasse, dass du den Thron bekommst. Ich war derjenige, der Planet V aufgebaut hat und ich werde der König dieses Planeten sein."

Vegeta schnaubte höhnisch. „Ich habe kein Interesse an dem Thron. Was für ein Imperium soll das überhaupt sein? Der König der Saiyajins herrscht über eine handvoll Mischlinge und einer ganzen Menge erbärmlicher Menschen? Sogar ich habe verstanden, dass das kein Königreich ist. Und bitte verschone mich vor der ‚Saiyajins sind geboren um zu herrschen'-Rede. Nach all den Dingen, die ich in meinem Leben erlebt habe, weiß ich, dass es immer jemanden gibt, der stärker ist als man selbst."

„Und du willst dieser jemand sein", stellte Robin fest. „Ich glaube dir erst, wenn du mich besiegt hast."

„Nun gut, lass uns anfangen", sagte Vegeta und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin, wobei er den ersten Level übersprang und gleich zum zweiten Level aufstieg.

Robin tat das gleiche und so standen sie nun voreinander, beide von goldenen Flammen und Blitzen umgeben. Und dann, von einer Moment zum nächsten, verschwanden beide.

* * *

„Sprich nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst", zischte die erwachsene Faith, als sie auf Ryan, der jetzt am Boden lag, zuging. „Buu war überhaupt nicht wie ich! Er hat aus Spaß getötet und Dinge zerstört! Ich will nur das Saiyajinimperium wieder aufbauen! Leute, die das nicht verstehen und versuchen gegen uns zu arbeiten, verdienen es zu sterben!"

Ryan drückte sich vom Boden ab und stellte sich Faith. „Ist das nicht das gleiche? Leute sterben! Unschuldige."

„HALT'S MAUL!", schrie sie und trat ihn wieder.

Ryan zwang sich auf seine Knie, als er plötzlich fühlte, dass sein Rücken brannte. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, als sie weitere Kistrahlen nach ihm warf. Er wusste nicht, wie lange das schon vor sich ging, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht viel länger aushalten würde. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihm half, diesen mächtigen Strahlen standzuhalten, war das Mädchen in seinen Armen zu beschützen. Sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Wenn sie starb, war Faith verloren.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie das Mädchen aufwachte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ein bekanntes Gesicht. „Ryan?"

Der Junge blickte auf sie hinunter und versuchte zu lächeln. „Faith."

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie, so wie es nur ein kleines Kind fragen konnte.

„Ich bin hier um... um dich zu beschützen... Kleine."

Sie sah, wie sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog. „Du bist verletzt..."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm... Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht..."

„Wer hat das getan?" Sie sah über seine Schulter und sah, wie die ältere Faith nun auf sie zuging. Die Kriegerin streckte ihren rechten Arm vom Körper fort und plötzlich materialisierte sich ein Schwert in ihrer Hand. Von einer Sekunde zu anderen begann sie auf sie zuzurennen, und bevor das Mädchen etwas sagen konnte, schrie Ryan auf.

Ryan spürte, wie sich das Mädchen in seinen Armen versteifte und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er einen unerträglichen Schmerz in seinem Rücken spürte. Er schrie auf, als die Klinge durch sein Fleisch glitt. Als sie wieder herausgezogen wurde, fiel er über dem Mädchen zusammen. „Faith..."

* * *

Goku blickte zutiefst besorgt zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen, der vor ihm lag. Etwas schlimmes passierte mit ihm. Er hatte vorher schon mehrmals geschrieen und nun begann er Blut zu husten. Das war nicht gut. Wo immer er auch war, ging etwas unglaublich schief. „Komm schon, Ryan... Gib nicht auf! Du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung, Faith zurückzuholen."

* * *

Die kleine Faith fing seinen schlaffen Körper und legte ihn vorsichtig zu Boden. „Ryan...", murmelte sie und spürte Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Faith..." Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen herunter. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen... Es tut mir so Leid… Ich.. Ich liebe dich…", schaffte er gerade zu sagen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Ryan... Nein..." Ihre eigenen Tränen kämpften sich nun ihren Weg an ihrem Gesicht herunter.

„Wie rührend...", sagte die erwachsene Faith verspottend, als sie der Szene vor sich zuschaute.

„Du!", schrie das kleine Mädchen. „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Er war ein Schwächling... Und er hat genervt…"

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Noch nicht. Er lebt noch. So gerade eben."

Das Mädchen schaute zu Ryan und dann zurück zur anderen Faith, mit Wut, die in ihren Augen funkelte. „Ich hasse dich! Ich werde dir das niemals vergeben!", schrie sie und plötzlich fing das kleine Mädchen an zu wachsen, bis sie so alt war wie die andere Faith und einen dunkelblauen Saiyajinkampfanzug trug. Sie stand auf und stellte sich ihrer Gegnerin. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

Die Kriegerin Faith trat ein paar Schritte zurück, von dem was gerade vor ihr geschehen war, geschockt. Es konnte nicht sein! Dieses Mädchen sollte schwach sein! Wie konnte sie diese Kraft zurückgewinnen? Es war unmöglich! Sie hatte so viele Jahre gebraucht, um diese Seite von Faith so zu unterdrücken, dass nur noch das kleine, hilflose Mädchen übrig war! Das konnte nicht passieren! „Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Faith. Genauso wie du, nur dass ich die richtige bin. Mit all ihren Stärken, ihren Schwächen, ihren Gefühlen. Ich bin, was Faith ausmacht. Du bist nur die dunkle Macht, die an dem Tag freigesetzt wurde, als sie Buu getötet hat. Ich bin das Gleichgewicht zwischen dem Saiyajin und dem Menschen. Du hast lange genug versucht, über mich zu herrschen. Das endet jetzt", sagte die zuvor kleine Faith streng, als sie auch ein Schwert in ihrer Hand erscheinen ließ. Sie hob es an und stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf die andere Faith, die es kaum schaffte, den Angriff mit ihrem eigenen Schwert abzublocken.

„Was...?", fragte die andere Faith überrascht.

Die jetzt erwachsene Faith schubste die andere, was sie ein paar Schritte zurückstolpern ließ, und sie trennten sich. „Siehst du, ich bin nicht so schwach, wie du gedacht hast."

„Du weißt, dass, wenn du mich umbringst, die Macht, die Buu getötet hat, verschwinden könnte."

Faith grinste. „Ich glaube, das muss ich riskieren. Und nun, bereite dich darauf vor, zu sterben!"

Beide Faith stürzten sich aufeinander und der Kampf der Seelen begann. Sie griffen sich beide mit ihren Schwertern an, doch nutzten auch andere Kampftechniken wie Ki oder ihre Fäuste und es sah langsam so aus, als ob die gute Faith die Oberhand gewann.

* * *

Vegeta und Robin kämpften auch noch. Beide waren im zweiten Level des Super Saiyajins und schienen etwa gleich stark zu sein. Plötzlich schaffte es Robin, einen harten Treffer im Gesicht des Prinzen zu landen, was ihn zu Boden warf. Vegeta hatte einen Moment lang nicht aufgepasst, da er etwas gespürt hatte, was ihn überraschte. Faiths Energielevel sank!

Er setzte sich auf und sah, dass Robin über ihm schwebte. „Was sagst du jetzt, alter Mann? Akzeptierst du nun, dass ich der stärkere von uns beiden und damit der wahre Thronerbe bin? Ich würde sagen, dass das hier ein wirklich guter Tag für Planet V ist. Ich werde Vegeta töten und Faith wird ihren Bruder und den Rest ihrer Familie umbringen."

Vegeta grinste. „Du hättest auf das Mädchen hören sollen. Ihr verlasst euch wirklich zu sehr auf eure Scouter. Wenn du in der Lage wärst, den Energielevel deines Gegners zu spüren, würdest zu sehen, dass Faith den Kampf verliert. Sie verliert an Energie. Übrigens, weißt du wie viele Level des Super Saiyajins existieren?"

„Zwei", antwortete Robin eingebildet.

„Wirklich?" Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun, Junge, lass mich dir etwas nach dem Super Saiyajin zwei zeigen. Level drei." Vegeta ballte seine Fäuste und erhöhte seine Energie mit einem Schrei. Sein Haar fing an zu wachsen und seine Augenbrauen verschwanden. Robin musste seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht und dem Staub, den diese Verwandlung aufwirbelte, schützen. Als die Verwandlung schließlich beendet war, stand Vegeta bloß da und grinste den Jungen an. „Du wirst jetzt keine Chance mehr gegen mich haben. Aber ich gebe dir die Chance, aufzugeben."

Plötzlich rannte Evania auf die beiden zu. „Robin! Hör auf ihn! Bitte, gib auf!"

„Was machst du hier?", fauchte Robin. „Ich hab dir doch befohlen, bei der Loge zu bleiben!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich einfach so sterben lasse? Robin, er hat Recht. Er wird dich töten, wenn du nicht aufgibst. Bitte, gib auf", bettelte Evania.

„Oh nein. Ich gebe niemals auf. Ich bin ein Saiyajin und ich werde für den Thron kämpfen. Planet V ist mein Lebenswerk und ich werde es nicht ohne einen Kampf aufgeben. Selbst, wenn ich mein Leben verliere. Du verstehst das nicht Evania. Du hast dich nie wie ein wahrer Saiyajin verhalten. Diese Welt hat dich schwach gemacht. Und nun hau ab und lass mich diesen Kampf kämpfen!", schrie er und schubste sie gewaltsam weg. „Und nun", er wandte sich Vegeta zu, „lass uns das zu Ende bringen!"

„Wie du wünscht!" Vegeta ließ die goldene Aura um sich herum explodieren und griff den jüngeren Saiyajin an, der von diesem Moment an keine Chance mehr gegen den Prinzen hatte. Er war kaum in der Lage die Angriffe abzublocken und schaffte es gar nicht mehr, eigene Treffer zu landen. Er fühlte, wie Vegeta ihn als Sandsack benutzte. Er spürte, wie seine Knochen brachen, jeder Teil seines Körpers schmerzte und durch die Kistrahlen brannte. Doch er gab nicht auf. Ein Saiyajin gab niemals auf. Niemals.

Robin landete mit einem lauten Schlag am Boden, außerstande sich noch irgendwie zu bewegen, und kaum bei Bewusstsein, als er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch spürte. Vegeta hatte einen Kistrahl direkt durch ihn geschossen. Er hatte diesen Kampf verloren. Er lag im Sterben. Nichts könnte ihn jetzt mehr retten. Er wusste das. Er wandte seinen Kopf dorthin, wo seine Schwester stand. "Evania…", flüsterte er ihren Namen. Dann erschienen zwei weiße Stiefel in seinem Blickfeld. Er schaute auf und sah, dass Vegeta zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester stand. „Bitte...", würgte er hervor. „Lass sie leben... Sie wird niemandem etwas antun… Wie wollte nie dazugehören. Sie wollte nur ein normales Leben führen. Bitte. Das ist mein letzter Wunsch."

Vegeta schaute von dem Jungen zu dem Mädchen. Der letzte Wunsch des Jungen war seine Schwester zu verschonen. Er erzählte ihm, dass sie nur ein normales Leben führen und nie zu Planet V dazugehören wollte. Robin wollte ihr die Möglichkeit eines normalen Lebens geben, und das würde er auch. „Egal was du getan hast", sagte Vegeta zu ihm. „Du hast wie ein wahrer Saiyajin gekämpft und mit Ehre verloren. Ich werde deine Bitte erfüllen. Ich werde ihr nichts tun. Sie soll ein normales Leben führen."

„Danke...", sagte Robin flüsternd. Er schloss seine Augen und sein Atem blieb aus.

Vegeta schaute zu Evania hinüber. „Er ist tot."

Evanias Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben seiner Leiche hin. „Robin... nein..."

„Er starb wie ein wahrer Saiyajin. Trotz der bösen Dinge, die er getan hat, kannst du stolz auf ihn sein. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, so hat er sich doch um dich gesorgt. Ich musste ihm versprechen, dass ich dir nichts tun werde. Er wollte, dass du das normale Leben führst, dass du immer führen wolltest."

Sie sah zu dem Prinzen auf, nicht mit Wut in ihren Augen, sondern mit Trauer und Verständnis. „Danke... Ich weiß, er hat das verdient. Er hat viele grausame Dinge getan und wollte sich diesen Planeten unterwerfen. Ich weiß, dass du das tun musstest, mein Prinz."

Vegeta nickte ihr zu und flog dann weg, zurück dorthin wo Michael gegen Faith kämpfte.

* * *

Michael bemerkte, dass er in dem Kampf gegen Faith langsam die Oberhand gewann. Seine Schwester verlor an Energie. Und das schnell. Nun war der Moment gekommen, auf den er versucht hatte, sich selbst vorzubereiten. Der Moment, in dem er seine Schwester töten musste.

Er hatte vor ein paar Minuten gespürt, wie Robins Ki verschwunden war. Vegeta hatte ihn getötet. Sie waren also schon ein Problem los. Nun musste er nur noch in der Lage sein, seine Mission zu erfüllen.

Faith wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Ihr Energielevel sank plötzlich dramatisch. Ihr Bruder war jetzt viel stärker als sie. Und sie konnte sich auch irgendwie nicht mehr auf den Kampf konzentrieren. Sie machte mehr und mehr Fehler und half ihm damit, langsam zu gewinnen. Ihr Kopf tat so weh. Er fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Was zum Teufel war mit ihr los?

Plötzlich verspürte sie einen pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Bauch. Michael hatte es geschafft, dort einen Tritt zu landen und sie zu Boden geworfen, wo sie liegen blieb. Sie war zu verwirrt um irgendetwas zu tun. Sie fragte sich, was sie hier tat. Warum kämpfte sie gegen ihren Bruder? Was war los?

* * *

Die böse Faith traf hart auf dem Boden auf. Sie verstand nicht, wie sie gegen die andere Faith verlieren konnte. Sie sollte stark sein! Sie war die Kriegerin! Nicht die andere Faith! Aber woher nahm sie diese Macht? „Du kannst nicht so stark sein! Das ist unmöglich! Wie kann das sein?"

„Du willst wissen, warum ich stärker bin als du? Gut, ich habe das stärkste Element im ganzen Universum auf meiner Seite. Etwas, das du niemals haben wirst. Die Macht der Liebe! Niemand kann dagegen gewinnen! Und nun stirb!" Die gute Faith hob ihr Schwert an und stieß es kraftvoll in das Herz der anderen Faith.

Sie war tot. Der Albtraum war vorüber. Endlich.

Faith ließ das Schwert fallen und rannte schnell zu Ryan hinüber. Er war bewusstlos, doch noch am Leben. Sie fing an zu weinen. „Ryan... Bitte... Stirb nicht… Bitte… verlass mich nicht…. Ich brauche dich…" Ihre Tränen begannen an ihren Wangen herunterzulaufen, als sie sich über ihn hinüberlehnte, und in die Wunde zu fallen. Plötzlich erschien ein Licht um den Körper des Jungen, was die Wunde verschwinden ließ.

Ryans Augen sprangen auf und er schaute sich um. „Faith?", fragte er verwirrt. Er war sich nicht sicher, welche Faith es war, aber ihre Augen waren nicht so kalt wie die der Kriegerin. „Bist du es wirklich?"

„Ja, ich bin's... Alles ist vorbei… Der Albtraum ist vorbei…"

Er nahm sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest, als er ihre Tränen fortküsste. „Ich liebe dich, Faith..."

„Ich... ich liebe dich auch..."

* * *

Ryan öffnete seine Augen und sah einen besorgten Goku über sich lehnen. „Ryan? Geht es dir gut?", wollte der Saiyajin wissen.

„Ja..." Der Junge lächelte. „Alles ist okay..." Plötzlich setzte er sich auf. „Der Kampf! Wir müssen Michael aufhalten!"

Goku blinzelte. „Was? Heißt das, du hast sie zurückgebracht?"

Ryan nickte. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wie, aber ich hab es geschafft."

„Gut, dann lass uns los", sagte Goku, ergriff den Arm des Jungen und verschwand nur eine Sekunde später.

* * *

Als Michael sah, wie Faith am Boden lag, erkannte er seine Chance. Er bemerkte, wie Vegeta neben dem Ring gelandet war und ihn jetzt beobachtete. „Es tut mir Leid, Schwesterchen...", murmelte er und schoss einen Kistrahl auf Faith. Doch der Strahl traf sie nicht. Er wurde vorher weggeschlagen. „Grandpa?", fragte Michael verwirrt. Goku war vor ihm erschienen und Ryan kniete neben Faith. „Was machst du da?"

„Es ist vorbei, Michael", sagte Goku lächelnd. „Sie ist zurück. Deine Schwester ist zurück."

„Wovon sprichst du, Kakarotto?", wollte Vegeta nun wissen.

„Es hat funktioniert! Ryans Idee, sie hat funktioniert! Wir haben sie zurück. Die alte Faith ist zurück!"

„Was? Ich verstehe es nicht. Von was redet ihr da?", fragte Michael.

„Wir werden alles später erklären. Nun lass uns zu den anderen", sagte Vegeta und ging dorthin, wo Faith und Michael waren.

Ryan hatte Faith in seine Arme genommen. Er weinte. Faith war ganz und gar verwirrt. Im Moment erinnerte sie sich an nichts von dem, was geschehen war. Doch merkwürdigerweise beruhigte sie die Gegenwart von Ryan. In seinen Armen zu liegen fühlte sich so richtig an. Sie wusste irgendwie, dass er es niemals zulassen würde, dass jemand ihr wehtat. Zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit fühlte sie sich wirklich sicher und ruhig. Aber sie war so müde. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schlief schließlich ein. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, dass sie hochgehoben wurde.

Goku, Ryan, Michael und Vegeta, der Faith trug, kamen eine kurze Zeit später dort an, wo die anderen auf sie warteten. Als sie auf die Gruppe zugingen, erblickte Trunks Faith in den Armen seines Vaters. „Dad! Was ist passiert?"

„Es ist vorbei", sagte der Prinz bloß. „Robin ist tot und Ryan hat es geschafft. Alles wird gut."

Trunks, sowie die anderen, seufzten vor Erleichterung. Er schaute zu Jenny und lächelte, doch spürte auch die Freudentränen in seinen Augen. „Jenny, hast du das gehört? Alles wird wieder gut... Michael lebt… Faith ist zurück… Wir werden wieder eine Familie sein."

Jenny sah, wie Trunks vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Sie fühlte die Tränen kommen, aber sie lächelte. Sie war so glücklich. Es war vorbei. Die schlimmsten Tag ein ihrem ganzen Leben waren vorbei.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ die Dunkelheit endlich über sie kommen. Alles wird gut. Trunks hatte Recht. Sie würden wieder eine Familie sein.


	20. Epilog

**A/N: So, hier isser nu... Der Epilog, d.h. diese Geschichte ist auch zu Ende, aber keine Angst, parallel zu diesem letzten Kapitel hab ich auch schon den Prolog zum vierten Teil hochgeladen. Nur, wie ihr dann wahrscheinlich sehen wird, hat der vierte Teil nicht wirklich was mit den ersten drei Teilen zu tun (okay, gewissermaßen schon, aber es ist keine wirkliche Fortsetzung, ihr werdet das dann schon sehen, wenn ihr den lest). Selbst wenn euch nach diesem Epilog vielleicht noch ein paar Dinge ungelöst vorkommen sollten oder ein wenig zu überflogen, so seid getröstet, dass ich vielleicht irgendwann mal eine Lost Warrior Reihe starten werde, in der ich kleine Ficlets aus allen drei Teilen und dem, was dazwischen passiert ist, posten werde, also mit Geschehnissen, die vorher entweder nur mal angesprochen oder gar nie erwähnt wurden. Ich muss halt nur die Zeit dazu finden, das neben der Uni, meinen anderen Geschichten und RL noch zu machen. Aber geplant hatte ich so was schon länger... Obwohl man das wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich planen kann, denn diese Ficlets werden wohl eher aus spontanen Ideen bestehen.**

**Okay, aber jetzt werde ich erst mal auf eure Reviews eingehen... _Jessy_, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so sehr, was ich bei dir schreiben soll, außer danke erst mal... Waren diese ganzen Hoch und Tiefs dann gut oder nicht so gut? Um ehrlich zu sein, als ich damals das Kapitel im Original geschrieben hatte, fiel es mir auch schwer, Robin zu töten. Er war immerhin ein eigener Charakter von mir und die einfach zu abzumurksen? Naja, es musste sein. Er hätte sich nie geändert. Er hat so sehr an seinen Vorstellungen festgehalten, dass er sich niemals untergeordnet hätte. So, was nun aus Evania wird, musst du wohl selbst lesen. Sagen werde ich dazu nichts.**

**Und nun zur dir _BabyG_. Freut mich, dass du doch noch gereviewt hast, bevor der Epilog kam. Aber warum hast du denn kein I-Net? Putt oder was? Ich hoffe, du kommst dann noch schnell dazu, den Epilog von Teil 3 und Prolog von Teil 4 zu lesen. Aber eines muss ich erst einmal klarstellen, etwas, das in letzter Zeit irgendwie schon mal häufiger durcheinander gebracht wird. Ich gehörte nicht(!) zur Otto-Fraktion. Der ist Ostfriese, ich bin Nordfriesin! Zur Info, Nordfriesland ist ein Landkreis in Schleswig-Holstein, das direkt an Dänemark grenzt... Sagt dir Sylt was? Bestimmt, oder, denn die Insel gehört auch zu Nordfriesland. Naja, um ganz genau zu sein, bin ich jetzt ja Flensburgerin, steht zumindest jetzt in meinem Ausweis, aber ich bin born und raised in Nordfriesland und deswegen werde ich auch immer Nordfriesin bleiben, egal wo ich wohne. Puh, so da das nun klargestellt ist, kann ich ja loslegen. Um Trunks Aktion, als er Jenny an Vegeta übergeben hatte, vielleicht ein wenig zu erklären: der Arme war zu dem Zeitpunkt ziemlich durch den Wind und außerdem hatte Goku ja schon mit den beiden „Fremden" ne ganze Zeit gesprochen und somit schon ein wenig vertrauen aufgebaut. Und wie du selbst gesagt hast, erkennt er vielleicht tief im Inneren seinen Sohn und Vater ja doch, realisiert es nur nicht wirklich. Hehe, tja, Vegeta ist halt schon was besonderes. Deshalb ist er im Grunde auch mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter bei Dragonball (nur ne kleine Info: Er wird im viertel Teil wieder mal eine größere Rolle spielen). Und ist es wirklich so überraschend, dass gerade Mirai ihm misstraut, nach all dem, was er in seinem Leben durchmachen musste? Was Ryans Idee angeht, so hat er doch im Grunde nichts mehr zu verlieren. Und das wäre wirklich ihre einzige Chance, Faith zurückzuholen. Und wieder, ich mag Vegeta nun mal sehr und das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Jenny erst Recht. Und im Grunde ist er ja auch ihr Vater, wenn auch nur Schwiegervater, aber das Wort steckt da drin. Mir wäre gerade wieder was zum vierten Teil rausgerutscht, ups, aber ich sage dazu erst mal nichts mehr. Wow, du hast es kapiert. Grins. V steht für Vegeta, Planet V also für Planet Vegeta, den er ja neu gründen möchte. Logik im Unterbewusstsein? Gibt es so was überhaupt? Nicht, dass ich wüsste... Übrigens war ich schon immer von Schwertern fasziniert, wie man irgendwann im vierten Teil auch sehen wird (ups, schon wieder was verraten – man merkt nicht, dass ich euch heiß machen will, oder? gg), daher der Schwertkampf zwischen den beiden. Hat, finde ich, mehr als mit Ki-Strahlen, usw... Lass mich raten, du hast schon sehr lange darauf gewartet, dass ich Robin töte? Okay, ich geb's zu, das mit der Liebe ist etwas kitschig, aber so ist das halt. Wenn ich mal sinngemäß wiedergeben darf, was Albus Dumbledore einmal zu Harry Potter über Liebe gesagt hat: Böse Leute (da Voldemort) verstehen die Liebe nicht und unterschätzen sie daher und genau der gleichen Meinung bin ich auch – kitschig, okay, aber ich stehe dahinter. Oh ja, Cliffhanger liebe ich sehr... In Teil vier wird es viele davon geben... Oh ja... Aber der letzte aus diesem Teil wird jetzt ja hier und heute aufgelöst. Und das sogar schon ganz am Anfang und deshalb will ich euch jetzt auch nicht länger aufhalten... Und obwohl ich ja den Prolog von Teil 4 gleich mitposte, gebe ich euch schon mal eine kleine Preview auf ein späteres Kapitel in dem Teil...**

**Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß! (Hab jetzt eine Seite lang gesabbelt.)**

**

* * *

Epilog**

Sie wachte langsam auf, als die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht tanzten. Doch sie wollte noch nicht aufwachen. Sie war noch immer so müde. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach mehr Ruhe. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, um es sich ein bisschen bequemer zu machen, musste jedoch ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Ihr Körper tat so weh. Hatte sie wieder mit Vegeta trainiert?

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah eine weiße Decke. Das plötzliche Licht schmerzte in ihren Augen und sie drückte sie schnell wieder zu. Wo war sie? Was war passiert? Während sie geschlafen hatte, hatte sie die merkwürdigsten Träume gehabt. Andere Saiyajins hatten die Zerstörung von Planet Vegeta überlebt und hatten geplant, die Erde zu übernehmen und sie zu beherrschen. Und sie musste gegen Faith kämpfen. Es schien alles so real... Es war nur ein Traum, oder?

Plötzlich kamen aller Erinnerungen von diesem Tag zu ihr zurück. Nein, es war kein Traum. Es war alles passiert. Planet V, der Kampf gegen Faith, das Gift… Deshalb tat ihr alles weh. Aber wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Nachdem Trunks ihr erzählt hatte, dass alles gut werden würde, hatte sie sich endlich wieder der Bewusstlosigkeit hingeben können, in dem Wissen, dass der Albtraum vorbei war. Das Gift hatte ihr wirklich schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Sie hätte nicht viel länger wach bleiben können.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und ließ sie durch das Zimmer wandern, wobei sie vorsichtig die Fensterfront wegen der Sonne mied. Es sah so aus, als wäre sie in einem Krankenhaus.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie mochte keine Krankenhäuser. Sie waren so steril und sie konnte den Geruch nicht leiden. Und in Krankenhäuser waren... Spritzen! Sie starrte auf ihren Arm und sah die Infusion. Wenn sie nicht so müde gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie wahrscheinlich aus dem Bett gesprungen und hätte das verfluchte Ding aus ihrem Arm gerissen. Doch plötzlich fing etwas anderes auf der Seite des Bettes ihr Auge. Braune Haare waren auf der Decke verteilt und jemand hielt ihre Hand. „Trunks...", versuchte sie zu sagen, versagte jedoch kläglich. Sie musste länger bewusstlos gewesen sein, als sie gedacht hatte, weil ihre Kehle ganz trocken und wund war.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch bevor ein Schatten das Sonnenlicht abblockte und sie drehte ihren Kopf herum, nur um Vegeta neben sich stehen zu sehen, der ein Glas Wasser in der Hand hielt. Hinter ihm war jetzt ein Fenster geöffnet. Sie lächelte. Vegeta beugte sich über und hob ihren Kopf ein wenig, damit sie etwas von dem Wasser trinken konnte. „Du bist also endlich wach...", flüsterte er. „Wirklich, einfach so das Bewusstsein verlieren. Sie waren krank vor Sorge um dich. Sie wollten deine Seite nicht verlassen, bis die Ärzte sie weggescheucht und ihnen befohlen hatten nach Hause zu gehen und dass sie sie informieren würden, wenn etwas passierte. Nur mein Blag bestand darauf hier zu bleiben. Er wollte dich nicht alleine lassen."

„Wie lange?", fragte sie mit einer sehr heiseren Stimme. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Vegeta sie verstanden hatte, aber das waren die einzigen Worte, die sie in diesem Moment herausbekommen konnte.

„Nicht so lange. Zwei Tage. Kakarotto hatte dich sofort hergebracht nachdem du das Bewusstsein verloren hattest. Deine Gören und mein Blag wollten mit ihm kommen, doch das Weib hatte sie überzeugen können, zuerst Faith nach Hause zu bringen. Kakarotto's ältestes Blags Blag und das Mirai-Blag hatten sich den Untergrund von Planet V angeschaut, doch es waren schon alle verschwunden. Am gleichen Tag hatte Bulma einen Termin mit dem Präsidenten der USA vereinbart und ihm alles erklärt. Und seltsamerweise hatten er und die andere Regierungen es verstanden. Nun, nach dem, was er erlebt hat, war es kein Wunder. Kurz danach hat er eine Pressekonferenz gehalten und die Welt darüber informiert, dass die Bedrohung vorüber war", erzählte er ihr, noch immer flüsternd.

„Was ist... mit Robin?" Sie fühlte langsam, wie ihre Stimme zurückkam, doch sprach nicht lauter. Sie wollte Trunks noch nicht wecken. Sie musste erst die Dinge wissen, die sie wissen wollte und sie wusste, dass Vegeta die richtige Person war, die sie ihr erzählen könnte. Er würde nichts aus Angst sie aufzuregen vor ihr verheimlichen.

„Er starb durch meine Hände. Aber als seinen letzten Wunsch habe ich seine Schwester verschont. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sie nie zu Planet V dazugehören wollte. Sie wollte offensichtlich nur ihren Bruder nicht enttäuschen, obwohl das einzige, was sie wollte, ein normales Leben war. Doch ich habe sie seit dem Kampf nicht mehr gesehen. Als ich zurück zu dem Platz kam, wo Robin und ich gekämpft hatten, waren sie und die Leiche fort.

Jenny schluckte. Nun musste sie die schwerste Frage stellen. „Und wie geht es Faith?"

„Sie hat direkt nach dem Kampf eine Senzu bekommen, ist aber nicht bis gestern Morgen aufgewacht", sagte Vegeta zu ihr. „Zuerst erinnerte sie sich an nichts aus den vergangenen Wochen, aber die Erinnerungen kommen langsam zurück. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie ihr Zimmer seit gestern nicht verlassen. Ich hoffe, du bist dir im Klaren darüber, dass die nächsten Wochen, Monate und vielleicht sogar Jahre für sie und für euch schwer werden. Für uns alle. Sie wird sich selbst für das, was sie getan hat, hassen. Ihr müsst sicherstellen, dass ihr sie nicht für ihre Handlungen verantwortlich macht. Sie muss wissen, dass ihr sie nicht dafür verurteilen werdet. Nach dem, was ihr Partner uns erzählt hat, war es nicht wirklich sie gewesen, die all diese Dinge getan hat. Sie war irgendwie von einer dunklen Macht besessen..."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Jenny. „Vegeta? Bitte hilf us. Du bist eine der Personen, die Faith ziemlich nahe stehen und du bist der einzige von uns, der versteht, was es bedeutet, böse zu sein. Wirst du das tun?"

„Das werde ich", versprach der Prinz. Und er würde es halten, egal was geschah. Er hatte schon einmal versagt, auf sie in dieser Dimension aufzupassen. Wenn er nur die wirklich schlimmen Veränderungen früher bemerkt hätte, hätte er all das verhindern können. Er würde nicht wieder versagen. Er würde seinem Sohn und der Partnerin seines Sohnes helfen, sich um Faith zu kümmern. Er würde ihnen durch diese schwere Zeit helfen.

„Kannst du mir einen weiteren kleinen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie.

„Welchen?"

„Kannst du bitte die anderen anrufen, und sie bitten, in etwa einer Stunde herzukommen?"

Vegeta nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

Jenny beobachtete, wie Vegeta die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie seufzte. Ihr Schwiegervater hatte Recht. Die nächste Zeit würde für sie alle schwer werden. Aber sie war zuversichtlich. Faith war ein starkes Mädchen und sie hatte Ryan und ihre ganze Familie hinter sich. Der Albtraum war vorbei. Von jetzt an konnten die Dinge nur noch besser werden.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über ihren Ehemann wandern. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf. Trunks trug noch immer die gleiche Kleidung wie vor zwei Tagen bei dem Kampf. Sie lächelte. Vegeta hatte Recht. Er hatte ihre Seite nicht verlassen. Er war nicht einmal gegangen, um sich umzuziehen. Sie fragte sich, wie viel Schlaf er in den letzten Tagen bekommen hatte. Definitiv nicht viel, da es so schien, dass er wirklich fest schlief. Sie hasste es wirklich, ihn jetzt zu wecken, doch sie musste es tun. Die anderen würden in einer Stunde hier sein und sie musste sich noch fertig machen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie schrecklich aussah, nachdem sie zwei Tage in einem Bett gelegen hatte. Und sie musste etwas essen.

Sie drückte sanft seine Hand und murmelte seinen Namen, doch er reagierte nicht. Deshalb drückte sie seine Hand dieses Mal stärker und er fing an, aufzuwachen. „Trunks?"

Trunks fühlte, wie jemand seine Hand drückte und er hob seinen Kopf, wobei er seine Augen öffnete, nur um seine Frau zu sehen, die hellwach war und ihn anlächelte. „Jenny?", fragte er überrascht. „Oh mein Gott, Jenny! Du bist wach!", rief er fast überglücklich. Er beugte sich über sie und zog sie vorsichtig in eine Umarmung. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Als du bewusstlos geworden warst, hatte ich gedacht, ich würde dich verlieren. Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, okay?" Er ließ sie los und küsste sie.

„Okay... Aber hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass so ein dummes Gift mich umbringen würde? Ich dachte, du kennst mich besser", sagte sie grinsend.

Trunks lächelte. Er fühlte, wie eine Welle der Erleichterung über ihn wusch. Jenny war wach und würde in nur wenigen Tagen wieder ihr altes ich sein. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn er sie während des Kampfes verloren hätte. „Ich bin froh, dass du wach bist", sagte er sanft und streichelte ihre Wange. „Soll ich die anderen anrufen? Ich bin mir sicher, sie können es kaum erwarten, dich zu sehen."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich habe Vegeta vor ein paar Minuten losgeschickt um die anderen anzurufen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, sie zu bitten, in etwa einer Stunde zu kommen."

„Dad war hier?", fragte er ungläubig. Jenny nickte. „Und die anderen werden in einer Stunde hier sein? Warum?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Weil ich etwas Zeit brauche, um mich fertig zu machen. Ich muss definitiv duschen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Haar total fettig ist. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich so sehen."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist wunderschön, wirklich. Du musst dich nicht fertig machen."

„Lüg mich nicht an, Trunks. Und nun hilf mir mit der Dusche! Aber zieh erst dieses Ding raus!", verlangte sie und zeigte auf die Infusion in ihrer Hand.

Trunks seufzte und folgte ihrem Befehl. Als Jenny versuchte sich aufzusetzen, hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu ihrem privaten Badezimmer. Es hatte wirklich seine Vorteile zu den reichsten Leuten der Welt zu gehören.

Plötzlich kam eine junge Krankenschwester in das Krankenzimmer. „Oh mein Gott, Mr. Briefs! Was machen Sie da? Ihre Frau gehört zu Bett!"

„Sie ist vor wenigen Minuten aufgewacht und möchte gerne duschen, bevor die ganze Familie kommt", informierte Trunks die Schwester.

„Aber..."

„Keine Angst", sagte Jenny nun. „Ich fühle mich gut. Noch ein wenig schwach, aber gut. Aber ich würde mich viel besser fühlen, wenn ich geduscht hätte."

„Ich verstehe das, okay... Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass ich oder eine andere Schwester Ihnen helfen sollte?"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nur ihre Arbeit tun möchten, aber ich glaube mein Ehemann ist dazu in der Lage, mir zu helfen. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Sie sollten gehen und anderen Leuten helfen, die sich schlechter fühlen als ich. Und außerdem, es ist ja nun nicht so, dass er mich noch nie nackt gesehen hat", sagte Jenny zu ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Die Schwester musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, während Trunks ein wenig errötete. „Okay, Sie haben mich überzeugt. Aber falls Sie irgendetwas brauchen, rufen Sie mich", sagte sie zu ihnen und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Trunks stöhnte. „Warum musstest du das sagen?"

„Was?", fragte Jenny unschuldig. „Ich hab ihr nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Und nun bring mich ins Bad."

Plötzlich grinste Trunks und setzte seinen Weg zum Badezimmer fort. „Keiner würde glauben, dass du fast gestorben und gerade erst wieder aufgewacht bist, nachdem du zwei Tage bewusstlos warst."

* * *

Michael war auf seinem Weg zu Faiths Zimmer in der Ferienwohnung ihrer Eltern mit einer Schale Suppe in seinen Händen. Er war um seine Schwester besorgt. Sie hatte seit dem Turnier nichts mehr gegessen und zwei Tage ohne Essen für einen Saiyajin waren nicht normal. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich vorstellen, was Faith durchmachte.

Als sie vor einem Tag das erste Mal aufgewacht war, war sie vollkommen verwirrt gewesen. Sie hatte sich scheinbar an nichts aus den vergangenen Wochen erinnern können. Doch sobald sie aufgewacht war, begannen die Erinnerungen zurückzukehren. Es gab Zeiten, wenn sie schrie und nach allen Seiten ausschlug, sodass er und die anderen Saiyajins gezwungen waren, sie gewaltsam festzuhalten, damit Ryan sie beruhigen konnte. Sonst hätte sie das Zimmer zerstört. Dann würde sie weinen oder einfach nur ins Nichts schauen. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer nur, um auf die Toilette zu gehen und selbst das tat sie kaum. Ryan würde fast nie ihre Seite verlassen und wenn er das Zimmer verlassen musste, stellte er immer sicher, dass jemand bei Faith bleiben würde. Sie wollten ihr das Gefühl geben, dass sie niemals alleine und sie immer für sie da sein würden.

Er kam bei der Tür an und öffnete sie vorsichtig. In dem Zimmer war es stockdunkel. Die Rollos waren vor dem Fenster und das Licht ausgeschaltet. Nur das Licht aus dem Flur bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Türschlitz und zeigte Faiths plötzlich sehr klein erscheinende Figur auf dem Bett sitzen und neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß Ryan. Der andere Junge sah den Halbsaiyajin und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. „Hey", sagte Michael leise. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Es wird besser, glaube ich", antwortete Ryan. „Sie schreit und weint nicht mehr so viel, aber jetzt ist sie eher apathisch. Ich glaube, dass die Erinnerungen inzwischen ganz zurück sind und sie jetzt versucht, da irgendwie durchzusteigen."

Michael schaute ihn an, wie er Faith mit einem äußerst besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Erst dann bemerkte er, wie müde der andere Junge wirklich war. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und es hatten sich Augenringe gebildet. „Du solltest mal eine Pause einlegen. Ich werde auf Faith aufpassen. Vielleicht will sie etwas essen."

Ryan nickte und verließ das Zimmer, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, damit Faith und Michael jetzt ganz alleine im dunklen Zimmer waren. Doch die Dunkelheit störte Michael nicht im Geringsten. Dank seines Saiyajinblutes konnte er wirklich gut sehen. „Hey...", sagte er sanft und setzte sich auf das Bett, während er die Schale auf einen kleinen Tisch daneben stellte. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Sie antwortete nicht. Es tat Michael weh, seine Schwester so zu sehen. Körperlichen Schmerz konnte er ertragen, aber das... „Ich habe dir etwas Suppe mitgebracht", fuhr er fort und hoffte auf irgendeine Reaktion von Faith. „Grandma ChiChi hat sie gemacht, nur für dich. Sie dachte, dass du hungrig sein könntest, weil du doch ein Saiyajin bist. Sie ist wirklich gut. Du solltest etwas probieren. Ich war der einzige, der es geschafft hatte, ein bisschen davon zu klauen. Grandma schaffte es, die anderen abzuwehren." Er schmunzelte ein wenig. „Du hättest sehen sollen, wie sie Grandpa Goku eins mit der Bratpfanne übergezogen hat. Ich hatte schnell die Chance genutzt um mir einen Löffel zu schnappen und die Suppe zu probieren." Er seufzte, als Faith noch immer nicht reagierte. „Schwesterchen, bitte... du musst etwas essen. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Ryan macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er liebt dich. Wir lieben dich. Bitte, komm aus deinem Schneckenhaus heraus. Zeig uns, dass meine Schwester noch da drin ist."

Er rutschte zum Stuhl hinüber, während Faith einfach auf dem Bett sitzen blieb. Ihre Knie waren angezogen und ihr Kinn ruhte auf ihnen, als sie nur starr geradeaus blickte.

„Ich bin nicht mehr sie...", murmelte Faith plötzlich, fast unhörbar.

Ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Faith hatte gesprochen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Turnier hatte sie etwas gesagt. „Natürlich bist du das... Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass du nicht mehr meine Schwester bist?"

„Du musst mich hassen...", fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe versucht, dich zu töten. Ich wollte wirklich, dass du stirbst. Ich kann nicht mehr deine Schwester sein."

Er kletterte wieder auf das Bett und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. Er nahm liebevoll ihre Hände und schaute direkt in ihre Augen. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich liebe dich, Schwesterchen. Du warst es nicht, die mich umbringen wollte. Etwas Böses hatte dich kontrolliert. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich weiß bestimmt, dass meine Schwester nicht in der Lage wäre, so etwas zu tun." Michael wollte noch immer nicht den Augenkontakt brechen. Er wusste, dass er langsam zu ihr durchdrang. Er würde jetzt nicht aufhören. Nur noch ein wenig mehr und er würde die Mauer durchbrechen, die sie um sich herum aufgebaut hatte. „Du bist noch immer Faith. Und egal was passiert, du wirst immer meine Schwester, mein Blut, sein."

Plötzlich erschienen Tränen in Faiths Augen und sie liefen an ihren Wangen herunter. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und fing an zu schluchzen. Michael legte tröstend seine Arme um sie und zog sie in eine beruhigende Umarmung. Er wiegte sie sanft vor und zurück und besänftigte sie wie ein kleines Kind, während sie die ganze Zeit murmelte: „Es tut mir Leid... Es tut mir so Leid..."

„Shhh... Es ist okay, Schwesterchen. Lass es nur alles raus. Ich weiß, du musst Angst haben, aber es gibt nichts, wovor du Angst haben musst. Wir werden alle für dich da sein, das verspreche ich..."

Michael wusste nicht, wie lange sie so saßen. Obwohl ihre Schluchzer langsam anfingen nachzulassen, ließ er seine Schwester nicht los. Er zog sie sogar noch näher an sich heran. Er wollte sie nur wissen lassen – fühlen lassen, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Er löste sich erst dann vorsichtig aus der Umarmung, als die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und das ein wenig Licht erlaubte, auf die beiden Geschwister zu fallen. Es war Joey, die die Tür geöffnet hatte und jetzt ein wenig ins Zimmer trat. Michael sah, dass sie ein riesiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht hat. „Warum lachst du so?", fragte er leise.

„Mom ist wach", erzählte Joey ihm aufgeregt. „Vegeta hat sich mit Grandma durch den Bund in Verbindung gesetzt und ihr erzählt, dass sie wach ist und dass es ihr gut geht. Sie will uns in etwa einer Stunde sehen."

„Wirklich?" Das Lächeln auf Joeys Gesicht war jetzt auch auf Michaels zu sehen. „Das ist großartig!" Er wandte sich wieder Faith zu. „Siehst du?", sagte er jetzt sanfter und streichelte ihr Gesicht. „Mom ist okay. Alles wird gut."

Joey sah, wie nahe Michael zu Faith war. Nur vor wenigen Stunden noch hatte sie niemanden an sich herangelassen. Sie schien sich jetzt wieder zu öffnen und den Leuten um sich herum zu vertrauen. Zumindest Michael. „Öhm... Ich gehe jetzt. Ich muss es noch den anderen erzählen…"

„Joey? Kannst du bitte Ryan herschicken?"

„Ja, Bruderherz...", sagte sie sanft und verließ das Zimmer. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich dagegen. Sie war so glücklich. Ihre Mutter war wach und Faith schien es besser zu gehen. Das war wirklich das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, was sie hätte bekommen können.

„Faith? Siehst du? Mom ist wach. Von jetzt an wird es nur noch besser werden", sagte er zu ihr, nachdem Joey das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Willst du mit uns ins Krankenhaus kommen? Ich bin mir sicher, Mom wird glücklich sein, dich zu sehen."

Faith neigte ihren Kopf. „Ich-ich kann nicht. Ich-ich habe sie fast getötet… Ich kann sie nicht sehen… Was wird sie sagen?"

„Schwesterchen", sagte er sanft. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du es nicht warst, die diese Dinge getan hat. Und Mom weiß das. Du weißt, dass sie nicht gegen dich kämpfen wollte. Sie wusste, dass es noch etwas Gutes in dir gab. Mom und Dad lieben dich und egal was passiert, sie werden es immer tun. Bitte Faith, komm mit uns. Du musst wieder anfangen zu leben."

* * *

Nachdem Jenny geduscht hatte, fühlte sie sich schon wesentlich besser. Sie war nicht mehr so müde und glaubte auch, dass sie nun anständig genug aussah, um sich ihrer Familie zu stellen. Einer der Ärzte hatte sie schon untersucht und danach hatte die Schwester ihr etwas zu Essen gebracht. Sie fühlte sich bereits viel stärker als direkt nachdem sie aufgewacht war und sie war zuversichtlich, dass sie das Krankenhaus innerhalb der nächsten Tage verlassen konnte.

Sie und Trunks saßen beide auf dem Bett und schauten etwas fern, als jemand an der Tür klopfte. „Herein!", sagte Jenny und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später wurde die Tür geöffnet und das Zimmer füllte sich.

„Mom!", rief Joey, als sie auf ihre Mutter zurannte und sie fest umarmte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wach bist..."

Als sie sich trennten, sah Jenny Michael neben ihrem Bett stehen. „Hey Mom..." Er beugte sich auch über sie und umarmte sie, doch trat zurück, als der Rest der Familie zu ihr kam. Nun, fast der Rest der Familie. Vegeta stand im Hintergrund und lehnte an der Wand... und Faith...

„Mom?", sagte Michael, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, nachdem alle sie umarmt hatten. „Es gibt noch jemanden, der dich gerne sehen möchte..." Er trat zur Seite und legte den Blick auf zwei Leuten frei, die durch die Tür kamen. Ryan und...

„Faith...", sagte Jenny fast flüsternd. Trunks starrte ebenfalls seine Tochter an. Das letzte Mal, als er sie ganz kurz gesehen hatte, war vor einem Tag gewesen, direkt nachdem sie aufgewacht war (das war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte) und dann hatte sie niemanden an sich heran gelassen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte. Er war in zwei gerissen. Eine Hälfte von ihm wollte bei seiner Frau bleiben und die andere Hälfte bei seiner Tochter. Er hatte überlegt, was er tun sollte, bis die anderem zu ihm gesagt hatten, er sollte bei Jenny bleiben und dass sie sich um Faith kümmern würden.

„Hey...", sagte sie schüchtern und sie wagte es nicht, ihre Eltern anzuschauen. Es fiel ihr wirklich schwer hier zu sein, nach dem was passiert war, doch nachdem Michael ihr immer und immer wieder bestätigt hatte, dass alles gut werden würde, hatte sie zugestimmt mit ihm und ihrer Familie ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Sie musste einfach ihre Eltern wiedersehen. Und sie hatte Ryan an ihrer Seite. Sie wusste, dass er alles tun würde, damit sie sich wohl fühlte.

Aber es war trotzdem nicht leicht, sie zu sehen.

„Geh... Faith...", sagte Michael sanft und schubste sie vorsichtig zum Bett.

„Oh mein Gott... Faith...", stotterte Jenny und zog ihre älteste Tochter in eine Umarmung herunter. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist."

„Mom..." Faith spürte wieder, wie die Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Michael hatte Recht. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie sie für das, was sie getan hatte, verantwortlich machten. Und vielleicht würde sie sogar eines Tage dazu in der Lage sein, sich selbst für ihre Taten zu vergeben..."

* * *

Ein paar Tage später erlaubten die Ärzte Jenny das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Sie war fast wieder bei voller Kraft und es juckte ihr schon in den Fingern, mit Vegeta einen ordentlichen Trainingskampf zu führen. Doch Trunks erlaubte es ihr nicht. Er wollte zuerst, dass sie vollständig genesen war, bevor er sie mit seinem Vater trainieren ließ, sehr zu ihrem Ärgernis.

Vegeta beobachtete die Versammlung, die vor dem Krankenhaus stattfand, von dem Dach aus, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Eure Hoheit..."

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Evania vor ihm kniete. „Steh auf...", sagte er und sie gehorchte. „Was willst du?"

„Ich habe meinen Bruder begraben und für ihn getrauert. Nun möchte ich das normale Leben beginnen, dass Ihr mir angeboten habt. Aber im Moment kann ich nirgendwo hingehen. Die einzige Familie, die ich kannte, ist fort. Ich kann nirgendwo hingehen..."

„Und nun möchtest du mit uns in die andere Dimension kommen?"

„Ja, Eure Majestät..."

„Nenn mich nicht so!", schnauzte er sie an. „Ich bin weder ein König, noch habe ich ein Königreich. Ich bin nur Vegeta, der Prinz der fast ausgelöschten Rasse der Saiyajins." Er hielt inne. „Was deine Bitte angeht, so muss ich erst mit den anderen sprechen..."

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

„Ruhe bitte... Ich werde jetzt das Urteil verkünden", sagte der Richter.

Alle waren vor Gericht versammelt. Sie hatten versucht, dort so schnell wie möglich einen Termin für Jack zu bekommen und dank ihrer Position in der Stadt, hatten Trunks und Jenny einen Termin bekommen, der noch in den Ferien lag, ein paar Tage bevor die Schule wieder anfing. Und nun waren sie da. Trunks, Jenny und Jack saßen mit ihrem Anwalt an einem Tisch auf der linken Seite, während Jacks Vater, dessen Hand noch immer eingegipst war, mit seinem Anwalt auf der rechten Seite saß. Der Rest saß auf Bänken im Hintergrund und wartete begierig darauf, dass der Richter fortfuhr. Besonders Joey und Lily, deren Eltern ihr alles über Joey, ihre Eltern und den Saiyajins erzählt hatten, als Robin die Pressekonferenz abgehalten hatte. Ihr war es sehr schwer gefallen, ihnen zuerst zu glauben, doch sie hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, dass ihre beste Freundin halb außerirdisch war. Sie beide hielten ihren Atem an, als der Richter fortfuhr.

„Nach dem, was ich gehört habe, habe ich beschlossen, dass Jacks Vater nicht länger das Sorgerecht für seinen Sohn haben wird. Von jetzt an sind seine Vormünder Tom und Jenny Briefs und er wird bei ihnen leben, bis er volljährig ist und selbst entscheiden kann, was er will."

Alle fingen an zu jubeln, außer Jacks Vater natürlich. Er warf ihnen böse Blicke zu und verließ die Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort. Jack umarmte seinen neuen ‚Eltern' und rannte dann auf Joey zu, umarmte und küsste sie und umarmte und küsste sie noch einmal. Er war so glücklich. Er würde nie wieder einen Tag unter dem Terror seines Vaters leben und er würde mit Joey zusammen sein.

_

* * *

Ein paar Monate später..._

Das erste Jahr am College war vorbei. Der Sommer war gekommen. Und mit dem Sommer die Sommerferien, die in der anderen Dimension verbracht wurden.

Nach dem, was geschehen war, hatten Trunks und Jenny gewollt, dass Faith mit ihnen nach Hause kam um dort das College zu besuchen, damit sie immer in deren Nähe war, doch sie hatte darauf bestanden zu bleiben. Sie hatte zu ihren Eltern gesagt, dass sie in diese Dimension gekommen war, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, und nun konnte sie es endlich tun. Sie hatte sie überzeugt, indem sie gesagt hatte, dass ein normales Leben nun das war, was sie brauchte.

Jenny und Trunks hatten schließlich zugestimmt, nachdem sie mit Pan und Mirai Trunks gesprochen hatten. Sie hatten Faith nicht alleine lassen wollen. Sie hatte ihre Familie jetzt mehr gebraucht als jemals zu vor und sie wollten für sie da sein, deshalb hatten sie beschlossen, dass Pan und Mirai Trunks in die andere Dimension ziehen würden um dort Capsule Corporation zu übernehmen und dass Jenny und Trunks in dieser Dimension blieben.

Vegeta hatte Recht behalten. Die folgenden Wochen nach dem Turnier waren für sie sehr hart. Besonders für Faith. Nachts wurde sie von Albträumen aus den vergangenen Monaten geweckt. Sie sprach zuerst nicht viel. Mit niemandem Und wenn sie es tat, dann meistens mit Vegeta. Er war derjenige, der sie mehr verstand als alle anderen.

Sie hatte am Anfang nie gelächelt und war oft tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie depressiv gewesen war, wenn sie gewalttätig gewesen war und niemanden an sich herangelassen hatte. Doch es hatte auch Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie ziemlich gut zurechtgekommen war.

Und sie war niemals alleine gewesen. Ihre Familie und Freunde waren immer für sie da gewesen. Sie hatten ihr geholfen es durchzustehen. Und als die Zeit verging, hatten sie mehr und mehr die Faith sehen können, die sie alle kannten. Die Faith, die am Anfang des Schuljahres in diese Dimension gekommen war. Die Faith, die wirklich neu anfangen wollte, und dieses Mal würde sie auf der richtigen Seite bleiben.

* * *

Es war Samstagabend und die Jugendlichen waren in einer Disko in Satan City und amüsierten sich prächtig. Faith, Ryan, Michael und Alina saßen an einem Tisch nicht weit von der Tanzfläche entfernt und schauten zu wie Chris und Mary und Will und Evania zu einem langsamen Song tanzten.

Nachdem Evania mit Vegeta geredet hatte, hatte er mit den anderen Familienmitgliedern gesprochen und sie hatten beschlossen, ihr eine Chance zu geben. Die Tatsache, dass irgendwie alle auf der Erde scheinbar die Sache, dass einige Außerirdische fast ihren Planeten übernommen hatten, unterdrückten, gab ihr die Möglichkeit weiter mit den anderen Saiyajins auf das College zu gehen. In dieser Zeit waren sie und Will sich näher gekommen und hatten sich schließlich verliebt.

„Will jemand von euch was zu trinken?", fragte Faith die anderen. Sie nickten. „Okay, ich bin dran."

„Soll ich dir helfen?", wollte Ryan wissen, als Faith von ihrem Stuhl aufstand.

„Nein danke... Ich glaube, ich schaff das schon..." Sie lächelte ihren Freund an und ging dann zur Theke.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es ihr so viel besser geht...", sagte Alina, als ihre Zimmergenossen außer Hörweite war.

„Ja...", stimmte Chris bedächtig zu. „Wenn ich daran denke, dass es erst ein halbes Jahr her ist..."

„Faith ist viel mehr ein Saiyajin als wir alle zusammen...", sagte Michael nun. „Sie hat einen starken Charakter."

-

Faith stand gerade an der Bar und wartete auf die Getränke, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Aha... Wenn das nicht Faith Briefs ist..."

Erschrocken drehte Faith sich um, doch als sie sah, wer es war, verdrehte sie nur die Augen. „Und wenn das nicht Marc Johnson ist... Was willst du?", fragte sie genervt.

„Hey, hey... nicht so aggressiv... Ich hab dich nur hier gesehen und wollte hallo sagen", sagte er grinsend. „Und, erzähl schon, was hast du so im letzten Jahr angestellt? Ich hab dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Lass mal sehen..." Sie schaute bedächtig drein. „Ich war in einer anderen Dimension, bin dort aufs College gegangen, war böse, hab fast meinen Bruder und meine Mutter getötet und wollte den Planeten übernehmen. Und was hast du so gemacht?"

„Nichts Besonderes... überwiegend umhergereist. Aber deine Geschichte war so nett... und einfallsreich. Doch lass uns jetzt mal von etwas anderem reden. Ich habe dich und dein neues _Spielzeug_ tanzen gesehen. Sag schon, was siehst du in ihm? Er ist ein Schwächling und kein echter Mann, so wie ich." Er beugte sich vor, damit er in ihr Ohr flüstern konnte: „Wir würden so perfekt zueinander passen..."

-

„Michael? Wer ist der Kerl da bei Faith?", wollte Ryan wissen.

„Wer?" Michael schaute zur Theke. „Oh, das ist Marc Johnson. Er war irgendwie mit der Grund dafür, dass Faith in die andere Dimension gereist war. Aber keine Angst, Faith kann mit ihm umgehen. Das letzte Mal, als er sie angebaggert hatte, hatte sie zuerst fast seine Hand gebrochen und ihn dann im Gravitationsraum stillgelegt."

-

„Was ist los, Marc?", fragte Faith grinsend. „Haben all deine Mädchen dich verlassen oder warum fängst du wieder am Anfang deiner Liste an? Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du vorhattest mich zu verführen?"

„Faith, das war vor einem Jahr... Wir sind jetzt beide älter und erwachsener... Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt jetzt, wer der richtige Mann für dich ist."

Faith trat einen Schritt vor, sodass sie nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. Sie fuhr sanft mit ihrer linken Hand über seine Brust. „Du hast Recht. Ich weiß jetzt, wer der richtige Mann für mich ist...", schnurrte sie in sein Ohr und das nächste, was Marc wusste, war, dass er etwas Nasses auf seinem Kopf spürte und dass alle um ihn herum, Faith eingeschlossen, lachten. Sie hatte ihm einen Drink über den Kopf geschüttet!

Als sie aufgehört hatte zu lachen, nahm sie ihre Getränke und ging an ihm vorbei zurück zum Tisch. „Miststück!", schrie er ihr nach. „Glaub nicht, dass du jemals wieder eine Chance bei mir hast!" Er knurrte. Sie hatte es wieder getan. Sie hatte ihn gedemütigt. Und das vor all den Leuten!

-

„Wow, Schwesterchen! Das war so cool!", sagte Michael aufgeregt.

„Ja...", stimmte Alina zu. „Ich nehme an, so etwas hat noch nie jemand mit ihm gemacht. Er sieht wirklich wütend aus."

„Er hat es verdient", sagte Faith grinsend. „Keiner wagt es mich so anzubaggern. Ich hoffe, er hat seine Lektion endlich gelernt."

„Genau, niemand legt sich mit meinem Mädchen an..."

„Deinem Mädchen?", fragte sie ihren Freund. „Nun, das ist neu."

„Ja, mein Mädchen...", sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

**ENDE**

**

* * *

So, das war er nu... Der dritte Teil... Ich hoffe noch einmal, dass er euch gefallen hat. Bis ich mit dem vierten Teil angefangen war, war der hier mein absoluter Favorit, aber nun tendiere ich doch sehr zum vierten... Und da ich euch noch ein wenig leckerer machen will, hier die Preview:**

„Sag schon, _Goku_, tat es nicht weh, wiederzukommen in der vollen Erwartung, dass deine Familie und deine Freunde dich mit offenen Armen empfangen, nur um herauszufinden, dass jemand von deinem Blut dir misstraut? Ich spreche nicht von Gohan oder Goten – der Junge ist so zutrauend, dass es schon wehtut – sondern von dem Mädchen, Jenny. Es geht nur um sie, nicht wahr? Die zwei anderen Bälger waren sofort von dir eingenommen, aber sie hatte Abstand gehalten. Wie ist es, wenn sie mich, _mich_, den Mörder und unbarmherzigen Krieger, um Rat bittet? Wie ist es, dass sie mir mehr als allen anderen vertraut? Wie ist es zu wissen, dass ich der erste war, der sie trainiert hat, dass ich derjenige bin, zu dem sie aufschaut und zu dem sie kommt, wenn sie Probleme hat, sogar mit Problemen, über die sie nicht mit ihrem älteren Bruder sprechen kann? Sag mir, wie ist es nun, wenn ihr dir sage, dass ich ihre ersten Worte gehört habe und sie an mich gerichtet waren? Willst du wissen, was sie gesagt hat? Na, willst du's wissen?" Vegeta spie plötzlich ein grausames und höhnisches Lachen aus. „Es war _Da-dy._ Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, ich war ihr..."

Vegeta wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er einem Angriff seines Rivalen ausweichen musste. Durch Wut geblendet hatte Goku sich einfach blind auf den anderen Saiyajin geworfen und fand sich nun liegend im Sand wieder, mit seinem Gesicht zu Boden. Er stand wieder auf, knurrte und blickte Vegeta zornig an, der seinen Blick bloß mit einem Ausdruck äußerster Genugtuung erwiderte.


End file.
